Live and Laugh
by Flyhigh21
Summary: The lives of the liars starting from when they were toddlers. In the point of view of the parents and the kids. Enjoy and put any request or ideas in the comments.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The liars lives starting from their childhood. Hanna and Alison Marin are sisters. They've always lived very close to their best friends Emily, Spencer, and Aria. Follow the girls through their very event-full and crazy life.

If you can't picture the girls as babies because their so big in Pretty Little Liars you can always search up the actresses as kids Troian Bellisario (Spencer), Shay Mitchell (Emily), Ashley Benson (Hanna), Lucy Hale (Aria), Sasha Pieterse (Alison)

Alison: 4

Aria: 4

Hanna: 3

Spencer: 3

Emily: 3

Melissa Hastings: 6

Jason Marin: 7

Alison's POV:

I sighed as my sister moved away from me when I tried to put Mommy's lip stick on her. "You have to do what I say Hanna I'm the oldest" I said grabbing the back of her pajamas.

"I do not! And Jason is the oldest!" she yelled and jerked away from me

"Yes you do chunky Hanna" I said "Now hold still or I'll break it!" I said

"I don't care!" Hanna yelled

I rolled the lipstick so all of it was out, broke it in half, and stomped it into Mommy and Daddy's carpet.

"Oh no! MOMMY! Hanna runied your lipstick" I yelled with a smile on my face

Mommy ran inside in her robe. Her red hair was everywhere. "Hanna your not allowed in Mommy things and you know it!" she yelled "Come here right now"

Hanna shook her head "I didn't do it! It was Ali!" she said

"Your going to stop all this lying Hanna" Mommy said as she grabbed Hanna's arm and took her downstairs.

Ashley Marin's POV:

I picked Hanna up and took her downstairs to the living room. "I didn't do it Mommy!" she cried

I sat down on the couch with her standing in front of me. "I want you to tell me the truth Hanna did you break my lipstick and go through my things?" I asked looking staright into her blue eyes.

Hanna began to cry "Answer me Hanna" I said strenly. She wouldn't look at me as she cried.

"Ali did it!" She cried

"Then why was my bag so close to you did you get it from my bed?" I asked

"No!" she yelled "Hanna look at me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't do it" I said

She kept on crying. "Crying won't get you out of this Hanna. Do you want a spanking?" I asked

She shook her head. "Use your words Hanna" I said

"Get back here right now" I said and grabbed her arm when she tried to run away. I wasn't punishing her but as a warning I spanked her three times on her bottom.

"I didn't do it Mommy!" she sobbed. I looked down at her hands. They were clean. I looked at her other one and it was dry as well.

"I really didn't do it!" she cried. I felt so guilty I should've just listened to her she loves my make up she would never do something like this.

Hanna held her arms out to be carried as she cried it out. I picked her up and as I was preparing a sippy cup of milk for her in the kitchen Tom came running down the stairs holding Alison who was crying. "Go to timeout" he said strenly as he put her down.

"Did you see what she did to our carpet?" he asked "What wrong with you?" he asked Hanna

"Alison told me Hanna did it and yelled at her and spanked her" I said and handed Hanna her milk. I sat her down in her chair.

"Well I told her she can't go to Spencer's so I just laid out Hanna's outfit" he said and kissed my hair.

Veronica Hastings POV:

"I told you to NEVER touch my stuff!" I heard my oldest daughter Melissa yell "Get out my room!" she yelled. I heard a huge thud and then some crying. That was my baby girl Spencer.

"What is all this noise about?" I asked as I entered Melissa's room. Spencer was on the floor crying holding her head. Melissa was holding up her hairbrush.

"Melissa did you hit her with that? I told Spencer to come in here and get her hair brush so I could do her hair she must've made a mistake and took yours" I said as I picked up my Spencer and rubbed her back.

"You're okay" I said "Melissa go to Daddy's office and tell him what you just did"

Melissa shook her head she knew exactly what was coming if she went into Peter's office.

"No I'm sorry Spencer!" she cried "Go now" I said and took Spencer to her room.

"Shhh stop crying your okay" I said and kissed her cheek as I laid her down on her bed. I took off her horse pajamas. Spencer began to cry harder as I took her pull-up and put underwear on her.

I stood her up on the bed. "Your dry you big girl!" I said and hugged. I rubbed her back until her cry turned into sniffles and then put her bright blue flower dress on.

I put her hair back into a French braid and tied a blue ribbon to the end of it. "Let's have some breakfast before your friends come over" I said

Brian Montgomery's POV:

"Aria put your shoes on please" I said as my daughter skipped through our house in her pink dress with light pink flowers.

"I'm a princess and they do what ever they want!" she yelled and skipped around. Elle bent over and picked Aria up when she skipped past her.

"Come on little lady don't you want to see Spencer?" she asked

"Yes team Sparia is going to be in action!" Aria yelled

I laughed as I grabbed my work bag. "You guys have fun" I said and kissed my wife and then my daughter

Pam Fields POV:

I had my daughter on my hip as I knocked on the Hastings's door. Spencer answered with her sippy cup in hand.

"Hi!" she said "Hi sweetie where's your Mommy?" I asked

"She told me to tell everyone to go to the backyard" Spencer said "Oh hi Pam come in!" Veronica said

"Hi Spencey!" Emily said. I put Emily down and let her run off with Spencer. The yellow ribbons on the back of Emily's dress flew behind her as she ran to the backyard.

All of us moms were settled at a picnic table eating cupcakes and drinking coffee as the kids played on the Hastings's playground.

"Ashley why didn't you bring Alison and Jason too?" I asked

"Oh she's being punished for lying and Jason has a playdate with Ian. She broke my lipstick and stomped it into our bedroom carpet then she blamed it on Hanna. I feel so bad because I spanked Hanna and I didn't realize until I looked at her hands and they were clean" Ashley said

"Melissa's upstairs doing her homework. She hit Spencer in the head with her hairbrush and knocked her on the ground" Veronica said

I looked over at the girls and they were all playing on the swings.

I like this set up you have here with the potties Veronica" Ashley said gesturing to the potties Veronica had beside the picnic tables for the girls.

"Oh thank you. I just didn't want everyone to have to bring the kids inside everytime they had to go to the bathroom" She said

All of our girls are potty trained but they're young so accidents always happen.

"How's Emily doing since Wayne left Pam?" Ella asked. Wayne left last month for Afghanistan but for Emily it's like he's been gone for a year.

"Not so good. She cries for him every time she doesn't get what she wants" I said

"Did you guys get that email from the pre-school? I think I might have to pull Spencer out" Veronica said as she sipped her coffee

"I know "No toys or inside knick knacks including comfort blankets and stuffed animals" as if the kids carry them around all day. They only have them at naptime and quiet time" Ashley said

Alison and Aria go to transitional pre-school which is a school at that gets the students ready for kindergarten next year. Aria is eleven months older then Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. Jason and Melissa go to the Elementary school above it.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily go to the pre-school a few blocks away.

All of our girls have comfort items that they are very close to, Emily has her bright yellow blanket her name is on it, Spencer has her purple blanket with her name stitched into it, Hanna has a stuffed polar bear, and Aria has a big stuffed Cookie Monster. Alison grew out of her blanket.

"I can't get Spencer to get to leave that blanket home in one night. She can't go back tomorrow and Peter and I have to work" Veronica said

"She ca-"

Emily's cries interrupted me "Mommy!" she cried her dress had some dirt on it she must've fell down. I picked her up and held her head to my chest as her cries turned into sniffles.

"She's been skipping her naps" I said as I kissed Emily's forehead and rubbed circles into her back.

"But as I was saying Spencer can stay with me and Emily tomorrow I'll watch her. I can watch Hanna too Ashley I know you and Tom have to work" I said

"Oh thank you so much I owe you!" Veronica said "Thank you I'll pick up Hanna at one I want to take her out somewhere"

"Mommy can I have one please?" Spencer asked Veronica as she pointed to one of the cupcakes. "Of course honey" she said and put Spencer on her lap.

Soon enough all the girls were eating cupcakes on our laps. I noticed Emily fighting to stay awake. "I think it's about time we head off someone needs their nap" I said as I stood up with Emily on my hip.

"Noo Mommy I'm not sleepy" she said and then yawned right in my face. "Yes you are Emmy"

Tears filled her big brown eyes "I wanna stay!" she cried

"Spencer and Hanna are coming over tomorrow honey, say bye bye" I said

Emily waved "Bye bye"

Ella Montgomery's POV:

The girls began to play on the playground again. As we cleaned up "Ella have you patched things up with Brian?" Ashley asked

Brian spends more time at Hollice then he does with Aria and I we got into a huge fight about. "I guess so. He comes home early now and he picks up Aria from pre-school more" I said

Veronica gathered the coffee mugs "Don't you think it's time our husbands watched the kids? But this time all day while we go out?" she asked. I laughed at the though but nodded in agreement.

Veronica stopped and turned to the kids before we all went inside. "Spencer Mommy's going inside for one second okay?" she yelled

"Okay Mommy!" Spencer yelled back as she went down the slide.

We entered the house and threw out the trash in the kitchen. I grabbed my purse and got Aria's sippy cup as Ashley did the same.

As soon as we all got the kids comfort items and cups we heard sobbing. "Oh that's Hanna" Ashley said as she ran out the house with us following her close behind.

Hanna was on the floor crying. "She tripped on the ladder" Spencer said as Ashley came over.

Aria ran to me when she saw her milk and cookie monster. "Please?" she said pointing to them. I picked her up and gave them to her. I bounced her a bit hoping she would fall asleep as I walked over to Hanna and Ashley.

Veronica had Spencer in her arms as Spencer drank her milk. "It's okay baby" Ashley said holding Hanna to her chest as she picked her up off the ground.

"I think we should go. Thank you Veronica I'll call you guys" she said.

"Okay I think it's time for us to go too Veroncia but thank you for inviting us over" I said when I noticed Aria starting to fall asleep.

Ashley's Marin's POV:

Hanna cried all the way home. I know she's not just tired she's still upset about earlier. I pulled into our the driveway, got out the car, unstarpped Hanna and then picked her up. "Shhhh it's alright baby" I said as I took her inside the house.

Alison and Jason were in the kitchen eating sandwiches. "Oh what happened?" Tom asked as when he saw Hanna. "She fell down" I said .

I laid her down on her bed and took off her drees. "I want Daddy!" she cried as I changed her pull-up because it was a little wet and wiped her.

"Daddy's downstairs honey. Did you get a boo boo on your hand?" I asked as I put a pink long sleeved shirt on her with white leggings. I picked her up and rubbed her back. I kissed her hand.

"Mommy loves you so much Hanna" I said and kissed her hair "So so much"

She fell asleep and I brought her to my bedroom and laid down with her.

Veronica Hastings's POV:

Spencer and Melissa should be up from their nap soon. I made the kids chicken cheese steaks with chips and fruit. Melissa came down first of course.

"Hi sweetie" I said and kissed her hair "Did you sleep well?" I asked. She nodded and ate her food. "I wonder where Spencer is" I said

Peter came downstairs holding Spencer with one hand and his breifcase in the other. She was still tired but she looked adorable in her purple sweater and skinny jeans. "You think she'll want to come to the office with me today?" Peter asked. Spencer loves going to work with Peter, he thinks it's because being a lawyer is so cool but I think Spencer just likes the huge aquarium in his office.

"I'm sure she'll love it" I said as I walked over to him. I kissed his lips and then pecked Spencer on the nose. "Spence do want to go to work with Daddy?" I asked

She nodded. "Okay Mommy will pack up your lunch then"

"Did I put the extra car seat in my car yesterday?" Peter asked as he put his briefcase on the counter "You took her to Hanna's house remember?" I said

"Oh yeah" Peter said as he bent down and grabbed Spencer's blue converse with his free hand. He put her shoes on and then grabbed his breifcase and her lunch. "Oh her blanket" Peter said as he put Spencer on the counter. He ran upstairs.

"Mommy can I go to Ian's birthday party? Jason is going" Melissa said

"You can go if you behave" I said

"Okay let's go" Peter said as he handed Spencer her blanket. He kissed Melissa and I good bye and then left with Spencer.

Pam Field's POV:

Emily was having a tantrum because I wouldn't turn the T.V. back on. It's dinner time and I know she's tired that's why she's doing this.

"I WANT DADDY!" she screamed over and over again. "Emily I'm going to count to three and if you don't come over here and sit in your chair I'm going to put you in timeout" I said strenly

"No! I wanna watch T.V.!" she cried "One…..Two….Three" I said. When she still didn't move I took her by the arm and lead her to the corner. "No! I'll sit I'll sit!" she yelled

I put her in the corner of the living room. "Your in timeout for disobeying me" I said

I set the timer for three minutes, Emily cried the whole time I wish Wayne was here she's too young to understand that he has to leave. She just knows that her Daddy isn't here right now but he's coming back.

"Emily come here" I said when the timer dinged. She walked over to me sniffling. I picked her up and kissed her cheek "You were put in timeout because you didn't listen to me and had a tantrum. I know you miss Daddy but you can't disobey okay?" I said

She nodded "I'm sorry Mommy" she said. I gaver her a hug "Thank you baby I love you"

The laptop on the counter began to ring telling us we were receiving a request to chat on Skype. "Oh that might be Daddy Emmy!" I said

I always keep the laptop open just in case he calls. "It is Daddy!" I said and I sat down in front of the computer with her on my lap.

I accepted the request. Emily screamed in delight when she saw Wayne on the screen "Daddy!" she said

"Hi Emmy! Your getting so big…Uh oh were you crying?" He asked. I stroked Emily's hair. "Someone really missed Daddy" I said

I hurt look appeared on Wayne's face. He hates leaving Emily and me. He smiled "Daddy has some good news Emmy" he said

"What is it Daddy?" she asked

"I'm coming home soon" he said "Turns out I won't have to stay here that long"

"Oh honey that's great I said. You hear that Emmy Daddy's coming back soon" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy has to go now but I'll see you real soon" Wayne said "I love you" he said and blew us a kiss

We both blew him one back "I love you Daddy!" she said "Love you" I said

**Should I continue? I know this wasn't the best first chapter.**


	2. Surprise

Pam Fields POV:

"Emmy wake up baby" I said as I rubbed my daughter's back. Emly pouted in her sleep and turned away from me gripping her blanket tighter.

I laughed "Come on now..don't you want to go swimming?" I asked

She sat up like I knew she would. Emily has always been a water baby pool, ocean, or lake she'll be there.

"Spencer's coming?" she asked as I picked her up and kissed her cheek. I brought her to our bathroom. When Wayne leaves Emily usally sleeps in our bed with me. She likes sleeping on her Daddy's side of the bed she always tells me it smells like him.

"Yes and Hanna. Then were all going to Aria's house for dinner" I said as I put her down.

I turned on the water and helped Emily take off her pajamas while the tub filled with warm water. I always put Emily in the bath while I shower gets things done quicker.

When we both were clean I put on a lavender sundress and then I dressed Emily in her blue one piece swim suit and she wore jean shorts with a little mermaid t-shirt.

"Ow Mommy!" Emily cried as I brushed her hair back. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" I said as I put a blue head band in her hair.

"What should we have for breakfast?" I asked as I took my daughter downstairs on my hip.

"French toast!" she said I kissed her cheek.

"Good choice" I said as I sat her down in her chair "You want some juice?" I asked as I got out all the ingrediants

"Yes please" she said

"Okay then" I said as I poured some apple juice into her sippy cup and gave it to her

"Thank you!" she said. "Your welcome baby" I said as I prepared our food. "Mommy can I get the iPad please?" Emily asked as I cooked "I wanna watch Dora" she said

"Go ahead it's on the coffee table" I said as I fixed our plates up.

I smiled as when I heard the familer Dora theme song play. "Come on let's get to it I know that we can do it!" Emily sang

"Let's eat!" I said as I put our plates on the table

Ella Montgomery's POV:

"Aria eat up you have to go to school" I said to my daughter as I watchd her make no effort to eat faster.

Byron is leaving tonight for his study trip. We talked yesterday after Aria went to bed and we made up. I'm still uncomfortable with him go with her especially since I have some great news for him.

"I'm done Mommy" Aria said as she handed me her empty cereal bowl. I took it and put it in the sink as she grabbed her cup.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I'm sure it was Ashley she's in a hurry this morning so I offered to drive Alison and Jason so she could drive Hanna to Pam's house.

Byron came running down the steps "Honey it's twenty minutes to eight thrity aren't you late?" I asked

"Oh shi-shoot! I have to go bye sweetie" he said and kissed Aria's forehead " Daddy loves you"

"Bye honey" I said and kissed him "Have a good day" he said as he left just as Ashley was getting Jason and Alison out of her car.

I put Aria's backpack on her and tightned her pigtails. Aria was wearing a bright pink polo dress with pink converse. I put her on my hip and left the house holding my purse in my free hand.

"Ali!" Aria said as I put her down. I opened the car and helped Ashley put Alison's car seat in the back as the kids talked.

"Bye Mommy!" Alison said to Ashley

"I don't get a hug at least?" Ashley asked as she picked up Alison and tickled her. Alison gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before Ashley buckled her in next to Aria.

"Bye Mommy" Jason said "Bye sweetie" she said and kissed his forehead. "Thank you Ella I owe you see you tonight!" she said as she ran back to her car. Hanna was fast asleep but she was dressed in pink t-shirt with a jean vest that had a hood which she was wearing so I couldn't see her face very well. She wore pink jean shorts on her legs and blue chucks on her feet.

"See you" I said and waved. I got into the car and drove the kids to school.

Pam's POV:

"Mommy are they still coming?" Emily asked "Yes honey I'm sure they are on there way" I said as I cleaned the counter

"I see Hanna's Mommy!" Emily said

I walked over to the window and saw Ashley holding a very tired Hanna in her arms. I opened the door "Good morning" she said

"Good morning does she have everything?" I asked

"Yes it's all in her backpack. I'll come get her after the swimming. She has her suit on" she said as she put Hanna down. Hanna clung to Ashley and started crying. "Mommy!" she cried

"It's okay your going to play with Emily!" Ashley said and kissed Hanna's cheek "You be a good girl. I love you" she said and kissed Hanna's hair before she put Hanna down.

"Come play with my iPad!" Emily said and dragged Hanna to the living room. I took Hanna's backpack and put it on the couch.

I heard another car pull up in the driveway. I looked over and it was Peter holding Spencer as he ran to my door. Spencer was wearing overall shorts with a purple t-shirt and purple chucks. I opened it before he knocked

Spencer jumped out of Peter's arms "Emmy! Hanna!" she said and ran to them

"Thank you so much Pam. Everything she needs is in her backpack she'll use the bathroom by herself but I put pull-ups in her bag just in case. If she becomes a handfull I'm sure I can pick her up" he said

"Oh she's never a handfull, you already dropped Melissa off at school?" I asked

"Oh no Veronica did we switch everyday. Spencer and I have kiss at least?" Peter asked

Spencer ran over to Peter and Peter bent down pecked her on the lips, "Daddy loves you" he said and left.

"Spencer do you have on a swimsuit?" I asked. She nodded as she pulled an iPad mini out her backpack.

"Emmy you can play it on mine too" she said as she started this Dora game they were playing.

I wanted to take them swimming after I made them a snack but I feel like I should put them down for a nap too. I mean their three someone's going to get cranky soon.

I went upstairs and Emily's toy box and brought it down to the living room. Emily was being a really good girl about sharing her toys until Spencer took her stuffed whale, Wayne bought that for Emily so she's very protective of it.

"No that's mine you don't touch it! You can't ever touch it!" Emily yelled and snatched it from Spencer

"Emmy that's not nice. Tell Spencer your sorry" I said as Spencer began to cry. Hanna was still occupied with the iPad.

"No she has to tell me sorry!" Emily said

"Emmy she didn't know. You could've said it nicer now say sorry" I said

"Sorry Spencer" Emily said as I picked Spencer up and rubbed her back. I grabbed the T.V. remote and put on Nick Jr. for them.

Spencer stopped crying when I put her back on the couch. Spencer pulled her blanket out her backpack and watched the T.V. Soon all the kids attention turned towards the T.V.

"Hanna Spencer can I have your sippy cups so I can fill them?" I asked. I want them all to down for a nap at the same time so no one falls asleep when we go to the club for the swimming.

The girls gave me their cups and I filled them with milk. I also got some apple slices and peanut butter.

"Thank you" Hanna and Spencer said when I laid the food out on the coffee table with their cups.

"Your welcome sweetie" I said

"I have to use the bathroom" Hanna said "Oh it's right over there" I said pointing to the bathroom down the hall.

Hanna ran to the bathroom. Emily and Spencer were eating and talking "My daddy's coming back soon" she said

"From Afghanistan?" Spencer said. It shocked me that such a young girl knew such a big word but Spencer has always been very bright.

"Yeah" Emily said

After about ten minutes of snacktime I noticed the girls getting tired. "Mommy can we go swimming now?" Emily asked

"After naptime" I said

"Nooo I wanna go now!" she yelled

"It's naptime Emmy your tired. Come on go to Mommy and Daddy's room" I said

"No!" she yelled "Now Emily your you can go to timeout" I said sternly as I took Spencer and Hanna's hand after Hanna got her polar bear.

Hanna and Spencer slept in Emily's room. "Have a good nap" I said before I closed the door.

Emily was asleep when I went to our room. I knew she was tired.

Hanna's POV:

When I woke up I noticed that Spencer wasn't laying next to me anymore. "Spencer?" I said

"Spencer?"

"I'm right here Hanna I had to go to the potty" she said as she fixed her overall straps

"I want my Mommy" I said

"But were going swimming soon" Spencer said. I smiled as I got off the bed.

"Where's Emily's mommy?" I asked

"I think they're still sleeping" Spencer said "I'm not tired anymore though"

"We can go downstairs and get my iPad. I have Elmo on it" I said

We tiptoed downstairs and got our backpacks and then went back up to Emily's room. Spencer pulled out her leap frog tablet and played on it while I watched Elmo.

"Hi girls! Are you ready to go swimming now?" Emily's mommy asked

Veronica's POV:

"I'll see you in thirty minutes?" Ella asked as she put Aria in her car seat. "Yes can't wait to hear that surprise" I said

Ashley went over to Ella's car to retrive Alison's car seat with Hanna on her hip "I think I already know what it is!" she said and rubbed her stomach. Ella winked "You'll have to wait and see!" she said

"Mommy I don't want to play field hockey anymore" Melissa said and I buckled her in. "Why? I thought you loved field hockey" I said

"It's not fun anymore I want to do soccer again" she said

I sighed and as I drove to Pam's house to get Spencer. "Okay dear I'll sign you out and you can do soccer with Alison and Jason. Maybe I'll ask if they'll let Spencer join she likes her little field hockey set" I said

"She's a baby they don't let babies play" Melissa said

"Be nice" I said as I pulled into the Fields's driveway. "Melissa you stay here Mommy will be right back with Spencer" I said as I got out the car.

I walked over to the house and knocked on the door. "Oh it's your mommy Spencer!" I heard Pam say before she opened the door with Emily on her hip.

"Mommy!" Spencer said as she ran to me. "Hi honey did you have fun?" I asked as I lifted her up into my arms and kissed her cheek.

"Yes!" she said as I stepped into the house. I grabbed Spencer's backpack with my free hand and handed her the leap frog tablet she got for her birthday .

"You have any idea what Ella wants to tell us?" Pam asked.

"I'm think she may be pregnant since she's inviting all the kids as well" I said as we all left the house.

"That's what I was thinking until she told me they got in another argument last night in front of Aria" Pam said

I shook my head. I strapped Spencer in her car seat. She waved at Melissa "Hi sissy" she said

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Melissa your sister just said hi to you" I said as I got into the drivers seat.

"Hi baby" Melissa teased

"I'm not a baby!" Spencer yelled

"Yes you are you still pee yourself!" Melissa yelled back

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Girls! Girls! Stop it! Mommy can't take the yelling right now" I said as I pulled into the Montgomery's driveway. I unlocked my door and Melissa's and then went to get Spencer.

"Is Daddy coming?" Spencer asked as I picked her up "Daddy should be inside already honey" I said as I closed her door.

Ella came outside "All the kids and dads are in the backyard! Mommies come inside!" she yelled

Pam and I put Spencer and Emily down as Melissa ran off to the backyard.

Soon enough we were all in the kitchen helping Ella prepare dinner which was beef ziti and salad. While the food cooked in the oven we sat down by the island and waited for Ella to tell us her little announcement.

"Come on Ella I'm tired of guessing" Ashley said

"Okay….I'm pregnant" she said grinning ear to ear

"I knew it!" Ashley said. "Congratulatious!" I said and hugged her "Did you tell Byron?" Pam asked

"No not yet with all the arguing we've been doing I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him because I didn't know how long we would last" Ella said with tears in her eyes

"Oh Ella you'll get through it I know you will" I said

"How do you think Aria will react?" Ashley asked changing the subject

"I'm hoping she'll be excited I mean she calls Hanna her baby sometimes" Ella said "Do you think she'll be jealous?" she added

"Jason was extremely jealous when Alison was born but I was the cause of that. I was so excited I got my baby girl I did more stuff with her and he was often left with Tom. We got close again though and he loves his sisters. He's much closer to Hanna though she doesn't tourment him like Ali does" she said

"What about Alison how was she?" Ella asked

"Oh she loved everything about Hanna until Hanna stopped doing everything she said. Alison thought of Hanna as her little maid and when Hanna stopped she started acting out and causing trouble with her siblings not that they don't all do that to each other. She's doing a bit better now though she likes being a mini Mommy to Hanna. She likes being in charge"

Ella nodded "And how about Melissa?" she asked

I sighed "Melissa makes it very clear to Peter and I that she doesn't enjoy sharing our love and attention with Spencer. Spencer's afraid of her I can tell if Melissa tells her to do something Spencer does it and last week Peter told me he caught Melissa spanking Spencer! But like Alison she likes being in charge and she'll help me take care of Spencer when she's having a good day"

"Was she like that when Spencer was born?" Ella asked

I shook my head "She loved Spencer until she started taling and walking"

"Aria doesn't like sharing either I feel like we may have the same problem with her" Ella said

"I'm sure you won't" Pam said

"Well I'll send the kids in but I want to tell Byron in private" Ella said as she left the table.

When Peter walked in holding Spencer on his hip who was crying her eyes out holding a bloody tissue to her lip.

"Oh no what happened?" I asked Peter as I took Spencer when she reached for me.

"She fell off the top of the slide face first. I think her tooth went staright through the bottom of her lip" Peter said as he rubbed Spencer's back.

"How did she fall from the top of the steps? Did she trip?" I asked

"My back was turned but Melissa said she tripped…but I think she pushed her" he whispered that last part.

I know they have a really strange case of sibling rivalry but I would hope that Melissa would never do something like that.

"Let Mommy see" I said as I took Spencer's chin into my hands. "Oh yeah right through it. Ouch" I said and kissed my baby's cheek.

There was still a little bit of blood comeing from the small wound under her bottom lip. Alison tugged at the bottom of my skirt "Is Spencer going to be okay?" she asked

"Yes sweetie I think she'll be alright" I said "I'll call her doctor" Peter said as pulled his phone out his pocket.

"She needs ice thats what my mommy does when I hurt my lip" Aria said

"Thank you Aria" I said when she haded me an ice pack for Spencer. "Shhhh stop crying honey" I said as I placed the ice cube on her lip.

Ella and Byron came back hand and hand both of them smiling widely. Spencer fell asleep by the time we all got settled at the table with the kids. Ella let me put her on the couch.

"Dr. Shaw said that if the hole gets irritated or worse we should bring her in but for now she should have a lot of popsicles and frozen foods" Peter whispered as he sat down next to me.

"Aria honey Mommy and Daddy have a surprise for you" Ella said

"What is it?" she asked as she ate her food

"In a few months your going to get a baby brother or sister!" Byron said

"A baby?I get a baby?" Aria said

"Yes that's going to be your baby!" Ella said

"Yes!" Aria yelled "I get to dress her up!" she said

"It may be a boy" Byron said

"No it won't!" Aria said "

Ashley's POV:

I waved to Ashley, Pam, and Veronica one last time before I pulled out the driveway and drove home with Tom and the kids. Dinner was great and besides Spencer's injury everything went as planned.

"No Hanna don't fall asleep" I said as I looked into the mirror and saw my youngest dozing off

Alison decided she would wake her sister up so she reached over Hanna and smacked right in her cheek. "Wake up you still have to get in the bath!" she yelled

"Alison Nicole you do not hit your sister like that apologize" Tom said sternly and rubbed Hanna's knee when she started to cry

"Sorry chunky monkey" Alison teased as I pulled into our driveway

"Mom can I go to Ian's house tomorrow?" Jason asked when I let him out the car. "Sure honey I just need to talk to his mom I'll see her at your school in the morning.

I put Hanna on my hip and rubbed her cheek against mine "It's alright" I said as I opened our door and walked inside our house.

Tom took Jason upstairs for his shower and I took girls to Hanna's room. As I filled the tub Alison wrapped her arms around Hanna as I took her hair out of its ponytail.

"I still love you Hanna banana" she said sounding exactly like me. Hanna stepped away from her and took off her clothes.

"Alison leave her alone she's upset with you right now" I said as I helped them both into the tub and poured water over their dirty blonde hair.

"I'm sorry though" Alison said and kissed Hanna's cheek. A small smile appeared on Hanna's face no matter how crazy Alison may be to her sometimes she still loves her sister.

After they were clean I dressed them in pink and white striped fotie pajamas and read them a story for bed.

"The End" I said as I closed the giant book of fairytails. I put Alison on my hip as bent over to kiss Hanna. "Mommy loves you" I said

"I love you Mommy" Hanna said as she cuddled her polar bear.

"Okay my big girl time for bed" I said as I laid Alison down in her bed. I kissed her forehead "Good night Mommy" she said

"Good night Alison I love you" I said as I closed her door

"Love you" I heard her say.

I walked into Jason's room and he was fast asleep but I still gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Ashley what do you know about that lady Isabel from Hanna's pre-school?" Tom asked as we got ready for bed

"I just know that she's a single mother, her daughter bullied Hanna and she made up so many dumb excuses like it was Hanna's fault. I don't like that women nor do I like her parenting skills" I said as I got into bed.

"I met her today and she told me that her husband left the family for another women" he said "I felt bad so I invited her over for dinner tomorrow night" he said

"You what? Tom no tell them Hanna's sick" I said "She's still sleeping with Zoey(the polar bear) so she can't go tomorrow"

"You're the one that said not to judge a book by it's cover"

"But I've already flipped the pages"

Pam Fields POV:

"Shhh it's alright baby everyone has accidents" I said as I walked over to my sobbing daughter. She couldn't make it to the toilet but I put her in a pull-up before we went over to Ella's.

"I'm not a big girl now!" she cried as I picked her up "Yes you are your Mommy and Daddy's big girl" I said and grabbed her blanket from the couch.

I laid her down on our bed, took her pants and pull-up off and then wiped her down with baby wipes. "Emmy stop crying…you want to see Daddy's pictures?" I asked

She nodded and grabbed her blanket that I had laid down on the couch. I handed her Wayne's picture book it had a whole bunch of his pictures of him with her.

She calmed down when I finished changing her and put her yellow pajama bottoms on. I sat her up and took off her shirt and put her pajama top on. "Let's brush our teeth okay?" I said as I put her on my hip

I put Emily on her step stool and put her bubble bum tooth paste on her zoo animal toothbrush and handed it to her. I brushed my teeth as well and then laid Emily down on our bed.

I kissed her cheek and covered her in the blankets. "Sweet dreams Emmy tomorrow morning we'll call Daddy okay?"

"Okay Mommy goodnight"

**Any request or ideas for chapters? **


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley Marin's POV:

Hanna, Emily, and Spencer have missed three days of school now. I'm trying to open Hanna up to the idea of her not bringing Zoey to pre-school. She refuses to go unless Emily and Spencer do too and I called Pam she says Emily will go under the same conditions. I called Veronica and she told me Spencer will go if her friends too.

Of course the day my youngest can go to school something comes up. Tom got an email from the school telling all parents that the whole school in being fumigated for bed bugs and will be closed for the rest of the week. So Tom is going to work and I'm going to stay with the kids. Hanna doesn't have to go to school today she won't to be the only one leaving.

I passed Jason's room as I tied the ropes on my robe. He was sleeping, I sighed I feel like I don't get to spend a lot of time with him. Tom or I usually wake him up so I know he won't be up until I go get him

I know Alison enjoys school very much (or she enjoys not being at home) and she'll be in a foul mood all day if she doesn't have anything to do so I'm going to let her be Mommy to Hanna today that will keep her entertained hopefully Hanna won't mind.

Alison was sleeping on her back her curly dirty blonde hair all over her pillow. I sat on the edge on the bed and rubbed her stomach. "Alison it's time to get up" I said

Alison shot up her eyes wide, she looked over at the digital clock on her beside table.

"Oh no Mommy were late!" she yelled

"No were not Ali schools closed today" I said

Alison pouted "That's great now I have to just sit here and do nothing" she said

"No you don't Mommy has a special assignment for you"

Alison looked up at me and smiled "Like what?" she asked ?

"You want to be a big girl and watch Hanna today? Mommy will help you with the harder stuff but other then that she's yours. It's a big responsibility can you do that?" I asked

She nodded "Yes! But can I use the bathroom first?" she asked

I kissed her hair "Of course you can"

Alison put on her little pink fluffy robe after she used the bathroom and walked with me to Hanna's room.

Hanna was up in her bed whimpering . "Hi Hanna" Alison said sweetly "I'm your Mommy for the day okay?"

Hanna looked up at me confused "She's going to look after you like Mommy does I'm not going anywhere though" I said as I bent down to kissed her cheek. I lifted her from under her covers and laid her on the bed.

"Now what does Mommy do when Hanna wakes up?" I asked Alison

"Check if she's wet" Alison said as she touched Hanna's bottom. "It's wet" Alison said

I sat down on the edge of the bed as Alison unzipped Hanna's pajamas. Hanna pulled her arms out and brushed her hair out her face.

Alison untapped the straps to Hanna's pull-up and opened it. "I'll be right back" Alison said and tapped Hanna's nose.

She went into Hanna's bathroom probably to get wipes. Hanna sat up. "Mommy I want you to change me" she whined

"Ali's coming back baby I know you don't like being wet" I said

Alison set the baby wipsd on the bed when she came back. She pushed Hanna back down on the bed gently and wiped her clean.

"Good job Ali" I said as I stood up "Alison Mommy's going to get Jason can you dress Hanna in one of her play outfits?" I asked

"Yes Mommy!"

My little boy was still sleeping in his bed. I walked into his space themed rom and rubbed his back. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked

"Daddy went to work. School is closed today" I said and kissed his forehead

"Yes!" Jason said he's at the age where school is getting boring for him.

"You get dressed and then come down for breakfast okay?"

"Okay" he said

Veronica Hastings POV:

"Yes you can bring Emily over" I said to Pam on the phone

Because schools canceled for the older kids and that just makes it harder to take the younger kids Ella and Pam are bringing Aria and Emily over. Ella has to teach and Pam also has to work.

Peter is going to work today and I have to work from home and watch my girls. I have to make sure Spencer's lip is still okay so I'm taking it slow with her today. Hopefully she and Melissa will get along.

Melissa was stirring the waffle batter I made. "I like doing this Mommy it makes me feel like you" she said after I hung up the phone

"Oh really?" I asked and kissed her hair "You like being Mommy?"

"Yeah it's so fun" she said

"The cooking part yeah but it's also challenging sometimes"

"How so Mommy?" she asked

"Well I have to watch your sister all day today and Mommy has a client so I have to work too" I said

"I can watch Spencer" she said

"You can? I think she's afraid of you after what you did to her yesterday" I said

Melissa admitted to pushing Spencer last night before she went to bed. We were going to spank but that is clearly not working so she's not going to Ian's party this weekend "I'll say sorry. And I'll play with her while you work" she said

"Okay but you can't boss her around alright?"

"Okay! Can I go get her?" she asked

I nodded and she ran upstairs.

The house phone rang again it was Ashley. "Good morning! Are you taking Spencer to pre-school today?" she asked

"Oh no I'm watching my babies plus Aria and Emily while Peter is at work. Pray for me" I said

She laughed "I'm letting Alison be Hanna's Mommy for the day" she said "She's actually doing a really good job"

"Melissa doing the same thing with Spencer" I said

"Oh really you guys should come over I need someone to talk too" she said

"Spencer's still sleeping but your all welcome to come over here. You left your makeup clutch on my picnic table" I said

"Okay. Is twelve okay with you?"

"That's great see you then" I said and hung up

"Mommy! Mommy! Her lip got worse!" Melissa yelled as she slowly made her way down the steps holding Spencer on her hip with both hands.

"Oh really? Let me see" I said as I reached for Spencer. She was still in her Sesame Street pajamas and her hair that was in a ponytail last night is now messy and all over the place.

Spencer was on my hip as I walked over to the kitchen counter and sat her down on the edge. "Oh no honey what happened last night?" I asked as I looked at her lip. It was red and a little puffy.

I sighed she's not going to like this "Mommy has to put some stuff on it okay?" I said as I went through the cabinet and grabbed the rubbing alcohol and Vaseline.

"No Mommy that stings!" Spencer cried. I pushed her back gently when she tried to jump down from the counter.

I put a little bit of the rubbing alcohol on my finger and Spencer swatted my hand away. "No!"

"Spencer if you don't let Mommy do it then you have to go to the doctor and you'll get a shot" Melissa said

"See? Now will you be a good girl for Mommy and be still?" I asked and moved my finger towards her again.

Spencer swatted my hand again "No it hurts!" she cried. I held her arm down and right before I cleaned her lip she got one of her hands free and slapped me across the face.

I would expect this from Melissa but not my baby. I tugged Spencer's arm forward and spanked her six times. Not hard but hard enough to get the point across.

"You don't hit Mommy or anyone. Do you understand me?" I said sternly as she began to cry. "Say sorry Mommy" I said

"S-s-sorry Mommy!" she cried

I put more rubbing alcohol on my finger and dabbed it on Spencer's lip. She cried harder I really just wanted to pick up my baby and hold her. I rubbed vaseline over it then picked her up.

I rubbed her back "It's okay" I said as I kissed her hair. "I w-want Daddy!" she cried as I sat down at the island

"He's coming back home in a few hours" I said and kissed her wet cheek

"Mommy can I put the waffle mix in the waffle maker?" Melissa asked

"Yes you may be careful" I said

"I can do it Daddy let me do it last time" she said

"Honey" I said as I pulled Spencer back to look at me when she crying still hadn't ceased "You want your blanket?" I asked

She nodded "Melissa make her sippy cup too okay?" I said as I lifted Spencer up and took her upstairs to her room. I picked up her blanket from her bed and left her room.

Spencer calmed down and laid her head on my shoulder. "Let's have some waffles" I said

Ashley's POV:

Alison insisted on bringing Hanna's old bouncer (that she still fits in) to Spencer's house because she wanted to show Melissa she was the better mommy. I dropped Jason off at Ian Thomas's house he didn't want to be around the girls

"Mommy Aria and Emily are already inside?" Alison asked as we walked towards the Hastings's door. Veronica answered the door before I knocked with a tear faced whimpering Emily in her arms.

"Someone got upset when their mommy left" Veronica said "Come in come in!" she said

"Look what Melissa did to Spencer" Veronica said as we entered her living room after we took our shoes off.

"Aww that's so cute! Alison brought Hanna's too" I said

Spencer's tiny body was strapped into her old bouncer, she was wearing white leggings and a bright blue t-shirt with white socks. Her hair was in two French braids. She was watching the girls usual show Elmo as she drank from her sippy cup. Aria was sitting beside her in tight white overalls and a pink t-shirt.

"Alison! Aria and I want to make a school you wanna be a teacher?" Melissa asked

"Yes! Hanna sit in your bouncer" Alison said

Hanna wasn't listening her eyes were glued to the screen. Alison sighed and took the bouncer from me and then took Hanna's hand and lead her to it.

"No I'm a big girl!" Hanna cried as Alison strapped her in. "I'll be right back" Alison said

"You feeling better?" Veronica asked Emily as she sat down on the couch. I sat down beside her.

Emily nodded and got off of Veronica's lap. Emily was dressed in a blue and white polo dress and her hair was up in a tight bun.

"Mommy can I bring the mini desks up?" Melissa asked

"Yes but be careful. Alison you want to go with Alison to the basement and get the desk so you can start your school?" she asked

Alison nodded and she and Melissa left.

"So I guess Melissa and Alison will be the teachers and everyone else will be students then? Thank you" I said as Veronica placed a coffee mug for me on the coffee table along with one for herself.

"I think Aria's a teacher too. Aria are you a teacher?" she asked as she sat back down

"I'm the art teacher and a student" she said

"Oh wow soon you'll be able to do this with your new brother your sister" I said

"Sister" Aria said quickly

"Spencer called Melissa mama earlier" Veronica said sadly "I was so jealous it's like I'm invisible"

Hanna quickly figured out how to unstrap herself from the bouncer and walked over to me, I kissed her cheek and put her on my lap. "Alison dressed me today" Hanna said pressing her purple and white striped sundress with her little hands.

"Did she? You like having her as your mommy?" Veronica asked

"I like my real Mommy" Hanna said and laid her head on my shoulder. Veronica made a face.

"Oh come one she still loves you" I said as I watched Spencer unstrapped herself from the bouncer and get up.

"Hey Spencer" I said as she put her half full sippy cup on the coffee table. She looked up at me

"Who's your mama?" I asked. Spencer smiled and pointed to Veronica. "Melissa's just pretending" she said

"Oh that's my girl!" Veronica said as she picked up Spencer and put her in her spot on the couch after she kissed her cheek. "I'm going to help the girls I'm sure they can't lift those desk" she said

"Emmy try my game!" Spencer said as she started up her leap frog tablet.

Hanna went over to her backpack to get her iPad. "Look Aria" she said

I smiled as I watched the girls play together. They've always been the best the best of friends.

So Melissa and Alison set up their school in the living. Veronica and I were forced to the kitchen where we talked and observed.

Alison passed out these little pink notebooks and pencils while Melissa wrote the alphabet neatly on the chalk board.

"Today we are making name tags and father's day bookmarks" Melissa said as she turned to the girls.

"What's father's day?" Emily asked

"Raise your hand when you want to speak next time and father's day is a day when we appreciate our Daddy" Melissa said

"Before we make our cards and book marks you have to write your name. Raise your hand if you can't use a pencil yet" Alison said

No one raised their hand "Okay your all going to come up and circle the letters of your name in order. Who wants to go first?" Melissa asked holding up a piece of chalk

Spencer raised her hand first. "Spencer" Melissa said and handed her the chalk. Veronica smiled.

"Say the letters out loud" Alison said

Spencer circled the S. "S…P…E…N….C…E….R" she said as she finished. "Spencer"

Veronica started clapping "Good girl Spencer! Good job!"

Melissa glared at her. "Oh sorry go on" Veronica said quickly

"Good job Spencer, Hanna you want to go now?" Alison asked

Hanna stood up and traded places with Spencer. She circled the H "H…A….N…N…A" she said

Hanna smiled at me and I gave her a thumbs up. "Mommy your distracting her" Alison whined

"Can you two go to the backyard or something?" Melissa asked Veronica

"Okay but we will be back in ten minutes ot check on you girls" Veronica said as she got up

Melissa's POV:

"E…M…I…L…Y" Emily said as she circled her letters. "Good job Emily. Now that everyone went and made no mistakes you all get a sticker. If you get three stickers then you get some ice cream at the end of the day" I said

We do that at school just with yogurt. "Now we do art?" Aria asked

"Yes you can come up and be the teacher now" Alison said

Alison and I passed out blue construction paper to everyone. "First you have to fold your piece of paper like this" Aria said as she folder her paper.

I got the big boxes of colored pencils and crayons. Spencer isn't allowed to use markers because they're to messy.

Alison and I put a few on everybody's desk. "Write your name in big neat letters" I said

"I have to go potty" Spencer said and stood up

"Hold it" I snapped "No I have to go now!" Spencer said as she ran out the living room.

"I have to go too" Emily said

"Fine everyone who has to go to the bathroom may go" I said

"What are we going to do about lunch time?" Alison asked me

"My Mommy can do that I think. Or we can just make sandwiches. We should make the father's day cards after they take a nap" I said

Spencer came back and sat down in her chair. "Finish up your name tags and then we'll have lunch" Alison said to our class

"Go ask them if they like seafood salad. Or chicken salad" I said to Alison as I looked through the fridge

"Okay" she said

She came back as I stood up on my stool and put the potato bread on the counter.

"They want to seafood salad" Alison said

I took the tubble wear of seafood salad and put it on the counter. "You know how to use a microwave?" I asked Alison

She nodded and I passed her the container of seafood Mommy made last night. "Put it in there for one minute" I said

I put six paper plates on the counter as she turned on the microwave. "They can have a few chips as well" I said as I got a bag of potato chips from the cabinet.

"What about their sippy cups?" Alison asked

"Oh I'll get them" I said and jumped off my stool.

Everyone was finished with their cards and Emily and Spencer looked they were about to fall asleep while Hanna and Aria were playing that stupid Dora game on Hanna's iPad.

"Emily, Hanna, and Aria let me have your sippy cups" I said

They got there cups out their backpacks and gave them to me as Mommy and Alison's mommy came in.

"Oh are you heating up the seafood salad?" Mommy asked

I nodded. "What do I fill the cups with?" I asked

"Put the apple juice in them. You and Alison are being such big girls" she said

Alison make the plates and put the seafood salad on bread as I filled everyone's sippy cups. Mommy made herself and Hanna's mommy a plate of food.

I went back to the living room "Hanna Aria lunch is in the kitchen" I said

Spencer and Emily had their heads down on the counter. I woke up Emily first by patting her back "Wake up were having lunch. You can take a nap after" I said

She whined and stood up. I pointed to the kitchen and she rubbed her eyes and went over to the kitchen.

I patted Spencer's back "Spencer come on you have to eat" I said

She didn't move "Spencer I know you can hear me get up!" I yelled and smacked her back

She started crying as she sat up "Mommy!" she cried "I want Mommy!"

"I'm right here" I said as I picked her up and took her to the kitchen. Mommy took her from me.

"Melissa you can't hit her you have to be patient with her. Here baby eat. I know your tired" she said

Veronica's POV:

The girls ate their food then Melissa and Alison put them down for a nap in the living room. Sparia was curled up on the couch together and Emily and Hanna were in the large play pen I built up with help from Alison and Melissa.

"I'm tired" Melissa said. "Oh I know you are all the hard work you've been doing" I said as I picked her up and brought her upstairs.

I kissed her forehead as I laid her down on her bed. "You have a good nap sweetie" I said

Ashley was holding a sleeping Alison on her lap. "They both actually did a really good job today" I said as I sat down beside her on the other couch.

"Now I know how to get them to be civil with each other" I said

Peter burst through the front door. He smiled when he noticed the kids.

"How were Spencer and Melissa?" he asked after he pecked me on the lips. "Really good actually we let Alison and Melissa be Mommy and they played school as you can see. Spencer's lip got worse though" I said

Peter moved Spencer's blanket away from her face and checked her lip "Oh yeah we should probably go to the doctor. I can take her when she wakes up actually" he said

I nodded "That should work you should probably get her something when you guys come back I'm sure she'll get a shot"

Peter winced "Our poor baby. You know what I should take her now because she'll work better with Dr. Shaw when she's half asleep" he said

"That should work" I said "Don't wake her up though" I said as I picked Spencer up. I laid her head on my shoulder and kissed her hair

Peter took her from me after he set his work bag down. "We should be back in an hour or two" he said

Pam Field's POV:

After work I stopped at home to drop of my bags before I went over to the Hastings's to get Emmy. My face lit up when I saw that our front lawn was mowed. Wayne does that every time he comes home before me. I ran into the house and there he was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee in his military uniform

I didn't even wait for him to get up and wrapped my arms around him. Happy tears fell from my eyes as he kissed my cheek.

"I missed you so much!" I said as I step back to look at him

He lifted me up into his arms and kissed me. When we parted he asked "Where's our baby girl?" he asked

"At Spencer's come on let's go get her" I said "She's going to be so surprised. She cried this morning when you didn't answer our call"

"I can't wait to see her she's getting so big" he said

I drove to the Hastings's house quickly and as soon as I got out the car could hear the kids laughing in the backyard.

Wayne walked to the backyard hand in hand but I told him the stay a little towards the front of the house.

All the kids were playing with bubble guns in the backyard. I noticed a small bandage on under Spencer's lip it must've gotten worse. Ella, Ashley, and Veronica were sitting at the table chatting and drinking coffee. What's new?

"Mommy!" Emily said she smiled and gave her bubble gun to Spencer.

I crouched down and wrapped my arms around her when she ran to me. I kissed her cheek "I have a surprise for you" I said

"You do?" Emily asked

I turned around towards where Wayne was "Oh Daddy? Where are you?" I said

"Daddy! Daddy!" Emily cried and ran to Wayne. He bent down and picked her up. I could see tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he hugged her.

"I missed you Emmy" he said and kissed her hair. "Can I have a kiss?" he asked

Emily pecked him on the lips "Thank you. Oh look at my pretty girl" he said

We walked over to the backyard and everyone said hi to Wayne. Emily refused to let him put her down not that Wayne cared. Byron, Peter, Tom, and Wayne talked while the girls ran around the backyard that was full of bubbles.

I sat down next to Ella at the picnic table. "Emily looks so happy" she said

"I know hopefully the temper tantrums will stop and we can go back to pre-school next week. How long did it take her to stop crying after I left?" I said

"Like five minutes and Spencer is so ready to go back to school" Veronica said

"I know I'm ready for Em to go back. It's time even if they only have one more week left" I said

"Hanna no! Don't eat them it's yucky. Yeah yucky come here" Ashley said waving her youngest over

Ella laughed "Aria does that too!"

Hanna walked over to Ashley with a sour look on her face. "Why would you put it in your mouth?" Ashley asked

"Spencer did it too" Hanna whined

Veronica turned to the girls "Girls don't eat the bubbles you'll get sick. Spencer if I see you do it your going to timeout" she said

"It tastes good" Aria said and Alison nodded in agreement

"Don't eat it again or we'll go home" Ashley said "It's almost dinner time anyway"

"Emily used to do the same thing until I bought the edible kind" I said

"All done" Hanna said and handed Ashley her sippy cup. Ashley kissed her hair "Now go play you and Alison have ten more minutes"

"So now that schools ending what do you all have planned for the summer?" I asked

"Melissa going to an away riding camp and I'm trying to get Spencer into another one just during the day and then she'll go to this field hockey camp I found. She may do that music camp Ella told us about with Aria if there is no space she'll go to the ballet camp with Hanna. And Peter also put both girls in a Sunday French class" Veronica said

"Wow well Aria has music camp and art camp" Ella asked

"Pam what are you guys doing?" Ashley asked

" I signed Emily up for swim school and I want her to do the ballet camp but she's very stubborn" I said

"Oh I signed Alison up for the swim school too! And Jason is going to sports camp with Ian. Hanna going to ballet camp" she asked

"We should all go somewhere after " I said

Emily ran over to me. "Daddy said he's staying for a long time!" she said smiling ear to ear.

I put her on my lap and kissed her hair "That's good for us right?"

She nodded and ran off to play with her friends.

"I think it's time we get going I have a craving for pasta and I'm not going to bed until I get some" Ella said as she stood up "Aria come here it's time to go home"

"But Mommy" she whined

"Come on I'm sure we'll see everyone tomorrow" she said as she lifted her daughter into her arms.

"We should go to I have to pick up Jason from Ian's house. Veronica thank you for watching her today" Ashley said as she grabbed her purse

"Emmy time to go home" I said when she and Spencer walked over to the picnic table

Veronica put Spencer on her lap as I picked up Emily after she put her little backpack on that was on the picinic table. "What about my Daddy?" she asked

"He's coming too" I said "Thank you Veronica" I said as I waved goodbye to her with my free hand.

Wayne ran over to us after he said goodbye and took Emily from me.

"What should I cook for dinner tonight?" Wayne asked as I unlocked the car.

"Wayne you just got back from Afghanistan let me cook" I said smiling as he strapped Emily into her car seat.

"And you've been working so hard you deserve a nice dinner prepared by your husband and daughter. What do you say Emmy? You want to cook dinner with Daddy?" he asked as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Yes!" she said

"I'll break out my dad's old recipes and cook come pul-kogi with fried rice" Wayne said

"That sounds great" I said

"Speaking of my mom she's visiting this week" Wayne said "She's flying in from Korea "

I sighed Wayne's mom is so rude to me she's always judging my parenting skills. She comes over a lot more since Wayne's father passed away.

I got out the car after I pulled into our driveway and turned off the car.

Wayne sat Emily down in the chair next to him in the kitchen and I sat in front of them. "Are you still speaking to her in Korean and Tagalog?" Wayne asked me

Wayne and I are both of Korean and Filipino descent we've introduced the languages to her and she can understand a lot of both but when Wayne left we spent a lot more time with the Hastings, Montgomery's, and Marin's. So when we did go home I spoke to her in English and the only time I used any other language was when I was angry with her.

"Not really" I said feeling guilty I know how important culture was to Wayne. "But I think she still understands a little bit" I said quickly

"Emmy can you count to ten in Korean?" he asked

Emily shook her head. "Yes you can baby" I said

"Hana…dul…ses…nes…deseous…yeoseous….ilgob…yeodeolb…ahob…yeol!" Emily said counting with her fingers

"Good girl! Can you do it in Tagolog too?" he asked

Emily knows more Tagalog so it really didn't surprise we when she said

"Isa..dalawa..tatlo..apat..lima..amin..pito..walo..siyam..sampu!"

"Your so smart!" I said

"When Grandma visits she'll speak to you in Korean and you have to answer in Korean okay?" Wayne said

Emily nodded "Ne appa" she said (Yes Daddy)

Ashley Marin's POV:

NIGHT TIME:

I just gave Alison and Hanna their bath. Then I did the same with Jason and when I went back to Alison's and Hanna's rooms to check on them expecting them to be asleep they weren't in there. Tom's working late and he won't be home till midnight.

"Hanna? Alison?" I said walking down the hallway.

I stopped in front of Jason's closed bedroom when I heard him reading out loud. I smiled and opened the door.

Hanna was sitting in Jason's lap and Alison was leaning her head on his shoulder both of them listening to him read "The Rainbow Fish" on his big rocket shaped bed

I smiled at them. I have some amazing kids. "Read it again Jason!" Hanna said when he finished

"Jason has to go to bed honey" I said "Say goodnight"

"Bye bye!" Hanna said and kissed Jason's cheek as he let out a big yawn and waved. I picked up Hanna and put her on my hip then held my hand out to Alison. She took it and rubbed her eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed Jason on the lips. "I love you Jason goodnight" I said and kissed his forehead

"Love you Mommy" he said. We left his room and head to Alison's room I tucked her in with my free hand and gave her a kiss. "I love you. You did such a good job as Mommy today" I said

"Love you" she said. By the time I left Alison's room Hanna was fast asleep against my shoulder. I kissed her hair and laid her down in her bed.

"I love you my Hanna" I said as I closed her door.

Ella's POV:

"When will she start kicking Mommy?" Aria asked laying her head on my stomach. We were just watching The Lorax in our bedroom. Aria didn't want to go to bed yet.

"Soon she needs to get a little bigger" I said

"It might be a he Aria don't get your hopes up" Byron said running his fingers through her brown hair.

"No it's a girl. I'll be just like Melissa and Alison!" she said

"Where does the baby some out?" Aria asked

I turned to Byron for help and he shrugged. My face flushed "Umm from right here" I said patting my vagina

"It breaks out of your skin?" Aria asked actually curious. Byron chuckled

"No he or she comes out like when you take a pee pee" I said quickly

"Does it hurt?" She asked

"A little bit but they have this medicine to make it feel better" I said

"Okay!" she said

And turned her head to the movie. I leaned back against the bed frame and relaxed. Aria turned her head to me again "But how does the baby get there?" she asked rubbing my stomach

Byron and I both passed each other a look "Time for bed" we said in unison

Peter's POV:

"Hey" I said as I opened Spencer's bedroom door and saw that she was still awake looking through some of Melissa's books. I always check on my girls when I pass their rooms, I was headed downstairs to the kitchen for a drink.

"Hi Daddy" Spencer said "Melissa gave me these" Spencer said pointing to the books all over he bed

"I see that" I said as I sat down on her bed and put her on my lap. I kissed her hair "Aren't you sleepy?" I asked

She shook her head. "I took a long nap" she said

"Does your lip still hurt?" I asked. "It stings a little bit the shot really hurt" she said

"I know but I'll take you out and get you something tomorrow okay?" I said. She nodded

"How about this you pick three books and Daddy will read them to you then you have to go to sleep" I said

She nodded "Okay" she said

I held in my sigh when Spencer picked out two long Baby Einstein books and "A Cricket in Times Square"

"Which one first?" I asked

"The sign language one!" Spencer said. She's been obsessed with sign language lately.

Spencer was asleep before I got to the end of the book. I kissed her forehead and tucked her in laying her blanket beside her. I was going to leave but she just looked so peaceful I felt like if I got up she would wake up so, I laid down next to her and closed my eyes.

**I'm off to China tomorrow so there won't be an update for awhile. Please continue to review and give ideas!**


	4. Summer Camp

Ashley's POV:

Today is Hanna's first day of ballet camp, it's also her first day of camp. She's nervous and scared about It but I'm sure she'll do fine.

Alison went to art camp last year and she's going to swim school with Emily today She's very excited.

Over her pink one piece Alison is wearing a blue sundress with white flats. Her hair is braided into two French braids.

"Mommy I want you drive me to swim school not Daddy" Alison whined as I put a bowl of cheerios with blue berries in front of her with my free hand. Hanna is still clinging on to me like a monkey. Jason was sitting beside Alison eating his cheerios with no fruit dressed in his red and blue baseball uniform.

"Mommy has to pick up Spencer Alison" Tom said as he sipped his coffee

"That's not fair Hanna always gets Mommy" Alison said

"Hanna I need two hands to cut your banana" I said as I sat her down on the table. She whimpered "I don't wanna go" she said

"Spencer's going with you" I said as I put her banana slices in her bowl of cheerios and the sat her down in a chair. Over her leotard and tights Hanna was dressed in a yellow sundress and she was wearing her favorite pink flats.

"I want you to come with me" Hanna said as her pushed her hair out her face. I took a few more sips of my coffee and then grabbed a hair tie and clips from the cabinet and put her hair in a bun.

"Mommy can't go with you Hanna" I said and kissed her hair "Eat your food we have to get Spencer soon"

"Is Emily in the same group as me?" Alison asked

"I think so she's an excellent swimmer for her age" I said

"I'm better" Alison said as she got out her chair and took her bowl to the sink. "Don't be cocky Alison it always comes back to bite you in the-"

"Alison your lunch is in the fridge go get your bag from upstairs. Jason you too" I said. I glared at Tom.

"I'm done!" Hanna said. I put her on my hip and put her bowl in the sink.

"Okay go upstairs and brush your teeth so we can go" I said

Ella's POV:

Aria may not be going to camp with any of her close friends but she's going to music camp today with one of her new friends Jenna. She's such a sweet little girl and they are also in art camp together. The art camp is from nine to one and then Jenna's mother Caroline is driving them to the music camp for the rest of the day. I'm picking Aria up first and then bringing Spencer over to our house. Aria has complained that she misses her Spencer.

"Aria Alexis Montgomery!" I yelled as I got out of bed. My shirt was pulled up and all over my stomach Aria had drawn pink hearts and balloons.

"Hi Mommy" Aria said sweetly. She's still dressed in her pajamas.

"Why would you draw on me?" I asked

"It's for my sister" she said

"Aria you don't draw on people unless they give you permission. How could Mommy give you permission if I was asleep huh?" I yelled

Aria's bottom lip began to tremble before she burst into tears. "I want my Daddy!" she cried

I looked at the clock it's 7:45 Byron already left for work. I took Aria's hand after I put my robe on and lead her to her room.

"Daddy went to work and if he were here he would be very upset with you for drawing on me" I said as I stood her up on her bed so I could undress her.

"No! I want Daddy!" she cried

"You want me to call him?" I asked as I unzipped her cookie monster pajamas and took off her underwear.

She nodded "Okay after your shower you can tell him why you're so upset" I said

Aria calmed down a bit after her shower and as she got dressed I made her some oatmeal and packed her lunch box for today and then clipped it to her backpack that I filled with an extra dress, two of her princess books, and her gameboy.

Aria came downstairs dressed in white shorts and a hot pink t-shirt with white stars all over it and pink flats with white ribbons on them.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled

"Thank you Mommy's sorry for yelling at you alright?" I asked as I picked her up and kissed her nose

She nodded as I sat her down in her chair. She ate as I went upstairs to shower. I put on a white silk shirt with a turquoise skirt and black heels. After I tied my hair back into a low pony tail I went downstairs.

I combed Aria's hair back into two pony tails as she ate. I made myself a bowl as well after I poured her a cup of orange juice.

"Are you excited to play the piano?" I asked

"Yeah and the pottery" she said

"I'll make the baby something" she said as I ran my fingers through her hair

"Oh really? What will you make?" I asked

"I'll make her a blanket. Jenna said we learn how to knit too" she said

I looked straight into her hazel eyes "If you make her a blanket can you promise Mommy that you'll make a boy blanket too? We don't know if there's a baby girl in here yet" I said rubbing my stomach

"I promise" she said

Veronica's POV:

"Remember to call home every night okay? If you want to go home I'll come and get you I won't be mad. Take your medicine and I packed your blanket from home and you-"

"Mommy I know I know, I'll remember" Melissa said as I lifted her up and put her on the counter. I kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I said and gave her a big hug. She's dressed in her riding clothes. Her suitcase and small backpack are beside the front door with her helmet.

"The bus isn't coming for like another ten minutes" Melissa said as she sat down in her chair.

I placed her waffles in front of her and poured her a glass of milk.

"No Daddy! I'm sorry!" I heard Spencer scream from upstairs

Peter came downstairs dressed in his suit ready for work. "I had to put her in timeout. She threw a tantrum when I tried to change her so she's up there in a wet pull up" Peter said

"She's not dressed! I want her to say bye to Melissa" I said as I dashed upstairs to Spencer's room.

Spencer was crying in the corner in nothing but her pull-up. She turned around and wiped her eyes.

"I'll s-say sorry t-to Daddy!" she cried as she stood up

"Honey you have to listen to Daddy. You can't just sit around in a wet pull-up" I said as I crouched to her level

"I wanted to do it by myself…to show Daddy I was still a big girl" she said

"Honey everyone has accidents. Listen you can change yourself next time but Melissa's leaving soon and Hanna's coming to take you to ballet camp so we have to hurry up" I said as I un tapped her pull-up straps.

I grabbed the baby wipes from her bed and wiped her clean. "You took a shower last night right?" I asked her as I stood her up on the bed

"Yes" she said as I quickly put underwear and tights on her then her pink leotard.

"Your dance shoes are in your bag" I said as I tossed her white dress over head. I put her hair in a bun and put her on my hip then grabbed her blanket and dance bag.

"Okay she's good!" I said as I ran downstairs

"Spencer sissy's leaving for a little while for camp but she'll come back okay?" I asked before I kissed her cheek

"Okay" Spencer said as she reached for Peter who was eating his breakfast at the table. Peter put her on his lap

"Are you going to miss me?" Melissa asked Spencer

Spencer shrugged. "Here honey eat Hanna's coming soon" I said as I passed her a plate.

Spencer still doesn't know I can't bring to camp today I have this huge case today and so does Peter.

"Thank you" Spencer said

"The bus is here!" Melissa yelled happily

I picked her up immediately and kissed her cheeks. "I love you so much. You have fun okay?"

"Okay Mommy I love you" I kissed her one last time before giving her to Peter and taking Spencer from him.

"Bye Spencer!" Melissa said

I put Spencer down and Melissa really shocked me when she wrapped her arms around her baby sister.

"Give her a kiss" I said Spencer kissed Melissa on the lips as Melissa bent down. Probably not because she wanted to but because when we saw give a kiss she thinks lips.

"Bye bye!" Spencer said

Peter took Melissa outside while Spencer ate. About ten minutes later Ashley pulled into our driveway as Peter was pulling out.

"Your blanket and everything you need is in your backpack" I said as I clipped her lunch box to her little blue backpack and helped her put it on.

I grabbed my work satchel after I put Spencer on my hip. We left the house and I opened the door to my car.

"Good morning!" Ashley said

"Good morning Ashley thank you for doing this today" I said as I threw my satchel in my car and took out Spencer's car seat.

"What are you doing Mommy?" Spencer asked

"I'm just putting your carseat in Hanna's car. Remember I told you her mommy is taking you to camp today. Aria's mommy is picking you up today but after that I'll come get you alright?" I said and kissed her cheek

"No Mommy I don't want to go without you!" she cried as I brought her over to Ashley's car.

"It's okay honey" I said as Ashley strapped her car seat in.

Ashley reached for Spencer and I kissed her before I gave her to Ashley. Spencer started sobbing for me.

"You're okay honey" I said with my back to her as I walked over to my car.

Wayne's POV:

"Hi Daddy" Emily said to me as she watched me cut her French toast up.

"Come here" I said as I picked her up and put her on the counter. I kissed her cheek. "Suyeong haggyo e daehan modeun junbiga doesyeossseubnikka?" I asked her in Korean (You all ready for swim school?)

"Ne!" she said (Yes)

"Good girl!" I said. Emily was dressed in a pair of blue overalls with a pink shirt with pink ballet flats.

"Joh-a meoggo appaga haggyoe suyeonghagi wihayeo dangsin-eul geollil geos-ibnida" I said as I put her food on the table with one hand and sat her down in her chair with the other.

(Okay eat daddy is going to take you to swim school)

"Daddy does Mommy have work today?" Emily asked. I wished she asked me in Korean but I answered

"Ne" I said as I sat down at the table with her leaving Pam's plate on the table as well.

"Who's picking me up?" Emily asked

"hannaui eommaneun jogeum-eul wihae geunyeoui jib e bog-yong hago eomma ga dangsin-eul delileo" I said.

(Hanna's mom is taking to her house for a bit and then mommy will pick you up)

"Okay!" Emily said

"Hi look at my two favorite people!" Pam said as she came downstairs ready for work. She kissed Emily's cheek and then leaned over to kiss me on the lips.

"Mommy sit with me" Emily said patting the chair next to her

"Oh baby Mommy has to go to work now but I'll see at your playdate. Give me kiss" she said

Emily kissed Pam then after Pam put her breakfast in a plastic bag she left.

Emily sighed sadly as she ate her breakfast. I still have to get used to the fact that she's not always going to want me over Pam who she see's everyday.

"Daddy put apple juice in your sippy cup for camp okay? It's in pink bottle cooler in your backpack I put your lunch in there too" I said

After Emily brushed her teeth I picked her up and brought her to my car. I strapped her into her car seat after I opened the door.

I gave Emily her backpack before I got into the drivers seat and drove to the swim school.

Emily put her backpack on before I picked her up and entered the building.

"Hi are you Emily? I'm Shanna your swim instructor for today" An African American young women said

Emily whimpered and laid her head on my shoulder. "She's a little bit nervous" I said as I put Emily on the ground who just clung to my leg like a monkey,

"Oh she'll be fine once we get into the water" Shanna said

"Emily! Emily!" Alison yelled as she ran to Emily

"Look Emily it's Alison go with her. It's okay. You'll see Daddy later" I said

"Okay" Emily said and took Alison's hand before she said "Love you Daddy!"

Spencer's POV:

"Oh you girls have a beautiful point" Miss Louise said as Hanna and I pointed and flexed our feet on the ground.

As we tried to keep our back straight then bring our head to our knees Miss Louise circled us and said

"I know some of you don't want to be here. Some of you are here because your mommies signed you up. Raise your hand if you'd rather not be here"

Hanna and I raised our hands along with some other girls and one boy who's the only boy in the class.

"Spencer and Hanna you shock me you two have a lot of potential" she said

"I want my Mommy" I said

"If I hear more complaints some of you will stay here late and stretch. Spencer wipe those tears off your cheeks they're distracting me you know what why don't you sit next to Toby"

I did as she said and sat next to the boy. "Why were you crying you're so good at ballet" Toby said

"Because I miss my mommy. Aren't you Jenna's brother?" I asked

"Step brother" Toby said

"She's at camp with my friend Aria" I said "My friend Alison told me you were a creep"

"You shouldn't listen to everything she says" Toby said

"Spencer Toby stop talking and get into that spilt stretch!"

Aria's POV:

"Ew this is so messy!" I said as I wedged the pottery clay and rubbed my hands together

"If we don't do this our pieces will fall apart on the pottery wheel. I have one at home" Jenna said

"What are you going to make?" I asked

"A sugar bowl or something for my mommy. You?" she said

"I wanna make a pencil cup for my Daddy" I said as I held up my piece of clay

"Good Aria now you just have to shape it and you can start on the wheel" Miss Carmen, the pottery director said

"Here let me help you" Miss Carmen said as she took my clay from me "You can go wash your hands then put gloves on.

Jenna helped me make a bowl shape and Miss Carmen helped me get it into a cup shape. I smiled as I molded my clay on the wheel.

Alison's POV:

I crossed my arms as I watched Emily swim through the pool without floaties. I'm not as good as I thought and I had to wear floaties. I told the instructors I was tired so they let me get my towel and sit down at the edge of the pool.

Emily can tread water so she doesn't have to wear floaties. Emily swam to the edge of the pool.

"Emily tell us when you want to get out of the pool we'll help you" Shanna said as she lifted Emily out the water and pulled her goggles up.

"I don't want you to slip. You can go get your towel since it's almost lunch time" Shanna said

Emily got up and came back to the edge of the pool with her hooded Elmo towel on. "You're a pretty good swimmer Emily" I said "Almost as good as me"

"You can't even tread the water" Emily teased

"I can too I was just nervous!" I yelled. Emily shrank back away from me. "No don't cry. You'll get us in trouble. I didn't mean it!" I said quickly as tears ran down Emily's cheeks

Emily wiped her eyes "I think it would be fun if we both joined the swim team when were old enough" Emily said

"Yeah it would" I said

"Did you have fun?" Hanna asked me as I strapped myself into my car seat. I was sitting in the middle because Emily wasn't sitting in a carseat

"I guess. Did you?" I asked

"Yeah I'm good at ballet" Hanna said as Mommy strapped her in tighter then closed the door. "Mommy how come you didn't sign me up for swimming when I was a baby like Emily?" I asked

"It's not a competition Alison-"

"I was the only four year old that couldn't tread the water" I said

"Alice you hated water when you were a baby. Emily did you have fun?" Mommy asked

"Yes" she said

"Mommy where's Jason?" Hanna asked

"Daddy's picking him up he'll be home an hour after us"

Mommy drove us home and opened the door to unbuckle us. I hoped out around Hanna.

"Alison and Emily I want you guys to shower. Chlorine is very dirty" Mommy said as she put Hanna on her hip.

"We took showers at camp. They gave us soap and everything" I said

"Okay then. Let's eat I'll make peanut butter sandwiches" Mommy said as she opened the door to our house

"Girls you want me to blow dry your wet hair?" Mommy asked

"No were fine can you cook?" I asked

"Watch the attitude or you're going to timeout. Now do you want to be Mommy and help or watch cartoons with your sister and Emily?"

Ella's POV:

"No Mommy were talking about my sister!" Aria cried as I picked up Spencer who was falling asleep as she played with Aria's kitchen set

"Aria I told you it might be a boy. You know we find out next week" I said

"Do want a boy or a girl?" Spencer asked me as I rubbed her back "

"I want a boy because Aria's my little girl" I said

"Mommy don't jinx it!" Aria yelled

" Sweetie please lower your voice. You want some milk?" I asked her as I laid Spencer down on the couch with her blanket.

Aria nodded as I left to go to the kitchen. I filled her cookie monster sippy cup with milk and gave it to her when she sat down on the couch.

"I met Toby today he was in my ballet with us. He's nice" Spencer said

"Thank you" Aria said to me "But Alison said he's a creep" Aria said

"Not everything Alison says is true" Spencer said as she curled up with her blanket

" Here Mommy will put on Little Mermaid okay but you have to be quiet because Spencer's sleeping" I said

"Okay" Aria said before she drank from her sippy cup.

As they relaxed I scheduled my doctors appointment.

Veronica's POV:

"Thank you for watching her Ella. Hanna's coming over tomorrow I can pick up Aria too if you'd like" I said as I grabbed Spencer's things with my free hand.

"Oh Aria has a playdate with Jenna and Alison" Ella said

Spencer woke up when I pulled into our driveway. "Where's Melissa?" she asked

"Remember we said goodbye to her this morning?" I asked as I picked her up and grabbed my bag and her backpack

"So she's not coming back?" Spencer asked sadly

"Of course she is honey. She'll be back in two weeks" I said before I kissed her cheek

"Daddy!" Spencer said when Peter opened the door

"Hey champ how was camp?" he asked as he took her from me

"Good" she said "Did you cook Daddy?" she asked as we entered the house

"Actually Daddy ordered Chinese food. Did you make friends with any kids at camp?" he asked as he brought Spencer to the kitchen to wash her hands, I put my briefcase down next to the couch and put Spencer's backpack on the couch after I took her lunch box out.

"Spencer why didn't you finish your sandwich?" I asked as I unpacked her lunch box. She took maybe three bites of her sandwich, she ate all her carrot sticks and she had her yougurt. She didn't touch her cookies either.

"I wasn't hungry for it" she said

"Well then you can help me pack your lunch tomorrow" I said as I sat down at the table

"I met a boy named Toby" Spencer said

"Toby Cavannaugh? Jenna's step brother?" Peter asked her as he put rice on her plate

Spencer nodded "He's really nice" she said

"Oh you're to young to be talking to the boys" I said

Pam's POV:

"Okay so tell Mommy all about it. How was camp?" I asked Emily as I carried her to our bedroom. I just gave her a bath and dressed her into her Little Mermaid nightgown

"It was really fun. I learned how to swim under water!" Emily said I sat her down on my chest as I sat down in the middle of the bed.

"That's why your eyes are so red. Did you where your goggles like Mommy said?" I asked as she laid her head down on my chest. She was holding her blanket tightly in her right hand.

"Yeah the water just got into my eyes sometimes" she said

"Mommy will buy you new ones" I said and kissed her hair. I patted her back twice "Okay Emmy time for bed" I said as Wayne came into the room

"She can stay in here tonight" Wayne said before she turned off the light

Wayne kissed me then Emily before he laid down in bed next to Emily.

"Goodnight" Emily said with a yawn

**Any request? I was think of skipping ahead one or two years but it would still be summer time so Aria's sibling would be revealed. Or if your still enjoying the story as it is I won't change anything until the end of summer. **


	5. Rivalry and Beach Trip

Veronica's POV:

Ashley and I made a hard decision to pull Spencer and Hanna from the ballet camp after one week of it. Their instructor was rough with Spencer and she cursed right in Hanna's face. Most camps are full but Ashley found a way to squeeze Hanna into another art camp on Friday and Monday through Thursday she and Spencer will be in a more traditional day camp that has dance classes and piano lessons. Spencer has riding camp on Fridays and field hockey on Thursday so she'll miss two days of the day camp.

"Daddy what're you doing?" Spencer asked as she watched Peter typed on his laptop at the table while Spencer and I ate breakfast which was strawberry and cream crepes. Peter both miss Melissa but we really love spending more time with Spencer alone.

"Daddy is working on a difficult murder case champ" Peter said before he took a bite of his crepe

"Are you with the good guy or the bad guy?' Spencer asked as she fixed the little black bow tie on her hot pink dress.

"Well the so called bad guy didn't do it so I'm trying to prove that he's the good guy" Peter explained

"Peter she's a little too young to understand all of that" I said

"No I'm not I get it!" Spencer said

"Yeah show Mommy how you do the two times tables" Peter said

"Two..four..six..eight..ten..twelve..fourteen..sixteen..eighteen..twenty!" Spencer said

"Oh Wow who taught you that?" I asked

"Daddy. Oh I can play twinkle twinkle little star on the piano now!" Spencer said

"Good job are you excited to play field hockey today?" Peter asked

"Oh my gosh it's Thursday! I forgot you have field hockey we have to change your clothes right now!" I said as I stood up

"But I like this dress" she whined as I lifted her up into my arms and took her upstairs.

"Peter if the bus comes stall it" I said "Were the first house he can't skip us!" he yelled

Spencer took off her dress as I got out white track shorts, white sleeveless track shirt, and her white sneakers which she's never worn.

"Good thing your hair is in a bun" I said as I tied her sneakers tight for her. "Mommy will teach you how to tie your shoes tonight" I said as I brought her downstairs and sure enough the bus was outside.

"Put your backpack on" I said as I grabbed her lunchbox

"Bye Daddy" Spencer said before she kissed Peter on the lips. "Bye champ have fun" he said as I clipped Spencer's lunchbox to her backpack.

I held Spencer's hand as I took her outside to the bus. "Bye honey I love you" I said and kissed her

"Love you"

I watched her get into the bus and waved when she popped her head out the window.

Pam's POV:

"How do you say grandma in Korean?" I asked my daughter as I French braided her hair

"Halmeoni" Emily said as she took a few more bites of her cereal

"Good Job" I said "Are you done eating now?" I asked

"Yes. I can't wait to go swimming again!" she said as she put her backpack

Wayne came downstairs still in his t-shirt and pajamas. "My mom's plane doesn't land for another three hours. Emmy when you come home she'll be here and you only speak in Korean alright?"

Emily nodded as she took my hand. "Bye Daddy!" she said before I picked her up and brought her to Wayne so she could kiss him.

I carried Emily to the car and strapped her in after I unlocked it and opened the door. Emily left her backpack next to her.

"Oh no Mommy I left my blanket!" Emily cried

"Emmy you don't need it today you'll be out all day" I said

"But I need it!" she cried

I let out a sigh of relief when Wayne came out the house holding Emily's blanket. "Here honey" he said as I rolled down the window so he could give it to Emily.

"Thank you Daddy" Emily said

I blew Wayne a kiss before I pulled out the driveway and drove Emily to swim camp.

I was shocked when I only got a hug from Emily before she ran off to get changed. Her instructor Shanna was walked away from a pissed off Ashley and came to me.

"You must be Emily's mom! Your daughter is making a lot of progress she's amazing!" Shanna said

"Oh thank you. She's always loved the water how is she behaving she's not crying or anything like that right?" I asked

"Oh she had a bit of a meltdown yesterday before naptime but other then that she's great and she's gotten really close to Maya who's new and Paige I think she has a really got chance of joining the swim team when she's five or six" she said

"She really wants to join the team. Keep up the good work" I said

Ashley caught up with me as I walked back to my car. She had Hanna on her hip "You know Shanna told me she thinks Alison isn't happy here and we should look for another camp?" Ashley said "She said Alison tries to boss the other kids around and has problems listening. I said she's four years old it's going to happen sometimes and she said if Alison misbehaves today she'll be kicked out!"

"They can't kick her out it's only been one week" I said

Ashley's POV:

"I don't want to go to day camp without Spencer" Hanna whined from her car seat.

"You'll be fine and it's good to make new friends" I said

"I'm not gonna make any friends!" she cried

"Yes you are Hanna. I saw you talking to that other little girl what's her name?" I asked

"Mona and she's not coming today she told me" Hanna snapped

"We've talked about that attitude and I'm sure you'll make friends with another little boy or girl" I pulled into the camps parking lot

"I don't need you to walk me in today Mona said it's lame" Hanna said as she unstrapped herself and got out the car.

_My baby girl is growing up _I thought

Aria's POV:

"It is true that your brother is a creep?" I asked Jenna as I started to knit a my sister a blanket. Mommy's going to the doctor today and I'll find out if I'm getting my sister or not.

"He's is five so I guess he is sometimes" Jenna said. She was knitting a purple blanket but she was turning hers into a purse

I said "Well if he is a creep and my friend Alison finds out he's talking to Spencer he's going to be in trouble"

"With who? Alison? She doesn't scare him and neither do you" Jenna snapped

"She will" I said "She's Ali"

"Can I sit here?" A boy haired boy with hazel eyes said "No" Jenna said

"Yes you can" I said to him "What's your name?"

"Jake" he said

"You can sit next to me Jake" I said patting the chair beside me.

"What's your name?" he asked

"I'm Aria and that's Jenna" I said "How old are you?"

"I'm going to be five in August" Jake said

"Me too!" I said

Spencer's POV:

After the first five games the other group joined us for lunch. Mommy said I should sit with the other kids and try to make friends but I don't know how. So I just sat near a tree and ate my lunch.

"Hi Spencer" Ian Thomas said as over to my tree and sat down next to me.

"I thought you went to sports camp with Jason" I said

"I do both" he said

"I'm not allowed to talk to you" I said turning away from him as I ate my carrot sticks

"Says who?"

"Melissa she said you're hers and she'll break my fingers if she catches me with you" I said

"Well she won't find out and she's not here. Didn't you like playing field hockey with me that day?" he asked

"Yes-no I didn't because Melissa spanked me for it. And why do you want to be my friend I'm three!"

"So? Come sit with me and Noel, Eric and I they like you" he said

I smiled "Okay

Hanna's POV:

Mona _did _come to camp today so I wasn't alone. We were playing one the monkey bars when a boy came over and asked if he could play with us.

I turned to Mona to whisper in her ear "That's Caleb Rivers!"

Mona whispered back "He's nasty he plays in dirt and he steals toys and peoples lunches!"

I turned to Caleb "Get out of here!" I yelled

"I just want to play Hanna" he said

"How do you know her name?" Mona asked

"I saw her name tag and I can read pretty well" he said crossing his arms "You guys can't hog the monkey bars. I'll tell on you guys if you don't let me play too" he said

"Tell them I don't care" I snapped

"Fine then I will" Caleb said before he ran away

Alison's POV:

After camp Spencer and Aria came over for a playdate our parents were downstairs.

"Where is Emily?" I asked as everyone sat down in a circle

"Her grandma is visiting. I heard my mommy talking about it but she's coming soon" Spencer said

"Okay so-Hanna save some of the cookies for the rest of us" I said to my little sister

Hanna let the cookie go and grabbed her sippy cup. "So Hanna got in trouble when we got home" I told Spencer and Aria

"What did you do?" Aria asked

"I bullied Caleb Rivers from pre-school" Hanna said "I'm grounded" she said sadly "Well I'm proud of you we don't let boys talk down to us" I said with a smile. Hanna smiled back

"Caleb Rivers fixed my Leap Frog once" Spencer said

"Don't go near him Spencer he's gross" I said

"Jake from class b is in my art camp he's really nice-" Aria started

"We've talked about boys! They're creeps! Why don't you listen to me? Hanna and Emily do"

"I don't have a choice" Hanna mumbled, I glared at her long and hard "Spencer do you want a cookie?" she asked Spencer avoiding my glare

"He's nice and he invited me to his birthday party. It's tai kwon doe themed and at least Jake is clean and not a stocker like Toby. Last week Jenna's mom drove me home and Toby had a tantrum because he couldn't go into Spencer's house" Aria said

"You're speaking to Toby Cavannaugh? I told you he was a creep!" I yelled

"But he's not-"

"You're going against me? When I tell you to stay away from someone you listen to me-for god's sake Spencer put that stupid blanket away!" I said

Spencer's been holding that dumb purple blanket in her lap since she got here. I held my hand out "Give it to me"

Spencer handed it to me "Toby's not a creep he's really nice" she said

"He's a stocker that's why he joined ballet with all the girls. And how come I heard your mother talking to the Kahn boys mother on the phone about a playdate at Ian Thomas's house? Are you talking to them too?"

"They play field hockey with me and they're nice to me!" she said

"Oh are they? And I'm not?" I asked

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to Ali you're not my Mommy" she said on the verge of tears

"I'll tell Melissa if you don't stop" I said

Spencer shook her head "You're not my friend"

"Yes I am. I'm just looking out for you" I said before she burst into tears

"Stop crying before your mom comes up. Here you can have your blanket" I said tossing it to her

Emily burst into my room "What's wrong Spencer?" she asked

Spencer didn't answer she just kept on crying. "Ali yelled at her" Aria said as Spencer's cries turned into sniffs and Emily sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Spencer I didn't mean to make you upset" I said "I'm sorry" I added

"Emily why are your eyes so red?" Hanna asked

"I swam in the pool without my googles" Emily said as she grabbed a cookie

"I find out if my mommy's having a boy or girl today" Aria said

"You sure you want a sister?" I asked

"Yes" she said "I'll be a good big sister to her. I won't make her afraid of me like Melissa and Spencer" she said

"You'd be afraid if your big sister spanked you too" Spencer said as she smoothed her blanket out on my carpet

"And since you're much older you'll have to share all your toys and even your clothes with the baby. If you have a brother he'll get his own things" I said

"I want a brother" Aria said quickly. I snickered.

"Aria we have to go now Daddy's here!" I heard Aria's mom yell from downstairs

"Bye!" Aria said as she left. "Bye!" we said in unison

"I wonder what it would be like to have a sibling" Emily said

"Be glad you get what ever you want" I said

"Spencer how were those French lessons?" I asked

"Good I guess" she said

"My Daddy can speak French" Hanna said playing with her toenails. I smacked her hand to stop her "That's nasty" I snapped

"Emily who's that Maya girl you're always talking too?" I asked her

"She just moved here that's why she was never in school. She's three" Emily said

"And why do you talk to Paige she's so mean to everyone except you"

"No she just beat you in the race yesterday so you don't like her" Emily snapped. Hanna and Spencer were wrapping Hanna's polar bear in Spencer's blanket

"No she's mean and stuck up. She pushed me" I said

"You push everyone Alison even your own sister and us" Emily said "You should start talking to other people that's what summer is about"

Ella's POV:

I picked Aria up before I told her the amazing news "Mommy's having a…..boy!" I cried

"Yes!" Aria and wrapped her arms around me

I smiled though I was shocked that she wasn't upset about not getting her beloved little sister.

What she doesn't know is that Byron and I are moving her to the main guest room and putting the baby in her room because it's closer to our bedroom.

TWO DAYS LATER:

"Aria your new room is just as nice sweetie stop crying" I said Byron and I were moving Aria's furniture out her room this morning and Aria is having a tantrum. I do kind of feel bad though

"I want this room! That one is tiny!" she screamed holding her cookie monster tighter

"Pookie bear. We need the baby to be closer to us and we'll buy you a new crib for your toys" Byron explained

"I hate the baby and I hate you guys!" Aria yelled and ran out of her room

I stopped putting her toys in a card board box. She's said that to Byron before but she's never said it to me.

"Maybe we should-"

"Ella she'll get over it when we do her room over" Byron said

"I should've listened to Veronica and brought her over there while we did this. I'm going to bring her there now" I said kissing Byron before I left the room

Aria was sitting on the couch laying on her cookie monster crying quietly. "Aria" I said "Come on Mommy's going to take you to Spencer's you don't have to be sad"

Aria fixed her little blue dress before she went to the front door to put her shoes on.

Aria gave me her famous silent treatment all the way to Spencer's. I bent down to pick her up and she moved away and knocked on the door. Spencer answered

"Aria!" she cried happily "You came!" Spencer took Aria's hand and they went upstairs to her room.

Veronica walked over to us and took Aria's bag. "So I guess it didn't go so well?" she asked

I shook my head "She's not talking to me" I said

"Oh as soon as he's born she'll forget about it. Good luck" she said as she closed the door

Ashley's POV:

"Hanna it's naptime soon so after the movie you, Emily, and Alison have to take a nap your you'll be all grouchy at the beach" I said as I filled sippy cups with water.

"Okay" Hanna said

"How come Jason doesn't have to take a nap?" Alison asked

"I don't because I'm not a baby like you" Jason teased

"Stop it. Alison if you hit him you're going to timeout" I said as I watched Alison raise her hand to Jason and put it down after my warning

"Emily I heard you speaking Korean to your grandmother earlier, you speak it very well" I said as I handed everyone their sippy cups and Jason and Alison their cups with straws.

"Thank you " Emily said

The girls and Jason watched Frozen and Alison fell asleep first. I carried her upstairs to her room and when I came back Emily was asleep her blanket under her. I left Emily and Hanna to sleep in the living room.

Jason went to his room to play video games and while the kids were asleep I made sure we had snacks for the beach and everything.

Hanna came downstairs first dressed in her yellow bikini and holding her white sleeveless polo dress in one hand and her polar bear Zoey in the other.

"Hanna you got dressed all by yourself?" I asked as I lifted her up and sat her down on the counter.

"Yeah and Emily did too!" she said

"Oh really? Where's Emily?" I asked I lost track of them when they all ran upstairs to change

"She had to go potty" Hanna said as I kissed her cheek I put her dress on her and showed her how to button her polo dress and then gave her some fruit slices.

While I french braided Hanna's hair Alison and Emily came downstairs ready to go. They had a snack as well. Jason eventually came down and had some yogurt he has this crazy hatred of fruit.

"Is my daddy coming?" Emily asked me

"Were going to meet him and your mommy at the beach okay?" I asked

"Okay!" she said happily

While the kids had their snacks I packed up the minivan before the kids came outside and I strapped Alison, Hanna, and Emily in the back because the dvd player was back there and they wanted to finish Frozen and Jason in his booster seat in the middle.

Jason sat in the middle. Tom should be meeting us at the beach but he's being held up at work

Veronica's POV:

I was packing beach toys and food when Aria came downstairs.

"Hi Aria. Did you sleep well?" I asked as she made her way downstairs. "Yes" I lifted her up and put her in a chair

"Did Melissa have to give her room away before Spencer was born?" Aria asked me

"No but she slept in my room a lot when Spencer was born because Spencer was in there and she liked watching me take care of her" I said

"Then how come Spencer's room is so much bigger then Melissa's?" she asked

"You know what? Melissa was in Spencer's room until she was two and then she begged for us to move us into her room now. Now she regrets it though" I said

"I like my room" Aria said sadly

"I know you do but it is very important that babies sleep in their rooms because if they get to attached being with their mommy they won't ever go to sleep on their own. Spencer had a lot of trouble sleeping on her own when she was a baby because she slept with me all the time when she should've been in her own room" I said

"But what about me? I'm the baby too" Aria said

"Yes you are and just because you're getting a new room doesn't mean your mommy and daddy don't love you. Now will you talk to your mommy when you see her at the beach?" I asked before I put some of her hair behind her ear

Aria nodded "I guess" she said

"You want a yogurt?" I asked her "It's a pretty long drive to the beach"

"Yes please" Aria said

I got a spoon before I grabbed Aria a vanilla yogurt with some granola. "Thank you" Aria said when I handed it to her

"You're welcome. I'm going to go get Spencer she's been asleep for a long time now and we have to go soon" I said to Aria before I went upstairs to Spencer's room.

Spencer was still passed out in her bed on her stomach with her blanket over her head. "Spencer" I said as I sat down on her bed beside her and rubbed her back.

"Sweetie come on we have to go to the beach" I said as I pulled her blanket from over her face. I rubbed her back for awhile and when she still didn't wake up I just picked her up in my arms.

Spencer woke up and she was not happy with me. "Mommy put me down!" she whined

"Honey were going to the beach now come lets get your bathing suit on" I said as I sat her down on her bed and then went to go get her blue bikini with a skirt connected to the bottoms and baby wipes.

Spencer started crying when made her stand. "Come on you're a big girl can you dress yourself or do you need mommy to do it for you like a baby?" I asked

Spencer gets more and more independent each day especially with a teasing sister like Melissa. Of course she's three so I'm not going to make her do to much but she needs to be a big girl. If she can do math she can dress herself.

"L-like a big g-girl" she sniffed

"Then lets do it so you can have your snack and we can go to the beach Aria's waiting for you" I said

Spencer had some trouble getting her overall dress straps undone but she did it and took off her pink tanktop. "Are you wet?" I asked her

Spencer shook her head as she took off her dry pull-up and put on her bikini bottoms and skirt. "Good girl" I said

After she put on her bathing suit she put her tanktop back on and her dress. I kissed her cheek "You're such a big girl!" I said as I picked her up and grabbed her blanket with my free hand

"Okay were running late so you can finish your snack in the car" I said

I strapped the girls into their car seats before I packed the car with all of our beach stuff.

Spencer's POV:

"Hanna Spencer why aren't you guys getting in the water? We can play in the sand any time" Alison asked as she walked over to us soaking wet

"Because there are crabs and jelly fish in that water and if I get hurt before my big field hockey game.." I said

"Oh my gosh it's fine Spencer. Come on Hanna you're afraid of everything" Alison said

"Well go in later when the waves aren't as crazy" I said

"I'll get mommy and she'll carry you in Hanna!" Alison said before she ran off to her mom

Ashley's POV:

"You're okay" I said as I step into the water holding my youngest on my hip. "Hanna the water is at my ankles! Calm down look at Spencer she was scared and she's fine now" I said

Veronica ignored Spencer's whimpers and cries and brought her out to the water so it came up to her waist Spencer still on her hip. Spencer was giggling as they jumped over small waves, Peter was beside them. Emily was out a little bit further with Wayne and Pam swimming. Alison, Jason and Aria were over by Emily with Tom, Byron and Ella.

"Its cold!" Hanna cried when more of the water got on her

"Are you being a grouch?" I asked before I tickled her

Hanna laughed and she didn't even notice that we were right next to Spencer. "See it isn't so scary"

"Oh that's a big wave coming" Veronica said holding Spencer tightly after ten minutes of us all playing in the water

"Oh shit" I whispered that's going to take all of us under the water

"Hanna close your eyes and plugged your nose okay?" I said as I wrapped her legs around my hips and held her tightly before I closed my eyes and ducked under the wave.

"Spencer!" Veronica screamed "She slipped out of my arms!" she cried. I rubbed Hanna's back as she coughed a little bit.

Peter jumped from the water holding Spencer "She's okay she just needs to get all the water out" he said patting Spencer's back

Alison was fine it looks like she ran out the water with Jason and they never got hit. Emily was fine but she also chocked on some water. Ella looked like she was going to throw up. We all got out the water.

"Spencer are you okay?" Hanna asked her best friend. Spencer was spitting up all the salt water she swallowed and rubbing her eyes that stung.

"Mommy my eyes hurt" Hanna whined rubbing her eyes

"I know go to Daddy so he can put some water on them" I said before I kissed her cheek

Alison came over to me and sat on my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair and sighed when Spencer threw up in the sand. Poor baby. "Ella and Emily just threw up" Pam said as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"So did Spencer" Veronica said "No don't cry" she said when Spencer started sniffing.

"Are they going to be okay?" Alison asked "They look really sick"

"I hope so baby. Come on lets make a sand castle" I said

Wayne's POV:

Emily wasn't doing so well that wave hit her harder then we thought I should've held on to her. Pam stood Emily up and wrapped her towel around her.

"Wayne can you block her? I'm going to take her swim suit off and warm her up" Pam said

"No Mommy I wanna swim more!" Emily cried

"Dangsin-eun apeun emilli ibnida. jeug, ijen suyeong ui" I said as I blocked Emily with a towel for privacy (You're sick Emily. That's enough swimming now)

"I'm not sick!" Emily cried with another cough

Pam pulled Emily swimsuit down and pulled her feet out before she wrapped her in her towel and held her to her chest. She rubbed Emily's back as she cried "You're okay"

I grabbed Emily a pull-up and not underwear because I know she's sick and she may have an accident. I also got Emily's jean shorts, yellow t-shirt, and blue sweater.

Pam dressed Emily and then gave her to me. "Come to Daddy" I said as I lifted her up

She was still upset about us taking off her bathing suit. I walked around the shore with Peter holding Emily as he held Spencer who had changed into a pink towel cover up dress. Everyone else was eating

"Daddy's got you" Peter said as she rubbed Spencer's back "She got a good gallon of that sea water in her stomach" Peter said

"I know Emily too" I said

"She's sleeping?" Peter asked me gesturing towards Spencer who was asleep on Peter's shoulder

I nodded. "I think its time to go Emmy" I said as we walked back over to everyone. Jason was fast asleep in Ashley's lap. Alison and Hanna were playing in the sand with Aria and Ella. Byron was packing up the cooler. Veronica and Pam were talking.

Ella's POV:

I guess all I needed was food because the moment I ate one of those turkey sandwiches I couldn't stop. "Mommy do you feel better?" Aria asked

"Yes baby I do" I said as I pulled her onto my lap.

"Aria its getting cold you have to take your bathing suit off soon okay?" Byron asked

"Okay" Aria said before she stood up and began to pull at her bathing suit straps. I gasped and pulled her onto my lap

"Daddy said soon not to get naked now!" I said and tickled her. Aria giggled.

After I finished eating Ashley, Veronica and I took the girls and Jason to change in the bathrooms, Aria was wearing a white t-shirt jean shorts and a pink sweater.

Byron held her and in his free had he pulled the cooler.

"Bye everyone! We'll see you on Monday!" I said before I got into the car.

Byron strapped Aria in before he got into the drivers seat. "Maybe we should schedule you another doctors appointment make sure nothing happened to him?" Byron suggested

"That's probably a good idea" I said

"Aria are you feeling better about your room?" Byron asked

"Oh I'm still mad I'm just talking to you for the baby" Aria snapped

"We've talked about that attitude Aria. Your room new room is very nice an-"

"Then how come the baby can't be in there?" Aria asked

"He can't be in there because he needs to be close to the me honey" I said

Aria said nothing and by the time we got home she was asleep. Byron took the cooler in before he took Aria into our room. We want to put her into her new room when she's awake.

I called Veronica and answered on the third ring "Hey I'm here I was just putting Spencer back to bed" she said

"How is she doing?" I asked

"She threw up again when we got home. I'm taking her to the doctor tomorrow. I don't think it was the seawater though she was sneezing this morning. So how is Aria doing about her room? Did my talk do any good?" Veronica said

"I thought it did but she gave Byron and I a whole bunch of attitude about it" I said

"You know what Melissa wasn't that much younger than Aria when Spencer was born and I when she got really jealous I took her to Wellington Toy Company"

"The one with the really realistic baby dolls?" I asked. Aria got a vanity from there for her fourth birthday and it was $379. You would think the wood from that vanity came from Narnia.

"That's the one and I bought Melissa one that was very identical to a two week old newborn. She still has and when I pass that thing I think it's a real baby its eyes are closed and its all wrinkled. Anyway I bought Melissa one and they took her into a baby care class and everything teach her how to change its diapers and stuff. She even got to sign a birth certificate. I want to take the girls there tomorrow. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Alison. My treat. It will probably make Aria excited to have a real baby" she said

"Well that's nice of you but I don't think Aria deserves such an expensive gift" I said

"Well then how about next weekend? Spencer was really good this week and she went to all her camps without Peter and I dropping her off. I feel really bad about that" she said sadly

"Oh you shouldn't feel bad about that V its good that she's becoming more independent its important at her age" I said

"Don't even talk about that she's still my baby"

"You know what lets go tomorrow it'll be fun. I hope Spencer feels better" I said

"Thank you see you later" I said

Tom's POV:

Ashley smiled at Alison and I as she set the table with Hanna. I was holding Alison in my arms "Such a Daddy's girl" she said. All our kids were in pajamas Ashley hates sand and sent them all to the shower.

"Jason's my Daddy" Hanna said as she sat down in her chair

"No he's not" Ashley said as she put the mashed potatoes, green beans and pot roast on the table

"Yes I am" Jason said

"Jason you are seven years old you're way to young to be a father" I said before I put Alison in her chair

"I take care of her" he said

"What do you do Jason?" Ashley asked smiling

"I pour her juice and not in sippy cups, I read to her, I take her outside, I watch her while you're doing laundry" Jason said

"I watch her too" Alison said

"Yes you two are amazing _siblings _to Hanna" I said

"Then Jasper is my second Daddy" Hanna said. Ashley laughed "Oh you guys are too much"

"Mommy you're coming to my soccer game next week right?" Jason asked

"Yes honey of course I am honey why wouldn't I?" Ashley asked

"You didn't come last week" he said

"That's because Mommy had work but I took off especially for you okay?" Ashley asked

Jason smiled "So Alison Hanna tomorrow Spencer's mommy is taking us to a special toy place to adopt a babydoll. You that place you wanted to go for your fifth birthday Alison?"

Alison nodded "Were going there?" she asked

"Yes Spencer's mommy is doing this as a special treat for all you girls and so Aria will know what its like to have a new sibling" she said "So what do you say to Spencer's mommy tomorrow?" Ashley asked

"Thank you" Hanna and Alison said in unison

"And Hanna you're still grounded so you can play with your baby at the store but when we get home you're putting it back in its box for two days and you have to apologize to Caleb tomorrow at camp understand?" Ashley asked

"Yes Mommy" Hanna said with a sigh

Pam's POV:

Emily was feeling a bit better but now she's complaining about stomach pain. I ironed her little mermaid footie pajamas before I laid them down on our bed. Wayne was giving her a bath and she cried in the beginning because she didn't want to.

Wayne came out our bathroom holding Emily who was wrapped in a towel laying her head on his shoulder.

"She threw up I'm going to clean up the floor" Wayne said as he gave me Emily

"Oh Emmy" I said as I stood her up on the bed "Mommy will give you some medicine" I said as I dried her off

"I don't need a pull up" Emily whined as I slipped a pull-up on her

"I know you don't Emmy you're a big girl but you're sick you might have an accident" I said as I zipped up her pajamas

I gave Emily her blanket before I carried her downstairs. Emily played with my hair as I went through the cabinet looking for some medicine for her.

"Here baby" I said handing her a chewable tablet. Emily ate it with no complaints. She told me her stomach hurt this morning after a few hours she felt better so I just forgot about it but swallowing all that salt water made her worse.

I swayed from side to side as I rubbed Emily's back "You know if you're feeling better tomorrow were all going to get baby dolls with your friends. Would you like that?" I asked

Emily nodded into my shoulder and I kissed her cheek.

I took Emily upstairs to her room and laid her down when she fell asleep. "I love you Emmy" I said before I turned her lights off and left

Peter's POV:

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Hey champ are you feeling better?" I asked my daughter as I entered her bedroom. We gave her some medicine last night before bed. Spencer shrugged and rubbed her eyes.

I lifted her up into my arms and kissed her cheek before she laid her head on my shoulder. "Mommy's making you breakfast so Daddy's going to find you some clothes" I said as I went through her dresser

"Did you have an accident?" I asked Spencer shook her head and I kissed her hair "You big girl here go pee and put these on" I said as I put her down and handed her new underwear

I picked out white jeans and white t-shirt with red hearts all over it. Then I went to her closet and got her bright blue rain coat it is pouring outside. I also got her blue rain boots.

"Daddy my stomach still hurts" Spencer whined as she came out the bathroom

"I think you need to eat you didn't eat your dinner last night" I said before I handed her the clothes.

I brought Spencer downstairs holding her rain coat and blanket in my free hand. Veronica made pancakes and sliced fruit for breakfast.

"Hi honey are you feeling better?" Veronica asked as she took Spencer from me "You think you can go to the toy place today? Or do you want to stay with Daddy?" I asked

"I can go" Spencer said as she nibbled on a mango slice as Veronica braided Spencer's hair back.

"Mommy rented a bigger car" Veronica said

Ella's POV:

"Veronica I think you may have taken this to far" I said as I strapped Aria into her car seat in the pink van Veronica rented

"I needed something that would fit us all in" Veronica said. Emily, Hanna, Alison, and Spencer were buckled into the car. Ashley was in the passenger seat and I was sitting next to Pam.

"Emily looks a lot better" I said as I put my seatbelt on

"Yeah I gave her some medicine last night" Pam said

"So does everyone know what type of baby they want? Boy or girl?" Veronica asked

"I want a boy" Spencer said

"I want a girl" Alison said "Me too" Hanna said

"Copycat" Alison said to Hanna

"I want girl" Emily said "And I want a boy" Aria said

"Wow this place reminds me of the chocolate factory from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" I said looking out the window at this castle of a toy store

I held Aria's hand as we walked inside. Veronica walked in front of us with Spencer on her hip and her purse in her other hand.

"You're gonna be a mommy when we leave here Aria!" I said. Aria is still mad at Byron and I she didn't like her room at all. She said she only liked the big window.

"What a fancy elevator" Pam said as she picked up Emily and put her on her hip

"The nursery is on the tenth floor" Veronica said before she pressed the button "I called in this morning and they're expecting us so no one else is on the tenth floor besides the workers"

"Hello ladies welcome to Wellington Nursery! I'm Mandy your tour guide" A young lady wearing nurses scrubs said "Please follow me so we can start our tour"

She lead us down a bright yellow hall into a room titled ICU "Mommy what does that stand for?" Aria asked

"Intensive Care Unit" I said

In the room there were ten baby incubators lined up side by side with dolls in them and I had to check twice to make sure they weren't real. There were also nurses pretending to take care of these babies.

"This is our ICU with where the younger babies are kept they have to stay in these incubators because they're very small and need extra because of that these little ones are not for sale" she said

"Let me show you to our infant unit where all of our adoptable babies ranging from age zero to three months are" Mandy said leading us out the room

I held in my laughter she's just taking this so seriously I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face.

"Wow" was all I could say when we entered a room full of hospital beds with the dolls in them. "Go ahead and find your babies ladies" Mandy said

Pam's POV:

Emily's in a bit of a mood she doesn't want to walk around to see the dolls she wants me to hold her. I tried to put her down and she clung to me. I was happy to see that there were plenty of ethnic dolls for Emily to choose from.

"Do you see one you like Emmy?" I asked

"That one" Emily said pointing to a doll. "Oh she's pretty" I said

This doll had Emily's skin complexion and she was Asian she had veining and capillaries. Her little eyes were brown and her little wrinkles were so realistic. "Mommy read this please" Emily said pointing to the dolls hospital tag.

"It says her name is Fae she is twenty-four inches long and seven pounds. She is three months old" I said I caught a glimpse of the price of this doll and it was $579 what an expensive doll. Well it's not my money.

"I want this one" Emily said

"Okay lets tell Mandy" I said before I kissed her hair cheek

Ashley's POV:

I hate to admit that I am a little upset that I can't buy Hanna, Alison, and Jason toys this expensive. "Hanna get a boy don't copy me" Alison said to Hanna as she looked at a baby girl.

"Alison you're not the only one getting a girl you're not the boss of her. Hanna pick out any baby you like" I said

Alison huffed and looked around more "Look Ali they're two babies in this bed" Hanna said pointing to two dolls in a hospital bed together

"They're twins!" Alison said "I could get two"

"No Alison you'd share with Hanna you cannot have two babies you'd each get one" I said sternly when I saw the price that was $1000

"But I don't wanna share with her" Alison said

"Then each of you can pick your own" I said

"I like the twins they look like us Ali" Hanna said

The twin dolls were identical besides there hair color. One baby was more of a honey blonde like Hanna and the other a dirty blonde like Alison. One of them had ice blue eyes and the other ones eyes were closed and they had realistic details.

"I want them we can share them" Hanna said

"Alison get that pout off your face, would you like to share with Hanna and each of you have one doll or do you want to pick your own?" I asked

"I'll share but I want the opened eyed one" Alison said

"I wanted the other one anyway" Hanna said

Veronica's POV:

"Spencer are you sure you want him? His eyes are closed" I said

"He looks like a real baby" Spencer said

Spencer picked out a three month old little baby boy doll. He has brown hair wrinkles on his hands and feet. His name is Aiden.

Aria picked out a similar one but his eyes were open and are a hazel colored like hers.

"Has everyone made their match?" Mandy asked

"Yes I think so" I said looking around

"The hospital beds have wheels if you could push your babies and follow me?" Mandy said leading the way. "Can I put you down now?" I asked Spencer

Spencer shook her head and laid her head on my shoulder. I pushed her baby and followed Mandy to a room titled "Mothering Class"

"Okay now I would like all the young ladies and their babies to follow me in here and there's a longue for the mommies" Mandy said

"You'll see Mommy soon" I said as I put Spencer down

**Next chapter there will be a birthday party! Can you guess who's I think some of you will be surprised !**

**-Hope**


	6. Happy Birthday

Alison: 5

Aria: 4

Emily: 4

Hanna: 3

Spencer: 3

Jason: 7

Melissa: 6

Veronica's POV:

Today is Hanna and Spencer's birthday yes they were born on the same day Hanna in the morning and Spencer that night.

We did their parties together for their second and last year we did them separate but this year the girls begged us for a princess tea party.

"My baby is four years old! You're such a big girl!" I said holding Spencer tight

"Yep and she still cries all the time" Melissa said she's a bit jealous that all the attention isn't on her

"Melissa don't ruin a good day" I said as I put Spencer on the counter top. She's dressed as princess Belle and Hanna is going to be Cinderella. Emily will be Pocahontas, Alison will be Aurora and Aria will be Snow White.

"Can I go look at the backyard now?" Spencer asked as I took her hair out of its bun and put her tiara on.

Peter and Tom are helping with the finishing touches on the party. "Wait for Hanna to come downstairs and we'll take pictures" I said

"Why do we have to take pictures you said after breakfast and I finished" Spencer whined

"May I go to the backyard?" Melissa asked

"No you may not Melissa" I said as I put Spencer on my hip

"She got to see my party last time" Melissa said

"Melissa she was taking a nap for most of it and she didn't even go near you she stayed with me" I said

"She can't come to the party though she's mean" Spencer said

"I don't want to go to your stupid baby party!" Melissa yelled

"The only stupid baby here is you" Spencer snapped

Melissa gasped and ran upstairs to her room.

"Spencer that wasn't nice-"

"She ready!" Ashley said as she brought Hanna downstairs. I put Spencer down next to her "Oh you girls look so pretty lets take pictures!"

Both girls got tired of the pictures but we need them for memories. Almost all of Spencer and Hanna's friends came to the party.

Peter and I hired all the Disney princesses to come to the party. We had a bouncy castle in the shape of a teacup and tea party table where the princess castle cake was and another where all the food was. There was an area where the girls could get their nails done, hair done, and even get some makeup on. Soon the princesses were going to do a little dance class for the girls. Spencer and Hanna are also performing a ballet duet they worked on in camp.

"V why are there two photographers?" Ashley asked me as we sat down at a table for the moms.

"One for Hanna the other for Spencer. We'll get photo albums in four days" I said

"Oh my goodness" Ashley said

"You two really went all out for this one huh?" Louise who is Maya's mom asked

"Yep our girls are only going to turn four once right?" Ashley said and I nodded in agreement

"Ella said she was feeling contractions that's why she isn't here she's at the doctors just in case" Pam said reading a text off her phone

"But it's not time yet" I said

"That's why she's so worried" Pam said

"Mommy Mommy! Look at my earrings!" Spencer said showing me her new earrings. I took her to her doctor to get her ears pierced when she was seven months old.

"Oh you got princess Belle on them! They look so pretty!" I said before I kissed her cheek "Are you having fun?" I asked

"Yeah I'm gonna go get my makeup done!" she said before she ran over to her friends

"Oh I can't wait to see Peter's reaction to his youngest wearing eye shadow" I said with a laugh

"Oh yeah Tom looked like he was about to faint when he saw Hanna all dressed up" Ashley said

"They're getting big! This my last year with her here with me at the house more" I said

"Next year they'll be off the kindergarten" Pam said sadly

"Alison doesn't want to go" Ashley said "She said she's just glad she won't be in the house"

I shook my head "Spencer told me earlier "Next year I get to go to school Mommy!" I was so shocked" I said

"Well that's good she's ready to explore with her learning I mean you had to have noticed by now that she's bright" Ashley said

"Thank you I have noticed but I feel like she gets it from Melissa because she'll play school with her and Peter always works with her" I said

"I should do that more with Emily so she'll be ready" Pam said Ashley nodded in agreement

"I love Emily's costume she looks just like Pocahontas" I said watching Emily, Spencer, and Alison talk to Elsa and Anna. Hanna and Aria were dancing with Snow White.

"Oh thank you. I had to convince her to wear her hair down she hates her hair being in her face" Pam said

I checked my clock "Should I tell the chefs to serve the food?" I asked

"Yeah some kids will sit some won't" Ashley said

Ashley's POV:

Hanna walked over to me with a heart shaped burger and french fries on her plate. I took her plate and put her on my lap.

"You like your party?" I asked her and kissed her cheek. Alison, Maya, Emily, Aria and Paige were sitting at a smaller table near us and Spencer was sitting with Peter. Veronica went inside to check on Melissa who only came out to the party once.

Hanna nodded and ate her food. "What're we doing next?" Hanna asked

"Well we have the princess dance class with everyone then you and Spencer are going to perform your duet. After that we will sing and have cake and then while we eat cake we'll watch the slideshow and then all your friends will leave except Spencer, Aria, and Emily and we'll play in the sprinkler" I said

"Okay!" Hanna said happily

Veronica and I took the girls into the house to change them into their leotards. They had fluffy tutus connected to them. Hanna's is bright pink and Spencer's is white her tutu is bright pink. They both had on pink ballet shoes and their hair was down with their tiaras on.

"Are you ready?" I asked the girls

They nodded and went outside they're dancing to the song Roar by Katie Perry. Veronica and I tried to get them to agree to something slower but they refused. There was a small stage in the backyard for them.

I almost was tearing up during the whole performance. "Does it concern you that they can do a spilt already?" Veronica whispered as we watched the girls slide into their spilt and hold it both of them were smiling.

"Yes it does that teacher was probably forcing their bodies into those positions" I whispered

Tom filmed the whole thing and Peter took more pictures.

I clapped and cheered when they finished and bowed.

I lifted Hanna into my arms when she ran over to me "Good job baby!" I said

I held Hanna on my hip as we all walked over to the cake. One side had Hanna's candles and the other had Spencer's.

Veronica handed me the lighter with her free hand she had Spencer on her hip. We sang for Hanna first and then she blew out her candles and we clapped. I kissed her cheek before I handed the lighter to Veronica and she lit her candles and we sang Spencer blew her candles out and we clapped.

The girls cut the first slice together and then Tom took over.

The slideshow played while everyone ate their cake. It started from the very first day the girls were born until now. Veronica and I met in the hospital the day the girls were born and Pam was a very good friend of mine good friend of mine and Ella a good friend of hers and that's really how we all clicked.

"Thank you for coming!" Spencer said when everyone left

"I'm tired" Hanna whined as Byron and Peter pumped up the sprinkler/pool.

"I need to go to my nap" Hanna whined as I picked her up "You don't want to play in pool?" I asked

Hanna shook her head and laid her head on my shoulder. "V I think I'm going to take this birthday girl home I can come back and clean up though" I said

"Oh no the crew is doing that. This was a lot of fun" Veronica said before she went back over to the girls

"Alison I'm taking Hanna home do you want to come?" I asked

"No I wanna stay here" Alison said

"Okay Daddy will stay with you" I said

I strapped Hanna into her car seat and drove to Ian Thomas's house where Jason was having his playdate.

I had to be quick because Hanna fell asleep in the car and I can't leave her in there for long it's hot.

Ian's mother Kate opened the door for me and called Jason. "Hi thank you again for taking him"

"Oh it's a pleasure having him here Ashley" she said

Jason came down stairs and said thank you to Kate before we left.

"You always pick me up so early" Jason grumbled

"Jason you were in there for about four hours sweetie" I said as I opened his door for him.

I drove home and carried Hanna back to her room and she woke up when I laid her down on her bed.

"Let Mommy put play clothes on you" I said as I took her swimsuit off and got her some clothes.

I put underwear and a white sundress on Hanna and just let her go to sleep. I kissed her hair "Have a good nap birthday girl" I said

Ella's POV:

The baby is fine but in a month I'm going to be on bed rest. Byron is cooking dinner and I'm sitting with Aria on the couch watching Monsters University.

"Dinner's ready" Byron said. I reached for the remote on the coffee table and before I even touch it Aria grabbed it.

"The movie isn't done yet!" she said

"Aria its time for dinner give me the remote" I said holding my hand out

Aria shook her head "I'm still watching it!" she yelled

"You're going to timeout after dinner" I said as I walked over to the T.V and turned it off. I felt a hard object hit my back when the T.V screen went black.

I turned around and Aria was standing behind me with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips. "You hit Mommy?" I asked as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me turning her around so I could land five smacks on her bottom.

"You do not throw things!" I yelled as I put her in the corner and she started to cry for Byron of course.

"Daddy!" Aria cried

"You don't throw things Aria" Byron said as he sliced the meat loaf.

I sat down at the table and ate Aria sat in the corner for five minutes and then I called her to the table.

"I'm sorry" Aria sniffed before she ran to Byron.

Byron put Aria on his lap and gave her a hug "You're okay" he said as he rubbed Aria's back

"S-she only l-l-likes the b-baby!" Aria cried

"Aria no that's not true baby" I said

"What's this about? Is it because I spanked you?" I asked

Aria shook her head "Is it because I didn't come to the party today?"

She nodded yes "You were the o-only Mommy not there" sniffed

"Aria I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Mommy was having a lot of pain and your brother could've been hurt okay?" I asked as I got up and took her from Byron

Aria nodded and I gave her a hug. "I love you Aria that will never change even when your brother comes"

Pam's POV:

"Come on Emily it's time for bed" I said as I watched my daughter tap away on her Leap Frog tablet.

"Can I just have five more minutes please?" Emily asked

"Emmy it's almost ten o'clock. I'll read you your new book from grandma she sent it to you all the way from the Philippines" I said

Emily smiled and followed me upstairs to her room. While we were going up the steps I hear a bang I turned around with and gasped when I saw Emily with her face down on the steps. She slipped on her Minnie Mouse footie pajamas and hit her cheek.

"Oh no Emmy! Are you okay?" I asked

I don't think Emily was going to cry but when she looked up at me and saw how concerned I was she burst into tears.

I picked her up and kissed her hurt cheek "It's okay Emmy here lets read the story" I said as I brought her to our bedroom. Wayne was reading his own book and noticed Emily crying "What happened?" he asked

"She tripped on the stairs. I'm going to get her an ice pack" I said as I put her on Wayne's lap

I could her him telling her it was okay and talking to her in Korean as I went downstairs and got her an ice pack from the freezer.

I went back to our bedroom and Emily had stopped crying she was looking through her new book.

I placed on her cheek and she held it there and I put her on my lap so we could read the book. By the time it was over she was asleep.

**Please continue to review I have a Teen Wolf story coming up! Don't worry I'll still update the ones that are out now! Next chapter is a year later when the kids are starting school!**

**-Hope**


	7. First Day of School

Alison: 6

Aria: 6

Emily: 5

Spencer: 5

Hanna: 5

Jason: 9

Melissa: 8

Mike: One turning two. Twenty three months

Ella's POV:

"Say I love you" Aria said to Mike who was sitting on the floor playing with his toddler legos.

"I love you" Mike said

"Good job. What's my name?" Aria asked

"Aria" Mike said

"Dinner is ready" I said as I put roast beef and mashed potatoes on the table. Byron is doing some last minute school work so he can't join us for dinner.

"You ready for dinner big boy?" I asked Mike as I lifted him up and put him in his booster seat next to Aria.

"Are you excited for school tomorrow Aria?" I asked as I sat down at the table

"I guess I just wish we didn't have to wear uniforms" Aria said

"You don't have to wear them in middle school and in high school honey just a few more years. You guys look so cute in them" I said

Aria turned to Mike "Is he going to school?" Aria asked

"No he's going to stay home with Mommy" I said

"But I went to school when I was two" Aria said

"He's not two yet and you liked going to pre school with Alison. Mike doesn't have any friends his age yet" I said

"He always gets to be with you and I'm just with Daddy" Aria said

"I will pick you up from school tomorrow honey. You don't need to feel this way. When you were Mike's age you were with Mommy and Daddy a lot" I said

"You gonna miss sissy while she's gone?" I asked Mike

"Yes" Mike said

Aria leaned over and kissed his cheek "That's my Mikey"

Ashley's POV:

"Hanna why are you in your pajamas?" I asked my youngest as I packed lunches for tomorrow.

"Alison said I should go to bed early. Is it true that the teachers will spank us if we're bad?" Hanna asked

"No your sister is just trying to scare you and you cannot go to bed until you eat dinner and take a shower" I said

"I did take a shower" Hanna said

"Well then sit down and eat your dinner" I said

"Pasta!" Jason said as he came downstairs with Tom and Alison

"Alison apologize to your sister for lieing to her about your teachers" I said

"I didn't lie it's true" she said

"Alison Kate apologize" Tom said

"Sorry" she grumbled and began to eat her food.

"Hanna I saw a list of your classmates. Emily, Spencer, Maya, and Caleb are all in your class" I said

"What about Mona?" Hanna asked

"She's in the other class but you'll see each other a lot too" I said

Hanna signed "I'd rather have her than Caleb he's gross" Hanna said

"You be nice. He's not mean to you is he?" I asked

"No"

"Mommy did you see who was in my class?" Jason asked

"Yes I did Ian and Eric are in your class and Melissa is too" I said

"But Melissa's younger then me" Jason said

"She skipped a grade" I said

"Why?" Alison asked

"She knew everything she had to know for third grade so her teacher put her in Jason's grade" I said

"Will they do that to Spencer too?" Alison asked

"Well she's smart but-"

"She's not _that _smart I'm smarter than her" Alison said

"No you're not Spencer can do fractions and you can't" Hanna snapped

"Girls cut it out" Tom said

"Alison Aria, Paige, Lucas, and Jenna are in your class and the new girl Cece that moved here is in your class too" I said

"But she's eight isn't she?" Alison asked

"Yes she is"

"Oh that means she's stupid" Jason said

"No it doesn't her family came from Paris so I guess she couldn't enroll into the correct grade. Maybe they'll move her" I said

"Lucas is so weired I don't want him in my class" Alison whined

"You'll be nice to him his mother told me you knocked him over yesterday" I said

"That's because he was bothering Hanna"

"Hanna can stand up for herself" I said "Right Hanna?"

Hanna nodded and I kissed her hair "That's my girl" I said

Pam's POV:

"Emmy you'll be okay" Wayne said from the video chat. Wayne went to Arabia two weeks ago and its been really hard on Emily she really wanted him to take her to her first day of school

"I miss you Emmy" Wayne said

"I-I m-miss you" Emily sniffed

I kissed her cheek "Daddy's coming back in two months" I said

"I'll call as much as I can. I'll call tomorrow and you can tell me all about your first day okay?" Wayne asked he looked like he was on the verge of tears

"O-okay" Emily sniffed

"I love you" Wayne said

"Love you" Emily said

"We love you" I said and waved at my husband before I closed the chat

Emily put her head in her hands and started sobbing "I want Daddy here!" she cried

"Emmy" I sad as I turned her around on my lap "He'll be back soon sweetie I promise. Hey you want to have some ice cream?" I asked

Emily shook her head "I want Daddy" she sniffed

"How about we watch a movie in Mommy and Daddy's room? You can hold Daddy's pillow" I said

Emily nodded and carried her to her room first to get her blanket and hairbrush.

After Emily picked Emporer's New Grove for a movie I brushed her wet hair into a braid for the night. Emily's dressed in her purple nightgown.

"Mommy you won't ever leave me for a long time right?" Emily asked

"No baby" I said before I kissed her hair "Not ever"

Veronica's POV:

6:00AM

When I woke up I heard Spencer reading Harry Potter out loud. I wrapped my robe around myself and turned off the shower water before I left our bedroom.

I opened Spencer's door and she was sitting in Mellissa's lap reading. They both were dressed in their school uniforms which is a white short sleeved or long sleeved shirt with three buttons and a collar at the top with a khaki skirt and white flats though shoes aren't required with a dress code.

Spencer is wearing the long sleeved shirt and Melissa is wearing the short sleeved. "Good job Spencer now you'll read the best in your class and maybe you'll get skipped like me. Now let's read another chapter-oh hi Mommy!" Melissa said

"What are you two doing it up? It's only a ten minute drive to school. Spencer you're tired" I said as I walked over to them

"Melissa don't wake her up she's five she still takes naps" I said

"She wanted to read and I braided her hair see? And we've only been doing this for an hour" Melissa said as she played with Spencer's french braids.

"Yes I see thank you now why don't you go back to bed? Spencer come here" I said as I bent down and picked Spencer up holding her head to my shoulder.

"I'm not tired" Spencer whined

"Yeah she's not tired Mommy. Why don't _you _go back to bed?" she asked with a little too much attitude

"Melissa go to your room and get some sleep you know you can get in a lot of trouble if you fall asleep in class" I said leading her out the room and back to hers.

I rubbed Spencer 's back as I watched Melissa take her shoes off and get back under her white sheets. "Mommy will wake you up in a hour and a half" I said before I bent down and kissed her

I kissed Spencer's cheek "Go to sleep honey" I said rubbing circles into her back

Spencer fell asleep five minutes later and I laid her down in bed.

HOUR AND A HLAF LATER:

I made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and then laid out some yogurt and fruit. Melissa and Peter came down first.

"Good morning" Peter said before he pecked me on the lips

"Hi Spencer's still sleeping?" I asked

"Yep she's out like a light I turned on her air conditioner she was sweating up there" Peter said

"See Melissa you shouldn't wake up your sister" I said

"She had fun anyway" Melissa said as she made her plate

Spencer came downstairs about fifteen mintues later. Melissa had finshed her breakfast and decided to watch television.

"Hi honey are you ready for school?" I asked

Spencer nodded with a yawn and sat down at the table. "Daddy are you taking me to school?" Spencer asked

"Sure champ I'll come with you and Mommy" Peter said

Spencer smiled "I'm really excited" she said

"That's good honey but don't expect it to be diffulcult you're five" I said

"Tomorrow Mommy and Daddy both have big cases and we have to leave Rosewood so Melissa tomorrow Sarah's mom will pick you up and Spencer you'll go with Emily okay?" I asked

"Okay" Spencer said kind of sadly

"We'll be right back the next morning I'll pick you up from school and tonight were all having dinner at the Marin house" Peter said

"Hey Mommy am I still doing gymnastics after school?" Melissa asked

"Yes it starts on Thursday and then you do it everyday after school except Friday and Spencer you'll do the same just with horseback riding" I said

"But what about field hockey?" Spencer asked

"That's on Saturdays and the team doesn't have tryouts till December I believe" I said

I took Spencer's braids out and put a white headband in her hair. "There you go. Go brush your teeth" I said

While Spencer was upstairs I took Melissa's pictures at the front door and then Spencer's when she came down. Her lunch box in her free hand.

"Mommy are you crying?" Spencer asked as I took her pictures

I wiped my eyes. I just now realizing how big she's getting she won't be with me as much anymore. I wiped my eyes "Mommy's just going to miss spending time with you at home" I said as I lifed her up onto my hip with my free hand.

Melissa was in Peter's car so I put Spencer in mine and we both drove to the school. Pam, Ashley, Ella and the kids were already there.

Pam was holding Emily in her arms telling her it would be okay. I feel bad for the child because Wayne left about two weeks ago.

Ashley was taking pictures of Alison and Hanna I guess she let Jason run off with his friends.

Ella had Mike on her hip and she was crouched down talking to Aria.

Spencer got out the car and I did with her. I noticed her face change from excited to scared "Mommy will you walk me in?" she asked

"Of course I will honey. Hey why don't you go say hi to Emily she looks upset" I said Spencer nodded and ran over to her.

Melissa hugged me "Bye Mommy!" she said. I kissed her cheek "You have fun at school and raise your hand don't call out."

"Okay I can walk Spencer in" she said

'No Spencer wants me to take her in. Is Daddy leaving?" I asked

"No he's walking Spencer in too. Love you!" Melissa said before she ran off with her friend Sarah

Ella's POV:

I held Aria's hand as I walked her over to her class with Alison and Ashley we just dropped the younger girls in.

"Bye Mommy!" Alison said before she ran into class

"Hey hey can I get a kiss first?" Ashley asked

Alison came back and wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist and Ashley kissed her hair "I love you" Alison said

"I love you" Ashley said waving

I bent down to kiss Aria "I love you. Have fun at school"

"Love you" Aria said before she ran into class

Ashley turned to me smiling "Coffee?"

I nodded "Coffee"

Hanna's POV:

"I don't get it" I said staring at the math sheet our teacher gave us

Spencer, Maya, and Emily were sitting at a table with me

"Just count them and add them together" Spencer said

"Oh I see so the first one is seven?" I asked her

Spencer nodded. "Emily tomorrow I'm sleeping over at your house" she said

"I know it will be fun" Emily said

"I'm done" Spencer said as she left the table to give her completed worksheet to our techer Miss Kate

As I worked on my worksheet Caleb pulled up a chair and sat down right next to me

"Hi Hanna"

I was going to say something rude but I remembered that Caleb is a snitch "Hi" I mumbled

"Why don't you like me?" he asked

"Because you're gross" I said

"I'm gross? Maya plays in gardens all the time" Caleb said

"That's because she plants you jump in mud!" Emily said

"And you steal!" Maya said

"I don't steal I fix" Caleb said "Spencer remember when I fixed your Leap Frog?" Caleb asked

"Yes" Spencer said

"And I gave it back didn't I?" he asked

"Yes" Spencer said "But Melissa said you stole Ian's gameboy"

"I did not he owed me something and I wasn't going to give him his gameboy back if he didn't give me what he owed me" Caleb said

"And what did he owe you that was so important?" I asked

"A box of fruit snacks" Caleb said

I laughed "That's not very important" I said

"It is to me my mommy doesn't let me have them" Caleb said

"Well-"

"Alright class time for lunch and recess!" Miss Kate said

Ashley's POV:

"I miss having my Hanna snuggled into my side" I said sadly to my friends

"I know by this time Spencer and I would be asleep in my bed" Veronica said. She got here a few minutes after her case.

"It's just one more hour and a half" Pam said chekcing her watch

"I need all of your honest opinons about something" Ella said as she rubbed Mike's back who was nursing from under the blanket she covered herself with

"Sure what is it?" I asked

"Byron and I have been arguing about putting Mike in pre-school" she said "I don't want him to go yet because he's my last and I get so lonely. Byron says I baby him too much"

"Well I regretted putting Jason in pre-school when he was two and after two months of it I pulled him out but when I had Alison I couldn't watch them both and he had to go to pre-school and it was hard gtting him there because he was so attached to me. It took me ten minutes to leave" I said

"Was it like that with Alison too?" Ella asked

I shook my head "She wanted to go and she didn't really like Hanna when she was small and crying all the time and Hanna wanted to go because she wanted to be with Spencer and Emily"

"What about you Veronica?" Ella asked

"Well Melissa didn't go to pre-school till she was four I just worked with her at home with Spencer until then. Spencer going to pre-school was more diffulcult for me then it was for her" she said

"And Emily didn't go until she was three because Wayne was here and he wanted to be with her as much as possible" Pam said

Ella nodded "I just want to wait one more year and Byron feels that if we do that we aren't being fair to Aria because she went to pre-school at his age"

"And he really wants me to stop nursing Mike and I am I've cut it down to once a day only for his nap. Byron and even Aria will rock him at night"

"But he isn't even two yet so why don't you wait till he's two and a half?" I asked

Ella nodded "I'll talk to Byron. I hate arguing with him"

"I miss Hanna" I said again "I hope they're having fun I won't see her till dinner"

Hanna's POV:

"I think we can decorate it more if we put some leaves or flowers on it" Emily said as she filled Toby's bucket with sand. Were making a sand castle

"The boys are over there" Spencer said "and my sister I can't be near her and Ian at the same time"

"Why?" Toby asked

"She has a crush on Ian and she thinks I'll fall in love with him" Spencer said

"I'll go" I said before I stood up and walked over to the flowers

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and tripped on my feet. I hit my knees and hands.

I looked around and the teachers didn't notice. My right knee is bleeding really bad, I panicked and wiped it away with my hand which didn't do any good because more blood just gushed out.

Tears pricked my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

"Ouch" Caleb said as he crouched down in front of me

"Go away" I sniffed

"Want me to get Miss Kate?" he asked

"No" I said

"Here I have a band aid" Caleb said as he pulled a band aid out the little backpack he has on.

"Here clean your hands" he said before he handed me a wipe

Caleb put a little Monsters Inc. band aid on my knee and help me get up

"Thank you" I said

"No problem Hanna now that I did something for you, you have to do something for me" Caleb said grinning "It's only fair"

I rolled my eyes "What is it?" I asked

"I just want you to be my friend Hanna"

Emily's POV:

When school was over we went to Alison's house for a playdate and for dinner.

"Here are some juice boxes, chocolate covered pretzels, and fruit girls" Alison's mom said as she put a tray on the little table in Alison's room. We're all sitting on the floor.

"Thank you" we all said

"You're welcome I'll call down for dinner"

"Spencer where's your sister?" Alison asked

Spencer shrugged "She's mad at me because I talked to Ian"

"Well what did you guys do in class anything interesting?" Alison asked

"Nothing I didn't already do at home but I liked it" Spencer said

"I like it too the drawing part was fun" Hanna said

"I had fun" I said

"Did you guys get homework?" Aria asked

"No" Spencer said "But we have to bring in a book next week"

"Well we have a worksheet and we have to read this stupid book one chapter a night"

"What book?" I asked

"James and the Giant Peach" Aria said

"I want homework" Spencer said

"No you don't. You wanna do mine?" Alison asked

Spencer nodded "No don't Spencer that would mean Alison is cheating" I said

Aria's mom came up holding Mike who was crying for Aria. "Aria can he sit with you for a little while?" she asked

Aria nodded and Mike sat in her lap.

"What happened Hanna?" I asked when I noticed the band aid on Hanna's knee

"Oh I fell down and Caleb gave it to me" Hanna said as she took sips from her juice box

"Oh no you got into one of his stupid bargains? What did he want?" Alison said

"He just wants me to be his friend so I agreed" Hanna said

"You agreed to be friends with that nasty boy?" Alison said shocked "That's not allowed"

"That doesn't make any sense because Spencer is friends with Toby" Aria said as she rubbed Mike's back

"No she's not" Alison said

"Oh yes I am" Spencer said "I don't care that he's older then me"

"Well you need to stop because we don't hang out with boys" Alison snapped

"You hang out with Noel Kahn" I said

"I do not" Alison said

"Yes you do I saw you so don't tell us who we can and can't hang out with" I snapped. I miss my Dad and I hate that she bosses us around.

Peter's POV:

"Have you noticed that Spencer and Melissa have gotten closer these past few days? Not that it bothers me but It confuses me a bit because last week Melissa pushed Spencer down the stairs" I said to my wife as she made our bed

"Yes and she woke Spencer up at five in the morning " Veronica said

BAM!

I heard Spencer scream and begin to cry from her room next door. "Shut up before Mommy comes in here!" Melissa said

I sighed "I'll handle it" I said before I left. Veronica has had a long day with her murder case finally ending.

I went into Spencer's room and she was crying while holding her nose with both hands. Her small field hockey stick by her feet.

"Melissa Ann you didn't hit your sister with that hockey stick" I said sternly as I marched over to them

"I told her to stop talking to my friends and she didn't. So I taught her a lesson" Melissa said

"You know what?-come here honey" I said as I picked up Spencer she wouldn't remove her hands from her nose

"Melissa what is this about?" Veronica asked as she walked over to her

"I want her to not talk to my friends!" Melissa yelled

"You're too young to try to claim boys. I think this little crush has gone too far he's Spencer's friend as well and you need to accept that he's not a toy I'm going to have you removed out of that class" Veronica said

"No!" Melissa cried

"Let me see" I said trying to pry Spencer's hands from her nose. It was bleeding and that's why she wouldn't let go. Some of it dripped on her blue night gown.

"Come on lets clean this up. Melissa you're in big trouble and I mean it young lady" I said as I took Spencer downstairs

I put Spencer on the counter and cleaned her nose. "I didn't even t-talk to him he talked to me!" Spencer cried

"Shh don't worry about that. You wanna sleep in Mommy and Daddy's room tonight?" I asked

Spencer nodded "Lean your head forward so you'll get it out" I said

Melissa came down stairs crying her hands behind her back I'm guessing Veronica took care of her punishment.

"I'm s-sorry Spencer" she said

Spencer leaned her head on my shoulder and rubbed her back "Everyone's going to bed now" I said

Pam's POV:

"And I got a gold star for cleaning up after snack time" Emily said to Wayne at the computer. She should be asleep but I let her wait for Wayne to call us.

"That sounds great Emmy I can't wait to take you to school" he said

"I can't wait either" Emily said

"Dangsin-eun eomma e daehan joh-eun doegoissda" Wayne asked (Are you being good for Mommy?)

"Ne" Emily said "Oneul jeonyeog sigsa leul dowass" (I helped make dinner)

"Good job. I'm glad your having fun at school" he said

"Are you having fun over there?" Emily asked

"Well not really…I'd have more fun with you and Mommy" he said

"Tell Daddy your swim team try outs are coming up" I said

"Oh really? Are you excited?" Wayne asked

"I'm kinda nervous because a lot of the other girls are six and seven. Alison is trying out too" Emily said

"Oh don't be nervous you'll do good and you'll tell Daddy all about right?" he asked

"Yeah" Emily said

"Okay Daddy has to go but I will call Mommy tomorrow okay?" Wayne asked

"Okay bye Daddy!" Emily said

"I love you" Wayne said

"Love you" we said

Emily closed my laptop "Can I sleep in your room?" she asked

"Of course you can it's yours until Daddy gets back" I said

**Sorry for the slow update! Please continue to review and put some request in I would love to write what some of you would like! **

**\- Hope **


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica's POV:

I just dropped Melissa off at her gymnastics private lesson. Spencer made it through her first week of school well her teacher called me yesterday and asked if I would speak to her about Spencer. I hope she's not in trouble.

When I walked back into the house Peter was sitting at the island with Spencer who was sleeping in his lap her head on his shoulder.

"Peter why didn't you leave her in bed?" I asked

"I think she's sick actually she was crying earlier saying her stomach and head hurt a lot" he said

"Oh no" I said Spencer not the kind of kid to get the common cough, when she gets sick she's really sick last time it was the stomach flu.

"Did you give her medicine?" I asked

"I tried but she was so upset so I just held her until her went back to sleep. It's probably the late side effects to her pre kindergarten shots" Peter said "I guess that means she'll miss the playdate at Emily's after their swim team tryouts and field hockey" he said

"Yeah we can't risk getting the other kids sick" I said just as Spencer turned her body around in Peter's lap

"Hi honey you feel better?" I asked

Spencer shrugged. She looks fine "Does your stomach hurt?" I asked

"No" she said

"I guess she can go the playdate then" Peter said while looking straight at me so he didn't even notice when Spencer lifted his coffee mug and drank from it.

I gasped "Spencer no that's Daddy's!" I said

Peter took the cup from her "It's empty" he said "Spencer why did you drink Daddy's coffee? Was it good?" he asked

Spencer nodded "Really good"

"My coffee with no milk or sugar is good to you?" he asked

"Yeah can I have some more please?" she asked

"Honey no. You're too young to drink that its not good for you come on let me take your temperature" I said as I took her from Peter and put her on my hip as I walked to the cabinet and got our first aid kit.

"Well you don't have a fever so I guess you're okay. We'll see how you are after breakfast though" I said

"With that coffee in her system she'll be fine" Peter mumbled

"Sorry Daddy" Spencer said after she jumped off the counter and ran to Peter.

"It's okay champ just don't do it again" Peter said before he kissed Spencer's hair

"Will you play tennis with me after breakfast?" Spencer asked him

"Of course and then Daddy has to take you to your field hockey okay?" he said

"Okay!" Spencer said

Ashley's POV:

"Mommy I'm scared. What if I don't make the team?" Alison asked as she put her jeans on over her swimsuit.

"Then you can tryout again next year" I said. I don't think Alison really wants to be on the team I think she's just following Emily for some strange reason.

Hanna ran into Alison room dressed in her pink, white, and black striped dress.

"Mommy its Aria's mommy on the phone!" Hanna said before she handed me the handheld from downstairs

"Thank you baby hey Ella what's up?" I asked

"I'm sorry I can't bring Aria today she has a piano lesson and Byron doesn't want her to cancel it" Ella said

"Okay. Well can you all still come to the park tonight for the picnic?" I asked

"Of course well be there wish Alison good luck for me!" she said before she hung up

"Miss Montgomery says good luck Alison. Hanna can you put your shoes on please?" I asked

"Why do I have to go too? Can I stay with Daddy?" she asked

"Daddy's at work and Jason's at his playdate" I said

"Then why can't I have a playdate I always have to go to her things and she doesn't go to mine!" Hanna cried

"Hey you're having a playdate after and Alison does more activities then you do that's why you have no where to go" I said

"Why can't I just stay here?" she asked

"Hanna we'll look into more things for you to do later but right now I need you to put your shoes on" I said

Hanna huffed and ran out of Alison's room.

"She likes designing stuff maybe she can go to art classes like Jenna does" Alison said

Smiled at the fact that she's taking her sister's thoughts into consideration. "Yeah maybe" I said

Hanna was downstairs sitting on the couch putting some of her in her little pink purse.

"Okay lets go girls" I said as I grabbed my purse and held Alison's hand as we left the house.

Hanna and Alison strapped themselves in as I started the car

When we got to the school for tryouts I held Hanna's hand on our way out. Alison ran into the school.

"Is Emily in there?" Hanna asked

"I think so" I said

Alison went to the locker room and Pam was hugging Emily on the bleachers. I could tell by the way Emily was shaking that she was crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"She's scared" Pam said "Emmy you're going to do great" she said

Hanna sat on my lap as she opened her ds and began to play her game.

About ten minutes later tryouts started. Over thirty girls from ages five through eight are trying out for the team. Emily is the only five year old so she went first.

"I don't like that they have everyone watching her. Its adding too much pressure on her" Pam said

"Oh she'll be fine"

Pam's POV:

They started with flexibility and position on Emily first. The coaches looked impressed. Emily did a few strokes in the pool before they timed her for laps.

Emily smiled at me before she jumped into the pool and began her laps. She did her flip perfectly before she swam back. When she got out the pool the coaches checked her time and looked very surprised.

"How old are you sweetie?" One coach asked

"Five" Emily said

"You just did all those laps in twenty-one seconds! That's amazing!" they said to her

I picked up Emily when she came back "Good job Emmy" I said

I wrapped Emily in a towel and put her on my lap while we watched the other girls. Paige's mother Susan sat down beside me with Paige.

"How long has she been swimming?" Susan asked

"Since she was one" I said before I kissed Emily's hair before she walked over to Paige.

"She's so fast. She'll make the team for sure. I really hope Paige makes it" she said

"I think they're looking for six year olds anyway and Paige is great I think she'll do fine" I said

"Thank you. We really want this for her" she said.

"Mommy can I have my sandwich please?" Emily asked

"Baby you may have to get back in the water" I said "Your stomach will hurt if you eat it now"

"Can I have my juice?" she asked

I nodded and gave Emily her juice box.

Hanna, Emily, and Paige were playing while Alison took her turn in front of the judges. I didn't pay attention that much but Ashley did not look impressed.

"She just messed up her flip" Ashley said

"She's probably nervous" I said

After all the six year olds went the coaches announced that if you already auditioned you don't have to get back in the water.

Emily got dressed in a long sleeved white sundress and white flats before she sat on my lap and ate her roast beef sandwich.

"I wanna go home" Hanna whined to Ashley

"We have another thirty minutes and then we can leave after they announce the team.

The three coaches are ready to announce who's on the team. "We have fifteen Shark swimsuits and the very first one goes to the very youngest here Emily Fields!"

I kissed Emily's cheek before she walked over to the coaches and gave her a Shark track suit and swimsuit. "She's five everyone we could still learn from her" the coach said as Emily walked over to me

I kissed Emily and gave her a hug "I'm so proud of you baby!"

Paige also made the team but sadly Alison did not and she was devastated. Ashley lifted Alison into her arms as she cried. "It's not fair!" Alison cried

"It's okay honey" she said

The kids are having a playdate and Ashley's house now and everyone's meeting up there.

Spencer's POV:

During field hockey coach announced that tryouts for the Rosewood Elementary team are in three days. We're going to follow the swim team season. I'm really nervous.

"Hey champ!" Daddy said as I got into the car and gave him a hug and kiss.

"HI Daddy" I said

"How was practice?" he asked

"Good they said team tryouts are coming up though"

"That's great Spence are you excited?"

"I'm nervous there are a lot of good players" I said

"You'll make it Spence you're a Hastings that's what we do" he said

"I hope Emily made the team she's been really sad since her daddy left" I said

"Well I'm glad that you take her feelings into consideration that's really nice of you. Mommy's coming here soon okay? She'll take you home"

"Okay" I said "Are you going back to work?"

"I am but I'll see you tonight and next week Mommy's taking Melissa to the spa and since you don't want to go you can come to the club with Daddy okay?"

"We can play tennis?" I asked

"Of course we can champ. Here we are" Daddy said as he pulled into Hanna's driveway

I got out the car and held Daddy's hand as we walked over to the door.

Hanna's mommy answered the door and me in. "Bye Daddy" I said

"Bye champ" Daddy said before he kissed me and left

"The girls are upstairs sweetie" Hanna's mommy said

"Thank you" I said before I went upstairs

Hanna, Alison, and Emily are sitting on the floor. I smiled when I saw the Sharks tracksuit and swimsuit beside Emily. I hugged her "Congratulations!" I said

"Thank you" Emily said

I turned to Alison as I sat down and she glared at me "Yes I didn't make the team! But we all know Emily only made it because she's five and they weren't going to send a five year old home crying" Alison snapped

"She got on the team because she's a great swimmer" Hanna said "You're just jealous because she's better than you and she's younger"

"No I'm not she's not even that good!" Alison said

"Then why did she get called first?" Hanna asked

"Shut up Hanna you can't do anything!" Alison yelled

"Alison Kate come here right here now" Hanna and Alison's mother said from the doorway. She's probably been standing there the whole time

Alison got up quickly and followed her mother out the room. I heard a smack and then Alison started crying.

"That's what she gets for being cocky" Hanna said

"Hanna don't listen to her you can do a lot of things" I said

"No I can't" Hanna said

"Yes you can you always have on nicest clothes and you always do your hair really nice" Emily said

"But I'm not like you guys I don't play piano or do sports or any cool stuff like you guys" Hanna said

"You don't need that stuff" I said

"I guess so" Hanna said "Hey Spencer you know Caleb and Toby are good friends right?"

I nodded "Well Caleb wants to have a playdate at Toby's house and he asked me if I would ask you to come too" she said

"I have to ask my parents" I said

"It'll be fun" Hanna said

"Spencer when do you try out for the field hockey team?" Emily asked

"In a few days they changed the schedule" I said

"Where's Aria?" I asked

"At piano" Hanna said "She's coming later though. How's your nose?"

"Fine" I said "Melissa's still mad at me though"

"Ali probably hates me now" Emily said

"Ali hates everything sometimes" Hanna said

Ella's POV:

"You're such a good big sister" I said as I watched Aria rock Mike, who was sitting in her lap to sleep for his nap before we meet everyone for the night picnic dinner in the park

"You know what you've been so good to him this week I think we should go somewhere after school on Monday. Mike is going to his playgroup in the afternoon so it'll just be you and me" I said

"We can go anywhere?" Aria asked

"Anywhere you want" I said

"Can we get our nails down like we did for my birthday?" Aria asked

I leaned over and kissed her hair "Of course" I said as I picked up Mike

"Lets go" I said as I grabbed my purse with my free hand and we left the house.

Aria strapped herself in her booster seat while I buckled Mike in before we drove about thirty minutes to the park the kids like. At night no one's ever there so that's when we all usually come.

Pam and Ashley were sitting on the floor on a picnic basket setting up the food while Hanna, Alison, and Emily watched The Croods on a Ashley's big laptop. Veronica and Spencer aren't here.

Aria ran off to her friends while I put Mike in his stroller and pushed it over to Pam and Ashley.

"Hey where's Veronica and Spencer?" I asked as I sat down on the picnic table

"Spencer's sick V thinks it's the late side effects to her kindergarten shots and it probably is that I remember how bad it was for Hanna" Ashley said

"Oh poor baby. I hate that they have to get so many at once" I said

"I think she took her to the doctor" Pam said

"So Ashley do you know what you're going to for after school with Alison now?" I asked

"Yeah she wants to go to gymnastics and she's going back to piano every Thursday. Veronica said she'll give me the information for it. We may have Alison take her piano private lessons at home" Ashley said

"That's great and Pam the swim team practice is everyday?" I asked

"Monday through Thursday from three thirty to five thirty and Saturdays from ten to one every other week" Pam said

"Geez. Aria has art with Jenna from three thirty to four thirty every Monday through Wednesday and piano on Thursday for an hour"

"Do you think Hanna will like the art classes?" Ashley asked

"Yes of course she will. They can design and do whatever they want and they even have an electronic music and gaming class, those boys Caleb and Toby are in it" I said

"Maybe Hanna will like that she's friends with Caleb now" Ashley said

Veronica's POV:

Spencer's really upset we couldn't go to the picnic but I had to take her to the doctor.

"So it looks like she has all the a stomach virus" Dr. Shay said to me "It will take some time for it to where off but it is not contagious. If she gets worse please bring her back and don't let her go to school. Expect for there to be some vomiting and diarrhea. We'll send you home with medicine and for now we'll just give her one injection of antibiotics"

"No!" Spencer cried

"Honey it'll make you better. Don't you want to go to school?" I asked as I pulled her into my lap. Dr. Shay left the room.

"I don't want a shot! It's not fair I got a lot before!" Spencer cried

"Shhh" I said as I wiped her runny nose with a tissue. "It's just a quick one" I said

"I wanna go home!"

"Honey we'll go home after we see the doctor" I said before I kissed Spencer's hair

Dr. Shay came in with a tray holding the needle and a small bag. Spencer tried to get off my lap when she saw the needle which is a little bigger then they usually are.

"I don't want.." Spencer could barely get words out she's really sick

Dr. Shay rubbed Spencer's arm with rubbing alcohol. She's still dressed in her pink track suit from field hockey so she has no protection with a sleeve.

Spencer screamed and broke into a fit of sobs and coughs when the needle entered her upper arm.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie" Dr. Shay said as she put a band-aid on Spencer's arm. She handed me the bag "That's her medicine starting tomorrow she should take two tablets after dinner" Spencer said

"Okay thank you" I said as I turned Spencer around in my lap and gave her a hug.

"It's okay honey. I know it hurts" I said as I stood up and put her medicine in my purse with my free hand and left the doctor's office.

Spencer hiccupped into my shoulder as I walked her over to the car.

"Baby I don't want to put you in the car if you're going to cry like this" I said to Spencer

I just put my purse in the car and walked Spencer around the block rubbing her back. "It's okay" I said before kissed her cheek

Spencer calmed down by the time I walked back to the car and strapped her into her car seat.

During the drive home Spencer fell asleep but when picked her up to carry her into the house she woke up.

"You can go back to sleep" I said to her

Peter answered the door before I knocked and took Spencer from me. Melissa was sitting on the couch watching some cartoons.

"Is she better now?" Melissa asked Peter as he put Spencer on the couch next to her after he kissed her cheek.

"It'll take a while Melissa she has a virus" I said as I sat down on the couch

Melissa turned to Spencer. "Did you get a shot?" she asked her

Spencer nodded. Melissa wiped Spencer's tears with her hand "Can you go to school on Monday?" she asked

"If I get better" Spencer sniffed

Melissa gave Spencer a hug. "You'll get better" she said

Pam's POV:

MONDAY MORNING:

Emily woke up early in the morning just to talk to Wayne.

"I'm so proud of you that you made the team Emmy. Are you excited for your first practice?" he asked

"Yes! It's a really long practice though" Emily said before she ate a spoonful of cereal

"Well Daddy will call again and you'll tell me all about it right?"

Emily nodded.

"Alright baby I love you. Have fun at school" he said

Emily waved "Love you. Bye Daddy!" she said before Wayne signed off of the video chat

"Honey after lunch you should change into your swimsuit and tracksuit okay?" I asked her as I clipped her lunch box to her blue backpack

"Okay" Emily said before she put her bowl in the sink and brushed her teeth before she put on her backpack.

"I hope Spencer will come to school" Emily said as she strapped herself into her car seat

"I do too" I said

When we pulled in front of the school I saw Veronica but not Spencer.

"Bye Mommy!" Emily said and kissed me

"Bye Emmy have a good day at school" I said

"Is Spencer here?" I asked Veronica

"Yes Toby and Hanna walked in with her" she said "I have to talk to the principal today about Spencer"

Alison's POV:

We get some free time after we finish our morning lessons and since were allowed to travel to other classes I went to Hanna's to see her and Spencer playing with Caleb and Toby. Aria and Emily are by the painting area.

I glared deeply as I watched Caleb and Hanna smile at each other and touch each other.

"Hi Alison" Noel Kahn said to me

"Hello Noel" I said

"Did you get an invitation to my brother's party? It's to a theme park" he said

"I don't think so. Why who's invited?" I asked

"Toby and Jenna, both Hastings, Ian Thomas, your brother and I think your sister too because since she started hanging out with Caleb they've gotten tighter with us" he said

"Both my siblings are invited and I'm not?"

"Well you're the one who claims to hate boys"

"I don't hate boys I hate my friends to like boys!"

"Wow" Ian Thomas said. Now I like this boy but my friends don't know this.

"Your Spencer's friend right?" he asked

"Yes but I could be a lot more than that" I said when Noel walked away

"Like what a bully?" he asked

"I'm not a bully. I just want what's best for my friends. So what's up with you and Melissa Hastings?" I asked

"Nothing really I think" he said

"Really because when Spencer talked to you last week Melissa whacked Spencer in the nose with her hockey stick" I said

"Really? So Melissa must really like me" Ian said

"Do you like her?" I asked

"I'm not sure I trust you with all that information" Ian said "So does Spencer like me?"

"Does it look like she likes you?" I asked and pointed to Spencer and Toby who were laughing together

"What does she see in that creep?" Ian asked

"Class is back in session all students return to their home rooms!" A teacher said

"Nice talking to you Ian" I said before I left

**Please continue to request and review!**

**Next chapter will be the day after this I won't go a week forward! They'll be a lot more conversations between the kids**

**-Hope **


	9. Chapter 9

Monday, July 28, 2014

9:50 PM

Spencer's POV:

I'm still feeling sick but I really want to try out for field hockey so I pretended I was fine and went to tryouts after school.

Emily found me in the locker room "Spencer you're still trying out for the team? I thought you were sick" Emily said

"I can still try out. Are you still going to Alison's house this weekend?" I asked

"Yeah" she said

"I have to go to practice but good luck!" Emily said before she left

"Thank you" I said as I tied my sneakers up

When I got out the locker rooms Alison and Hanna ran up to me "Spencer you shouldn't try out if you're still sick" Alison said

"Do you guys after school today or something?" I asked

"Don't ignore me. Does your sister know your trying out?" Alison asked

"Yes she's the one that convinced me to try out. My parents think it's a good idea as long as I don't push myself too hard" I said

"Well be careful I won't forgive if you get sicker and you can't come to my house this weekend. Your mom is taking me to gymnastics I have to go. Good luck" Alison said

"Good luck Spencer" Hanna said before she ran off with Caleb. They have after school together now

"Spencer" Toby said as he walked over to me "You're trying out for field hockey?" he asked

I nodded "I'm nervous" I said

"You'll make the team your better than a lot of the kids in my grade" he said

"Hey Spencer" Ian said to me "Are you still coming to practice coach is asking for you5"

At our school before boys can join the hockey team they have to do a few years of field hockey for the practice.

"Yeah" I said

"Good luck Spencer" Toby said before I walked away with Ian

Hanna's POV:

"Caleb you're so good at this. I can't even make a car move" I said as we designed cartoons on the laptops

"Here you just have to hit shift then space followed by the letter m for movement" Caleb said as he went through the steps with me

"I'm only in this because you're in it you know. I don't want to just watch Alison and Melissa at gymnastics" I said

"Speaking of Alison what's up with her she's always yelling at all of you and bossing you around" Caleb asked

"Well I'm her little sister so I guess it's her job to be mean to me sometimes and she's mean to the rest of us because she doesn't have a lot of outside friends besides us so she decides who we hang out with or so she thinks" I said

"But she's friends with that Cece girl. The new third grader" he said

"Well that's not good enough for her I guess" I said

"I'll protect you" Caleb said

"From Alison? She's not afraid of anything. Except our mother probably" I said

"Trust me I can take your sister maybe even your brother too" Caleb said smiling

I laughed at him "You're funny" I said

"It's what friends are for Hanna"

Melissa's POV:

"Why is Alison still with coach?" Cece Drake asked me

"It's her first day and she's not flexible and she can't even do a cartwheel" I said as we followed coach James during our conditioning warm up

"Well that's too bad I wanted to talk to her. You guys don't like each other very much huh?" she asked

"I don't trust her. She's sneaky" I said before I went into an elbow stand and Cece did the same

"Why because she likes Ian too?" Cece asked

I dropped out my elbow stand "She likes Ian?" I asked

"Melissa chest stand or elbow stand you just sit there" Coach James said

I went back into my elbow stand "I wasn't supposed to tell you that but she's up to something with him and your baby sister though she's not such a baby anymore" Cece said

"How would you know you just got here last year" I said

"She was four when I came here and the Marine's don't live to far form you guys" she said

"And I don't like Ian as much as I like Jason. I don't trust Alison so that's why I'm waiting for him to notice me" I said

"Why are you telling me this? You trust me?" she asked

"Is there a reason for me not to trust you? If you give me a reason I'll give you reason to regret ever saying anything" I said before I went into my chest stand so I couldn't talk anymore

Aria's POV:

"Who's that?" I asked Jenna as I molded a clay heart staring at the new boy

"His name is Lucas. He's weird" Jenna said

"Hi girls!" Mona Vanderwall said as she walked over to me

"Hi Mona" I said

"So are Caleb and Hanna like a thing now?" she asked

"You mean a _thing _thing? No way they're just friends" I said

"Good because that boy Sean in my class likes her a lot" Mona said

"Hanna isn't really interested in boys right now" I said

"Well she should be interested in Sean he's cute"

"All Sean cares about is sports" Jenna said

"How would you know the only person you talk to at school is…..oh yeah nobody!" Mona snapped before she walked away

"Ignore her she's just controlling" I said

"Like your friend Alison" Jenna said

Veronica's POV:

So the reason Spencer's teacher wanted to talk to me is because she feels like Spencer's knows a lot of what they're doing in the kindergarten classes and feels that Spencer will be more comfortable in the first grade class and she even said she'll put her in the class with Aria and Alison. Apparently Spencer's hasn't really been giving the other children in class a chance to answer questions and she feels that the other students now hold back from answering the questions because they're just dependent on Spencer.

I'm not going to force Spencer anywhere but if she isn't learning enough in class then I don't see the point in her staying there.

I also got a call while I was working from home that Spencer threw up after try outs. She held it together though and made the team.

I got out my car and ran into the school towards the gym. Spencer was sitting on the bleachers with her head in her hands. Her backpack and field hockey uniform beside her

"Oh come here" I said as I walked over to my baby

"Come on lets go home. I'm proud of you that you made the team" I said as I gathered her things

"She did a really good job" her coach said to me

"Thank you. What're the practice times?" I asked

"Same as the swim team Monday through Friday from three thirty to five thirty starting tomorrow and every other Saturday from ten to one. I hope she'll be able to make it soon. Feel better Spencer" she said

"Thank you" Spencer said

As soon as Spencer and I were out of sight from her friends on the team I picked her up and carried her to the car.

"It's okay to cry honey" I said before Spencer burst into tears as I strapped her into her booster seat

"You can have some medicine when we get home" I said before I kissed her forehead

During our drive to the gym to pick up Melissa and Alison Spencer fell asleep. I already know Melissa's going to be upset with me for picking her up a little early but I need to pick up her and Alison today, I also want to wake Spencer up before we get home so she can have her medicine.

I parked into the gym's parking lot quickly before I ran out the car and went to get Melissa and Alison. Looks like I'm not that early because the girls are tying up their shoes.

"Hi girls! How was practice?" I asked

"Good. I really like it here" Alison said

"Come on girls lets go" I said

"Spencer's in the car. I thought we were getting her after" Melissa said

"We were but she threw up at practice" I said

"Did she make the team?" Alison asked

"Yes she did" I said as we walked over to the car

Melissa stayed with Spencer in the car while I walked Alison inside her house.

Alison knocked on the door and Jason answered the door. "Jason who is it? Oh hi baby how was gymnastics did you like it?" I asked

"Yeah it was really fun!" Alison said "Thank you Ms. Hastings!" she said before she ran into the house

Ashley stroked Jason's hair "How was try outs for Spencer? Did you make the team?"

"Yes but she got sick after" I said

"Oh poor girl" Ashley said "I hope she feels better"

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow morning" I said before I walked back over to the car

Peter came outside to help me get Spencer's things.

"Daddy next weekend is my gymnastics meet can you come?" Melissa asked him

"Of course I will" Peter said as he lifted up Spencer who's still sleeping. I'll just give her medicine when she wakes up.

As Peter took Spencer upstairs I helped Melissa with her math homework.

"So what did Spencer's teacher say?" Peter asked

"She wants to put Spencer in the first grade" I said

Melissa gasped "She's getting skipped?"

"Not if she doesn't want to. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow" I said

About five minutes after Melissa finished her homework and went to the living room to watch T.V.

I heard gagging noises coming from Spencer's room.

"Honey should I order dinner?" Peter asked

"Yes" I said before I ran upstairs to Spencer's room. Spencer threw up all over her bed and all over herself.

"Oh no. Honey you're really sick" I said as I lifted her up from under her armpits and pulled off her track shirt and shorts.

"You are not going to school tomorrow"

Byron's POV:

Ella's upset with me because I didn't get home till twelve am.

"You can't even call and say goodnight to your children?" she asked

"I was working Ella something you wouldn't understand because you're always at home!"

"I'm at home taking care of our children! You wanted a second child so bad but you _never _see him or Aria!-"

"I take Aria to school almost everyday!" I yelled

"Dropping her off at school and spending time with her are two different things!" Elle screamed

The baby monitor went off and we turned to see Mike standing up and crying in his crib

"I'll get him" I said as I went upstairs

"Hey buddy you're alright" I said as I lifted Mike out of his crib and rubbed his back

"Mommy! Mommy!" Mike cried "I wan Mommy!"

"See he doesn't even want you to comfort him because he's not use to you" Ella said before she took Mike from me

"Why don't you go bed that's what we all were doing when you got here" she snapped

Ashley's POV:

THE NEXT MORNING:

Mornings are crazy at my house. Alison's my only child that wakes up and showers by herself. After Tom and I shower. Tom starts breakfast and I wake up Jason and Hanna.

I always wake up Jason first because he's easier…sometimes.

"Jason" I said as I rubbed his back "Come on take your shower and put your uniform on" I said before I kissed his hair

"Ugh I don't wanna go to school today" Jason huffed

"Oh come on you have soccer today" I said before I left his room and went to wake up my baby

To my surprise Hanna was up brushing her wet hair in her white t-shirt and panties.

"Hanna I'm so proud of you that you showered and got up without me having to wake you up" I said

"Can you put two french braids in my hair please?" she asked

"Yes" I said as I took her brush from her

Alison burst into my room in her uniform "Mommy can you put my hair in a bun-Hanna why are up so early?" she asked

"Alison I'll do your hair next while Hanna gets dressed" I said

After I did both my girls's hair we all had some breakfast. Tom made blue berry pancakes.

"Mommy I have after school again today?" Hanna asked

"Yes you do" I said "And Alison you're going to gymnastics with Melissa again" I said

"I hope I can get good enough to do the meet" Alison said "Can I do private lessons like Melissa does?" she asked

"I don't know you're already doing gymnastics and piano honey" I said

"Melissa does gymnastics, conditioning, English horse riding, , soccer, and field hockey" Alison said

"Well they're rich" Hanna said

"Exactly" Tom said "Hanna did you have fun at after school with Caleb?"

"Yeah he helped me a lot and he said he would protect me" Hanna said

"Hanna that's my job" Jason said "And Caleb's little he can't protect you"

"Yes he can" Hanna said

"What's in our lunch?" Alison asked

"Turkey and cheese and then all your snacks and stuff" I said as I clipped everyone's lunch boxes to their backpacks.

"Jason you did your homework right?" I asked

"I'll finish the rest at school" Jason said

"Jason if you keep this up you're not going to soccer" Tom said sternly "Understand?"

"Yes" Jason said as he put his backpack on

"Bye Daddy!" Hanna said before she kissed Tom goodbye and ran outside

"Bye I love you" Tom said to the kids. Out of all three of our kids Hanna's the closet to Tom.

I drove the kids to school and to my surprise I only got a hug and kiss from Hanna.

Hanna ran off into school with Emily. "Did Emily get to talk to Wayne again?" I asked Pam

"Yes he misses her so much its killing him and Emily doesn't miss him as much anymore" Pam said

"Oh that's too bad. Veronica where's Spencer is she already inside?" I asked

"No she's at home with Peter she may be getting worse. She had a tantrum this morning about it" Veronica said "Have you guys heard from Ella?" she asked

I shook my head "I just know she and Byron didn't have to best night last night" I said

"I think Aria's already inside" Pam said

"So what did the principal and Miss Kate say about Spencer?" I asked

"She wants to move Spencer into Alison's class with the first graders. I haven't told her but I'm not going to move her if she doesn't want to" Veronica said "Besides with the academics at this school they'll all be skipped when we switch them all to public school for high school"

Alison's POV:

"Emily don't lie to me. Did you tell Aria that you think I like Ian?" I asked her at recess

"Yes" she sniffed tears already running down her cheeks. I found out she was gossiping about me and I will not tolerate this.

"Why would you say that to Aria and not to me. And Aria why didn't you tell me and I had to find out form Cece?"

"Don't talk down to me" Aria snapped before she grabbed Emily's hand pulling her away from me

"I don't like Ian" I said

"Yes you do" Hanna said quickly and ran back over to the jungle gym with Mona

"I saw you talking to him yesterday" Emily said "And you asked him about Spencer"

"Don't listen to my conversations" I snapped

"Ali you're probably in the worst position to be saying that" Aria said

"You're probably in the worst position to be saying that" I mimicked in a baby voice

"Why are you so sneaky? Your always keeping secrets" Emily said "If you're trying to hurt Spencer or Hanna or any of us its not going to happen" she said before she walked away

I grabbed her arm tightly before she got away "I'm all you've-"

"Alison!" Miss Rose yelled as she walked over to me. Emily began to cry.

"You are in big trouble Alison. You don't hurt other people!"

Peter's POV:

"Spence you have to eat something" I said as I watched my youngest sit at the table and stare at her food. Which is just warm bread.

"I'll throw it up" she sniffed. She's been crying almost all day because she's missing her first field hockey practice

"If you don't eat you won't have any energy tomorrow to go to school" I said

"I don't want it" she whined

"Spencer I gave you a smoothie and you didn't even try it. Now I put it away because you said you would eat now eat or you're not going to school" I said

Spencer put her head in her hands and started crying.

"Spence. Daddy's not trying to make you feel bad" I said as I picked her up

Spencer wiped her eyes and laid her head down on my shoulder "I wanna go to school" she sniffed

"Spencer just take one bite at least for me and Mommy. Maybe you'll even be able to go horseback riding"

"I'll give you an icy"

Spencer smiled and nodded her head.

After Spencer ate and had her medicine we played some piano. First we played a harmonized version of twinkle twinkle little star and while we were in the middle of Heart and Soul Spencer got tired.

"Okay champ you have to go to bed now" I said as I lifted her up in my arms

"But I wanna see Mommy" she said

"When you wake up she'll be home" I said as I took her up to bed

Ashley's POV:

Tom sat with Jason until he finished all his homework. Hanna's helping wash the dishes for one extra dollar in her allowance.

Alison is grounded for a week for what she did to Emily at school. I apologized to Pam and tomorrow she is going to apologize to Emily.

"Mom why can't I watch t.v. at least?" Alison asked as she came downstairs

"Because you're being punished for what you did to Emily at school. Until you tell me what that conversation was about and how it lead to you hurting Emily I want you upstairs and in bed" I said sternly

"It was about a boy" Alison said

Tom looked up at me from the table and mouthed "Do something"

"A boy? What about a boy?" I asked

"Emily thought I liked him so she told Aria and I don't like it when they talk about me. So when Emily tried to walk away from me I grabbed her arm but it was an accident I hurt her by an accident"

"Alison you don't dig your nails into your friends skin by an accident" I said "And I know you're not telling me everything"

"Cece Drake snitched on Emily about how she likes Ian" Hanna said to herself

"Hanna shut up!" Alison yelled

"Hey if you're going to yell you can go back upstairs. Tell mommy the truth" Tom said

"So Emily thinks you like Ian?"

"No Emily thinks Ali is trying to hurt Spencer" Hanna said

"Hanna that's enough from you baby. You did a good job with the dishes go watch some t.v."

"I'm not trying to hurt Spencer. I just want to get closer to her because she's not as close to me like the other girls and I guess Emily got upset about that" Alison said

"Well thank you for telling me that. You can join your sister and then you're going straight to bed alright?"

"Okay!" Alison said smiling before she ran upstairs

Pam's POV:

"Wayne I'm not in control of who she plays with at school" I siad to my husband on the phone

"Well I think you should tell her to stay away from Alison for a while"

"I can't tell her that they're friends and they're kids it's going to happen sometimes Wayne"

"Well was Alison punished?" Wayne asked

"She had to apologize and Ashley grounded her" I said

"Why don't you teach Emily how to defend herself?"

"She's five Wayne!"

Emily came downstairs in her pajamas "It's Daddy" I said

"Can I talk to him?" she asked

"Here I'm putting Emmy on the phone" I said as I handed Emily the phone

"Hi Daddy…it doesn't hurt anymore….I still went to practice and it was fine…..It's okay Daddy"

I could tell Emily is getting annoyed with Wayne questioning her over and over again about her little scratch.

"I love you too" Emily said before she handed me the phone. I put it back on the wall.

"Did you pick out some stories for tonight?"

Emily nodded "We can read more than one?" she asked

"You finished all your dinner and took your shower so you have a lot of time before bed. Lets just put your eye drops in"

"No Mommy I don't want the eye drops they hurt" she said

Emily's doctor prescribed her eye drops because her eyes have been getting damaged from all the time she spent swimming in the chlorine without her googles on. She hates them and fights me almost every time, last time she pushed me so hard I fell and I had to spank her.

"Come here it's just four quick drops baby" I said as I grabbed the eye drops from the counter and picked her up before I put her on the counter.

"Open your eyes wide" I said as I pulled the cap off the drops

I put a drop in Emily's right eye first and she screamed and closed both her eyes.

"Just a little more" I said as I opened her eye with my finger and put another drop in before I moved on the the next eye

I put two drops in Emily's left eye before I picked her up and rubbed her back "It's okay. I know you don't like that" I said as I brought her to her room.

Ella's POV:

THE NEXT MORNING:

I wake up pretty early in the morning because Byron is always sitting at his desk in the morning and has yet to help me with the children which is frusterating I'm gald Aria is at the age where she wakes herself up and gets dressed.

To my surprise Byron was in Mike's room getting him dressed. "Look it's Mommy" Byron said as he pulled Mike's pants up.

"Mommy" Mike repeated

"Good morning baby" I said before I kissed Mike's cheek "You don't have work to do?" I whispered to Byron

"Oh I can do that at the office. We figured we'd give Mommy a little break. Aria and I made pancakes" He said before he kissed me with Mike on his hip.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to see Aria sitting at the table eating her pancakes. "Hi sweetie. Did you sleep well?" I asked before I kissed Aria's hair

Aria nodded I opened her lunch box so I could make her lunch for today and found it already packed. "Aria did Daddy make your lunch?" I asked

"No I did" Aria said

I turned around and sat down next to her at the table "Aria Mommy can make your lunch you don't have to do that"

"But you seem tired Mommy. I just wanted to help you"

"Baby you don't have to worry about that okay? Here give me hug" I said as I put her on my lap

"I love you" I said to her

"I love you too"

Veronica's POV:

Melissa and Peter were downstairs eating breakfast while I watched Spencer. I'm trying to keep her asleep so everytime she moves around in her sleep I rub her back to keep her asleep.

Peter and I debated letting Spencer go to school and not to field hockey but we both now she'll go to practice anyway and skip afterschool. So we decided to not let her go to school at all today, she's getting better no more vomiting but her cough is still bad.

Of course eventually Spencer got up but by then Peter and Melissa were getting their stuff together.

I stopped Spencer when she began to get her uniform out and shook my head "Honey you're not going to school today"

"Yes I am. Daddy said I could go today" Spencer said looking up at me with those pleading eyes

"I talked to Daddy and we think it's best if you rest another day so you can get better and go to field hockey" I said

Spencer shook her head and left her room holding her uniform in her hands after she grabbed her little white flats.

"Daddy wait!" Spencer cried as she ran down the steps.

"Champ you're not going today. You can go tomorrow" Peter said as he picked up his breifcase

"But I ate all my dinner you said I could go if I did" Spencer sniffed

"I'm sorry champ but you need to rest" Peter said before he kissed Spencer's hair

"Spencer I'll ask Ian about the new drills they're learning at practice" Melissa said and patted Spencer's hair

"Bye Mommy" Melissa said as she left.

Spencer started crying "But I need to go to school! I'm missing everything!"

"Your friends are coming over tonight so they'll catch you up" I said as I picked Spencer up, prying her uniform and shoes out of her hands so I could place them on the counter.

"I love you Spencer" Peter said before he left the house

"Shhh don't cry it's okay. It's not the end of the world" I said when Spencer began to sob

"Daddy's mean!" she cried

"No he just cares about you like I do honey" I said

"M-melissa always gets to go to school!" she cried

"Baby when she was sick last year she stayed home with us" I said as I sat Spencer down on her bed

"I understand you're upset but you crying like that is going to make you worse" I said as I pulled out white leggings and a grey sweater for her. It's still pretty cold in the house.

Spencer cried harder as she dressed herself. "I wanna go to school!" she cried

"Honey when you get older you'll want to stay home all the time" I said

"No I won't" she sniffed

Alison's POV:

Emily and I got sometime alone during recess and I apologized

"Emily wait" I said

Emily turned around and crossed her arms "I'm sorry" I said "I'm sorry I hurt you and yelled at you and tried to scare you. Will you forgive me?"

"I forgave you after it stopped hurting. But you do like Ian don't you?" she asked

"I'm telling you this because I know you can keep a secret. Yes I like him but Melissa likes him and she's in his class so I have to keep an eye on her. Cece is helping me with that because she's in her gymnastics level"

"Then why do you need Spencer?" Emily asked

"Because Melissa is her sister" I lied. I don't think I should tell Emily Ian has a crush on Spencer because Ian won't admit it yet but I know.

"Oh….okay! Wanna go see what Hanna and Aria are doing?" she asked

I nodded and smiled "Sure"

Hanna and Aria are making get well cards for Spencer. We are all going to her house after practice and afterschool.

Melissa walked over to us with Ian.

"Oh you guys are making cards for Spencer? That's really sweet" Melissa said "Sadly I won't be at your little playdate I have a private lesson for gymnastics. Getting ready for the meet. Alison did your mom sign you up for them?"

"No because I'm already doing pinao" I said

"Good luck getting into the meet then" Melissa said as she left with Ian

She won't be so smug when she finds out the boy she loves likes her little sister.

"Emily please give this to Spencer for me" Ian said as he handed Emily a card

Spencer's POV:

I'm really upset that I'm missing everything at school again but I'm glad Toby came to see me right after school.

Were sitting in my room playing on my looking through all the work sheets he got at school for me. "Thank you for coming here Toby" I said

"No problem Spence. I know it must get lonely here" he said with a smiling

"Well I'm not lonely anymore I have you" I said smiling back at him

"Did you rest a lot so you can come to school tomorrow?" Toby asked

"Yeah I tried, and I ate more. So how come all the other kids in school don't like you?" I asked

"Because they think I'm a creep. Some of them think I'm a creep because I hang out with you or because my parents aren't together so I go to my moms house out of town sometimes"

"Well you'll always have me Toby" I said "I don't think you're a creep. You're one of my best friends"

"And you're my best friend. So are you coming to my house on Sunday?" Toby asked

"Yes but because field hockey made me have to stop doing horse riding during the week I have horse riding longer on the weekends so I'll be there a little late" I said

"As long as you're coming" Toby said

About an hour after Toby left Emily, Hanna, Alison, and Aria came upstairs to my room.

"Spencer!" Hanna said as she walked over to my bed where I started some of my worksheets.

"You get two days off of school and you do school work?" Alison asked

"I have to catch up. You know what my Mommy told me?" I asked

"What?" Emily asked

"She said I can move into the first grade. That's what Miss Kate said"

"So you're moving into our class?" Aria asked

I nodded "I said yes"

Alison hugged me "I'm so excited!" she said

"So you're leaving us?" Emily asked

"No I'll visit everyday with Toby. He was just here" I said

"Toby was? So it was just you two up here?" Alison asked

I nodded. "We made cards for you" Emily said as she pulled a stack of cards from her backpack

"You guys really missed me?" I asked

"Of course we did!" Alison said "It wasn't the same without you. So have you considered doing gymnastics?" Alison asked

"No I do a lot already but Melissa thinks I should because conditioning is a good warm up before I go back to practice four days a week" I said

"You should do it with me" Alison said

"I don't know. I really don't like being around Melissa when she's doing sports she gets really bossy"

"But you won't be around her you'll be around me" Alison said

"I have to ask my parents. My mommy thinks I'm doing too much already but and she wants we to focus on horse riding" I said

"But you're still coming to Toby's house?" Hanna asked

"Yep and I can come to your house on Saturday too but I have to leave early to go to horse riding and to the doctor"

"I have a meet next Saturday" Emily said

"We'll all be there Em" Aria said "And Eric Kahn's birthday is coming up"

"I can't go unless you guys go" Emily said

"I'm going" Aria said

"I don't really want to go I only got invited because of my sister" I said "And Eric Kahn is so annoying"

"Please come" Aria begged

"Okay I will. Melissa probably would've made me come anyway"

"I'm going too but Ali's not" Hanna said

"Why not?" I asked

"I didn't get invited but I'm working on that" Alison said

**Party coming up next chapter! Please continue to request and review thank you for 30 reviews!**

**XX**

**-Hope**


	10. Any Request?

**Okay I know I know I said the next chapter will be Eric Kahn's birthday but I can't write the chapter its not turning out the way I want it to. **

**What would you guys think it if we flashed forward TWO years next chapter instead? I have some more ideas for the girls there. **

**Could you all please request some ideas for the girls when they're older? Drama? First kisses? **


	11. Chapter 11

Alison: 8

Aria: 8

Emily: 7

Hanna: 7

Spencer: 7

Jason: 11

Melissa: 11

Mike: 4

Ashley's POV:

A lot is going on now that our children our older. My diva Hanna is taking a fashion after school every other day, she's very close to Caleb who is turning into a bit of a trouble maker at school but it doesn't concern me. What is starting to concern Tom though is Hanna's weight, she's a bit on the chucky side but Tom thinks we should do something about it. He put Hanna back in ballet and Hanna hates it there. Aside from that she's doing great in school and doesn't get in trouble.

Alison is still being sneaky but she has been doing great in gymnastics and soccer every week and weekend. She's very good friends with Cece and Spencer, Emily and Aria. She's continuing to tease her sister about her size which she gets punished for last year she started holding her breath in order to get what she wants. She has gotten into some trouble in school she's lied and cheated on a test. I don't like that she hangs out with older children because Cece is a bad influence but there's nothing I can do.

Jason is a good kid besides his homework trouble. He's playing hockey with Ian Thomas every week it's a very strict practice. He's a good big brother more to Hanna than Alison but that's because Alison loves to drive Jason crazy. Jason watches Alison and Hanna sometimes if I just need to run to the market.

"Mom please! I can't miss soccer today or coach will put Paige in my spot!" Alison yelled she watched me wash the dishes.

"Alison you have to go to the doctor honey you're lucky the school still let you without that physical. It's happening tomorrow honey"

"No it's not!" Alison yelled

"Do not yell at me! Go to bed" I said sternly

Alison said nothing I dried off the last dish and turned to her. She has that pout on her face the pout she always has on her face when she's holding her breath.

"Alison breathe. Do not think I will not put you in timeout tonight" I said

Alison did nothing. She's so stubborn.

"Alison I'm not kidding" I said as I walked over to her. "Breathe!" I yelled. Nothing.

"Got dammit Alison I'm not joking around with you" I said as I pulled her arm forward and spanked her four times harder than I usually would.

Alison starting crying. "Now if you listened to me I wouldn't have done that. I love-"

"I hate you! You never give me what I want!" Alison yelled before she ran upstairs to her room.

I sighed and went upstairs to Hanna's room. She's laying in bed but she's not asleep yet.

"Hi baby" I said as I turned her light on.

"Hi Mommy" Hanna said

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" I asked

Hanna shrugged "I don't want to do ballet. I don't belong there. I want Daddy to be proud of me but I hate it in there" she said "Please let me quit"

"Oh baby. I know you don't like it. How about this you can do fashion on Saturday too if you promise me you'll stick with ballet for the rest of the month. How does that sound?" I asked

Hanna smiled and nodded "Sounds good"

I kissed Hanna's hair and gave her a hug "Okay time for bed. It's past nine already"

"I love you Mommy" Hanna said

"I love you too baby girl" I said before I turned her light off and left her room.

I passed Alison's room and went into Jason's. He's past out of course and I really don't blame him all the homework he gets and practice. Tom doesn't let him go to bed until all his homework is completed.

I kissed his hair careful not to wake him before I left his room and walked into Alison's room to see her crying into her pillow.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back. "You know it hurts Mommy's feelings when you yell at her and say nasty things like that. You have to go to the doctor Alison missing one practice isn't the end of the world and you're are not even missing all of it"

Alison turned around and wiped her eyes. "I'm s-sorry" she sniffed

I kissed her forehead "Thank you. Now if you'd rather miss gymnastics I can reschedule the appointment for Tuesday"

Alison nodded "Please Mommy?" she asked

"Okay. But if you behave that way again I'm taking you out of soccer understand?"

Alison nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck "I love you!" she said

"I love you. Now get some sleep you have school tomorrow"

Wayne's POV:

I wiped away a tear that dropped form Emily's face before I picked her up. "Emmy I promise I'm only leaving for two weeks. Daddy will be back to take you to the Father Daughter Dance, I promise okay?" I said

Emily nodded. "You won't get hurt?" she asked

I shook my head "I won't get hurt. I promise" I said "I'll be back before you know it"

"Whether together" I started

"Or apart" Emily sniffed

"We are always connected from the heart" we said together. Pam is tearing up next to us. I hate leaving my girls.

"Okay I have to leave. Give me kiss" I said

Emily kissed me on the lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you" she said

"I love you more" I said before I kissed her cheek and handed her to Pam.

"I love you. Be safe" Pam said before she kissed me

I hugged them both and kissed Emily's forehead before I left the house.

Ella's POV:

MORNING:

Byron usually gets Mike ready in the morning while I make breakfast. I made waffles and made a little fruit salad.

Aria came downstairs dressed with her black backpack with diamond studs slung around on her shoulder dressed in her uniform. "Good morning" she said

"Good morning Aria. Did you pack all your art stuff?" I asked. Aria and Jenna have art every day and she's still playing the piano.

"Yes" Aria said as she made herself a plate

"I can't wait to see all your art at the fair. Spencer's performing on the piano right?" I asked

"Mmmhmmm and I'm glad she'll be there too" Aria said

"Mommy!" Mike said as he ran to me. I picked him up "Hi big boy! You ready for school?" I asked

Mike nodded and I kissed his cheek and gave him some food.

"I can take Mike today" Byron said before he kissed me

"Great I have to get to work early today to grade papers"

"Daddy are you picking me up from after school?" Aria asked

"Of course I am"

Melissa's POV:

Mom's in Boston and Dad is in Connecticut. They're both on work trips. I convinced Mom to let me watch Spencer and not Silvia our housekeeper/nanny. Silvia is still here though but she's only here to clean.

Spencer and I have gotten very competitive since she turned six. I mean she's getting smart and she thinks she's smarter than me it pisses me off. She may work harder than I do but I'm older than her I'm smarter. I do gymnastics everyday and horse back riding on the weekends and I'm class president of the middle school.

Spencer's does field hockey for three hours after school every day except Friday. On Fridays she has gymnastics conditioning for an hour and a half then piano for two hours. One Saturday she has horse back riding all morning and in the afternoon she usually goes to Hanna's house. On Sundays we usually go to church then I have conditioning and she has horse back riding.

I wake up early to order us breakfast then I shower and get dressed in our uniforms. I put my hair up in a tight bun with a white ribbon for today.

The door bell rang. Breakfast. I went into the cabinet and grabbed the tip money. I grabbed $5.00 before I opened the front door.

"Thank you have nice day" the delivery man said as he handed me the food and drinks after I gave him the money.

"You too" I said as I closed the door.

"Spencer!" I yelled from downstairs "What is taking you so long? The driver will be here in nineteen minutes!"

Spencer came downstairs dressed in her uniform, her hair a mess, and her new black Cambridge satchel on her back.

"You can swing that on your shoulder you know" I said

"I like it this way. Did Daddy call?" Spencer asked. He didn't but I like messing with Spencer.

I nodded "He did. He said you better listen to me and stop crying. I told him how you threw a fit yesterday over Mommy and he was so disappointed in you. He probably still is and I bet he told Mommy everything" I said as I passed Spencer her food and orange juice, we're having vanilla crepes with fruit salad and Greek yogurt.

Spencer put her head in her hands and started crying. I sighed "Stop you'll wake Silvia"

"Oh my gosh Spencer I made the whole thing up! He didn't call. He'll probably call when we get home now stop crying and eat"

"R-really?" Spencer sniffed

"Yes I was just teasing you"

When we finished eating I threw everything out and went to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I only went into my mother's bathroom for her hair curler. Spencer's not leaving the house without her hair done.

Spencer I said as I walked into her bathroom. "Hey you have to knock!" Spencer said as she pulled her skirt up and flushed her toilet. "I can't even pee without you storming into my room"

"We're sisters come on let's curl your hair" I said as I plugged the curler in

"My hair is fine" Spencer said

"Spencer it's everywhere and you don't even have a headband in come on I've done Mommy's hair before" I said

Spencer sat on her little chair and I sprayed her hair with the heat protection before I started curling her hair. Spencer stayed still through the whole thing.

As I finished the last curl I dropped the comb and as I bent down to retrieve the comb Spencer screamed. I burned the back of her neck.

Spencer got off the chair and she started to cry. "I'm sorry Spencer. Here let me see it" I said as I pushed her hair to the side

It's just a little red mark. "I want Daddy!" Spencer cried

"It's okay" I said as I rubbed some Vaseline on her neck "Does that feel better?" I asked

Spencer nodded "Come on let's go to school the car will be here soon" I said

Spencer put her backpack on and I wiped her tears. "We'll call Daddy when you get home okay?"'

"Okay" Spencer sniffed

We put on our white flats and white fleeces with fur on before we waited outside for the driver to take us to school.

Alison's POV:

Miss Rose announced today that the science fair is next month and we have a writing test in a week.

"Why do we all have to participate in the science fair?" I asked Aria

"We just do. Spencer are you excited?" Aria asked

"Yes!" she said

"Of course you are you parents are going to buy you the best supplies so you'll win just like last year" I said

"I won because my project was the best not because of the supplies. I could've made the whole solar system with only cardboard and I still would've won" Spencer snapped

"And you say I'm cocky" I said

Spencer rolled her eyes "I'm not cocky I just work hard" she said

"Would you two stop? What we should be talking about is how to cheer Emily up" Aria said

"I noticed how upset she looked this morning what's going on with her?" I asked

"Her dad left last night" Spencer said "He won't be back for two weeks"

"That's in time for the dance. Is your father coming Spencer or will he be out of town?" I asked

"Alison leave her alone! You didn't even go last year because you didn't want to share your father with Hanna" Aria said

"I have my reasons why I don't like sharing" I said

"And my dad is coming Alison. He took off of work especially for it" Spencer snapped at me

"Why don't we have a movie party or something? Emily will like that" Aria said "Spencer your parents aren't home why don't we do it at your house?"

"Your parents aren't home? So who's watching you the housekeeper?"

Spencer shrugged "Melissa I guess"

"Stop changing the subject. Spencer it's Sunday when you're usually free right?" Aria asked

"We can do it Saturday afternoon" Spencer said

"Then its set on Saturday we're having a movie and popcorn day" I said

Hanna's POV:

Emily and Paige went to a swim team meeting during recess and Caleb and I are finishing our work sheets. We can't go to recess until we finish.

"Ugh I wanna go to recess" Caleb said

"I know it looks so fun" I said "Can I ask you question?"

"Sure" Caleb said

"Why don't you call your mommy Mommy?" I asked

"Because she's not my real Mommy she's my step aunt" Caleb said "I don't know who my real Mommy and Daddy are"

"I'm sorry Caleb" I said

"It's okay it just sucks sometimes because we don't have a lot of money" Caleb said "That's why my uniform is dirty sometimes"

"Is that why you never invite me to your house?"

Caleb nodded "It sucks over there. Your house and Toby's house and Spencer's house are way better"

"Well you're always welcome Caleb" I said with a smile

"Thanks Hanna" Caleb said smiling back

Emily's POV:

Spencer sat with me on the bus while we are on our way to practice. Alison is on the bus too in the front with the other soccer players. I'm really upset that my Daddy left but my friends are really making me feel better.

"So you're all set for movie night?" Spencer asked

I nodded "I'm excited and it's the day of my meet so that's a good break"

"Do you know what you're doing for the science fair?" Spencer asked

"I'm doing the light blub and some history on it" I said "And Hanna and Caleb are doing a really big volcano. What're you doing?"

"I'm stuck between the elements or the earth's crust" Spencer said "And Aria said she's going to do a thing about possible life on Mars and Alison said she doesn't know yet"

"Okay field hockey off the bus!" Spencer's coach yelled

"Bye Emily!" Spencer said as she grabbed her bag and left the bus

As soon as Spencer left Paige sat down next to me. "Ready for practice?"

"Yep especially since coach is looking for team captain" I said

"She is?" Paige asked

"Yes its really competitive. I have to beat my time today"

"But you're already the highest aren't you?" Paige asked

"The new girl is catching up to me" I said

"Sydney? You know she's Jenna's cousin right?" Paige asked. Sydney moved to Rosewood a few weeks ago she's always crying in class.

"Really? They do kind of look a like" I said

We got off the bus next and I put my swim cap on after I tied my hair back. As I put my track suit in my locker I noticed Sydney crying at her locker beside me.

"What's wrong? Come on we're going to the warm up" I said

"I can't!" Sydney cried

"Why?" I asked

"I want my mom!" she cried

"You can call her when we have break-"

"No I can't! She's dead and my daddy is fighting in Arabia! I'm all alone"

Now I feel bad for getting annoyed with her for crying in class. "I miss my daddy a lot too. He's fighting in Arabia so I don't see him a lot" I said

"Aren't you scared for him?" Sydney asked

"All the time. But he always tells me to never give up that's why I work so hard in swimming because it makes him happy" I said

"My mom wanted me to keep up swimming but I just miss her so much" Sydney said

"Well how about today and very other day you swim you do it for her?" I said

Sydney nodded "I will. Thanks Emily"

Ella's POV:

"Aria!" I yelled from downstairs as I picked up Mike "Can you help me set the table please?" I asked

"No!" Aria yelled from upstairs

"Excuse me?" I said as I went upstairs and opened my daughter's bed room door.

Aria is on Byron's old laptop that he gave her on her birthday sitting at her desk. "I'm doing homework can you set the table?" Aria asked

"Aria that is your choir. You can do it and then finish your homework"

"I can't do it today! I'm having my dinner up here I still have to study for my test!" Aria said

"We eat dinner as a family-"

"Daddy isn't here so that doesn't count" Aria snapped

"Aria Lillian Montgomery go downstairs and set the table. It's not even close to bedtime yet" I said "You need to eat"

"You need to eat!" Mike repeated

"Shut up Mike! I have work to do get out of my room!"

"Now Aria or I'm taking the laptop away" I said sternly

Aria rolled her eyes before she got up and did as I said. "If I fail my test it's your fault" Aria said as we ate dinner "And where's Daddy?"

"He's at work he'll be here before you go to bed" I said "Mike eat your carrots" I said as I watched my youngest pick at his vegetables.

"Ew!" Mike said

"Mmmmm there so good right Aria?" I asked

"Not really" Aria said

"Oh my gosh what is with you two today?" I asked with laugh. I have a couple of grouches with me tonight.

"He wants Daddy at least he would let me study" Aria said

"You can study when you finish eating" I said

"Can you please buy me a poster board and a foam ball for my science fair project?" Aria asked

"If you stop being a little grouch. What's your project about?" I asked

"It's about possible life on Mars" Aria said

"That's a good idea you think you'll win?" I asked. Aria got second place under Spencer last year she was really upset. I think just because Spencer is almost a whole year younger than her.

Aria shrugged "I don't really care about that this year. I just want to get that art award" she said

"I'm sure you'll get it honey. You work so hard in that class"

Hanna's POV:

"Can I come in?" I asked Jason standing in the bedframe of his room.

"Of course" Jason said from his desk. He's doing homework. "What's up?" he asked

"Do you have any clothes that Mommy bought you that you don't like?" I asked

"Oh I have plenty" Jason said as he got up and walked over to his closet

"You doing a project or something?" Jason asked as he put piles and piles of clothes on his bed

"Something like that I guess" I said as I collected the clothes "Thanks Jason!"

"No problem" Jason said

Veronica's POV:

I called the house phone for my girls tonight to check on them. Melissa answered on the first ring.

"Hi Mommy!" Melissa said "How's Boston?"

"It's good Mommy bought a lot of presents for you guys. How're you doing?" I asked

"Good I got an A on my math test" Melissa said

"Oh I'm so proud of you sweetie! That's great!" I said "Are you taking good care of Spencer?"

"Yes everything is fine" Melissa said "Daddy called earlier he said he misses you"

"Oh did he? Well I was just talking to him honey. It's going to storm tomorrow so help Spencer put tights on and tell her I said to where her uniform dress. You too and take a bag to hold your wet boots" I said

"Okay. I miss you" Melissa said

"I miss you too. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Okay let me speak to Spencer"

"Mommy!" Spencer said

I smiled at the sound of my baby's voice "Hi honey! How are you?" I asked

"Good I'm starting my science fair project!" she said

"Oh really what're you doing?"

"The earth's crust with different layers and information" Spencer said

"Wow good job! You think you're going to win?"

"I hope so" Spencer said

"How was practice today?" I asked

"Good! I scored a lot"

"That's great baby! Are you getting ready for bed?"

"Yes. Melissa braided my hair"

"That's good I'm glad you two aren't butting heads again. I miss you baby"

"I miss you too"

"I love you Spencer"

"Love you!"

**Please request and review! I love you guys for all your love and support!**

**-Hope**


	12. Chapter 12

Hanna's POV:

I neatly packed all of Jason's clothes for Caleb in a my old black backpack I didn't like it because it looks like a boy backpack.

Mommy gave me a strange look. "You're up early. Honey why do you have on two backpacks?"

I'm telling her the truth since Alison is still upstairs. "Caleb doesn't have a lot of clothes or jackets so Jason gave me his old ones to give to him" I said

"Why doesn't Caleb have clothes?" Mommy asked

"His uncle and his step aunt are his parents and they don't give Caleb as much as his cousins" I said as I sat down at the table for breakfast

"Well that's so nice of you" Mommy said "Alison! Jason! Make sure you get your rain coats its pouring outside!"

"Caleb and I missed recess yesterday and now we'll miss it again" I said

"Honey there is always tomorrow next time get your work done" Mommy said

"Hanna I'm picking you up and taking you to ballet today okay?" Daddy asked as he came downstairs

"Okay" I said sadly

"Oh cheer up Hanna it'll get easier soon" Daddy said

Pam's POV:

"Mommy?" Emily asked on our drive to school

"Yes Emmy" I said

"Can Sydney come over for a play date one day? Or tomorrow because we don't have school?" she asked

"Who's Sydney?" I asked

"She the new girl on the swim team. The one with the dark hair"

"Oh are you two friends?"

"Her mommy died and her daddy is with Daddy in Arabia. She's Jenna's cousin. I think we can be friends" Emily said

"That's nice that you want to be her friend baby. I'll talk to Jenna's mommy okay?"

"Okay" Emily said as she got out the car. I got to give her a hug goodbye. "I love you. Have fun at school"

"I love you Mommy"

Emily's POV:

Alison, Hanna, and I walked into school together. "Why is your mom talking to Jenna's mom?" Alison asked

"I want to have a playdate with Sydney tomorrow" I said "She's nice"

"She's a baby! She cries more than Hanna and Spencer combined"

"That is not true" Hanna said

"Her mom died and her father is fighting in Arabia with my father" I said

"I would've never thought she lives with Jenna because all Jenna does is boss her around" Alison said as we all walked towards the our second grade class

"We'll meet at lunch?" Alison asked

"Caleb and I are playing soccer" Hanna said

"And the swim team as an extra training" I said

Aria's POV:

"Alison have you decided what're you're doing for the science fair?" I asked as I took notes on Mars from my ipad 2

"Yep I'm doing the earth's crust" Alison said

Spencer gasped "Alison I told you this morning that I'm doing the earth's crust!"

"So? I was already thinking about doing it" Alison said

"You would never come up with that on your own" Spencer said

"Excuse me? Are you calling me dumb?"

"No I'm calling you a cheater and a copy cat!" Spencer said

"May the best man win" Alison said as she stood up "I'm going to get more paper"

I turned to Spencer "Don't be upset Spence its good to have a little competition" I said

"But she's my friend! That's so mean! I should've stayed in kindergarten" Spencer said

"No you belong here Spence. Alison's just pushing your buttons like she does all the time"

Hanna's POV:

Just before Caleb and I left for after school I took his hand. "I have a surprise for you" I said as we walked over to our cubbies

I handed Caleb the bag of clothes. Caleb looked through it and then smiled.

"You're giving me all of these?" Caleb asked

I nodded with a grin in my face.

"Hanna you didn't have to do this for me"

"Yes I did. Because you deserve it Caleb" I said

Caleb hugged me then and I hugged him back. He kissed my cheek.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked

"Because I kind of love you Hanna"

I kissed his cheek "I love you too Caleb-oh my Mommy's here! I'll see you tomorrow!" I said before I ran to my mom

Melissa's POV:

"Alison's always been sneaky but I would never think that she'd do something like that" I said as I did my homework

"Now I have to share my notes with her because that's the rules" Spencer said sadly

"No you don't because you won't work on your project at school"

"But Melissa school is when I have the most time" Spencer said as she put her completed homework in her backpack.

"We'll don't bring your notes to school. Just bring your other work you're going to win that science fair Spencer. How's piano going did you memorize one of the songs yet?"

"I memorized "River Flows in You" but I don't think I can memorize "Comptine d'Un Autre Ete" she said

"We'll you have to if you mess up everyone will say that Aria should've played not you" I said as I put my work away

"But it's too long, I can't memorize it" Spencer whined

"Spencer you had Fur Elise memorized when you were four! You can do this. Go take your shower and I'll order dinner then you have to practice" I said as I jumped put my chair

"Can I call Daddy before I go to bed?" Spencer asked

"If you practice well"

"Okay!" Spencer said before she ran upstairs

Ashley's POV's

"Mom can Melissa come over so we can work on our project?" Jason asked me. He and Melissa are pretty good friends but I think he has a little crush on her.

"What project is this?" Tom asked as he went through some movies with Hanna. We're having a family movie night.

"A history project. It's on the Egyptian myths" Jason said

"I'll call the house and ask. Hanna Alison you want Spencer to come too? You girls can play or do your nails" I said as I wrapped my arm around Alison

"Spencer's mad at Alison" Hanna said

"No we made up" Alison said

"We'll it's only seven forty-five they should still be up" I said as I grabbed my phone from the coffee table

"Lego Movie or Despicable Me two?" Hanna asked

"Lego Movie" we all said. That movie is hilarious.

Melissa answered on the first ring "Hello Hastings residence" she said there is some piano playing in the background

"Hi Melissa it's Ashley Jason's mom. We all just wanted to know if you and Spencer would like to come over tomorrow so you can work on your project and Spencer can play with Hanna and Alison"

"I would love you to come over but Spencer can't she has a piano lesson. She needs to be her best for the art show" Melissa said "Maybe the driver can bring her at the end though. Thank you for inviting us"

"You're welcome sweetie have a goodnight"

"You too" Melissa said before she hung up

"Melissa said she can come. But Spencer has a piano lesson. I didn't know she was performing at the art show" I said

"They should've asked me to perform" Alison said

"Maybe they thought it would be unfair since my work is in the art show and you're my sister" Hanna said

"Or maybe Spencer's just better at least she practices" Jason said

"Shut up Jason" Alison said

"We talked about that word and Jason don't be rude to you sister" Tom said

"Shhhh! It's starting!" Hanna said

Ella's POV:

"Aria how many pieces are you showing at the art show?" Byron asked our daughter as she drew a lovely piece of a mountain landscape at the table.

"Ten" Aria said "And I'm drawing there too"

"That's great are your friends coming besides Hanna?"

"Emily and Alison will be there. And Spencer will too because she's playing the piano the whole time I think" Aria said

"That's nice and Mommy and Daddy will be there" Byron said

"And me?" Mike asked

"Yes and you" I said before I kissed his cheek

"I hope I win" Aria said "The clothes Hanna made are really good"

Now plenty of awards are given out at the art show but the Big Artist Award winner gets to have some of their pieces displayed in the cafeteria. Aria really wants this and she won it last year.

"Well if she wins you be happy for her and if you win I'm sure she'll be happy for you" I said and kissed Aria's hair

Emily's POV:

MORNING:

Sydney came to my house this morning. Sydney wanted to look at some of my swim pictures in my room.

"You've been swimming for a long time" Sydney said as she looked at a picture of me when I was a baby swimming under water.

"Yeah" I said

"I started when I was a baby too. I think coach will pick you as team captain" Sydney said

"I think one of the older girls will get it. But it would be cool if I got it" I said "You deserve it though"

"I just got here" Sydney said

"And you're one of the hardest workers on the team"

"Thanks. Are you going to the art show? I have to because Jenna's in it. Toby's coming too" she said

"Then we'll all be there. It'll be fun" I said with a smile

ONE WEEK LATER:

NIGHT OF THE ART SHOW:

Aria's POV:

I'm dressed in a navy blue formal dress for the art show tonight. There are a lot of people here. I walked over to Alison and Hanna they're both dressed in light blue formal dresses but Hanna's has flowers on the waist.

"Having fun?" I asked

"I guess" Alison said "Emily and Sydney have gotten really close"

I turned to where she was pointing and saw Emily and Sydney walking around the art room holding hands. Emily's wearing a yellow floral dress and Sydney's wearing a purple dress.

"Where's Spencer?" Hanna asked

"Last time I saw her she was crying. She's really nervous about playing without her music sheets" I said "She's probably with Toby now"

"Toby needs to back off he's nine why can't he like a girl in his grade"

"They're just friends Alison-Oh Caleb's here!" Hanna said before she ran away

"You know he kissed her on the cheek?" Alison asked

"Yes she told me way before she told you" I said

"I told her I wouldn't tell Mom if she does my does my homework for the rest of the week"

I shook my head at her. "You really wanna win this huh?" Alison asked

I nodded "Well don't get your hopes up to high I heard the teachers talking and it sounds like Hanna's got this but you won it last year anyway" Alison said before she walked away with a grin on her face

I don't believe her. Hanna just joined the art program I've been in it since I was five. If I don't win I'm going to be really upset.

Peter's POV:

Spencer had a bit of a panic attack before she had to go on. I'm very grateful that Toby made her feel better.

The art teacher Miss Lena is going to announce Spencer before she plays. I'm holding Spencer now just making sure she stays calm. She's wearing a pink floral dress Veronica bought her yesterday

"You worked so hard for this champ. You're going to do great" I said before kissed Spencer's hair "Daddy will be right here the whole time. I'm so proud of you"

"But if I mess up. You'll all be mad at me" Spencer said

"Spence you've worked too hard to mess up. And if you miss a note you know how to make it look like you meant to do that" I said

"Excuse me! Everyone we have a special student playing the piano for us tonight please welcome Spencer Hastings playing "River Flows In You" by Yiruma and "Comptine d'un autre ete" by Yann Tiersen" Miss Lena said

"Go get em champ" I said before I put her down

Spencer bowed before sitting at the piano bench and playing

Alison's POV:

"I don't know what all that hysteria was about she's doing fine" I said as I got some juice

"She has a lot of pressure on her and you copying her for the science fair isn't helping. Why are you doing that anyway?" Emily asked

"Because I want to" I snapped

"That isn't very nice" Sydney said "Didn't she win last year?"

"Yes but only because her parents were all over her about it" I said "So who do you guys think going to win the big award?" I asked

"Hanna" Emily said "Not that Aria and Jenna's art isn't amazing but Hanna's clothes are really good and she's the youngest in the class"

"Jenna will have a fit if she losses two years in a row" Sydney said

"Well she's going to have a fit. She needs to realize that the teachers are looking for more than just some pots and drawings of flowers" I said

I noticed Melissa glaring at me from a few feet away from us. Now I have a few things to say to her regarding my brother. I want her to stay away from him. She can't have Ian and Jason.

"Excuse me I have to deal her" I said as I waked over to Melissa

"What do you want Alison?" Melissa asked

"I want you to stay away from my brother or I'm going to spread rumors about you" I said

"No one would believe you. Look at you you're eight. You're still in the elementary school I don't care what you do to me…but Jason will. He doesn't like you very much. He's mentioned you maybe three times and he hasn't had anything nice to say about you now Spencer and I don't have the best relationship but she's my sister I could never hate her. I can't say the same for you and Jason. And if I were you I'd pick another science fair topic because you already look pathetic copying the winner of last years science fair you're going to look even more pathetic when she beats you" Melissa snapped before she walked away from me

I held in the tears that stung in my eyes and sat down near the piano with Emily and Sydney and listened to Spencer play.

"What happened?" Emily asked

"Nothing" I said quickly "Melissa's just looking out for Spencer"

Spencer played about three more songs before they began to announce the awards.

Spencer sat with Melissa and her family behind us. Hanna's with Mommy and Daddy sitting beside them. Jason had hockey practice so he's sleeping over at Ian's tonight. Aria is sitting with her mom, dad, and brother beside us.

Ella's POV:

I'm Aria's hand tightly as they announce the awards. Jenna won a medal trophy for her pottery pieces. Now the students can win a lot of medals and trophy's and still be eligible for the Big Artist Award.

Aria won a sketching award and a painting award. Hanna got some fashion awards and a model award for the pictures she took of the girls in the clothes she made.

"Now for the award you've all been waiting for! The Big Artist Award! Everyone please congratulate….

**Who will come out on top? Hanna, Aria or Jenna?**

**Vote down below!**

**Thank you for 40+ reviews! I love you guys! **

**-Hope**


	13. Chapter 13

Ella's POV:

"Now for the award you've all been waiting for! The Big Artist Award! Everyone please congratulate….Hanna Marin!"

Now I started clapping immediately but Aria froze the smile on her face dropped. "Clap for her Aria. There's always next year" Byron said as he leaned forward to look at Aria who's clearly upset.

Tears began to run down Aria's cheeks as she watched Hanna go up to the little stage to get her trophy.

"Come with me now" I said sternly as I took Aria's hand and we walked to the bathroom. She never acts like this.

I turned to Aria and put my hands on her shoulders as she began to cry.

"Aria. Stop crying baby you won a lot of awards and you won it last year don't cry" I said "Don't be like that you're never like this"

"But I really wanted it" Aria sniffed "It's not fair!"

"Yes it is Aria Hanna worked really hard too. Now you're going to stop crying and you're going to put a smile on your face and go congratulate Hanna" I said

"Okay" Aria said as she wiped her eyes. "I just want to win something. I know I'm not going to win the science fair and there is no winner for the talent show" she sniffed

"Aria it doesn't matter who wins and the work you put into your projects makes you a winner" I said before I kissed her cheek

"Now give me a hug" I said

Aria wrapped her arms around me and gave me kiss. "I love you"

"I love you" Aria said

Ashley's POV:

MORNING:

This kids don't have school today it's the weekend and I invited all the moms over for brunch. I really want to talk to Veronica she hasn't really been talking to me and I think it has to do with the fact that Alison is doing the same science fair project as Spencer.

"Jason you and Melissa need to work on your project a little more okay?" I said as I set a plate of snacks for the kids down.

"Okay" Jason said

"Okay Daddy's got to go" Tom said as he came downstairs holding Hanna "I love you Daddy" Hanna said after Tom kissed her cheek

"I love you" Tom said before he kissed me

"Love you"

The moms and kids came around the same time. The kids are upstairs in Alison's room. Jason and Melissa are working on their project.

Ella's sitting beside me and Pam and Veronica are across from us.

"Did you all see the forms the kids have to fill out of the science fair? And they have to have their table design sketched out. Emily and I were doing that all night"

"Yeah I don't really understand that" I said

"I don't really understand why they're putting Spencer and Alison's tables right next to each other" Veronica said "It'll confuse people"

"It's spilt up by category" I said

"I don't mean to start anything but is it true that Alison took Spencer's idea?" Ella asked

"I believe so but it doesn't really matter some other kid could be doing the earth's crust too. I think it just hurt Spencer because Alison is her best friend" Veronica said

"I don't think Alison did it out of spite I think she knows Spencer has good ideas and wants a better chance at winning" I said

Veronica sighed before saying "Well there's nothing we can do about it now"

"You don't blame me do you?" I asked her

Veronica shook her head "Of course not" she said "I just hope no one's feelings get hurt"

"The writing test is on Tuesday" Pam said changing the subject

"I saw the study sheet it looks like its going to be hard" Ella said

"You know what I noticed? It's the same exact test Melissa took when she was in fourth grade" Veronica said

"Then it'll probably be really hard" I said

"So the big games are coming up after the science fair. Alison with soccer on Friday then the swim meet Saturday morning and the field hockey game in the afternoon then the gymnastics meet" I said

"I can't believe they just piled up all the games like that" Veronica said "Spencer pulled a muscle in her leg yesterday stretching"

"Ouch. Is she okay?" I asked

"She'll be fine I have to take her to the doctor" Veronica said

"Emily has to go to physical therapy every week they're taking those practices a little too far" Pam said

"Tell me about it" I said

THURSDAY:

SCIENCE FAIR:

Hanna's POV:

A lot of people have come over to see the volcano Caleb and I made.

Mommy came over with a camera "Oh you two are so cute! Smile!"

Caleb put his arm around my shoulders and smiled. "Have fun!" she said before walking away

"How much longer will we be here?" I asked

"I think an hour" Caleb said "At least we have seats…and snacks"

Emily's POV:

Aria and I have tables close to each other for the science fair.

"I was so nervous for no reason. I thought we were going one by one like last year" I said to Aria

"Yeah me too. But this is way better. Did you go dress shopping for the daddy daughter dance yet?" Aria asked

"My daddy's coming home soon so I think when he comes home I will" I said

Alison's POV:

More people are complinmenting Spencer's earth crust project than mine. She has a whole diearama of the earth's crust with information on a poster and I did a hand drawing with a poster.

"This a wonderful! You did it by youself?" A women asked Spencer

"Yes thank you" Spencer said

I glared at Spencer when she smiled at me. "You could've done your own project Ali" Spencer said

"You can't always have everything handed to you Spencer. You have to work for it" I said "And I ws already thinking of doing this"

Spencer shrugged and turned away from me.

Veronica's POV:

"Are they annoucing awards now?" Peter asked me

"I believe so here comes the teacher" I said as we watched Miss Rose get up on stage

"We are going to annouce our winners! Everyone did a good job but we can only choose four places"

"Four?" Tom said "Last year they did three places"

"Maybe some moms complained there weren't enough winners"

"Our fourth place winner is….Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers with the volcano!"

Hanna and Caleb were thrilled and ran up to the stage and recived an orange ribbon.

"Our thrid place winner is Aria Montgomery with Life On Mars!"

Aria ran up to the stage and received a green ribbon. She has a huge smile on her face.

"Our second place winner is Emily Fields with The Lightblub!"

Emily ran up tp stage and received a red ribbon and a medal.

"And now our highest scoring project first place winner is….Spencer Hastings with the Earth's Crust give her a round of applause!"

"Good job baby!" I yelled as I watched Spencer go up and get a blue ribbon and a small trophy.

Peter picked up Spencer when she ran over to us "I'm so proud of you!"

Pam's POV:

"I'm so proud of you Emmy! You did all that hard work by yourself!" I said as we walked over to the house

Emily screamed in delight when she saw Wayne in the kitchen cooking.

"Daddy!" Emily said before running to Wayne

"Hey Emmy! Look at you!" Wayne said as he lifted Emily up into his arms "How was the science fair?"

"Good I got second!" she said

"Oh yeah? I'm so proud of you Emmy. Daddy's making pul kogi!"

"That looks great honey" I said as I walked over to Wayne and gave him a kiss.

"I missed you" Emily said before leaning her head on Wayne's shoulder

I have my family back

Alison's POV:

MONDAY BACK TO SCHOOL:

All of our games went well the Sharks won every game.

"Spencer did your sister kiss my brother?" I asked her at recess

"I don't know did she say that?" Spencer asked

"No Jason did and I don't believe him. Can you go find your sister and ask her?"

"No I can't because I can only talk to her when its an emergency at school" Spencer said

"That's harsh" I said

Spencer shrugged "How come Hanna isn't here today?"

"She got the bug" I said "She better not give it to me"

"Caleb been asking about her all day" Spencer said

Emily and Aria came over to us then "Ian and Jason are fighting!" Aria said

"Why?" Spencer asked "I think its about your sister" Emily said

"Lets go see!" I said running over to the playground

We came to see Jason get a good punch at Ian's face. Jason has blood running down his nose.

"I'm telling!" Jenna said before running away

"Jason stop you'll get in trouble!" I yelled

Teachers came up to stop them and took them to the principal's office.

"I wonder what started that" Spencer said

"Ian's always getting into fights so he probably did" I said

"So what're you guys wearing to the daddy daughter dance? I'm wearing a pink dress" Aria asked

"A yellow dress" I said "But I'm only going if Hanna doesn't"

"I'm wearing a white dress" Spencer said

"Is Melissa coming?" I asked

"No she's going to Cece's house"

"I'm wearing a blue and yellow dress" Emily said

"Emily where has Maya been?" I asked

"She switched schools" Emily said

Byron's POV:

NIGHT OF DADDY DAUGHTER DANCE:

"You look beautiful Aria" I said when she came downstairs with Ella dressed in her pink dress. Ella put her hair in a bun with a pink rose.

"Thank you Daddy"

"Oh you guys look so cute! Let me take a picture" Ella said as she took her phone out her pocket

I picked up Aria and smiled for the picture.

"You two have fun" Ella said

"I wanna come Daddy" Mike whined from his chair at the table

"Its just Daddy and Aria tonight Mike" Ella said "You and Mommy are gonna play though"

Aria and I got to the dance pretty early so we got the dance floor to ourselves and some of the food.

"Spencer" Aria yelled when Spencer and Peter came in with some other students and their dads.

Aria got off my feet and ran to her friend. "This is set nicely" Peter said observing the gym

"Way better than last year" I said

"Do you know what we're doing for winter break? I think Veronica said something about going to a Utah to ski and snowboard." Peter said

"Yeah Ella already bought Mike a snow suit and everything. It should be fun"

"I'm so tired of going to hot places in the winter" Peter said

"Daddy can I dance with Jake?" Aria asked

"Daddy can I dance with Toby?" Spencer asked Peter

In unison Peter and I said "What are Jake and Toby doing here?"

"Their mommies came with their sisters" Spencer said

"But your supposed to dance with me Spencer" Peter said

"I'll dance with you next" Spencer said

"Go have fun" I said

"Go ahead" Peter said

"She's too young for boys" Peter said "I just found out my oldest already had her first kiss with Jason"

"I'm not ready for Aria to go through it either"

Spencer's POV:

Toby and I are still dancing holding each others hands and swaying side to side to the music. Emily and Hanna are here now with their daddies.

"Do you want to go to your friends?" Toby asked

"No I like dancing with you. My daddy can wait" I said

"Spencer can I ask you something?" Toby asked

"Of course" I said

"If I went away for a long time would you miss me?"

"Of course I would you're my best friend" I said "And you mean a lot to me"

"Jenna and I have been fighting lately and I may have to move in with my mom" he said

"I don't want you to go" I said

"I promise I would visit you any day I can" Toby said

"When would you leave?" I asked

"After winter break" Toby said

"Please try to stay Toby. Who will I play scrabble with?"

Toby laughed "I'll try my best Spence"

**Sorry for the slow update! I'm going back to school soon so I won't have much time to write. I will try my best to update every weekend or every other weekend**

**Should Toby stay? **

**Next chapter is winter break! Request some scenes!**

**What did you all think about the #FatalFinale of PLL. I wasn't really surprised #RIPMONA**

**-Hope **


	14. Chapter 14

Hanna's POV:

We have a Christmas fair for school coming up before we leave for vacation. I'm making clothes for it and Caleb is helping me. Were having free time right now Emily's working on the paintings with Sydney.

"Hanna why do I have to be a reindeer?" Caleb asked me

"Because you'll make a really cute reindeer don't you think?" I asked

"No" Caleb said "Why can't you be a reindeer with me?"

"I'm going to be your elf. Spencer and Emily are going to be a reindeers though" I said as I put the finishing touches on his reindeer headband then put it on his head.

Caleb made a mad face. "Oh come on it won't look cute if you don't smile" I said

"Do I have to wear a leotard for the costume?"

"No just a brown shirt and jeans" I said

"Maybe I'll just stay home"

"Then you can't come to my house after to the after party" I said

"Fine I'll come" Caleb said

I smiled and he smiled back. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Spencer's POV:

Aria and I are both playing the piano for the Christmas fair so I get extra time to practice. Aria's playing Jingle Bells while the chorus sings and I'm playing Frosty The Snowman while the chorus sings.

Toby came to watch me practice and he clapped when I finished

"That was perfect" Toby said

"No it wasn't I stopped in the middle" I said

"You're too hard on yourself. So where are you going for vacation?"

"Utah with Alison, Hanna, Jason, Aria, Mike, Emily and Melissa" I said "What about you?"

"My mom and I are going on a cruise to the Bahamas" Toby said

"That sounds like fun. So you're not moving out then?"

"Jenna and I have been getting along I don't think she wants me to leave" Toby said

Ashley's POV:

Ella, Pam, Veronica and I are meeting up to plan for the trip but Pam and Veronica have some sad news. We're at the Brew.

Pam started "So I am sad to say that Wayne, Emily and I won't be joining you all on the Utah trip because Wayne's family sent us surprise tickets to Korea and this August we'll be visiting my family in the Philippines"

"That's great we'll really miss you though" Ella said "Does Emily know?"

"No. She's going to be really upset the last time we went to South Korea she was four and she got sick and didn't get to enjoy it, she loves the Philippines though" Pam said

"So Veronica you can't come either?" I asked

"Well not quite" she said

Veronica and Peter are paying for most of the trip so it would shock me if they didn't show up.

"Spencer will not be joining us but Peter, Melissa and I will" Veronica said

"Is she in trouble or something?" I asked

"No no Peter's parents live in Paris and every once in a while they'll take the girls but they asked for Spencer this time. They only speak French to the girls and it helps them explore the language. So Spencer will be in Paris and then she'll visit my mother and father in London. She should be back for the last three days of the trip though and then we're taking a family trip to Disney"

How could she just send her youngest to Paris alone? I thought

"But don't you think Spencer will upset that the you're going and not her?" Pam asked

"Yes she'll be upset but it's a good learning experience she knows more of the language now. The last time she went over there with Melissa she was three. I think it'll be good for her she'll see some of her cousins who are around her age too in London" Veronica said "She'll probably feel a bit better that Emily isn't coming too though"

"If you don't mind me asking how old are your parents?"'Ella asked

"It's fine my mother is fifty-nine and my father is sixty four" Veronica said

"She's getting on the plane alone?" I asked

"On a private jet. She'll be meeting Peter's parents as soon as she lands though" Veronica said "I know you may all not agree but I just want Spencer to get that experience and I think without Melissa she'll be better"

"You know what? Why don't we invite Caleb's family on the trip?" I asked

"That's sounds good since it's already set up" Pam said

Wayne's POV:

"But I wanna go too! That's not fair! I don't even like Seoul" Emily said after we told her the news

"Emmy you aren't the only one not going. Spencer isn't going either" Pam said

"I don't like Daddy's parents" Emily grumbled

"Hey that's not very nice. Daddy hasn't seen Halmonei and Hal-abeoji in a long time-" I started

"You don't see Mommy and I a lot and now you've ruined the Utah trip for us!" Emily yelled

"Halmonei and Hal-abeoji miss you Emily they haven't seen you in a long time. Don't you want to see them?"

"No! I want to go skiing with my friends. I don't like my cousins they're all mean to me!" Emily cried now with tears running down her cheeks

"You see your friends all the time Emily you don't always get to go all the way to Korea. Your new cousins are two now and you've never met them still" I said

"You left us and now you come and ruin everything!" Emily yelled at me before running up to her room

"She hates me" I said crushed

"She doesn't hate you. She missed you a lot. She just feels that you picked them over us"

Peter's POV:

Since we told Spencer that she won't be joining us on the Paris trip and going to see her grandparents she's been pretty distant. She just went up to her room and did the rest of her homework. It's not like we're leaving her with some crabby old people my mom is only fifty-eight and my father is sixty-one.

"Spencer dinner!" Veronica called from the kitchen

"I think she's upset" Melissa said as she sat down at the table

"I think so too" Veronica said "We can't just tell them no though she hasn't seen Daddy's family in three years you saw them last year" she said as she ran her fingers through Melissa's hair

I smiled at Spencer when she came downstairs. She didn't smile back.

"Hey" I said as I picked her up and brushed her hair out of her face "Are you mad at us?" I asked

Spencer shrugged "You can tell Daddy I won't be mad" I said

"I don't want to go by myself. It'll be scary" Spencer said

"You're such a baby" Melissa said as she put some rice on her plate

"Melissa" I said sternly

"Sorry Spencer" Melissa mumbled

"What are you scared about the plane?" I asked

Spencer nodded "You can call us anytime champ. Mommy and Daddy will call you every night you're gone" I said

"Okay" Spencer sniffed

'Spencer's POV:

AFTER CHIRSTMAS PARTY:

Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Maya, Sydney,Alison, Cece, Aria, Jake, Toby and I are sitting at a table in the backyard with cookies and hot chocolate. I'm leaving tonight and I'm really going to miss everyone.

"Spencer you Emily all are so lucky you don't have to go to Utah. I want to go somewhere hot so bad" Cece said

Sometimes I can't believe she's nine "Korea, London and Paris are cold right now too Cece. Where are you going for break?"

"No where" Cece said

"Cece's parents can't afford vacations three times a year like yours can Spencer" Alison snapped

"She was just asking a question" Toby said

"Why don't we change the subject? I'm glad we didn't get any winter break homework" Aria said

"Yeah that's nice" Jake said

"Emily your mom is such a good baker" Sydney said

"Thanks" Emily said "You guys are so lucky your going on the trip. Caleb I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun you too Jake"

"My uncle and aunt can't even make it. At least you're seeing family" Caleb said

"I'm not even packed yet" Alison said

"I'm going to Disney" Sydney said

"Oh me too when I get back from London" I said

"I can't wait to com back and I haven't even left yet" Emily said

"Korea sounds fun"Hanna said "I've always been interested in Africa"

"Korea is in Asia Hanna" Caleb said

"I heard the snow storms in Utah are pretty bad" Jake said "What if we get snowed in?"

"I hope we do then I won't have to go skiing" Aria said "I already know I'll suck at that"

"I said I would hold your hand" Jake said smiling at Aria. Aria smiled back.

"Well I'm excited for that spa" Hanna said "I'll probably go there everyday"

"Yep" Alison said

"Then we'll be spending some time apart on that trip because I will not step foot in the spa" Caleb said

"There's a heated pool in it" Hanna said

"Then I'm in" Caleb said

Pam's POV:

Were off to the airport and I can't help but feel bad Emily looks so heart broken about not going to Utah. She's not talking to Wayne and she's barely talking about me.

"Emilli leul eung-won . dangsin-eun hangug eseo jaemileul haeyahabnida" Wayne said (Cheer up Emily. You'll have fun in Korea)

Emily ignored Wayne and rolled her eyes. "Emily please promise me you'll speak to your grandparents in Korean" I said while I parked

Emily shrugged and got out the car while Wayne did.

After check out and security we waited at our gate to get on the plane to Seoul. Wayne went to go get us food. I wrapped my arm around Emily's shoulders "Emilli i cheobeol doeji anhseubnida. jaemileul halyeogohaessda" I said to her I'm Korean before I kissed her forehead (Emily this isn't a punishment. We're going to have fun)

"Yuta jaemi haess" Emily said (Utah would've been fun)

"I know you wanted to go but would've been rude of us to say no" I said

Emily laid her head on my shoulder "Okay"

"Are you going to talk to Daddy now?"

"I guess so" she said

Ella's POV:

We just boarded the private jet to go to Utah. Aria is siting with her friends in the back and Mike is sitting on my lap sleeping.

Byron and the guys are sitting near the kids. They want to keep an eye on the girls because Jake and Caleb are here.

Veronica is sitting next to me and Ashley is sitting across from us with Jake's mom Kate.

"V what's wrong?" I asked she hasn't been looking to good since we took off

"I feel terrible after sending her away like that. She was upset" Veronica said

"Did she cry?" Ashley asked

"Yeah she cried a lot towards the end. I guess she fell asleep because she hasn't called Peter or I. Melissa started crying too. Maybe I'll have her come back early"

"She may have fun though who knows" I said

**Next chapter we'll meet Wren and Ezra! There will also be a whole bunch fun scenes from vacation. **

**The chapter after that will be a few years later. **

**Thank you for the reviews and request! Please continue! I love you guys!**

**-Hope **


	15. Chapter 15

Aria's POV:

3 DAYS INTO UTAH TRIP:

"Jake this isn't funny I can't ice skate" I said as Jake tried to pull me away from the railing. I glared in envy at Hanna who surprisingly has great balance and is skating through the large private rink with Caleb and Alison is also a great skater and is doing good. Our parents are watching us from the side but my Daddy is skating with Mike .

"I'll hold your hand!" Jake said

"If I fall-"

"If you fall I'll fall too! Just hold on to me!" Jake said

"I don't like this" I said as I held Jake's hand and we moved to the middle.

"You fell when we went skiing yesterday and got right back up" Jake said

"Well that's because we were under soft snow if I fall on this I'll break something" I said

"This is so fun!" Hanna said while skating past me

"Show off" I said

"See you're fine" Jake said smiling at me while getting closer to me

"That's because I'm holding you the moment you let go I'll fall" I said smiling back

"That's why I'm not letting go of you" Jake said

Hanna's POV:

Caleb and I are having a snowball fight against Aria and Jake in the huge backyard of the vacation house. Alison is being a sourpuss because she wants to go home so she's inside with Mommy and Melissa making cookies. Tomorrow we're going to the spa though so that'll be fun.

"I'm faster than you Aria!" I said while chasing her with a snowball in my hand

"You're not faster than me" Caleb said from behind me right before I felt him a cold hard snowball hit the back of my head

I screamed and turned around "Caleb you're on my team!" I yelled

"That was still hilarious!" Caleb said while laughing

"And so it this!" I said before chucking my snowball at his face

I quickly made a another snowball while trying to dodge Jake.

"Timeout! Timeout!" Alison yelled while coming from the backyard

I threw a snowball at her and it missed "You're lucky that didn't hit me Emily's on Skype"

I brushed the snow off me before running into the house after Aria.

"Ah ah boots, snow pants, and coats off before entering the living room" Mommy said

We did as she said before going to the living room. Jake and Caleb are eating in the kitchen. Emily's on Mr. Byron's hug laptop in a really pretty dress and her hair is in a really pretty low side ponytail.

"Emily! You're dressed fancy" I said

"I was at my new cousins one hundredth day celebration"

"What is that?" Aria asked

"In Korea you're one the day you're born so now that's its Yunwoo's **(Ya knew) **one hundredth day on earth we are celebrating" Emily explained

"That's cool" I said "So are you getting ready for bed now?"

"Yes I should be sleeping actually. I miss you guys. Have you heard from Spencer?"

"No but she got to Paris safely. She's calling tomorrow morning" Alison said

"I can't wait till we're all back together in Rosewood before school" Aria said

"Me too. I know its cold over there but it's probably way warmer than it is her in Seoul" Emily said "It's in the negatives over here"

"Is there lots of snow?" I asked

"Sometimes they always clean it though" Emily said before someone started speaking to her in Korean in the background. She answered before turning to us.

"I have to go to bed but I'll call in two days. Bye!" Emily siad

"Bye!" we said

Spencer's POV:

We left for Paris last night so now I'm staying at my Mommy's parents house but my Daddy's parents are still here.

Grandma V (Veronica's mother) gasped when she saw me sitting on the couch reading. "Spencer vous avez été assis sur le canapé depuis que nous sommes ici! N'avez-vous pas d'avoir du plaisir à Paris?"

(Spencer you've been sitting on the couch since we got here! Didn't you have fun in Paris?)

"Oui" (Yes) "But there's nothing for me to do"

"Why don't you go play with the other kids at the playground? Or in the backyard you can't just sit here. When you come back you can call Mummy and Daddy" she said

"Dois-je aller demander grand-père la permission de quitter?" I asked (Should I go ask Grandpa permission to leave?)

"Aucune allez vous amuser, N'oubliez pas vos gants il ya beaucoup de neige à l'extérieur"

(No go have fun, Don't forget your gloves there's a lot of snow outside)

I put my black coat with gold buttons on with my black ugg snow boots, black bouree and gloves. I'm wearing a pink sweater and black leggings under it.

"Have fun honey" Grandma said as I grabbed my little backpack.

Grandma was right it's cold out here. I must've took three steps when a boy who looked a little older than Melissa with brown hair and brown eyes called me. He lives in the house next door

"Hey you" he said. He has a British accent like Grandma V.

I turned to him. "I've lived her all my life and have never seen you over there"

"I'm not from here" I said "I'm visiting my grandparents actually they want me to have some fun outside"

"Well I was just going into town. Why don't you come with me? I'm a good friend of Miss Victoria I deliver paper to her" he said "I'm Wren by the way"

"I'm Spencer" I said

"I like that name on a girl. How old are you?" he asked

"Seven"

"You don't talk like a seven year old" he said

"How do seven year olds talk Wren?" I asked

Wren shrugged "How old are you anyway?" I asked

"Twelve going on thirteen" he said "Come on I'll show you around town. What do you say?"

"Let's go" I said

Aria's POV:

THE NEXT DAY:

After Spencer spoke to her parents we got to talk to her.

"So what's London like?" I asked her

"Fun. I was really lonely but I met this boy named Wren he's the neighbor" Spencer said "He took me to the London Eye and we went shopping and to the park"

"You got to be alone with him?" Hanna asked

"Yes my Grandma knows him so she was fine with it. It's really not that bad over here"

"Well we can't wait for you to come to Utah" I said "It's getting a little boring over here"

"But were going to the spa tomorrow" Alison said

"I'm supposed to be going to the spa tomorrow too and take the trolley" Spencer said

"Spencer did you go ice skating yet?" Alison asked

"Not yet. I want to wait to go with you guys" Spencer said "I'm bringing a lot of presents back"

"Can't wait. We need Sparia to be back"

Emily's POV:

Were in the car we just got to Utah from Seoul. I can't wait to see my friends I missed them so much.

Everyone is outside waiting for us except Spencer.

"Emily!" Hanna yelled as I got out the car with Mommy

I wrapped my arms around her and smiled "I missed you!" Hanna said "We all missed you so much! And now when Spencer comes we can open our presents!"

"You really waited for us?"

"Yes of course" Alison said before giving me a hug

"We're going to the spa again when Spencer comes" Aria said

Alison's POV:

Emily fell asleep while we got our pedicures. "Oh poor thing she's so jet lag" I said

"I'm tired" Spencer said while she put her hair behind her ears

"No don't fall asleep tell about this boy you met. Do you like him more than Toby?"

"No of course not"

"Why would she they just met she's known Toby since she was three" Aria said

"That doesn't mean anything if its true love" I said

"Well its not. And he's twelve" Spencer said

"Did he kiss you?" I asked

"On the cheek" Spencer said

"Oh Spencer I think he likes you" Hanna said she's sitting next to her and I'm siting in between Emily and Aria

"Well he's all the way in London and I'm over here. And I don't like him"

"You like Toby?" I asked

"Alison what's with the all the questions?" Aria asked

"We're all together now! We get to open our presents!" Hanna said

Emily rubbed her eyes and sat up a little "Why'd you guys let me fall asleep?"

"You were so tired. So what did you ask for?" I said

"For what?"

"For Christmas silly" I said

"Oh I want more swim stuff and a new bike. I was going to ask for an iPad but my Mommy gave me hers"

"I just want an Ereader and a few field hockey set because I broke mine. I want a new bike too but I doubt I'll get it because Melissa and I got into a fight" Spencer said

"I want a MacBook" Aria said

"Yeah I want one of those too and a vanity" I said

"I want these outfits I picked out on online and a phone" Hanna said

"Why do you need a phone?" Spencer asked

"I can't stand going outside in the cold to talk to people when I can just call them from my warm house"

**Next chapter will be in middle school! Can't wait they'll be plenty of drama and romance! Request a few ideas if you'd like me to add them as well!**

**Sorry about no Ezra but I don't really know how to add him**

**For the next chapter should the girls be in 6th and 7th grade or 7th and 8th grade? **

**Do you guys want me to continue the story to the adult years when they have kids and stuff?**

**Tell me what you think in the comments! **

**-Hope**


	16. Chapter 16

Alison: 13

Aria: 13

Emily: 12

Hanna: 12

Spencer: 12

Mike: 9

Jason: 16

Melissa: 16

Veronica's POV:

All of the girls are in the same grade now we switched them to public school for middle school and because of the advanced learning they got at Rosewood School for Children the younger girls all went to fifth grade with Aria and Alison at Rosewood Middle School.

Spencer is doing great. She's winning everything she's doing still and she's working very hard. She's still playing field hockey and doing competitive English horse riding along with some junior law programs and she's the captain of the Academic Decathlon Team. She's actually competing in a young creative writing competition at the moment.

It's the end of September right now they're getting settled into school right now.

Sadly I'm leaving for a murder case in Texas this morning and Peter is already away working on another case in Boston.

"Have a good trip Mom" Spencer said as she came downstairs in a black high waist skirt and a dark purple long sleeved shirt with boots. She has a tight black blazer on over it and her satchel is around her shoulders.

"Oh can the girls come over to study? We have three big test coming and we need to study" Spencer said. On Tuesdays she has a day off from all after school activities.

"Of course honey just make sure you do your homework as well" I said as I ran my fingers through her long hair

"Why do you let them study with you? You know they're just copying your notes because you're the smartest right?" Melissa asked as she came downstairs "Am I driving you today or are you riding your bike?"

"I can go and get a ride from Ian if that's what you want Melissa" Spencer snapped. Ian and Melissa have been dating for four years now. Spencer and Melissa are still butting heads and its getting worse now that they're older. I think Melissa's just upset that Spencer's nipping at her heels academically.

"Oh shut up-"

"Hey you two are going to act like young adults while I'm gone yes? Melissa I'm talking to you. You should be looking out for your little sister-"

"I don't need her to look out for me nor do I want to. Love you Mom" Spencer said before kissing my cheek and walking out the house

I turned to Melissa "Why can't you drive her to school? She's your sister. If I come home and two are still acting like this the phone is gone"

"Mom!"

"I'm serious Melissa. I love you" I said before leaving the house. I can see Spencer talking to Hanna and Alison next door.

Alison's POV:

Out of the five of us Aria and Emily are the only two dating Aria's dating Jake and has been for about a year and Emily and Ben started dating a few months ago but I get the feeling Emily isn't in to him…. Or any boy that's into her. Hanna and Caleb may have kissed once but Caleb's a bad boy now and that's what drew them apart but maybe Caleb's not interested in her because she's so chubby. And Spencer dated this boy from her performing arts camp for a little while but as soon as school started that relationship ended. I'm working on Ian but I'm on and off with a boy named Cyrus he's almost sixteen. Toby went to juvie for throwing a fire bomb in his garage while Jenna was in there and blinding her.

It wasn't him though. I wanted to get back at Jenna for taking my spot in the musical and convinced the girls to come with me. I threw the bomb in but the girls were all there and they lied to the police too so we all go down.

"So Spence your house after school?" I asked as soon as we got out of Jason's volvo

"Yes you guys can stay as long as you like. I need to stay away from Melissa"

"Well good because I need a lot of notes" Hanna said

"Notes for what?" Emily asked as she walked over to us

"The big history and English test and probably the math test too" Spencer said "We can study at my house"

"Great I need help" Emily said "Where's Aria?"

"She's probably with Jake somewhere you know how they are" I said "She's still coming to your house tonight though"

"I'll see you guys in English I have to talk to Ian and see if he'll take Melissa out while we're at the house" Spencer said before leaving

"Hey so what's up with you and Ben why didn't you guys go out last night?" I asked Emily as we walked into school

"Because-wait how did you know we were going out in the first place? I only told Hanna" Emily said

"I may have listened in on you two from the phone downstairs" I said

"That's not cool Ali. I would've told you" Emily said

"I was going to call Cece but then I heard you guys and couldn't help myself"

Hanna's POV:

"Spencer please let me copy a few problems I didn't get it!" I said reaching for Spencer's graph paper notebook again. I barely did the algebra homework and it's due this morning!

"You didn't get it or you didn't try?" Spencer asked

"I don't know! Come on please!" I pleaded

"Copy every other problem" Spencer said as she handed me her notebook

Just then Melissa walked into our math class and right up to Spencer's desk. "I need you to stay out of my way this week because Mom says that if we don't get along she's taking my phone away"

"You and Ian spend all your time on the phone downstairs anyway-"

Melissa cut Spencer off with some whispering in French. I can tell by her face that she's really upset.

"You got it?" Melissa asked

"Whatever Melissa if you leave me alone I'll leave you alone. Why don't you start by getting out of my classroom?" Spencer snapped

Melissa left with an eye roll. "Geez what did she say?" I asked

"Something about me ruining things for her and Ian and if I do she'll make my life hell until she moves out" Spencer said

"I'd still rather have her than Ali" I said

"I can see why, why do you let her boss you around so much. If you want to go out without her you can" Spencer said

"She'll invite herself or lie to Mom about where I was and I always end up grounded"

"Melissa tried to ground me once when our parents were on trips. It turned into a fight really fast" Spencer said "Are you finished with my notebook?"

"Yes. Thank you I can't afford to get another C"

Emily's POV:

I know better then to sit with Aria during chemistry because she's always all over Jake so I usually sit with Sydney. Paige and I aren't really friends anymore were more like competitors now. I'm still the best on the team and she hates that for some reason.

"I'm so glad we don't have practice today. I'm so sore form yesterday" Sydney said while copying from the board

"Take hot baths it helps" I said "How's Jenna doing?"

"She's distant. She barely talks to me and since Toby's not here I'm usually alone" Sydney said

"You could come over to my house sometimes. Or hang out with the Spencer, Alison, Hanna, Aria and I" I offered

"Thanks. I'll take that into consideration"

"They are so in love" I said as I watched Jake whisper in Aria's ear and then they kissed on the lips

"Aren't you and Ben?" Sydney asked

I shrugged "I guess we are a little"

Aria's POV:

The girls and I caught up at lunch. Jake is sitting with the football team boys.

"So have we thought about Halloween this year?" I asked

"Oh yeah we should do a group thing this year" Alison said

"Oh how about all be a sexy version of the princesses?" Hanna said

"I don't think my mother will let me" Emily said

"Your mother doesn't have to know. We can get dressed in Spencer's house or something" Alison said

"Melissa's going to have a whole bunch of her friends at the house on Halloween because our parents won't be there so once I leave I'm not allowed back in the house for the rest of the night" Spencer said

"You can sleep over at my house Spence" I said

"Then we can get changed at our house. Jason will probably be at your house too" Hanna said

"I'll probably be able to come I got a eight-five on my pop quiz" Emily said

"I have to get a least a ninety on all these test coming up I'm grounded" I said

"I have to ace all of them or I probably won't be having any fun on Halloween" Spencer said

"Your parents are so strict even when they aren't here if our parents were always away Hanna and I would go crazy" Alison said

Spencer's POV:

As soon as I got out of AP biology which I take with Melissa she stopped me before I left. "Ian's coming over. You and friends are to stay out of the barn got it?" Melissa asked

"Just make sure you use a condom Melissa" I said before walking away

Jason gave us all a ride to my house before he went to football practice. "Thank you Jason" I said as I got out of his Volvo

"Melissa will be in the barn with Ian soon" I said as I unlocked the front door

"Why they have something planned?" Alison asked with smirk

"They've had sex before?" Aria asked

"I think so. Melissa snuck into my room one night and stole my unopened box of condoms" I said as we headed upstairs to my room

Aria, Hanna, and I sat on the bed and Alison and Emily shared the recynliner.

"Okay what test are we starting on? Science or History. The English will be the easiest and maybe the math"

"Not for me I don't even have a topic for the short story or the essay!" Hanna said

"The essay in on a memorable moment Hanna. Think of moment from when we were little that stuck out. I'm doing that time I went to Paris and London by myself"

"Our fourth birthday would be a good one right?" Hanna asked

"Yeah. And for the short story it's like romance but between two people who are completely opposite. Like a rich man and a poor women" I said

"Can we actually start on our homework first?" Alison asked

"Alison you can do your homework on your own time we have to study for these test on Thursday" Aria said

"Fine" Alison said

"I guess you can all copy some of my notes for the science test. Melissa gave me her notes too" I said as I opened my binder and handed some of my notes out

"How do write all of this in one period?" Hanna asked

"I wrote most of those here" I said

"Do you guys know what the consequence for cheating is on these test?" Alison asked

"Both you and the person you'd copied from would get a zero" I said "Do you plan on cheating?"

"I don't think so" Alison said "So Aria you coming to my soccer game this weekend or are you spending time with Jake?"

"Spending time with Mike actually" Aria said "And none of us are coming to your soccer game we have stuff to do"

"Emily you're not coming?" Alison asked

"I have practice on Saturdays" Emily said "And physical therapy then Ben and I are going out"

"Do you even like him?"

Before Emily could answer Alison Ian burst into my room with Melissa.

"Spence change of plans I want the house you and your buddies can take this study session to the barn" Melissa said

"We're not leaving and I'm gonna tell Dad that you keep on trying to kick me out the house" I said

"They're going to be here the whole time anyway" Ian said

"Fine but you all better be quiet or they're leaving" Melissa said before shutting the door.

"Why is she so harsh to you?" Emily asked

I shrugged "I'm her little slave anymore and we're too alike" I said

Emily's POV:

MORNING OF THE TESTS:

"You want to go over the notecards again?" Dad asked me at the table. He's not dressed in his uniform because he just got back a few days ago. Mom is at the gym this morning she wanted to go early before work.

"Dad we've done them ten times I think I'll do good. It's the science test I'm worried about" before putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"But your doing so good. A B isn't that bad"

"I got a B minus on the last quiz Dad. If I get any lower I'll probably get suspended from the team"

"You can't think like that Emmy. You've worked so hard didn't going to Spencer's help?"

"It did. It really did last night on the phone too"

"So you're just nervous?"

"I don't want to let you and Mom down" I said

"Emmy you never let us down. I'm away for so long and I come back to see how strong you are, how you're holding your Mom up and how good you're doing in swimming and school. You always make us proud"

I smiled "Thanks Dad"

Alison's POV:

Hanna and I finished the science test before Emily and Spencer took the history test.

Hanna walked back over to me away from Sean grinning ear to ear. "Sean legit just asked me out!" she whispered

I held in my jealously and smiled a little "What did you say?"

"I said yes of course he's hot!"

"Well you better start jogging because if he's fit and fine you better keep up your half" I said as I watched Emily and Spencer walk out of the history classroom. Emily is holding hands with Ben.

"How'd it go?" I asked Spencer. Hanna walked over to Mona

"Great" Spencer said "Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be actually. How was the science test it was hard right?"

"Yes it was but you'll be fine. You're not even taking it right now we have the math one" I said before hooking my arm with hers and walking to the next classroom.

I sat right next to Spencer of course. I snuck out to hang with Cece and never really studied for the math test. Spencer's such a goodie goodie she thinks everyone around will be a goodie goodie like her during the test and not cheat so she doesn't cover up or anything and we don't get covers.

I copied off of Spencer for the whole test and played it off.

After we did all the test we went to our normal class and during the middle of English our math teacher came into class.

"I'd like Spencer Hastings and Alison Dilaurentis come with me please" he said

**Sorry for the slow update! **

**Lying and cheating has its consequences right? I promise they'll more romance in the next chapter!**

**Please! Please! Please request drama the test was only one I could come up with. **

**Any ideas for Ezra? I was thinking of keeping him as the teacher?**

**What do you think of Aria and Jake? And Hanna and Sean? **

**Haleb will be back I promise! **

**Which should be first? Emaya, Pailly, or Emison? There will probably be a Emison kiss once or twice even if not Emison. **

**60+ reviews! Over 6,900 views! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-Hope**


	17. Chapter 17

Alison's POV:

Our math teacher and principal are talking in the office before Spencer and I are allowed in. We're sitting in chairs outside the office.

I sighed over Spencer's crying. People are passing us and it's really annoying.

"Spencer quit the water works! It's not the end of the world" I said

Spencer shook her head as she looked up form her hands "Yes it is! I've _never _been to the principal's office! My p-parents are going to be so upset with me! I didn't cheat I never cheat!" Spencer cried before breaking into a fit of sobs.

I put my hand on her shoulder. I don't really feel bad one zero will barely lower her average. We haven't even heard from the principal yet.

Of all the people I wanted to see the one I'm dreading the most right now is walking over to us concerned.

Melissa Hastings came over to us and put her hand on Spencer's shoulder before crouching down to her level. "What's the matter? Why are you sitting here?"

"They think we cheated on the math test!" Spencer cried

"Well they didn't say that" I said

"Did you?" Melissa asked with a little bit of a smirk on her face. She didn't let Spencer answer "But you don't cheat. You shouldn't be here" she said before giving Spencer a hug and rubbing her back. I haven't seen them be this affectionate since Spencer was seven but then again I don't live with them.

"You'll be fine I'll talk to the principal I was there when Dad worked with you-hold on" she said before glaring at me "You cheated off of her didn't you?"

I smirked "Of course not that would get us both zeros"

"But you'd risk that to ruin her reputation. You're an open book sometimes you know that right?" she snapped

"Ali wouldn't do that" Spencer sniffed

"Thank you Spencer"

"Then what do you think you're here for then? They're probably going to send you home you know. If one of you don't confess" Melissa said

"I didn't cheat" Spencer said

"Well take care of this as soon the principal calls you in" Melissa said

Spencer's POV:

I met with Aria and Hanna during lunch after we talked to the principal. Alison confessed eventually but she's made that I didn't say I looked at her paper once so she's not talking to me.

Spence were you crying?" Aria said after giving me a hug

"A little you know how I am about getting in trouble" I said

"So what happened?" Hanna asked

"Ali cheated off my whole test and we both almost got zeros but Melissa stood up for me but now Ali's mad at me because I didn't say I copied her test"

"So where is she?" Emily asked

"I don't know she stormed out" I said "Hanna are your parents letting you go out with Sean tonight?"

"Yes I'm so excited!" Hanna said "He's so cute. We're going boiling!"

"That's good. You two will be a really cute couple" I said

"So Spence when are going to get another boyfriend in your life? Isn't there someone?" Aria asked

"No and considering everything I'm doing right now its for the best I don't have time for a relationship" I said

"Aren't there boys to talk to at that club you go to?" Emily asked

"Yes but I focus on the games not them" I said

Emily's POV:

I got home late from practice. Sydney's aunt drove me home.

"Thank you for the ride" I said as I got out the car.

"Bye Emily!" Sydney said

Mom and Dad are waiting for me at the table and they don't look happy.

"Hi. Am I in trouble?" I asked

"Emily we got a call from the school and your coach. She says someone on your teams suspects that you're buying steroids from a senior? Emily Shay is that true? It better not be because-"

"Mom you know I've been swimming since I was young. I know what the side effects to those drugs are and if I want to be a swimmer when I get older drugs would only ruin that. So no it's not true" I said

"What your tone. And if its not true why would the school call us?" Dad said

I thought about Paige. I got the best time today. She could've done it.

"Someone set me up" I said

"And who would do that Emily?" Mom asked

"Paige Mcullers"

Alison's POV:

Mom and Dad decided to discuss my punishment over dinner with my siblings in the room.

"Alison I can't believe you'd do that to your best friend. You will apologize to her and when Mr. and Mrs. Hastings come back you're going to apologize to them too. And you are to leave your phone and iPad here you'll get it back at the end of next week and unless you get your math grade up you're staying here on Halloween" Dad said

"Oh come on! I need my iPad for school!" I said

"That's what your laptop is for" Jason said

"Shut up Jason" I snapped

"Jason stay out of it please. Alison you just got a zero on your math test you have a D in the class right now-"

Hanna cut Mom off "Hold on Ali has a lower grade than me in math?" Hanna asked

"Hanna Elizabeth do we need to be monitoring your homework and take your phone away too?" Dad asked

"No! I got at least a B on the test Dad I paid attention to Spencer's notes"

"That's also what I want to talk to you two about, why do you all depend on her to help you with homework and test?" Mom asked

"She offers! And she's smart its not our fault were average! It's yours" I snapped

"You just made it two weeks without the phone now. Now do we need to watch you when you call Spencer to apologize or not?"

"I'll call her after dinner" I said

Aria's POV:

Spencer's sleeping over at my house tonight. Ian's sleeping over and when she got to the house there was an overnight bag waiting for her outside with an outfit for tomorrow and money.

"Ali keeps on calling me" Spencer said as she came out the bathroom while putting her tooth brush in her bag

"You should hear her out" I said while scooting over and letting her get under the covers.

"I don't want to yet. She totally tried to ruin my reputation" Spencer said

"That's true but you two should talk. It was really dumb of her to think she'd get away with copying your whole test" I said

"Yep. So I didn't know if I wanted to say anything but there is a boy at the club I kind of like. I just I feel like I'm not allowed to be in a relationship. My parents were upset when they found out about Sam"

"Why don't you talk to them? I did that with my parents about Jake and if this boy is from the club I'm sure he's a gentlemen" I said "And you're way more behaved than Melissa"

"I know she's the one having sex, I don't want to be a snitch but she's taking this too far"

"Girls its past ten you should go to bed" Mom said as she peeked her head in the door

"Okay goodnight Mom"

"Goodnight Mrs. Montgomery" Spencer said

"Goodnight girls" Mom said before blowing me a kiss and closing the door.

Emily's POV:

I have to waste my precious practice time to have a conversation with coach and the principal with Paige. I can't believe she would do something like that.

But I have other things to think about. I feel like I don't like boys the way I should. I mean I like Ben but I don't love him. I love Alison way more than I love him.

I don't know what to say to my parents. I can't even think about telling them yet. Maybe this feeling will just go away.

I got a text from Alison to meet her outside my house. Her parents are still mad at her for what happened so we're riding our bikes.

"Thanks for riding with me. I can't believe my parents took my phone away" Alison said

_I can't believe you're not suspended _I thought but said nothing "Did you apologize to Spencer?" I asked before we began to ride our bikes to school

"Oh my gosh why is every one asking me about Spencer don't my feelings count?" Alison asked

"Of course they do but you really broke her trust with that" I said

"I hope she's at school early because she's avoiding me" Alison said

"She slept over at Aria's house last night because Melissa kicked her out. Where's Hanna?"

"She refused to get on her bike with me and got a ride with Jason" Alison said

I saw Spencer at the front steps of school talking to Mona of all people. I didn't know they talked. Hanna's talking to Sean at the bottom of the steps and Aria of course is with Jake. They're canoodling as we like to call.

As soon as Spencer saw Alison she said something to Mona and then left into school.

"Why is she running away from me?" Alison asked herself before leaving

Paige approached me with an eye roll while I locked my bike up "Why would you tell your parents I reported you?"

"Because I know you did Paige everyone else on the team is nice to me but you. You're jealous that I'm better than you and the fact that you're so desperate that you'll try to get me kicked off the team is crazy!" I snapped before heading into school

Spencer's POV:

I have so much more to deal with than Ali's fake apology right now. I'm taking a practice SAT today with Melissa who I'm not talking to. I starting to have trouble seeing the board in class I might need glasses. Melissa wouldn't give me my physics book so I'm trying to get all my work done.

Alison approached me as I took Melissa's physics book from her locker.

"Spencer please hear me out" Alison said

"Not now Ali" I said

"Are you okay?" Alison asked me

"No I'm not. I have so much on my plate right now and a game today and I also have an important dinner with my dad tonight because he's finally back and you know what? My own sister locked me out our house so no I'm not okay" I snapped

"I can help you-"

"No you can't. I'm not even mad at you anymore just give me some space" I said before running to the library

Hanna's POV:

So did you hear about the Halloween party on the 28th?' Sean asked me. We have to be in the study hall working after our first period so were sitting together.

"No. But the girls and I are dressing up as a dark twist on the disney princesses for the party on Halloween" I said

"Would you like to come with me to the party? Maybe me can dress up together. Like batman and robin. I know Jake and Aria are going"

"She didn't say anything about it" I said

"Maybe it's a surprise. So will you go with me?" he asked

"Yes. I will" I said smiling at him

Alison's POV:

Sean took Hanna home after school on his bike and Emily went home with Ben but I know she doesn't want to. I'm starting to think she's not even into guys.

Spencer's dad took her home and Aria is with Jake so I'm alone after school today.

"Alison!" Cece said to me as she ran over "You wanna come over? I think Cyrus is in town tonight" I said

"I can't stay for long I'm grounded" I said as I began to walk to her car

"Then just stay for an hour at least" Cece said "I've missed you"

"And I've you missed you"

**Halloween preparations and parties next chapter and I'm thinking about bringing Maya back.**

**Please request and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Emily's POV:

Hanna, Alison and I are at Aria's house decorating our costumes. Spencer's at the eye doctor but she's heading over now. She and Alison have kind of made up.

I'm a haunted version of Pocahontas, Hanna is Cinderella, Aria is snow white, Spencer's Belle and Alison is Queen Elsa of course.

"I'm glad Spencer is letting me decorate her costume she didn't really understand the sexy part" Aria said as she cut Spencer's dress shorter.

"She's going to kill you" Hanna said with a smirk

"Not if she can't see me" Alison said

"I'm done" I said as I folded my costume up

"Nice. I'm think about making mine a two piece what do you think?" Alison asked

"I think Mom and Dad are going to say hell no" Hanna said

"Maybe they'll say yes" Alison said

"Say yes to what?" Spencer asked as she walked into the house

"Oh hey! So how'd it go?" I asked

"I picked out a pair of glasses" Spencer said

"I just finished your costume what do you think?" Aria asked while holding up Spencer's dress which is more like a shirt

"I think it's missing the bottom" Spencer said as she sat down

"Spencer you have those beautiful long legs if I had them I'd always show them off" Alison said

"If we're getting dressed at my house and Melissa sees that- well actually Melissa can't say anything because she's dressing but as cat women with barely any costume" Spencer said

"So you'll where it?" Aria asked

"With tights" Spencer said

"Fishnet tights" Alison corrected "And if you don't have a pair we have plenty"

"So Emily how'd it go with Paige did she get in trouble?" Hanna asked

"She's suspended from the next meet" Emily said

"Oh its Andrew I'll be right back" Spencer said before leaving the room

"Looks like someone's got a friend"

Aria's POV:

Jake and I are dressing up as Kate Middleton and the prince for the Halloween party. I glad Hanna's going. We find out what we got on the test soon so I'm excited to spend some time with Jake.

I'm outside his house right now before I go home.

"I love you" Jake said before he kissed me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you more" I said when he pulled away

"Oh really well-"

"Jake get in the house!" Jake's mother said from the window. We quickly broke apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jake said before he kissed my hair and went inside

I rode my bike back home and to my surprise my father's car is parked in the driveway which means he's back form his trip early and wondering where the hell I am.

Of course he's waiting for me at the couch. "Where have you been?" he asked "Mom told me you were just here"

"I went to see Jake" I said

"Aria you know you can't see him until we see your grades from the test" Mom said

"I know I did good on those and I only walked with him a little" I said

"Aria we set these rules and you decided to disobey us. Give me your phone" Dad said

"But I need it"

"You need food and water not a phone" Dad said

I huffed before I handed Dad my phone and went upstairs to my room.

I hate when he comes home.

Ashley's POV:

I'm driving Alison to the Hastings's house to not only apologize but to get some homework from Spencer because she needs to get her math grade up with extra credit.

"Why couldn't Hanna come with me?" Alison asked as I pulled into the driveway

"Because you are doing this on your own honey. I want zero attitude when you apologize do you understand me?" I asked as I got out the car

"Yes" Alison said

Veronica answered the door before I knocked. "Hello Alison and Ashley come in. Spencer's upstairs" she said

"Spencer!" Peter yelled from the kitchen

I nudged Alison a little. "Mr. and Mrs. Hastings I wanted to apologize to you for copying Spencer's test I don't know what I was thinking it was very stupid of me and I would never want to ruin Spencer's reputation. I'm so sorry" Alison said sincerely

"Thank you for apologizing Alison you're forgiven of course" Veronica said

Spencer came downstairs then. "Hi Ali" she said

Melissa's POV:

**(I've gotten A LOT of request for more Hastings so here it is!)**

After Alison left and hung out with Spencer a bit I started to realize I've been a real bitch to her too. I kicked her out of our house and I was planning on doing that this Halloween but Ian invited me over to go to a party at Eric Kahn's cabin house and I'll probably sleep over at his house with everyone and just tell Mom and Dad that I'm at Stacey's. They won't even be here any way.

I knocked on Spencer's door before opening it. She's curled up on her little couch with her laptop on her lap. She's watching something.

"You took all my condoms so go ask Mom" Spencer said not looking up from her laptop as she took her headphones off.

"That's not what I'm here for Spence" I said as I closed her door behind me and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I wanted to apologize"

Spencer raised an eyebrow at me "Did Ian say something? He asked me if things were okay between us the other day"

"No. _I've _realized how rude I've been to you lately. I've been a really bad sister"

"You have but why are really here? You need me to cover for you or something?"

"Spence you're not listening! I've been such a bitch to you and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I last time I was really nice to you was when I stood up for you when that bully-"

"You're really sorry about everything? Like when you kicked me out the house?"

"Yes especially that" I said "Do you forgive me?"

"I guess so"

"So do you have any plans for Halloween you dressing up?"

"We're all being haunted versions of the disney princesses" Spencer said "And were going to the party at Noel Kahn's house and I'm sleeping over at Alison and Hanna's house so the house is yours"

"Actually you can have the house because I won't be here" I said "I'm going to the Kahn's cabin"

"Does Mom and Dad know?"

"No do they know your going?"

"Yes I asked permission before I told Noel I was going" Spencer said

"Well you're lucky you have their trust"

Peter's POV:

MORNING:

I've realized I spend a lot more time with Melissa than I do with Spencer and we have a lot on common but she works so hard and she's always busy or I'm busy. I miss my daughter she's not my baby anymore and Its really starting to hit me.

"Hey champ it's six thirty you're up early" I said when Spencer came downstairs dressed to practice field hockey. I got up from the island.

"I wanted to volley a little bit before I go to school I haven't had a lot of time to practice since all the test happened"

"Did you find out what you got on those test yet?"

"I did they're slowly giving us our results. I got all A pluses" Spencer said as she took a water bottle out the fridge

I smiled at her "I'm proud of you"

"Thanks Daddy" Spencer said a little surprised

"Really Spencer your mom and I are so proud of you. How about we volley together maybe a quick game?" I asked after I kissed Spencer's hair

"You're in your suit" Spencer said

"So? I can still beat you" I teased

Hanna's POV:

NIGHT BEFORE HALLOWEEN:

Spencer has the house to herself because her parents are on trips and Melissa is at another friends house so we're all having a sleepover at her house tonight and go back to her house to get ready for the party and then we're all sleeping over again.

Aria is picking a movie for us to watch and Alison and Spencer are preparing the food we ordered while Emily and I grab drinks. "Aria and Hanna you have to tell us all about the party last night how was it?" Spencer asked

"Good really good actually" I said "We kissed, we danced… we just had a lot of fun and he took me home"

"Did he say hi to Mom and Dad?" Alison asked. She wasn't at the house she was out with Cece but told Mom and Dad she was at Emily's.

"Yes he did and they seemed to like him" I said

"Jake and I had fun. Spence do you mind if he stops by tomorrow for like fifteen minutes?"

Spence shook her head "Of course not-"

"Aria you already spend more time with him why can't we just have some time as friends?" Alison asked

"We barely see each other" Aria said

"Well he'll be at the party right? You'll see him then" Alison said "Emily how is everything with you and Ben?"

"Fine" Emily said quickly "He'll be at the party"

"Hey Spence what were you Jenna, and Sydney talking about after school?" Alison asked as they brought burgers over and Emily and I brought the drinks.

"How about P.S. I love you? We all like that one" Aria asked

"Oh yeah put it in" Emily said

"Well Spencer? What were you talking about?"

"Nothing" Spencer said

"Come on Spencer tell us" Alison said

"Its nothing Alison. Drop it please" Spencer said

I decided to change the subject "Emily have you and Paige gotten on better terms?" I asked

"I don't talk to her she doesn't talk to me its working out better than before" Emily said

"Spence you bought make up for tomorrow right?" I asked

"Yeah Melissa got me some" Spencer said

"Oh I forgot my mother is trying to start up a learning program and she wants a few students and teachers to come to the house and answer some questions will you guys come? Spencer I'm mostly talking to you my mom wants you there"

"What day is it on?" Spencer asked "Tuesday" Aria said

"Oh then yeah I can come"

"I can probably come too" Emily said

"That would be great"

"Spencer I think your family is coming to our house this thanksgiving!" Alison said

"Really I didn't hear about that" Spencer said

"I'm going to Korea" Emily said "But for winter break were all still going to Greece right?"

"Yep" I said "We are going to have so much fun"

Emily's POV:

I got my test results and averaged to an A! I'm so happy. Hanna noticed my happiness as we left the school and headed to Spencer's house.

"What's got you so happy?" Hanna asked

" I got A minuses and up for the tests!" I said "Thank you Spencer"

"You did it Em not me" Spencer said

"I got one A on the English test. Everything else was Bs and B pluses" Hanna said

"I got mostly Bs but I got an A and an A minus" Aria said "What about you Alison?"

"Lets just say this will probably be one of the last times I get to go out with our parents permission" Alison said

After we ate a bit of pizza and watched some AHS we got ready for the party.

Alison's doing my make up for the party. "You look so hot Emily" Alison said as she put some lipstick on me

"Aria you look so cute!" Hanna said as Aria finished up her make up. Hanna curled her hair up like Snow White's. Our dresses are just like the princesses but they're shorter and a little ripped for that haunted look and we're wearing fish net tights and heels.

"Thanks. Spence you look so hot the boys are going to be all over you" Aria said to Spencer as Spencer looked at herself in the mirror.

"I feel dirty" Spencer said

"You look great don't change a thing on your costume" Alison said when she finished my makeup "Now you are one sexy Native American Princess" Alison said to me

"Thanks Ali" I said

"Ben is going to love it" Alison said

"We have to take a picture before we leave Spence you still have a polaroid right?" Hanna asked

"Yeah I'll go get it" Spencer said before leaving the room

"So what time does the party end?" Aria asked

"Eleven or twelve" Alison said "Then we can come back and sleep"

Aria's POV:

"Noel really went all out for this party I wonder what their cabin looks like" I said as I looked at Noel's completely transformed house. It looks just like a haunted house from the movies.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Someone in a Jason masked screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumped out the bushes scaring the hell out of all of us.

"Oh my gosh!" Hanna ye;;ed

"Alison!" Noel said as she made his way over to the party dressed as captain hook "Wow you girls look hot! Hastings is that you?" Noel asked

Spencer blushed "Hi Noel"

"Come lets go in!" Alison said as we walked to the front door

"Everyone won't stop staring at us" I said as we walked through the house grabbing drinks on the way

"That's because we look hot. Emily don't drink too fast there may be some alcohol in that you know how the Kahn boys are" Alison said

"Okay lets mingle and meet up again in five or ten or maybe even fifteen" Alison said before walking away

"Oh my gosh I know that boy!" Spencer said as she walked over to a browned hair and browned eyed boy dressed as a cowboy.

"It's Sean!" Hanna said before running over to her boyfriend

"I see Ben!" Emily said before walking away

"You look beautiful" A familiar voice said. I smiled and turned around to see my boyfriend.

"Jake!" I said before I wrapped my arms around him

"Lets go dance" he said before kissing my nose

Emily's POV:

"Are we okay?" Ben asked me as we sat on the couch with food after we danced.

_I don't know _I thought before saying "Yes of course we are why do you ask?"

"I thought you were going to break up with me" Ben said "You've been so distant lately"

"I'm sorry I've just been busy" I said

"Busy with Alison?" he asked

"No with everything my dad is finally back so I want to spend more time him and you know how overwhelmed I've been with the tests"

"I guess that makes sense" Ben said

"Are you going to the winter ball in December?" I asked him

"Of course and I'd love to go with you Emily" Ben said before kissing my cheek

The party was fantastic and there was no drama thankfully and we all just got to have a good time as friends/boyfriends.

Spencer's POV:

We're all sleeping in the living room tonight. "I had so much fun" I said as I laid down on the couch

"Me too I can't till the winter ball that'll be even better" Hanna said

"Aren't you two tired? Go to sleep" Aria said with a yawn

"Happy Halloween bitches" Alison said with a smirk

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**Please request some ideas I don't really know what to do next! Any more drama ideas? I was thinking maybe the flu going around or something?**

**-Hope**


	19. Chapter 19

**EMISON REQUESTORS PLEASE READ!**

**Okay so every time I post a chapter I get request for Emison. And I promise its coming but not when Emily and Alison are 12-13. I'm not saying they're too young to be gay but they're still immature and figuring out their sexualities. **

**Emison will start dating when they liars are 13-14 or 14-15. I'm leaning more towards 14-15 or even 15-16 because I want to incorporate Emaya too.**

**Surprise! It's a year later! But first a prequel for my Emison fans:**

**Alison: 13**

**Emily: 12**

_Alison's POV:_

_Emily and I are studying in the library but I really need to talk to her. I need to talk to her about what happened that day when we were at Spencer's house. While we were getting ready to get into her hot tub and we were changing into our suits in Spencer's room I kinda stared at her and she did the same with me and I know she knows I know. But I don't think I want to be with her like that. I'm not gay… but am I not? Yes maybe I went pretty far with Cyrus and I want to with Ian even though I've only kissed him once. I don't know what I want. I think I knew something was up between us when we went to kiss each other on the cheek and Emily turned her head and got my lips a little and I didn't move back. _

_"So what did you want to talk about?" Emily asked as we sat down in one of the aisles in the library. _

_I guess she wants to act like she doesn't know "We need to talk about us. Are you gay Emily?" I whispered _

_"Are you?" Emily asked _

_"I asked you first Emily-"_

_Emily cut me off when she kissed me and I hesitated before I kissed her back leaning into the kiss. But then I realized I can't be gay right now. I'm scared. _

_I pulled away from her and Emily was smiling at me brightly. "Does that answer your question?" she asked_

_"Emily we can't do this and I don't feel this way" _

_"Then why were you staring at me when we were at Spencer's? Why didn't you pull away when I kissed you?" _

_"I don't know! You're nothing but practice Emily" I said before leaving the library_

**END IF FLASHBACK**

**ONE YEAR LATER:**

**Alison: 14**

**Aria: 14**

**Emily: 13**

**Hanna: 13**

**Spencer: 13**

**Melissa and Jason: 17**

**Mike: 10**

Alison's POV:

MONDAY NOVEMBER 10TH:

Ever since I snapped at Emily like that last year we haven't been as close. During the summer she wouldn't really talk to me. We didn't go to Greece because she decided she wanted to go to Korea with her family so were going this year. I did realize that I have feelings for her though. I realized that I like girls more than I like guys. I want to try to make it work with Emily but she probably doesn't to with me after how I treated her.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and I are dating. Spencer now with a boy named Alex, Aria with Jake, Hanna with Seann, and me and Cyrus are kind of dating. Emily broke up with Ben and she told the girls this summer that she's a lesbian.

"Alison you're coming to Ian's birthday right?" Jason asked me. I'm at my vanity putting some lipstick before I leave for school.

"I don't think I was invited but I'll be at your hockey game" I said

"Good Hanna already left with Sean but I'll see you both tonight" Jason said before he left

Hanna went through some type of transformation during the summer and dropped like thirty pounds she went to the club with Spencer and she'd play sports with Sean. She's starting to become the hot one and I'm not liking it.

I walked to school in short yellow dress with black leggings and cream colored heels. Aria came up to me hand in hand with Jake.

"You won't believe it! Maya's back! She's so beautiful!" Aria said "I think she just went inside with Emily"

"Hey" Spencer said as she walked over with Hanna. "Are you going to Emily's tomorrow for her father's veterans day celebration?"

"I think so" I said

"I'm can go and Sean said he'll come his grandfather was a navy seal and Grandpa was in the navy" Hanna said

"Yeah I'll probably go too Aria are you coming?" I asked

"I can't were visiting my grandmother in Florida so we're flying out tonight"

I have Spanish with Emily and today I sat down next to her. She said nothing.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come over tonight?"

"No I'm busy. What is it anyway" she snapped

"Emily I'm sorry!" I whispered "I never should've talked to you like that. I said that because I was scared. You aren't just practice. I wanne be-"

"Really Alison? You expect me to drop everything and just crawl back to you? You know what? Maya's told me while she was in Costa Rica she realized she's a lesbian too and she likes who I am"

"I love who you are Emily. How many time do I have to apologize?"

"Until I believe you and know you aren't just using me as a toy for the side"

Spencer's POV:

I smiled at the texts Alex kept sending me during algebra.

**I miss you **he texted

**I miss you too. Are you in class?**

**Of course I am. Are you?**

**Yep math. **

**Oh if you get caught tell them you're talking to your favorite person in the world**

I smirked and Hanna turned to me "What're you smirking at?" she asked

"Alex" I said

"Oh you're texting in class. I like you in a relationship" Hanna said

I rolled my eyes "So how's everything with Sean?"

"Great actually. I miss him"

"I miss Alex I haven't seen him in two days" I said "He's picking me up from school today though"

After class Ian met me at my locker. He's been acting really weird around me lately I don't know if its flirting of if he's just a creep.

"I think Melissa's in the gym Ian" I said as I opened my locker

"I'm not here for Melissa I'm here for you actually. How are you?"

"Fine" I said

"I just wanted you to know if you're coming to my party next weekend?"

"A whole bunch of eighteen year old young men going crazy at your beach house? I'll pass" I said

"Oh come on your sister will be there"

"That's not good for me Ian" I said

"You can bring your friends" he said

I guess if the girls are there I'll have fun "Can I bring my friend Alex?"

"You mean your boyfriend Alex? Melissa told me about him Spence"

"Yes him" I said

"Yeah he can come too. As long as you're there" Ian said before walking away

Alison raised an eyebrow at me form her locker "What was that about?" she asked

"Alison I know you were listening you don't have to act like you weren't it would just waste my breath" I said

"Geez. Well I'd love to come to the party and Jason will be there so our parents should say yes"

"Say yes to what?" Hanna asked as she walked over with Emily. I noticed how Emily glared at Alison. I know Alison said some nasty things to Emily regarding her sexuality and that really set Emily off but I think this is something else.

"Ian invited us to his eight teeth birthday party" I said

"Oh I've always wanted to go to one of those parties with the older boys!" Hanna said "Can I bring Sean?"

"I don't see why not" I said

"What's up?" Aria asked as she walked over after saying bye to Jake

"We're all invited to Ian's birthday because he has a crush on Spencer" Alison said

"He does not" I said

"He's been getting really close to you lately are things okay with your sister?' Emily asked

"Yeah I think so. I'm still getting kicked out so they can go nuts in the house" I said

Emily's POV:

Maya invited me over to her house after school and my parents always loved Maya so they said yes of course.

"You have to tell me all about Costa Rica! Was it fun?" I said as I sat down next to her on her bed in her room

"Of course it was but I really missed Rosewood. I don't really understand why I signed up for French though I could've been in Spanish I know I can get in A in that"

"But aren't you fluent?"

"Yes but I don't know all the writing and stuff. If you weren't in French with me I wouldn't be doing it" Maya said "Alison talked to me before school ended"

I froze. Ali would go behind my back. "What did she say?" I asked

"She told me to stay away from you and that you only see me as a friend. She said that she wants you more than a friend. Do you feel that way about her?"

"I used to but she hurt me and I can't just forgive her like that. Especially when I know she's still hooking up with this other guy and I know she likes Ian Thomas" I said

Maya scooted a little closer to me on the bed "So you don't have feelings for her?"

"No. Not anymore" I said

"You know when I was in Costa Rica I didn't only develop feelings for other girls. I knew it as soon as I saw you….I have feelings for you Emily fields"

I didn't really know what to expect when Maya leaned towards me but I leaned towards her and soon are lips met in a kiss.

Maya put her hands around my waist and I did the same as I leaned into the kiss….

**Emily might be the loyal one but with Maya back to distract she won't be going to Ali just yet. Wait for it wait for it!**

**There will be some Spalex next chapter and Ian's party which won't end so well. There will also be more Aria and Hanna. The drama with Aria's parents is to start soon same with Hanna and Alison's.**

**So I want to do a new thing. With each request or comment I would love if you'd vote for one of the character even parents or boys and they will get the beginning part of the chapter. I noticed I do a lot of Emily or Spencer and should switch it up a bit. **

**Thanks for 80+ reviews! Love you guys!**

**-Hope**


	20. Chapter 20

**QUICK MESSAGE:**

**I know a lot of you await the arrival of Ezra and I promise he is coming at the next age jump. Toby too. You all have to remember Sean and Hanna were dating for a pretty long time until Caleb and Hanna got together but they will most likely start dating at the next age jump.**

Aria's POV:

"I'm so fucking done with this Byron!" Mom yelled at the top of her lungs from upstairs. She's been arguing with Dad for about five minutes now.

Mike looked up from his ds at me. "Are they breaking up?"

I patted the seat next to me on the couch. I was texting Jake. "Come here"

Mike ran to me and crawled into my lap "Mom and Dad are just having a disagreement you don't have to worry I promise"

"But Mommy keeps saying Margret who's that?"

"She's just Dad's partner okay?"

"Okay" Mike said I can tell he's still worried

"Hey you want some ice cream?" I asked him

"Yes" Mike said with a smile

Spencer's POV:

I'm at my desk eating cereal which is all I could get because Melissa and Ian are downstairs while I'm stuck up here watching The Fosters. Mom and Dad are on trips again.

I raised an eyebrow when Ian entered my room. "Boys aren't allowed to be in my room" I said

"But I'm Melissa's boyfriend that's different"

"Not to me. Why are you in here does Melissa want something?"

"Your friends are at the door. Did you get a dress for my party tomorrow yet?"

"Yes you can go back to Melissa now" I said as I stood up

I followed Ian downstairs and as he went back to Melissa in the living room and I went to the door. Both Hanna and Alison look like they are about to cry.

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked

"Can we stay the night please?" Alison said on the verge of tears

"Of course come in" I said

Hanna and Alison followed me to my room before Hanna began to cry. "Our dad is leaving us!" she cried as she sat down on the bed

"They haven't been on the best terms for a long time but he found someone else and he wants her and her four year old daughter more than us!" Alison said as she sat down on my bed next to Hanna

I gave Hanna a hug "I'm sorry. How's your mom?"

"She's still in the angry stage right now. She's helping him pack she wants him to go" Alison said "But it'll hit her tomorrow"

"You guys can stay as long as you like. If you don't want to go to Ian's party I'll stay with you" I said

"No I want to go. I want to see Sean and get my mind off things" Hanna sniffed

I nodded "What about you Alison?"

"Oh I'm going too" Alison said "Where's Emily I thought she was here?" Alison said

"She left an hour ago. So do you guys want to stay for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Can we just stay all day?" Hanna asked

"Of course but Emily, Aria, and Maya are coming over before the party because Melissa is giving us all a ride and I don't want things to be awkward between you two" I said

"We should be fine" Alison said

"Lets order a pizza" I said

Emily's POV:

THE NEXT NIGHT:

I came out to my parents and my dad took it well before he got deployed but my mom isn't really taking it well. She never wants me around Maya when she wants something from me she'll speak to me in Korean or Tagalog which makes things so awkward around Maya. I really can't take it.

Mom won't allow us to stay in my room without her in the house so Maya and I are in the living room doing our hair and makeup for the party. Maya's straightening my hair for me.

"Deo pati emilli e eotteon sul i eobs-eul" Mom said as she cleaned up a little in the kitchen (There better not be alcohol at this party Emily)

"I won't go near any Mom I know better" I said getting annoyed

"Mmmmhmmm" Mom said

"Damn she's being pretty harsh" Maya whispered

"I know" I said

I was so glad when Maya and I got to go to Spencer's house. Maya in a dark green short dress with a black leather jacket with black pumps her hair is up in a high ponytail and its straightened. I'm dressed in a dark blue short dress with a grey jacket and black pumps and I'm wearing my now straight hair down.

Spencer answered the door before I knocked. She's wearing a over the knee length red dress with a black leather jacket and black pumps her hair is pinned to one side.

"Oh Spence you look great" I said as I entered the house

"Thanks so do you! Were about to leave Aria's just finishing up Hanna's make up and Sean and Alex should be here soon" Spencer said

Then Ali came downstairs. She is in a yellow dress with a denim jacket and cream pumps and her hair is curled and down. Aria's behind her in a short purple dress one sleeved dress and black pumps with a navy blue jacket her hair is straightened down.

"Emily you look great. So do you Maya" Alison said. I surprised I didn't notice this when we were close but Alison says almost everything like she needs to say not because she wants to or actually feels that way.

"Thanks so do you" I said "Aria I love your hair"

Hanna came down next in a black short dress with black pumps and her hair is in a side bun. I can tell everything with her parents has changed her mood.

I gave her a hug "You look gorgeous" I said when we pulled apart "Thanks" Hanna said

Alex and Sean came over just as Melissa was starting the van she rented. I was happy to see Hanna smile and wrap her arms around Sean's neck before kissing him.

"I hope no one forgot anything because you'll be walking back I'm already doing all of you a favor because I could've drove with Ian" Melissa said as she got into the drivers seat

"And Jason could've gave us a ride but you offered don't forget that" Spencer said as she got in the back with Alex

"Everyone has bathing suits right?" Melissa asked

"I have them" Spencer said

It was about a twenty minute drive to Ian's beach house which is huge. I can't believe he has this all to himself for his birthday.

Spencer's POV:

I'm actually really glad I came to this party. The girls and I are having a lot of fun and I'm glad I get to spend time with Alex. Even though we have the dodge the pot smokers and the alcohol drinkers

"You know I never thought you had this much in you" Alex said as he wrapped his arm around my waist

"This much what?" I asked as I put my punch down.

"I don't even know the word for it but you never really seemed like much of a party girl" I said

"Well I'm glad I changed your mind" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him

Aria pulled us apart she's holding Jake's hand and she's dressed in a purple bikini. "Come on we're going to the hot tub!"

Alex and I changed into swimsuits before heading to the hot tub where everyone except Alison was.

"Are you guys having fun?" Emily asked as she wrapped her arms around Maya

"Yes! I love it here Ian really knows how to throw a party" Hanna said as she leaned into Sean

"Oh be careful with the baked goods there's rum in them I hear" Jake said

"I was wondering why they tasted so strong" I said "Good thing we don't have school tomorrow"

"You girls want drinks?" Alex asked

"Sure" I said

Alex kissed me before leaving with Sean and Jake.

"Where's Alison?" Aria asked

"Last time I saw her she was making out with Cyrus and I don't know how he got in here but then I saw them going into one of the bedrooms" Hanna said

"Are they like intimate?" Emily asked

"I think so I saw a ripped condom packet in her room and she had some empty ones in her trash and before you call me nosey she covered for me so I cleaned her room in return" Hanna explained

I noticed Emily's face change and decided to change the subject "So who's ready for Greece?" I asked

"Meeeee! Oh my gosh I can't wait!" Aria said with a laugh

"Aria are you drunk?" Maya asked

"I don't know maybe" Aria mumbled

"She's not hiccupping or falling she should be fine if she doesn't drink anything besides water" I said

"What time is it?" Hanna asked

"Probably almost midnight" I said "Is it weird that we aren't tired?"

"Nope" Emily said "We're having too much fun"

"EVERYONE PARTY'S OVER I FUZZ IS COMING!" Ian yelled at the top of his lungs

Sean came running over to the hot tub as we all got out. "What do we do?" Aria asked

"Go find Ali and I'll find Melissa she'll get us out of here" I said as I grabbed Alex's hand and ran inside the house. Everyone is everywhere trying to clean up some are leaving in fear of getting arrested. I just want to go home.

Melissa was with Ian helping him clean up. "Melissa we have to go"

"You go I'm helping" Melissa said I can tell by her balance and the way she's moving that she's drunk.

"Spence Ali left with Cyrus! We don't know wear she could be but Jason is sober and he said he'd take us home!" Hanna said as she ran over to me

Hanna's POV:

We got home before the police did because Jason took a shortcut. Alison still isn't home and Mom is at Grandma's house for the night she texted me and told me she was leaving this morning. Maya had to go home but Emily and Aria are spending the night.

"I am so tired" I said got some large shirts for us to wear.

"I don't feel well" Aria said as she unzipped her dress "Han can I borrow a shirt?" she asked

"Aria do you need to throw up?" Emily asked

"No! Yes I do actually" Aria said before she ran to my bathroom

"Hanna was all that true about Alison and Cyrus?" Emily asked me

"Yeah but I think she's doing it because our parents arguing and our Dad finally leaving has affected her really badly" I said "She told me about what happened though. I think you both just need to be good friends to each other"

"I guess so. But I think Aria really needs us right know she's puking" Emily said

"I guess this will be our first and last crazy party" I said

Alison's POV:

2AM:

I'm at Cece's house a whole bunch of her friends are here. Since her parents pulled her out of Rosewood High I don't see her as much. I'll probably sleep over I don't feel well and my head hurts. I don't know why Dad leaving is getting to me so much I didn't expect it to.

"Alison you want another?" Cece asked me as she lit a cigarette for me.

I shook my head "Hey are you upset because Cyrus left?" she asked

I don't want to think about Cyrus right know. It'll make me regret everything we've done together. I took the cigarette "Hey can I spend the night?" I asked

"Of course. Make your self at home girlfriend"

Spencer's POV:

I really wish Aria found out about the alcohol in the desserts before I ate so much of them. This is the second time I woke up and puked.

After I brushed my teeth I went downstairs to the kitchen to see Melissa crying at the island. "Melissa? I thought you were staying at Ian's" I said "Are you okay?" I asked I as turned the light on

She wouldn't answer me and kept on crying "Melissa tell me" I said

"Y-you promise you won't tell Mom?" she sniffed

I nodded "I promise"

"I'm pregnant…..again and its not Ian's!"

**Uh oh**

**Should Melissa have the baby? I really didn't like how she kept on losing her babies. Vote YES or NO down below and request. I'll try to add everyone's ideas. **

**There will be a parent scene next chapter and maybe a chapter in one of the boy's point of views. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Message: Emison will happen. But please remember Alison did sleep with a boy before she wanted to be with Emily. Once Emison starts it will probably never end so wait for it. **

Spencer's POV:

"If its not Ian's than who's is it?" I asked as I sat down in front of Melissa

"It was Ian's last time and I told Mom and then the day after I lost it. But this time its Jason's" Melissa sniffed "I'll have to break up with Ian"

"Jason? Jason next door?" I asked

"Yeah we hooked up and didn't use anything. I'm so stupid!"

"I thought you were on birth control" I said

"I was but I got off schedule" she cried

Melissa and I may not have the best relationship but I don't like seeing her like this. "Melissa you don't have to do this on your own. You can tell Jason and then Mom and Dad-"

"I can't! And I can't ask Mom to take me to the doctor to get an abortion!"

"You don't want to keep it?" I asked

"I can't take care of a baby right now!"

"But you have Jason and…. You have me" I said

"Really? You'll help me?" she asked

"Sure" I said "But you could be nicer to me"

Aria's POV:

MORNING:

I woke up right next to Hanna in her bed with the worst headache. It was way too early to have alcohol.

Hanna and Emily are still asleep so I decided to lay back down I guess a little too hard because that woke Hanna up.

"Is Ali here?" she asked as she got up with a yawn

"I don't know I just got up" I said "You should call her"

Hanna got out of bed and went to the outlet in the corner of the room where her phone is charging.

Emily sat up from the end of the bed and rubbed her eyes. "My head hurts" she said "And I need to study for that English test"

"Oh I forgot about that" I said

"Ali spent the night at Cece's she'll be here later" Hanna said "I have to go to that meeting for the Winter Ball preparation at Mona's house later"

"Oh I'm supposed to go to that too because I'm working on the runway part with Spence" I said "I should go. I didn't call my parents last night they're probably worried"

My house was quiet as I walked in. Mike is on the couch sleeping. "Mom?" I said as I went upstairs

No one else is in the house besides Mike. Something must've happened because I know Mom and she'd never leave Mike alone like this. Dad left on a trip yesterday.

I went to the couch and shook Mike awake. "Hey where's Mom?" I asked

"She went to see Daddy" Mike said with a yawn as he got up. I rubbed his back as I picked him up. I can't believe he was here all night alone.

"And she left you here?" I asked

"She said she'd be back when I woke up" Mike said

"Hey hey hey I'm here. I went and got breakfast!" Mom said as she came in with two bags of food. "How was the party?" she asked

"Mom what is wrong with you? Why would you leave Mike here by himself he just turned ten!" I said

"He was sleeping and didn't you come home last night?"

"No I was at Hanna's! What if something happened?" I asked

"Don't speak to me that way" Mom said "We'll talk about this later"

Hanna's POV:

Alison and I are walking to school together for the meeting for the ball and runway show.

"Hey is everything okay with you and Cyrus?" I asked

Alison shrugged "I think it might be over between us" she said "But I have another option"

"Did you sleep with him?" I asked

"Will you keep your mouth shut?" Alison asked

"Yes" I said

"Then maybe I did. More than once" Alison said. I wouldn't want people judging me if I was in her situation so I said nothing.

When we got to the school Mona ran over to me. "You brought your sketches for the outfits right?"

"Yes of course" I said

As I was going over things with Mona Spencer grabbed my arm. "Can I grab you for a second?" she asked

"Yeah" I said before I left with her. Alison and Aria are talking with the girls that are walking the runway. Emily isn't here but she's attending the ball.

I followed Spencer to the bathroom. She made sure no one was in the stalls before talking.

"After I tell you this you need to promise me you won't tell Ali. We both know she can't keep a secret" Spencer said

"I promise" I said

"Melissa's pregnant with Jason's baby" she said quickly

"Well I always knew Jason liked her but…damn" I said "When did this happen?" I asked

"She told me yesterday but she's three weeks so she's been keeping this from Ian for a while" Spencer said "She's breaking up with him soon"

"Is she going to tell Jason?" I asked

"No she can't that's why I wanted to ask you if-"

"Spencer its not our place to tell him! Melissa needs to tell him especially if she's keeping it" I said

"This is so stressful"

Veronica's POV:

ONE WEEK LATER:

Three days ago my oldest daughter told me she's pregnant with Jason Marin's baby. Ashley and I need to have a serious talk and she's already going through a lot. Peter is so upset we thought we raised her better. Everyone always looks at us as though we're a perfect family and we're the ones with a pregnant daughter.

Melissa's upstairs sleeping. I've been keeping an eye on Spencer even more now which is causing her to snap at me sometimes.

"Honey where are you going?" I asked Spencer as she ran down the steps

"To the club I'm meeting Daddy there" she said

"Who else will be there?" I asked

"Alex and his parents" Spencer said

"And what will you be doing with Alex?"

"Oh my gosh" Spencer said under her breath

"Excuse me? Young lady would you repeat that for me?" I asked

"I'm sorry I just want to leave. Alex and I are going to play some tennis and hang out at the club Dad is going to be there" she said

"Okay go have fun. I love you" I said

"Love you too" Spencer said before she left the house

Ashley came over and we sat in the kitchen with coffee.

"I'm just so shocked" Ashley said before taking a sip of her coffee "Our families will be connected for life now"

"I thought she was happy with Ian" I said "I never would've seen this coming from her. They are both going to be raising a baby while going to college if they even go now. Do you know if they want to be together?" I asked

"I believe so. Jason told me Melissa broke up with Ian" Ashley said "They're going to need to get jobs to support themselves and the baby"

"Oh no Ashley that won't be necessary quite yet. I think we should support them and the child for a little while so that they may focus on college. They can even move into the barn"

"You want to give them money? They were irresponsible and made the adult decision not to use protection. So they need to be responsible. I think they should still get jobs"

"Okay they should get jobs but I'd still like to help them. They won't be able to afford everything on their own"

"I agree" Ashley said

Emily's POV:

THE NEXT DAY:

"Melissa's still coming to school?" I asked Spencer as we got out of class when I saw Melissa talking to Jason

"Of course she is especially if she wants money from our parents still" Spencer said as she put her books in her locker

Maya and I got into a bit of a disagreement about Alison yesterday. I don't know why but I feel like I still need to be loyal to her and sometimes I'm at myself for rejecting her. But she's sleeping with Cyrus.

I'm so caught up with my thoughts I don't even see Alison walk right up to my locker. I jump when she touched my shoulder.

I noticed all the tears on her face "Are you okay?" I asked

She shook her head. "Come here" I said as I lead her to the bathroom and locked it after I made sure no one was in the bathroom.

Ali started sobbing "I'm so stupid!" she cried

"No Alison you're not stupid" I said. I can't believe she's crying I've kwon Alison all my life and she's probably cried in front of me once before this

"I h-had sex with Cyrus! I got drunk I didn't even know what I was doing I was just so mad at my dad! I can't believe he just left us like that! We're his family not them! Sex is supposed to be a big deal and I just ruined it!" she cried

I gave Alison a hug trying hard not to cry with her "Its okay Alison….its okay"

I think that trip to Greece is what we all need to get us away from all this

**Please request more ideas!**

**After the next chapter which will be the Winter Ball/Greece/ chapter the next chapter will be a year later!**

**Anything in the show or books you'd like me to include? I'm still going to do Spencer addicted to the pills when she's 14 and Haleb, Spoby, and Ezaria. Possibly some evil Mona. **

**So it looks like Melissa will be having the baby because more people said yes! Please put gender and baby name ideas down below I'll give the winner a shout out!**

**Can we get to 100 reviews with this chapter? **

**-Hope **


	22. Chapter 22

Aria's POV:

"You look beautiful Aria" Mom said as she came into my room. I'm dressed in a white and blue dress to kind of make me look like a snowflake and my heels are white. I have a snowflake pin in my French twist that has some of my hair out in the front.

"Thank you" I said as I put my earrings in. "Is it okay if Jake walks with me to Spencer's? We're all meeting there and then walking to the school"

"Of course Mike, your father and I will be here when you get back. Be careful okay?"

"Okay" I said

Jake and I have been kind of distant lately. He's always busy with karate and all the drama in my family isn't helping.

I still smiled when I saw Jake outside my house in a suit which I can barely see because he's wearing his black coat over. "You look beautiful" he said before he grabbed my hand

"Thank you. You look so handsome" I said

I was very happy when the awkward silence between us ended and we walked to Spencer's house. The door was opened we walked in to see Spencer buttoning her coat. Alex is beside her tying his shoes. I can hear crying upstairs.

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Yeah Melissa is having a hormonal meltdown upstairs and Jason is trying to calm her down. Hanna's with Sean and Emily outside and I just saw Ali" she said

"Oh hi Aria Spencer can we please go your sister will be fine and if I keep standing in these heels my whole body will go numb!" Hanna said

"It doesn't work like that. Why don't you take them off?" Spencer asked

"No! I'm too short!" Hanna said

"Hanna I'm short-"

"I'm an inch taller than you Aria" Hanna said

"Okay lets go before we all go mad" Spencer said before she took Alex's hand and left

Spencer's POV:

"I'm going to miss you when I'm in Greece" I said to Alex as I wrapped my arms around him as we danced. Emily's dancing with Maya so I guess they've made up. Alison is talking to Noel.

"And I'll miss you while I'm in Paris" Alex said before he pecked me on the lips

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt but Spencer can I talk to you for a second?" Sydney asked me

"Sure I'll be right back" I said before squeezing Alex's hand and leaving with Sydney. She lead me to another room where Jenna was.

"Spencer we just wanted to tell you in person that next October Toby will be back in Rosewood. To our grade. He's asked about you" Jenna said

Toby

I think I almost forgot all about him. If he was here right now he'd probably be my Alex.

Hanna's POV:

Sean is with his friends. I'm with Mona at the drinks table. "I can't believe you're all going to Greece. I wish I could go but we're going to Puerto Rico" Mona said

"I said I would Skype you and we'll post plenty of pictures" I said before sipping my punch

"Hanna long time no talk" Caleb said as he walked over to us

"Ew" Mona said while stepping away "Holler if you need me Hanna we can take him" she whispered in my ear before walking away

"I haven't seen you in a while" Caleb said. He's gotten really cute over the years.

"Well I've been busy and so have you I hear you're fixing people's electronics. Hacking into computers" I said

"Yep its my special talent" he said

I realized that if Caleb and I always stayed close like when we were younger we'd probably be dating.

Emily's POV:

"What do you mean you just want to be friends?" Maya asked me as she dragged me outside

"I'm not ready for a relationship. I thought I was but I'm not-"

"You're not ready for a relationship with me" Maya said

"No I'm just not ready period" I said

"Whatever Emily. It was nice knowing you" Maya said before walking away from me

Alison's POV:

THE NEXT MORNING:

We all slept over at Spencer's house because the car taking us to the airport is coming to her house. Our parents are leaving Jason and Melissa in charge and they'll be joining us a week or so later. With the way Melissa's been acting lately I'm not so sure I'm glad our parents aren't coming just yet.

Spencer's alarm went off at 3AM we have to be at the airport by five.

"Why is that so loud!" Hanna yelled as she angrily as she got up from Spencer's couch in her room at turned off the alarm.

"We have to go" Spencer said as she sat up next to Aria. Aria isn't doing to well since after the ball she and Jake broke up.

Spencer's mom bought us all matching black sweat pants suits to wear during the flight.

"I'll make coffee" Spencer said as she put her hair up in a ponytail

"No offense Spence but can I make it?" Aria asked

"Please" Emily said

"Are you guys serious you don't like my coffee?"

"Sorry Spence but your coffee gives me the shakes" Hanna said as she put her hair in a bun and followed Aria downstairs

"Its not that strong!" Spencer said as we all went downstairs

"Yes it is. Some people need milk and sugar in their coffee" I said

Spencer rolled her eyes "I should wake up Melissa" she said

"I'm sure Jason woke her up already " I said

"What do you think she's having a boy or a girl?" Emily asked

"I think it's a boy" I said

"Oh what if its twins? They run in our family" Spencer said

"Well if she doesn't have them you will" Hanna said

"Not anytime soon though" Spencer said

Hanna's POV:

I screamed in delight when the car pulled in front of the large house on the water in Greece. "Its beautiful!" I said

"Just to let you guys know before we go inside, You guys get the first floor all to yourself. Jason and I will be upstairs. Don't kill each other and don't leave and unless you ask us. Do not bother me. I'll call if I need anything"

"Why can't you just get what you need on your own?" Spencer asked

"Because I'm pregnant and tired. Oh and call Mom and Dad and tell them we're here" Melissa said

We took our luggage to the house on the dock. Beneath it is the beautiful clear water. "Oh I wanna go swimming now" I said

"Count me in" Emily said

Aria's POV:

CHRISTMAS EVE:

To get ready for Christmas we're going to the spa. So far we're having a lot of fun here in Greece. We swim about everyday and then tan for a few hours before exploring the city.

Its twelve in the afternoon after lunch when we got in the limo.

"Aria what color are you painting your nails?" Hanna asked as she put her seatbelt on

"I was thinking of red" I said

"We're swimming first right?" Emily asked

"Yes mermaid" Alison said "You swam like all morning"

"That's what we came here for" Emily said "You can barely do that in Rosewood its too cold"

"We also came here for spa day" Hanna said

"What do you guys think you're getting for Christmas?" Spencer asked "I don't really want anything so I have no idea what's under our tree for me"

"Probably a credit card" Alison said

"Oh no my dad doesn't think I'm ready for one of those yet" Spencer said

"I just want clothes and a phone" Emily said

"Yeah me too" I said

"I know what some of you are getting. I heard our parents speaking about it last night" Alison said "Everyone should be happy"

"Don't say anything I don't want to know what I got" I said "Why are you always sneaking around anyway?"

"Ali feeds off of drama Aria you know that" Spencer said

"So Aria are you over Jake yet?" Alison asked me as she sipped her virgin pina colada

"Alison!" Hanna said

"What I'm sorry look at Emily she and Maya are done and she's fine" Alison as she turned to Emily's who's in the pool swimming with Spencer

"I'm getting there" I said

"That's good. Open yourself up to others. Noel is pretty cute huh?" Alison asked

"Yeah I guess but he's an ass" I said "I don't need another one of those in my life"

"All we have to do is wait for Hanna and Spencer's relationships to end so we can all start fresh" Alison said

"Excuse me? Sean and I are doing fine"

"I saw you starring at Caleb" Alison said

"Shut up Ali" Hanna said

"Shuts don't go up-"

"Oh my gosh sometimes I forget you two are sisters" I said

Emily's POV:

As I'm getting ready for bed putting my sweatpants on my door knocks twice before Ali entered my room.

"Hey can we talk?" she asked as she closed m door

"Yeah sure" I said as I patted the seat next to me on my bed

"Emily I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming out to my parents as a lesbian….I know who I am. I also know that I want to be with you. And I totally understand if you're not ready-"

I smile and cut her off with a kiss. She kissed me back quickly and wrapped her arms around me before pushing back onto the bed…..

Spencer's POV:

CHRISTMAS DAY

AFTERNOON:

We all got what we wanted for Christmas but this year it wasn't about the gifts it was about the experience. To bring us closer as friends. As family.

We spent the day on the beach surfing and tanning.

"Spencer what're you doing?" Emily asked me as she watched me write on a smooth rock I found with a pen.

"When I went to Kenya with my dad we wrote wishes for our relationship as father and daughter on the rocks and then threw them in the water before jumping in. I'm writing one for us" I said

"I want to make one" Aria said

"What are we going to jump off of?" Hanna asked as she sat down in the sand

"There's a cliff somewhere" Alison said

"This is going to be so fun" I said when we finished and walked towards the cliff

"I'm scared. Spencer if there are any rock down there I'm going to kill you" Alison said

"That's fair" I said

"Oh the water looks so nice" Emily said

"Girls let me take a picture of you!" Alison and Hanna's mom said as she lifted her camera

We smiled for the photo before continuing. "Now we throw them in" I said "Ali you start since you're at the end"

Alison threw her rock in and then Hanna, Aria, me then Emily.

"We aren't jumping in one by one right?" Alison asked

"No lets count and then jump" Aria said as she grabbed my hand and Hanna's hand

"One….Two….Three!" Alison yelled before we all jumped into the water. Bringing our wishes to life

_We wish that as friend and family we will break through all struggles and disagreements and always be together_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**Thank you for 101 reviews! I'm so proud that this is my most successful story! **_

_**Next chapter will be a year later or two later! Would you guys prefer them to be 14-15 or 15-16?**_

_**Hope everyone is enjoying their holiday!**_

_**-Hope**_


	23. Chapter 23

**SHOUTOUT TO KAYLEE I PICKED YOUR NAME! YOU WIN THE CONTEST. REQUEST SOMETHING REASONABLE AND I'LL WRITE IT IN!**

Alison: 16

Aria: 16

Emily: 15

Hanna: 15

Spencer: 15

Mike: 12

Jason: 19

Melissa: 19

Spencer's POV:

A lot has changed in my friends and I lately. Alex moved to Paris so we just broke up. When Toby came back I was very distant from him. I felt bad about everything that happened he was almost eighteen when he joined our grade because when he was in the detention center it really held him back. I also realized how hot he got.

I was feeling so guilty I just wanted to talk to him so I signed up to tutor him in French. We got very close and after the fifth session we kissed. We've been together ever since and I can't see myself without him. He has his own apartment now and he even works on my house for us sometimes.

Caleb and Hanna are on and off with their relationship but we know its real because of that.

What's also really exciting is that we have a relationship in our group. Emily and Alison are dating and they're doing really well. Alison's not even that moody anymore.

And Aria claims she's single but we all know that's not true because she's acting like how she was when she was with Jake. We aren't pressuring her to tell us because we all have other things on our mind. Especially Alison, Hanna, and I.

Melissa and Jason welcomed Malia Elizabeth Rose to the world. Alison came up with the name and because Hanna and I are both Melissa and Jason's baby sisters they gave Malia our middle names. Now Malia is almost two. She has brown eyes and Jason's dirty blonde hair.

As I was putting my earrings in at my vanity that morning when Hanna burst into my room. "I left my boots here!" she said as ran to my closet

"I was going to bring them to you today" I said

"I need them" Hanna said as she put her black boots on "I left them here while I was babysitting Malia. Who's taking her to daycare today since Melissa's away ?"

"Jason is I just need to bring Malia downstairs my Mom got her ready before she left and then put her back to bed" I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag

"Ali said she'll give us a ride to school" Hanna said

"Oh that's great. I'll be right back" I said as I went to my Mom's room where Malia is sleeping in her playpen.

I rubbed her back a little before lifting her up into my arms and grabbing her diaper bag with my free hand.

"Dada" Malia said as she looked around the room

"He's downstairs" I said to her before taking her outside where Hanna and Jason are waiting

I gave Malia to Jason along with the diaper bag. "Thank you Spencer" he said

"No problem" I said before waling off with Hanna to Alison's car.

"Good morning" Alison said as we got into the car

"So Spencer I have a proposal for you" Hanna said as she put her seatbelt on

"What is it?" I asked

"We're turning sixteen this summer and I thought it would be great for us to have a sweet sixteen together"

Hanna and I had parties together we turned ages that were a big deal to our parents. When we turned four and five we had our parties together when we turned ten and when we turned thirteen.

"That would be fun" I said

"Oh I wish I had a rich birthday twin. My sweet sixteen sucked" Alison said as she turned to look at us

"Please focus on the road we don't need an accident" I said

Emily's POV:

I feel so much better about myself now that I'm fully out and in a relationship with Alison.

"Hey" I said when Alison walked over to my locker

"Hi where were you this morning I was going to give you a ride" Ali said before kissing me on the lips

"I had to work on my paper. Its due this morning" I said as I grabbed everything I need for English

"Oh did I keep you up all night?" Alison asked. She came over last night and we watched movies though we barely paid attention to that

"No I love when you come over" I said before kissing her again

"Hey love birds! Emily you ready for English?" Aria asked as she walked over to us. She's been really excited about Mr. Fritz's class lately

"Yeah lets go" I said before walking off with Aria

"Hey we're hanging out at my house tonight I have a special announcement to make" Aria said

"An announcement about a relationship?" I asked

"You'll see" Aria said with a wink

Hanna's POV:

I nearly screamed when Caleb grabbed my waist from behind as I got ready to leave school at my locker.

"Caleb! That's not funny-" he cut me off with a kiss. I leaned in and wrapped my arms him. I put my arms around his neck when we parted.

"We're still on for camping this weekend?" Caleb asked me

"Of course we are" I said before kissing him on the lips. Caleb and I are ready to have sex but I can't help but be a little nervous.

"I'll call you tonight okay?" Caleb asked as he rubbed my back

"Okay I love you" I said

"Love you too" Caleb said before kissing me again and leaving

Alison is giving me a ride home today I walked outside to the car to see Alison over Emily who's on the hood of the car as they made out.

I rolled my eyes "Excuse me! Are you two finished? Where's Aria and Spence?"

They broke apart and Alison turned to me "Aria left and Spencer is….. Making out with Toby I'm sure"

"She's supposed to do my homework while I watch Malia before we go to Aria's" I said

Emily smirked "Why don't you do your homework while Spencer watches Malia?"

"Because then I'll have to make her check it and she never does it" I said "I'm going to go find them"

I went back into school and towards the library where Spencer and Toby usually are. I found them at a table not reading or studying.

Spencer noticed me and broke away from Toby "Hi Han what's up?" she asked as she got off of Toby's lap

_Am I the only one that's not crazy about PDA? Am I the only one that remembers I have other things to do besides kiss my boyfriend? _I thought

"Ali said she'll give us a ride to your house so we can get Malia and watch her before we go to Aria's remember?" I asked

"Oh yeah I totally forgot" Spencer said

I rolled my eyes "Can we go now?"

Aria's POV:

Though I'm nervous to tell the girls about Ezra I'm ready. I've been with him since late September and its time to tell my friends. I'm worried they'll judge me though.

Everyone's in my room sitting on the floor waiting for me to speak.

"Aria we don't have all night" Alison said as she pulled Emily onto her lap "We have to study and them I'm bringing her home"

"Oh my gosh are you two serious this is about Aria. You know you two aren't going to study and you'll just wait till tomorrow morning, last minute like always" Hanna said to them

"Leave them be" Spencer said

"Oh my gosh our boss is turning into a romantic?" Emily asked

"I was always a romantic" Spencer said "Toby just brings more out of me"

"Can I talk?" I asked

"Oh sorry go ahead" Ali said as she ran her fingers through Emily's long hair

"I'm dating" I said

"Oh my gosh we knew it! What's his name?" Hanna asked

I took a breath before saying "Ezra...Ezra Fritz"

"You're dating our English teacher?" Spencer asked

"Yes" I said

"Wow. That's hot" Alison said

"Yeah that's like straight out of a movie" Hanna said. Emily nodded in agreement.

"I mean I can't judge Toby's two years older than me" Spencer said

"By two years not ten" Ali said

"He's twenty-four and our relationship is a lot more than age. We like each other more than that" I said

"That's really sexy Aria" Emily said laugh

"Could you guys not joke about it I'm serious. You guys are my best friends I value your opinions" I said

"We support you" Spencer said

"Thanks" I said "And don't say anything my parents don't know and neither does Mike"

"Our lips are sealed"

**Please continue to request! **

**There will be Ezaria in the next chapter and a Haleb sex scene. Not too detailed I promise. **

**I love writing Emison so there will be more next chapter and of course some Spoby. **

**-Hope**


	24. Chapter 24

Hanna's POV:

Mom is away this weekend. Its Friday and Emily's sleeping over tonigt and now that she and Alison are together I'm always left out. I'll probably go to Spencer's.

Before Emily comes over I want to ask Alison some advice. Maybe Caleb and I should wait a while to have sex. Hell broke loose when Alison did it.

"What brings you here? Oh and if you were going to go to Spencer's its too late she just left with Toby. And her Dad is pulling into the driveway right now...someone is going to get it when they come home" Ali said as she looked out the window

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as I sat down next to he ron her small couch

"Sure" Ali said

"How do you know when you're ready to have sex?" I asked

"Are you having sex with Caleb?" she asked me

"No"

"Are you ready to have sex with Caleb?"

"I don't know" I said

"Okay pretend I'm Caleb. Hanna do you want to have sex?"

"...Yes" I said shyly

"See that wasn't a very good yes. There is a huge difference in yes and yes! I do! I don't think you're quite ready but hey enjoy your camping trip maybe you'll change your mind but make sure you're ready and comfortable. If he gets mad or tries to force you its over got it?"

I nodded "Thanks"

Spencer's POV:

"I win" I said as I set the scrabble board up "Thats three for me and four for you"

"I'm going to win this round so don't get too excited" Toby said. I'm at his apartment sitting at the table.

"What time is it?" I asked. My dad is supposed to come home tonight from his trip and I should be home before him.

"Its almost eight" Toby said

"What? Oh my gosh I totally lost track of time! I have to go" I said as I grabbed my bag

"I guess that means I win" Toby said as he stood up and grabbed his keys

I leaned into Toby's shoulder as he drove me home. "I'll come see you tomorrow" Toby said before kissing my hair

"If I'm not grounded" I said when I saw my dad's car in the driveway

"Your dad likes me doesn't he?" Toby asked

"That's not the point. He doesn't like the idea of me dating at all" I said before kissing him

"Spencer Rose!" I heard from behind me

I broke away from Toby quickly and turned around to see my father standing in front on the house "Get in here!" he yelled

"Love you" Toby whispered

"Love you too" I said before getting out the car and running into the house. Dad closed it behind me.

"Hi Daddy-" I said trying to be innocent before he cut me off

"Where have you been?" he asked

"With Toby" I said

"Doing what? And where were you?"

"At his apartment playing scrabble"

Dad gasped "What does playing scrabble mean Spencer?"

"It means we were playing scrabble!" I yelled

"Do not yell at me young lady. You were supposed to be here waiting for me. Where's Mom?"

"At work. Melissa used to go out and you wouldn't yell at her"

"And that is why we have Malia in the barn with Jason while she is at UPENN" Dad said "Give me your phone"

"But Dad I need it" I said

"You need food and water not a phone. You need to ask permission before going to a boys apartment with no adult supervision. I'll have it for the rest of the weekend. You can have it back Monday morning now hand it over"

I rolled my eyes and gave it to him. "I'm doing this because I love you Spence"

Aria's POV:

"Is there a reason we're doing this?" I asked as Ezra as he laid out five boxes of pie.

"You said pie isn't that great. I am proving to you that it this is the best pie you will ever have" Ezra said as he sat down next to me on his couch

"Hence the name of the store" I said. The sign on the boxes in the mathmatical sign for pi

"Which one are we trying first? Apple, blueberry, cherry, pumpkin or chocolate?" he asked

"Chocolate can't do any damage" I said

"You're tyring all of them anyway" he said as he opened the box

"What if I'm allergic to cherries?" I asked. I'm not a big fan of cherries.

"Well you aren't so you'll be trying the cherry one" Ezra said as he cut us both slices of pie before handing me a fork.

I took a bite of the pie. It really wasn't that bad.

"You know you like it" Ezra said as he wiped a bit of chocolate from my mouth

"So next time I can bring cakes and we can eat those" I said

"Or we can do something else" Ezra said before leaning in to kiss me. I dropped my fork and wrapped my arms around his neck...

Emily's POV:

"Spencer's here!" Hanna said as she burst into Ali's room holding Spencer's hand. Ali got off of me quickly I was too shocked to sit up from my laying position on my back.

"Were you two at it again?" Hanna asked as she walked over to us

"Well Emily came to see _me_" Alison said "Spence did you get grounded?"

"No but my dad took my phone away. I love our niece but if Melisa and Jason made better choices our parents wouldn't always think I'm going to do the same" Spencer said as she sat down on the couch next to Hanna

"Spencer's sleeping over so I'm not left out anymore" Hanna said

"How many times have I told you that when Emily comes over on the weekend its to see _me_. You'll see her in the morning then you guys can talk as much as you want" Ali said as she ran her fingers through my hair

"You talk as though I'm a toy or something" I said

"You are definitley not a toy" Ali said before kissing me on the lips

"Okay we're leaving goodnight" Hanna said she got up with Spencer

"Now its just you and me" I said as I turned to Ali

"Mmmmhmmm" Alison said before pushing me down on the bed again and kissing me. I put my hand on her waist and brought her down on top of me...

Hanna's POV:

SATURDAY NIGHT:

Caleb and I are camping tonight. His family has a cabin not too far from where we are by a lake in a tent.

We've been making out in this tent for almost five minutes. I know he wants to and I want to too.

"If you don't want to we don't have to Hanna. I won't be mad" Caleb said

"I want to" I said

"Are you sure?" he asked

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him before kissing him. He sat up on his knees as I did and leaned into the kiss I held the ends of his shirt and lifted it off of him before our lips met again. I allowed him to take my shirt off before I pushed him down onto the tent...

Spencer's POV:

I'm printing a paper last minute in the library which is something I never do but I just spaced out on it this weekend. I'm so tired.

"Hey Spencer I haven't seen you in a while at the Decatholon meetings" Andrew said

"I was thinking that I should give other students a chance"

"Woah what changed in Spencer Hastings who always wanted to win?"

"She fell in love" I said

"So are you ready for that history test?"

"What? That's...oh shoot. I totally forgot. I-I can wing it"

"I'm afrad not you'd really need to study for this one. We have study hall soon you can borrow my notes and I have a little somethng that'll keep you focused" he said as he pulled a pill bottle out of his pocket

"Just one can keep you up for hours imagine what more can do" Andrew said. I've heard bad things about pills but one can't do that much harm I'll just sleep it off tonight.

"How much?" I asked

"You can have them since its your first time" Andrew said as she handed me the pill bottle

"Thanks" I said

**Any request for Emison, Spoby, Haleb, or Ezaria? I'll even do stuff from the show!**

**Who saw Tuesdays episode? I really enjoyed it!**

**-Hope**


	25. Chapter 25

Veronica Hastings POV:

The snow strom going on outside woke me up. Jason and Melissa are at UPENN together without Malia to give them a little free time because they've been working very hard. Malia was next door a the Marins yesterday so now she's with us.

I tunred to my side of the bed and saw that Malia's playpen where she was sleeping is empty. I quickly get out of bed and go downstairs to the kitchen to see if the door is open.

I sighed in relief when I saw Spencer holding Malia on one side and running her sippy cup under hot water with her other hand.

"Spence honey what're you doing up? Its three o'clock in the morning you could've woke me up" I said

"I heard her crying and I know how stressed Dad has been so I got her. I've been up anyway" Spencer said as she handed Malia her sippy cup and rubbed her back

"You've been up? Honey what're you doing?" I asked as I took Malia from her and laying the little ones head on my shoulder. I noticed the dark circles under Spencer's eyes.

"I was studying" she said

"Sweetie go to bed I've got her. Thank you though, I love you" I said before kissing Spencer's forehead

"Love you too" Spencer said before going upstairs

She never stays up this late and I've never seen her eyes so dark. I hope she's okay

Hanna's POV:

FRIDAY MORNING:

I'm late. My period is late. Caleb used a condom but I think it ripped. I can't be pregnant. Mom will kill me but I don't want her to take me to the doctor because I don't want to be judged.

So I'm going to the only person I can go to.

My big sister

I entered her room at six while she was still sleeping. "Ali. Ali wake up" I said as I shook her

"Hanna what the hell? I'm sleeping" Ali said as she sat up and turned her bedside light on "Are you crying?" she asked

"I'm late" I sniffed "My period is late"

"You said he used a condom. Did it rip?" she asked

"I don't know"

"Cece took me to this doctor who asked no question just takes your blood and tests it. I'll take you tonight" Ali said

I nodded and wiped my tears "Thank you"

"It'll be okay. Come here"

Ali gave me a hug. "I know it may not seem like it but I love you Hannabanana"

"I love you too"

Emily's POV:

"Hey are you okay?" I asked Hanna as she and Alison walked over to me

"Never better" Hanna said with a bit of a fake smile on her face

"How was practice yesterday did Paige give you a hard time?" Alison asked before kissing me on the lips

"Not really" I said

"Paige is still messing with you?" Aria asked as she walked over to us with Spencer

"Just some snarky comments about me being gay"

"I will destroy her" Spencer said "Oh Hanna here's the study questions for English you were asking for"

"Wow Spence I was joking but thanks" Hanna said as she took the folder "How did you find the time to do this?"

"I didn't go to bed-oh Andrew wait up!" Spencer said before running over to him

"Didn't she quit Decatholon?" I asked

"Yeah but maybe they're still friends" Alison said "Hanna you can't turn in that essay"

"I am totally turnning this in" Hanna said

"Is it just me or does Spencer seem to be acting different?" Aria asked

"Every year she gets crazier and crazier before exams I'm sure she's fine" I said

Aria's POV:

We're all in English class dicussing Julias Ceasar today.

"So why do Flavious and Marullus disagree with the celebrations going on for Ceasar's return after he's killed Pompey?" Ezra asked the class

"Spencer" Ezra said when she raised her hand first

"Flavious and Marullus are loyal to Pompey and feel that he was the better dictactor. Ceaser was once Pompey's friend and now they celebrate that Ceasar has killed him" Spencer said

"Correct. So what to Flavious and Marullus plan on doing? Someone we haven't heard from yet Hanna?"

"Um they want to take the decorations down right?"

"Right but why?"

"So no one will know about the celebrations" Hanna said

"Good. So for homework you will finsh the next act. Come up to collect your study questions for next class" Ezra said "Remember we have a vocab quiz next week!"

We sat outside for lunch even though its pretty cold.

"Where's Hanna?" Alison asked as she sat down next to Emily

"With Caleb she's coming" I said. Spencer hasn't touched her food and has her head out on the table.

"Spence what's the matter with you? Are you sick?" I asked her

Spencer shook her head "I'm tired. I never went to bed. I have to study for these exams and I need to study harder becasue I got an A minus on my study questions" she said as she lifted her head up

"Your eyes are all puffy. You should go home I'll give you your homework later" Ali said

"I guess. I'm going to go say bye to Toby I'll see you guys tomorrow" Spencer said before leaving

Hanna's POV:

"So why can't we hang out tonight?" Caleb asked as I put my books in my bag. I have to meet Ali so she can take me to this doctor

"I have to go to the doctor" I said

"Why you aren't sick"

"I might be" I said

"What do you mean you might be?" he asked

"I mean you may have knocked me up!" I whispered

Caleb froze "That's where you're going?"

"Yes. I'll take to you later" I said before kissing his lips

I met Alison near her car outside. "Come on Hanna banana lets get this over with" she said

I'm not pregnant! I'm just late! I feel so much better now Caleb and I are not ready to be teen parents.

"Where have you two been?" Mom asked as we entered the house "Dinner was supposed to be thirty minutes ago"

"Studying at the library and then we went to the Brew" Ali lied

"Well why didn't you text me? I don't like not knowing where you two are. This is the second time this has happened so I want both of you home after school next week. You have exams coming up any way" Mom said

I didn't frown I'm just glad I'm not pregnant

Emily's POV:

My Dad still being drafted has really taken a toll on me. I miss him so much and he accepts me being gay way more then Mom. Mom is getting better though. I'm glad I'm seeing the girls this morning for brunch at the brew.

"Good morning honey. I have good news your father is coming back soon!"

I smiled "Really when?" I asked

"Next week. I spoke to him last night while you were sleeping he wants to go to Korea for spring break. He also said that he wants to invite Alison if her mom doesn't mind"

"That sounds great but do you want her to come?"

"I course I do honey I want to get to know her a little better" she said

"Yes yes yes yes! I totally want to go!" Alison said as she wrapped her arms around me "Thank you!"

"Thank you for annoucing it in front of us who aren't invited" Hanna said as mixed her oatmeal

"Well I actually have some good news too. My mom and dad are celebrating their thirtieth anniversary this spring so they're going to Africa togather. They said I can go anywhere I want with you guys and even Toby and Caleb can come. Melissa and Jason might come but'll they'll be in a seperate place with Malia" Spencer said "I was thinking about some where tropical like Dubai or Thailand. Maybe Australia. Oh and Melissa mentioned Bora Bora we went when I was really little"

"I love you!" Hanna said as she wrapped her arms around Spencer "I hope Mom says yes"

"Your parents are totally okay with sending us on this trip?" Aria asked

"Yeah my Dad wants to do something nice for my mom and they think I need to spend more time with you guys"

"They're right you're always studying, Do you feel better now?" Aria asked

"Yeah I just needed to rest" Spencer said

**Sorry for the slower update I haven't forgot about you guys!**

**I'm putting in request so keep requesting!**

**-Hope**


	26. Chapter 27

Melissa Hastings POV:

Spencer has come undone lately. I have no words for what is going on with her. We've been arguing a lot more lately. Last week she just passed out at the dinner table our grandparents came all the way from Europe. Mom was yelling at her for coming home late and Spencer cried and ran to her room. When I went to check on her she didn't even remember it happened. I'm home right now I don't know what's going on but I know its not her. Its not my little sister.

"Good morning" I said when I came downstairs to see Jason making breakfast. Malia is eating some fruit at her highchair.

"Hi baby" I said before kissing Malia's forehead

"I thought I'd let you sleep because I'm taking Malia to daycare today" Jason said before kissing me. Jason is going to college online and he works in the mornings while I'm at UPENN.

"Well that's nice of you. I'll be right back I left some of my clothes in the main house"

I walked into the house and upstairs past Spencer's room. I thought I'd say good morning so I stopped to see her quickly putting some pills in her mouth. Those are not pain killers.

I kept walking.

I don't know what to do. I don't want to go straight to Mom and Dad but I don't want yell at her and make her freak out and hurt herself after I lecture her.

So I'll go to the only people I can.

Her friends

Hanna's POV:

Caleb and I are at the park spending some time together. We finally get to relax since the exams.

"I missed spending time with you so much. I can't wait till spring break" I said

I noticed Caleb's face change "What's wrong?" I asked

"I'm leaving next week" he said "I'm in touch with my mother and she wants me to come visit her"

I froze "Your mother in California" I said

"Yeah. Listen I'll be back during spring break this won't change anything between us I promise"

"Okay" I said as I wrapped my arms around him "I'll miss you though"

"Well we have seven days to say see you later" Caleb said before kissing me

Toby's POV:

"Toby what're you doing?" Spencer asked as I dragged her onto my lap as we sat on my couch. I know something is up with her and her exams are over so this should stop.

"You might as well stop struggling with me I'm stronger" I said as Spence continued to move before she finally stopped struggling

"What's up with you? You've been avoiding me. Is it because I brought up sex?" I asked "I said I'm totally okay with the fact that you want to wait"

Spencer said nothing but I noticed the tears welling up in her eyes that have dark circles under them

"Spence what's wrong? I don't like seeing you this way" I said as I wiped her tears

"Do you promise you won't tell my friends?" she asked

"Of course I do" I said

"I…I-" her phone started ringing

"Oh its my dad we're making some preparations for the trip " she said as she looked at her phone "I have to go but I'll call you later" she said before quickly kissing me on the lips and leaving

I was so close

Aria's POV:

I'm at Ezra's tonight watching movies….well we aren't paying attention to the television screen though.

I know I'm ready to have sex with Ezra. I want him to be my first.

"I-I have protection" Ezra said between kisses. He's laying over me as we laid on her couch "I mean we don't have to do this if you aren't ready" he said

"No I want to" I said

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked

"Yes" I said before he carried me over to his bed and laid over me. I put my hand on each side of his face and brought his lips to mine….

Emily's POV:

Alison, Hanna, Caleb and I are on a double date at the Brew tonight. We tried to invite Spencer and Toby but both of them are missing in action. Aria didn't answer her phone.

"I'm so tired of Spencer and Toby getting out of annoying couple stuff with us! What are they doing?" I said as I sipped my coffee

"She told me she was going to his apartment tonight" Hanna said "I think they're prepping for the spring break trip. I am so excited!"

"So am I" Alison said as I laid head on her shoulder

"Bora Bora is going to be so fun" Hanna said "Spencer and I are going shopping soon"

"Maybe not so soon" Melissa Hastings said as she walked over to our booth

"Spencer is with Toby" Alison said

"I'm not here for her I'm here for you all. I'm sure you guys have noticed for the past two weeks Spencer has been acting different. Her dark eyes and she stays up late. The sniffing and the shaking all the time. Her eyes will sometimes tear up for no reason. You've noticed that she's different haven't you?"

We nodded

"I know why. Spencer's…Spencer is addicted to ADHD pills and she takes them to stay awake. She's been taking so many which is why its messing with her system. I saw her taking them this morning. I can't go to her but I think it would help you all talked to her before our parents do. She needs to stop and I know you all can help. Please. Please help her"

Spencer's POV:

Toby took me down to the beach after I talked to my Dad. He had to get the private plane set up.

Toby and I just spent some time together on the sand until I got a text from the girls saying it was important and to meet them at Hanna's.

"This was really fun. I'm sorry I had to leave so early before-"

"Spence its okay. I'm just happy that we're still okay I don't like seeing you upset" he said before giving me a hug "Call me tomorrow okay?"

"I will I promise" I said before kissing him

"I love you" he said before putting my hair behind my ear

"I love you too" I said before leaving the car and heading to the Marin house.

As soon as I walked in I knew something was up. Everyone was sitting at the table with a apprehensive look on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked over

"Spencer how come you never told us you were so stressed out?" Aria asked

"What to you mean?" I asked

"Spencer you could have told us. We all thought you were just tired but it was so much more than that. We're your friends we could have helped you" Emily said

"Told you what? Is this an intervention?"

"Yes its yours" Alison said

"W-what why? I don't even-"

"Oh my gosh Spencer we know you're taking pills to stay awake!" Hanna yelled

"Hanna" Aria whispered

I froze. They found out.

"I-I was quitting I promise I was cutting down on it"

"Why? Why would you do that to yourself?" Emily asked

"I just took them to get through test and I realized how much I was getting done. I'm not addicted I don't take that many" I sniffed

"Melissa went through your room and found all your stashes. Spencer you have a dangerous addiction to pills that you shouldn't be taking" Aria said "We've all noticed your behavior changes even your parents"

"My parents? Wait you told my parents?" I asked

"We had to Spence" Alison said "You're putting yourself in danger. Melissa saw you this morning taking them"

"Do you have any on you right now?" Hanna asked

"I can't believe this is happening right now!" I cried before running out the house

I completely forgot that my parents also now and as soon as I entered the house all six pill bottles were on the counter and around the counter is Melissa, Mom, and Dad.

"Why Spencer? Honey just tell us why you took all these pills?" Mom asked

"Mom I'm sorry" I sniffed as tears ran down my face

"That's not what I asked Spencer" Mom said

"I-I wanted to be perfect! I just wanted more time to study!" I cried

"You wanted to be perfect for who for you?" Dad asked

"And for you and Mom! I'm a junior now and I have to get ready for college" I said

"We're not going to talk about this right now. I want you to go to sleep. You don't even have to worry about school because you're not going tomorrow" Mom said as she put her hands on my shoulders

I went upstairs to my room and for the first time in a long time I cried myself to sleep

Hanna's POV:

I feel so bad. I didn't want to tell Spencer's parents. I wanted to give her chance to get better on her own. She probable feels betrayed by us.

"I feel bad" I said as I sat down on the edge of Alison's bed. Emily and Aria left a few minutes ago

"Why? You think she won't want to have a sweet sixteen with you anymore? Spencer needs help if we had given her a second chance she could've gotten worse" Alison said

"But what if her parents send her to Radley? You know how strict they can be! We're supposed to be on her side" I said

"We are by helping her. What we need to worry about is helping Mom. She's been so depressed since Dad left. I think we should talk to Dad" Ali said

"I'm not talking to him" I said

"He called me and I answered. He's invited us over to meet Isabel and her daughter Kate at their house in upstate New York. I told him we'd come"

"Alison! Why would you tell him that? I don't want to meet them. Ever" I said

"Well I want to go and you owe me. Remember when I helped you out?" she asked

I rolled my eyes "When are we going?"

**So I'll be in Costa Rica next week but please continue to request your ideas the next chapter will be longer! **


	27. Suprise Chapter

WEDNESDAY

Emily's POV:

Alison and I met up in the morning at the school library to get some last minute homework done.

"Good morning" Alison said smiling when I walked over to her table

"Good morning" I said before bending down and kissing her on the lips

"So you and Hanna are still going to visit your dad?" I asked as I took some notes

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it. Giving him a piece of my mind" Alison said "And Hanna and I are going out with our mom tonight. Your dad is coming home soon right?"

"He should be. I miss him" I said "I miss Spencer too"

"I know her parents still aren't letting us see her though. Not even Toby. Her mom said she's getting better though"

"Hey guys" Aria said as she walked over to us and sat down "Why you here so early?"

"We should be asking you that" Alison said

"I came to see you know who" Aria said with a wink

"Did you guys sleep with each other?" Alison said

"Alison" I said shocked

"Yes we did" Aria said blushing a bit "Oh I have good news! Spencer's coming to school today!"

"How do you know?" I asked

"She called me and told me" Aria said

"She called you?" Alison asked

"Did you forget about team Sparia?" Aria asked as she got up "I'll see you later"

"Well this day just keeps getting better" I said

Spencer's POV:

I'm going to school today.

I'm going to school today and I'm trying to brush off the voice inside my head saying, _Find Andrew and get your pills! _

I know if my parents find out I went back to the pills I'm going to rehab and since college is almost here I need to have a clean resume.

I spotted the girls near Hanna's locker and walked over to them.

"Spencer!" Aria said before wrapping her arms around me "I missed you so much"

"I missed all you a lot. But I'm doing a lot better" I lied "Hanna did Caleb leave?"

"Yeah but he'll be back before the trip. I'm glad he's spending time with his mom" Hanna said "So you have quite a lot of drama to catch up on-"

"Hanna let her breathe" Emily said "Spence Toby is in the music room with Jenna if you want to see him"

I shook my head "I think he's mad at me. I don't want to see him yet" I said

"That's fine you can hang with Mona and I. We're planning Mona's party" Hanna said

Though I really don't want to listen to Hanna and Mona's gossip I need to get my mind off Andrew and pills so I nodded and followed her.

"So the theme for my party is glamping. A fancy version of camping. We're all going to have so much fun. I just still can't decide if we have time for manicures and pedicures" Mona said as she laid some pictures of the area in the woods out on a table in the library

"You're coming right?" Mona asked me

"Of course" I said

"Great!" Mona said

Of course the minute I decide to check the time I see Toby staring at me looking shocked. He's mad I know it.

"Spence-" he started just before the bell rang

"I gotta go guys but call me if you have any questions about the billing and stuff" I said before running out the library

I was on my way to the bathroom to calm down when Andrew stopped me. "Spence long time no see. Can we talk later?" he asked

"Sure I'll find you"

Aria's POV:

"Aria you didn't put your name on your homework" Ezra said just before I left English

"Oh I'm sorry" I said as I walked over to his desk

"Dinner and a movie at my place tonight?" he whispered

"Sounds great" I said as I signed my name and handed him my homework before leaving

"Question, does he always give you perfect scores on your homework?" Hanna asked as she grabbed some books out her locker

"No Hanna he scores me just like he scores everyone else in the class" I said

"That's no fun" Hanna said

"Yeah if I was dating my teacher he'd be ignoring my mistakes on homework" Ali said

"And then the teacher will get fired because someone will notice" Spencer said

"Thank you Spencer" I said

"Spence can I talk to you?" Toby asked as he walked over to us

"Sure" Spencer said before walking away with him

"So who has plans for tonight?" I asked

"Emily's taking me to the gym" Alison said as she took Emily's hand

"And I'm skyping with Caleb" Hanna said "Do you and you know who have plans?"

"Yes we do. I'm very excited"

"Very excited for what?" Spencer asked as she walked back over to us

"To spend time with Ezra" I whispered

"Are you and Toby alright?" Alison asked

"Yes we're fine. He wasn't mad at me just confused. He's going to come over tonight"

"That's great" Hanna said "Everyone's getting action except me"

Peter Hastings's POV:

I'm sitting at the island waiting for Spencer to come home as I get some work done. I wanted to make her wait a little more until coming back to school but she really is starting to get better.

"Hi Dad" Spencer said as she came into the house with Toby behind her

"Hello Mr. Hastings" Toby said

"Hello Toby" I said before looking directly at Spencer "How was school?" I asked her in French

"Good" she said in French

"I trust that you were responsible and took breaks?" I asked

Spencer nodded

"And I thought Mom and I said no friends after school?"

"We just want to watch a few movies and order food. We're staying in the living room you can watch us. Please dad I really missed him don't make me send him away" she said in French

"Okay" I said in English "But I'll be right upstairs Toby" I said as I grabbed my laptop and went upstairs

Toby's POV:

"I really missed you" I said to Spencer as I wrapped my arms around her, turning my attention away form the television "Please please call me if you ever feel like taking pills again" I said before kissing her forehead

"I will" she said "And I missed you too. My parents wouldn't give me my phone back at first"

"Its okay. As long as you're with me now" I said before bringing her lips to mine

Spencer leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck before pushing me back on the couch. I brought her down on top of me closer.

"Spencer!" Mr. Hastings said as he came downstairs

Spencer got off of me quickly. "Yes Dad?" she asked

"I just ordered pizza. Toby do I need to stay down here?" he asked

"No sir" I said

"I sure hope so" he said

Emily's POV:

Alison and I just finished working out and since Mom is working late tonight I invited her over.

"So do you want to watch a movie or-" Alison cut me off with a kiss as I closed my door and pushed me into the door

I leaned into the kiss roughly and wrapped my arms around her waist before lifting her up into my arms. Alison wrapped her legs around my waist as I laid her down on my bed. I pulled my shirt off before she brought me down on top of her.

Alison placed kisses all over my neck before bringing her lips to mine again. I ran my fingers through her hair and lifted her shirt…

Hanna's POV:

"I miss you" I said to Caleb as I Skyped him on my computer

"I miss you too. How are you doing is everything okay with your mom?"

"Yes. Alison and I want to take her to the spa. We're also going to see our dad tomorrow" I said

"Are you excited for that?" he asked

"No but I do kinda want to talk to him" I said

"Well call me and tell me how it goes" Caleb said "Han I gotta go but I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay I love you"

"I love you too?"

**I'm off to Costa Rica tonight but I had to write one more chapter!**

**Please review and request!**

**-Hope**


	28. Chapter 28

Hanna's POV:

I glared at Dad's new house as the taxi pulled up in the driveway. Jason refused to come with us because he's moved on completely "Is this what hell looks like?" I whispered to Alison as we got out the car

"Stop it. We need to act like we're happy to be here" Alison said

"How old is the kid again?" I asked as we got our luggage out the car. We're staying for the weekend

"She's four and a half. When Dad told us she was four he wasn't telling the truth. She was three then. He probably thought we'd be jealous"

"I bet that little brat is calling him daddy" I said

"Calm down" Alison said "And please don't be mean to her"

Dad answered the door before we knocked "Oh look at my girls! Hanna Alison come in come in" Dad said

Dad wrapped his arms around me and though I didn't want to I hugged him back.

"Oh look how much you've grown" he said as he put one hand on each side of my face

As Dad hugged Alison I decided to introduce myself to Isabel

The first thing I noticed about Isabel is that she's not as pretty as Mom. She's not very pretty at all. Dad left us for her? I mean she must have a wonderful personality but then again, what type of personality does a woman that takes a married man away from his family have?

"Oh Hanna I've heard so much about you. Kate is at the library getting some studying in she's getting ready for the SAT how are you ladies doing with that?" Isabel asked _The four year old is already studying for the SAT? _I thought

"Great we and our three other close friends all study together we take it when we get back from spring break" I said

"That's nice. Come on we made lunch for you two" Isabel said as she and Dad took us to their gigantic dining room.

"Hope you girls like chicken" Dad said

"Of course" I said

"Mom I'm here" An unfamiliar voice said as the front door opened.

"Oh there's Kate" Isabel said just as a girl about my age entered the dining room

"You're Kate?" Alison said

"I thought you were four!"

Aria's POV:

"Have any plans for the break?" I asked Ezra as I sat on his lap

"After I finish writing reports I might go to London. I've always found it a very nice place to write. Very relaxing" he said before kissing my cheek "Are you stil lgoing to Bora Bora with your friends?"

"Yes we are. I'm so excited I already packed" I said

"You're that excited to leave me?" he asked as he leaned in for a kiss

I said nothing as I pulled his lips closer to mine and wrapped my arms around his neck before bringing him down on top of me…

"I can't come here tomorrow but I'll come on Monday before I leave" I said as I got dressed

"Call me" Ezra said as he got up and gave me a hug

"I love you" I said as I put my coat on

"I love you too" Ezra said

Spencer's POV:

My parents aren't home and Melissa has been out all day. Toby and I have the house to ourselves.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked me between kisses from the couch in my room

I nodded and he lifted me up and laid me down on my bed before crawling on top of me and bringing his lips to mine again. I wrapped my arms around him, sinking deeper into the kiss before pulling at the bottom on his shirt and lifting it off of him….

"I have to go to work but I'll see you later" Toby said as we went downstairs

"Okay call me" I said before hugging him

"I love you" Toby said before kissing my nose

"I love you too"

Alison's POV:

Dad lied to us about Kate's age because he thought we'd be jealous. I really just want to go home now. I was willing to form a relationship with him again because I didn't want to hold anything against him but he's clearly moved on. I could be shopping with Emily for our trip in a few days right now.

After dinner dad wanted to catch up in the living room. Kate and Isabel are upstairs.

"How's your mother?" Dad asked

"Not so well" I said

"Really I thought-"

"No you didn't think of anything Dad! You've been here living the perfect life with these strangers and you left us! Your own daughters! You barely even said goodbye!"

"Don't you care how we've been doing?" Hanna asked "Or is Kate that much better than us?"

"Girls you know I love you and it was really hard for me to leave you"

"Well not that hard if you could barley call or text! What's wrong with you? Kate isn't even your daughter!" Hanna said

"We're leaving" I said as I stood up "Have fun with your family"

I turned to Hanna "Call the cab while I get our stuff" I said as I went upstairs to the guest room

"Leaving so soon?" Kate asked as she entered the guest room "Didn't go as planned?"

"Listen you spoiled bitch, if you think you're all high and mighty for being in my dad's family now you're not. He was with my mother for years before this happened and he wouldn't even tell us your real age because he's ashamed of himself for leaving. I mean no one really knows about you guys because if you compare you and your mother to my family everyone will be thinking he left his wife and kids for that? Don't flatter yourself because you're nothing but seconds!" I spat before pushing past her

When we got home Hanna went to Caleb's and I went strait to the Field house.

Mr. Fields answered the door for me. "Hello Alison I thought you were visiting your dad?" he asked

"That didn't go to well. Is Emily home?" I asked

"Yeah she's up in her room come on in"

"Thank you" I said

I went upstairs to Emily's room where she was fast asleep in bed. I feel bad waking her up but I need to talk to her.

"Emily" I said as I shook her awake "Wake up"

Emily sat up "What happened I thought you were at your dad's with Hanna?"

"It didn't go so well. Can we go shopping for the trip?" I asked

"Of course we can. Let me get dressed and ask my Dad. My mom is at work" Emily said before kissing me on the lips

Emily closed her door before waking to her closet and taking her shirt and sweatpants off. "Its raining" Emily said as she picked out a black pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt with her timberland boots.

"Lets go" Emily said as she grabbed her black jacket and went downstairs

"Appa" Emily said as she walked over to her dad and spoke to him in Korean

"You girls be careful on the road" Mr. Fields said as she handed Emily some cash and kissed her forehead

"Your dad is so cool" I said as we got into my car

"I know I'm so glad he's home"

"You sound so cute when you speak Korean" I teased

"Oh my gosh stop!"

Spencer's POV:

Aria, Hanna, Caleb, Toby, and I are at the mall shopping for the Bora Bora trip that's coming up.

We're in aerie right now shopping for bathing suits. "Spence this would look so good on you" she said as she handed me a dark orange bikini

"I think if the waves are too strong I'll be naked by the time I'm out the water" I said as I look at the thin strings

"Spence you're getting this one no more one pieces" Aria said as she put it in my cart

"This is why I barely shop. We should call Caleb and Toby" I said

"Why are we letting them shop by themselves? I don't think they know what they're doing" Hanna said "I know Caleb is down there buying two of the same shirt"

"Toby is with him their fine" Spencer said as we went to the check out line

"Lets go to H&amp;M" Aria said

"So how are you and Ezra?" I asked Aria we left the store

"Good and how are you and Toby?"

"Did you lose your V card yet?" Hanna asked

"Good and yes earlier" I said

"On my gosh Spence!" Hanna said as she and Aria wrapped their arms around me

"Okay okay people are staring lets go" I said with a laugh

"I'm so exited to just relax" Aria said

"Me too. Alison is so excited. She and Emily are so cute" Hanna said

"They hate when we say that" I said as we entered H&amp;M

"Hey guys" Alison said as she and Emily walked over to us hand in hand "What're you guys doing here?"

"Shopping for the trip. Caleb and Toby are downstairs and you?"

"We're shopping for our trip as well" Emily said

"Spencer lost her V card today!" Hanna said

"Hanna shut up before the whole store hears" I said

"Oh good for you Spencer. When are you guys flying out?" Ali asked

"In two days" Aria said

"Oh you guys are leaving before us then we leave two days after" Emily said

"I'm sure you're happy about that" Hanna said

Aria's POV:

TWO DAYS LATER:

We had to leave for the plane at two o'clock. A limo brought us to the airport. We're taking a private jet straight to Bora Bora.

"I call the biggest bed" Hanna said as we got in the plane with Caleb right behind her.

"I told you to go to bed early and you don't listen" Spencer said as she sat down next to Toby

"You're not going to sit there and tell me you're not tired" Hanna said "Aria aren't you tired"

"I'm high on coffee right now" I said as I sat in front of Spence

"I'm about to pass out" Hanna said "See you when we land" she said as she opened the door to a small bedroom

"In about seven hours we'll be in paradise" I said

Alison's POV:

TWO DAYS LATER:

Emily and I are sitting next to each other on the plane straight to Seoul.

"So are you going to teach me some Korean?" I asked Emily

"I could teach you some basics but I'm a hell of a good translator" Emily said "I can't wait for you to meet my grandmother. She's such a good cook"

"I hope they like me" I said "Do they know about us?"

"Yes and they're fine with it but if they weren't I wouldn't care because I have you" she said before kissing me

**Next chapter will be all about spring break and Spencer and Hanna's sweet sixteen. The chapter after that we'll be one year later!**

**I will be continuing this story until the liars get to adulthood and start their families. I won't do college life. **

**I don't know if I'll keep Ezra and Aria together. **

**-Hope**


	29. Chapter 29

Hanna's POV:

FIVE DAYS INTO BORA BORA TRIP:

We have a great house over the water. Jason, Melissa, and Malia are coming here soon.

Caleb and Toby are swimming while Aria and I tan in beach chairs. Spencer was just with us but she went inside to talk to her mom.

"Hanna" Spencer said as she ran over to me with her iPad "Which one do you like better for our sweet sixteen?" she asked as she sat down at the end of my beach chair and showed me two pictures of different venues for our party.

"They're huge its going to be that big?" I said

"Oh it is. A lot of my parents family is coming and then like fifteen of our school friends, and your family too. Plus there's going to be a slide show for both of us and our parents are doing speeches. " Spencer said

"The only people in my family that will be there is Alison my mom and maybe my grandma" I said

"Well this is a really big deal to our parents and they want us both to remember it. The theme is a mix of both of us. Glamour but not too much glamour. Oh and my mom said when we get back we're going to pick out dresses"

"Did my mom say I could?" I asked

"My dad insisted" Spencer said

"I'm so excited for you guys" Aria said

"Hanna its been almost twenty minutes if you all don't get in this water we'll carry you in" Caleb said

"Its too cold" I said as I stood up

"Its warm!" Caleb said

"I don't want to sound too much like Hanna right how but I don't want to get my hair wet" Aria said as she put her hair back in a ponytail

"I'm going to act like you didn't say that and I want to cut my hair" I said

"How short?" Spencer said

"Like a little under my shoulders" I said

"I wanted to do that too. We should do that before senior year" Aria said

"Would you two stop talking about your hair and get in?" Caleb asked

"Toby you know I can't swim that well" Spencer said as she got in the water

"What is with you guys today we're in Bora Bora! Live a little!" Toby said

"Yeah we should all stay away from our phones for the rest of the trip" Caleb said

The water came up to my knees. I got on Caleb's back as he took me in deeper. "Hanna your choking me" Caleb said as he lowered my arms from his neck

"You're going to far. Look everyone else is there on the safe side. I don't like water"

"You're going to hate me for this but I just have to" Caleb said before diving both of us into the water

Emily's POV:

"Alison" I said as I shook my girlfriend awake. "I want to show you the festival before we all go tonight"

"A festival?" Ali asked

"Yes its beautiful in the morning. Come on" I said before kissing her cheek

"You know you're lucky you're so cute right?" Alison as she got up

"Yes I know" I said

We got dressed in spring clothes before leaving the house. I held Alison's hand as I lead her to the many booths in the park.

"Its so great being here with you. I still can't believe we're here" Ali said

"Its only been two days and I don't want to go home" I said

"So what's this festival about?" Ali asked

"It happens every year and its in celebration of our elders. You'll see later tonight I'll be all dressed up and paying respects to my grandparents and great grandparents. You'll do it too" I said

"Am I allowed to?"

"Of course you are. Lets get food" I said

Alison and I sat happily on a bench as we watched a few kids do a acrobat dance and ate steamed buns with sweet beans in the middle.

"I love it here. I would totally live here with you" Alison said

"Really and leave Hanna and your mom?" I asked

"Hanna has Caleb" Alison said "We'd visit every now and then"

"A second life. I'd like that" I said as I took her hand and smiled at her "You wanna get henna? I don't think I see a line at the booth"

"Yes!" Alison said "I've always wanted to do that"

Alison's POV:

THAT NIGHT

The night festival was great. I really enjoyed being a part of it with Emily. I feel as though my grandpa would be proud of me.

"You did great tonight Em" I said as I wrapped myself in a robe. I just took a shower.

"Thank you. So did you. Tomorrow I'll give a tour of what I use to do when I came here as a little girl" Emily said as she took put a pajama shirt on. I hate when she acts like she doesn't know what I want.

"That sounds nice" I said as I took her pajama shirt off "But you know what else is nice?"

"What?" Emily asked smiling

"This" I said as I dropped my robe before kissing her and laying her down on the bed…

Spencer's POV:

TOMORROW NIGHT

Toby and I figured how to set up the projector outside so as Caleb and Hanna watch Fast &amp; Furious Aria, Toby and I attempted night surfing.

"Okay I think its time to call it a night" I said as I climb on top of my board "Once this wave comes I'm letting it bring me to shore and I'm going to sleep"

"Oh was the zip lining and snorkeling too much for you?" Aria asked as she got on her board

"Yes. Look at Hanna and Caleb they're sleeping" I said as I pointed to Hanna and Caleb who are cuddled together on a beach chair.

"What do we about the projector? Can we leave it outside?" Aria asked

"Yeah no one can come on this beach" Toby said

We let the wave pull us to shore before grabbing our things. I noticed my iPad buzzing. "Guys its Ali and Emily" I said as I started facetime

"Hey Spence you look great in that bikini!" Alison said. She and Emily are sitting outside at a sunny park.

"Thanks. Are you guys having fun?" I asked

"Yes its fantastic over here. We all should come here sometime" Alison said

"And you guys should come here" Aria said "We went snorkeling today"

"Where's Hanna and Caleb?" Emily asked

"Sleeping" I said as I switched the camera

"They are so cute" Emily said "So are you guys ready to go home?"

"No I don't ever want to leave" Aria said "I'm just ready for this semester to be over"

"One more year and we're off to college"

Ashley's POV:

Today is Hanna and Spencer's sweet sixteen. I believe the girls are about to enter their senior year of high school. Soon I'll be in the house by myself. Veronica set up a large venue. I can't help but feel guilty that I can't afford things like this for my kids but I'm grateful that we have such good friends.

The girls are having so much fun with they're friends I've barely talked to Hanna. I grabbed Hanna before she left with a drink from the bar.

"Look at you. You turn sixteen and you can't even let your mother wish you happy birthday?" I asked before giving her a hug "My baby has turned into such a fantastic young lady"

"Thanks Mom. Can I please go dance now?"

"Yes go have fun" I said before kissing he cheek

Veronica walked over to me "I thinking of surprising Spencer with a speech even though she doesn't want me to. I feel like parents have to do this at sweet sixteens" she said

"Why don't you dance with Spencer too? I'm sure she'll let you" I said

"I just can't believe my baby is sixteen. Remember when will all used to come over to each others houses when they were little?"

"Yeah. Hanna was my shadow then" I said

Spencer's POV:

After everyone sang Hanna and I cut our large cake with red roses all over it for everyone. "Spence thank you so much for this" Hanna said as she put a slice on a plate

"Hanna it wouldn't have happened if you didn't say anything. I should be thanking you" I said "Our parents are being so cool by the way

I'm surprised my dad didn't separate me from Toby after awhile"

"They have to be cool its our birthday" I said

"Hey guys I know you'll be mad at me but my Dad is leaving for four months tonight so I should be getting home" Emily said as she walked over to us with Ali and Aria "Happy Birthday!" she said before turning to Ali kissing her and leaving.

"I'm so excited for senior year" Aria said

"College is just around the corner" I said "We have so many college tours to go on"

"Don't drain the fun talking about that-"

"Aria can I speak to you for a moment?" Aria's mom asked as she walked over to us. She look mad.

"Yeah" Aria said

"Is everything okay?" Toby asked

"I hope its not what I think it is"

Aria's POV:

I followed my mom outside before she turned to me and said,

"When were you planning on telling me you're dating your English teacher Aria?"

**Uh oh!**

**So next chapter we'll be the beginning of senior year. I don't have many ideas for it. **

**Do you guys still enjoy this story? I'm thinking ending it a little sooner. I've noticed that a lot of you don't review or request anymore. I know I write shorter chapters now but that's only because I'm a freashman and since September I haven't had as much time to write and I don't want to leave you guys waiting too long. **

**I willing to take all request. Should I put A in the story?**

**-Hope**


	30. Chapter 30

Spencer's POV:

Alison: 17

Aria: 17

Emily: 16

Hanna: 16

Spencer: 16

Jason: 20

Melissa: 19

Mike: 13

ONE WEEK BEFORE SENIOR YEAR:

My parents have been prepping me so much for UPENN. Ever since I told them I want to be a lawyer they've put me in all these programs and though I love the support its getting to be a little too much for me. I barely see Toby. I don't even really want to go to UPENN I just want to make them proud. I actually I want to go to California for college.

Melissa, Jason, and Malia are in the middle of moving now so right now they're emptying the barn and I'm trying to leave the house to hang out with my friends but I keep on getting held up.

"Auntie Spencer" Malia said as she walked over to me in the backyard. She's two and a half now.

"Yes sweetie" I said as I crouched to her level

"Will you come see me when we move away?" she asked

"Of course I will" I said

"Auntie Ali and Auntie Hanna too?" she asked

"Yes we'll all come see you. Come on lets go see Mommy" I said as I picked her up

"Melissa I have to go are you guys okay?" I asked as I walked over to my sister as she tapped up boxes with Jason

"Yeah we're fine. Make sure you dodge Mom and Dad they want to talk to you more about your programs. You deserve a break" Melissa said as she took Malia

"I know. You do think they'll be mad?" I asked

"Spence you're fine go have fun" Melissa said

I drove my Volvo to the lake where Hanna, Caleb, Alison, Emily, and Toby are. I saw Hanna sigh in relief as I got out my car.

"Spence if you didn't come I would've went to your house and dragged you here! Where's your bathing suit?" she asked

"In my bag. Where's Aria?" I asked as I walked over to Toby's beach chair and sat with him before giving him a kiss

"I think she's on her way over she's waiting for her dad to take Mike to practice" Hanna said

"Spence I need to come over to your place soon. I promised Jason I'd help them move" Alison said as she pulled Emily closer to her on the beach chair their sharing

"Are you sad Melissa's moving?" Emily asked me

"Kind of because we've gotten closer but I'm happy for them" I said as I took Toby's hand

"How did your parents feel about you leaving?" Toby asked

"I left before they got home. I glad they've been really pushy lately" I said "School hasn't even started yet and they have all these college visits planned. Oh during winter break do you all want to come to California? I'm looking at Stanford and UCLA" I said

"Spence its about time we take you on a trip you're always taking us somewhere I'm starting to feel bad" Hanna said

"Hey when you got it you got it right?" Caleb asked

"Right" I said

"Oh there's Aria" I said as I watched her car pull up at the lake

We've barely heard from Aria this summer. Ezra got a job at Hollis and because he wouldn't be Aria's teacher anymore he told Aria's parents the best way he could. Aria's parents are still in the mad stage so Aria has been working with kids at an art camp all summer and now that she's finished she's always at home.

"Hey guys" Aria said as she walked over to us

"Toby come and start up the grill with me" Caleb said as he got up after kissing Hanna

"I'll be right back" Toby said before kissing me

"How have you been?" Emily asked

"Good I guess. My parents are more mad at me than they are at Ezra"

"Are you and Ezra okay?" Ali asked

Aria sat down next to me and put her head in her hands. She's crying. I wrapped my arms around her. "Oh Aria what happened?" I asked

"I-I don't know he doesn't want to see me anymore! He thinks its best if we stop seeing each other! I think its just whatever my Dad said to him" she sniffed

"You guys love each other. You need to tell him you're not giving up" Hanna said

"He won't talk to me" Aria said as she wiped her eyes

"Then wait as his apartment or something" Emily said "If he won't talk then you should"

"I think I'll try that" Aria said

Aria's POV:

My parents are now divorced so my mother doesn't live with us anymore but since the whole Ezra thing she's been home to watch me.

"Aria where have you been? You know you aren't allowed to leave the house" Mom said

"Mom just because you stopped me from seeing Ezra doesn't mean you can stop me from seeing my best friends" I said "I haven't seen them in awhile"

"And you were lying to us for awhile" Dad said

"You can't just lock me up like Cinderella! You guys ruined my summer" I said

"Just like you ruined our trust in you" Mom said

I huffed and ran up to my room before dialing Ezra's number on my phone. He didn't answer but I left a message

"Ezra I want you to meet me tomorrow night at eight by the Brew. If you show up you don't want this to end if you don't I'll leave you alone" I said

Emily's POV:

My dad has been deployed for awhile and my Mom is leaving soon to visit him because he's coming to Texas. I can't come because of school. I'm still trying to convince her to let me stay at Alison and Hanna's.

"So what has your Mom been saying?" Alison asked as she did my toenails at her bed

"It sounds like she's going to ask Spencer's mom if I can stay with them. Which would be great because you're right next door"

"Yeah that's great. You'll probably be able to study over there better" Ali said with a smirk before she blew on my toenails

Alison crawled on the bed and straddled my waist "Have you talked to your Dad?" she asked before kissing my neck

"Why do I feel like you don't really care about my answer?" I asked

"I do I just missed you. When my mom took my phone away I was crushed. I knew with your mom always out the house you were lonely"

"Actually, Maya is back and she came to visit me" I said

Alison stopped the kisses and leaned back. "Why didn't you tell me? Was she hitting on you? I know she's lesbian too"

"No" I said "She just brought me food"

"I don't want you guys to be friends" Ali said as she got off me

"We've been friends since we were little Ali there's nothing going on between us" I said trying to think of a way to distract her "I love you not her"

Ali smiled "So you'll tell me next time she comes over?"

I scooted closer to her "If that makes you happy then of course" I leaned in to kiss her and wrapped my arms around her waist

Yes I know to distract Ali

Hanna's POV:

Caleb and I are going back to school shopping together. We're at Staples getting a few things.

"I'm so glad this is the last time I'll be doing this" I said as I put a few notebooks in my cart

"You know you'll need these things for college right?" Caleb asked

"But it'll be different" I said "I can't wait for college, if I even get in"

"Come on you'll get in somewhere" Caleb said he wrapped his arms around me "You're going to be a great fashion designer or maybe even a model"

"Probably a clerk a H&amp;M" I said

"Oh come on you're so much better than that and you know it. Has Alison been saying something to you?"

"No we barely talk every chance she gets she's with Em"

"Well I wish you knew you were worth so much more" he said "I love you"

"I love you too" I said before kissing him

Spencer's POV:

Toby and I are in my bedroom fixing up Toby's resume for a construction job he's applying for. We just got back from a run.

"How long would you be doing this anyway?" I asked

"Every other day after school for four hours" Toby said

"I'd miss you" I said

"Well its not definite-"

"Oh hey Spence I didn't know you two were back. What did you guys do?" Mom asked as she came in

"We went on a run" I said "I'm helping Toby with his resume"

"That's nice what're you applying to Toby?" she asked

I rolled my eyes as she continued to ask Toby questions. She and Dad have been doing that a lot lately and its really getting on my nerves.

"Hey Mom I think I hear Dad downstairs" I said

"Call me if you need anything" Mom said before leaving

I got up and closed the door "I'm sorry about her I know they've been annoying we should've went to your place" I said as I got back on the bed

"Its nice that they care about your future so much" Toby said

"Its annoying" I said "Sometimes I want to be a little independent"

"Then tell them that or we won't be able to do this" he said as he laid me down and brought his lips to mine. I leaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Spence just wanted to remind you that-oh my gosh!"

"Dad!" I screamed as I pushed Toby away

Aria's POV:

THE NEXT NIGHT:

Its raining really hard as I drive downtown near the bus stop to meet Ezra. No one's there but its five minutes till eight. I nearly cried when I saw him walk towards the bus stop. He came.

"Ezra!" I called as I got out the car

"Aria?" he said "Aria listen I came here to tell you in person that I want you to be a teenager. I don't want to ruin your life"

"Ezra you made my life better. You can't sit here and tell me you can throw away everything we've been through together"

"I can if it means you'll have a better life" he said

"I don't want a better life I want you!" I cried "I love you! Do you hear me I said I love-"

He cut me off with a kiss and cupped my face in his hands.

He loves me.

I knew we weren't over.

**Hope you enjoyed this one! **

**Please continue to request!**

**-Hope**


	31. Chapter 31

Aria's POV:

I slept over at Ezra's. I don't care what my parents say, they can ground me but they can't keep me away from the man I love.

As much as I don't want to leave at four o'clock in the morning I kissed Ezra's cheek and left the house.

I know better than to go to my house so I parked my car in the woods and went to Spencer's. I started climbing into Spencer's house through her bedroom window when I was nine and she was eight. There's a ladder at the side of the house that I can climb up.

Spencer woke up when I closed the window. "Aria what the hell I thought someone was breaking in!" she whispered as she turned her light on

"Are your parents home?" I asked

"No they got surprise court dates out of town tomorrow so they left at like ten. Not that wanted them to be here right now, my dad walked in on Toby and I making out-that doesn't matter what're you doing here so late?"

"I slept over at Ezra's. We're not over" I said

"I'd smile if I wasn't so tired. You can borrow one of my shirts" Spencer said as she got up

I smiled and put my purse down before taking my shoes off. "You know you're my favorite right?"

"The bond of Sparia cannot be broken" Spencer said as she handed me a big t-shirt from her closet. I put it on before getting into her bed next to her

"Thanks for saving me Spence. I really owe you one"

"Aria you know I wouldn't just leave you outside"

Spencer's POV:

FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL:

"You ready for senior year champ?" Dad asked me when I came downstairs "Yes I am. Thank you" I said when he handed me a cup of coffee

"What're you doing after school. If you're free we could go over some of your SAT stuff"

"My friends and I wanted to hang out after school and I'm taking the practice SAT soon anyway"

"Don't you think that because its senior year you should give the hanging out a break?" Mom asked as she came downstairs

"Mom all I did this summer was study I'm fine. If I start to have trouble I won't hang out I promise' I said

"Alright you have fun. Drive safely" she said before kissing my cheek "I love you"

"Love you too. Love you Dad"

"I love you champ. Call me if you need me and Maria is setting up Emily's room for her so she'll be ready for tonight" he said

"Okay" I said

I drove to school and smiled when I saw Toby waiting for me. "Ready for the first day?" Toby asked me as I got out my car

"I really don't know" I said before kissing him

"My Spencer isn't as competitive this year?"

"There's no one to compete against" I said as we walked inside

"Oh she's back" he said "Oh there's Emily and Ali- I mean Maya"

I turned my head towards where Toby was looking and saw that Emily is indeed talking to Maya. I wonder how Alison feels about this.

"Hey" Aria said as she walked over with Hanna and Caleb "What class do you have first? I have French two. Toby you do too right?"

"Yep"

"I don't have to take a class because I finished language but until they approve my independent study I'm in French native" I said

"I have Spanish with Emily" Hanna said

"I'm taking German" Caleb said

"Where's Ali?" I asked

"She got the principal to believe she learns better by herself so she's at home studying Spanish" Hanna said

"Well I guess we should go to class" I said when the bell rang

"I'll see you after lunch I have to help Jenna with her paper" Toby said before kissing me

Emily's POV:

I really thought senior year would be challenging but its fun. This year is going to be a nice break. I haven't seen Ali all day we haven't had any classes together. I've been considering trying out for the swim team again, I got out of it when I was starting to not do well in a few classes so I stopped.

"Hey" Maya said as she walked out of Spanish "I just saw a flyer for this" she said holding up a flyer for the swim team tryout "I'm thinking of trying out. Are you still on the team?"

"No but I want to be" I said as we walked to the cafeteria

The girls are sitting outside with their food Maya and I got food before joining them. I sat in between Maya and Ali.

"Hey you" Ali said before kissing me "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah why don't you just take language here?" I asked

"Because the teacher calls on me and I usually don't know. I'd like to save myself from all humiliation" she said

"Has anyone noticed that school really won't be hard this year?" Aria asked

"Oh yeah. I'm looking forward to it" Spencer said "Junior year was hard"

"Emily I'll give you the keys to my house after school I won't be at the house. I'm helping Toby with his college essay" Spencer said

"Okay"

"Oh do you think you could read mine?" Maya asked Spencer

"Sure" I said

"Yeah can you read mine I'm desperate" Hanna said

"Han I just read yours" Spencer said as she got up "I have English next period I should get my stuff"

"Me too" Alison said as she got up "You do too right Emily?"

"Yeah I'll catch up with you I'm just going to finish eating"

Alison's face changed but she nodded and walked away. I'll have to talk to her after school.

"She's mad at you" Maya said

"She's always mad at me. I'll make it up to her" I said

"Maybe we should hang out less just so she won't assume anything"

"No I don't want that. I'll talk to her"

Hanna's POV:

Caleb's at my house doing homework. We're in my room. "You know I really thought this year we'd get less homework" I said as I opened my laptop.

"Nope its not that easy" Caleb said "Where's Alison?"

"Next door helping Emily unpack. She always has free time. We can't ever have fun like that"

"We have fun. Its just more of a productive fun"

"I want us to have fun like them" I said as I put my laptop aside and sat down on his lap

Caleb pulled me into a kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you" Caleb said

"I love you too" I said "But really can we please just do this tomorrow during lunch?"

"Hanna you're going to thank me for being such a fantastic and productive boyfriend when you're the most famous fashion designer in America"

Alison's POV:

Spencer's still not home yet so I'm staying with Emily. I want to talk to her about Maya.

"I heard Maya's joining the swim team" I said as I sat on her bed next to her

"Yes she is" Emily said

"Are you?" I asked as I put her hair behind her ear

"Yes" she said not looking at me "If I want to get into Danby or any good swim school for a chance of a scholarship I need to get back on the team"

"I just don't like how close you two already are. I think she has a crush on you"

"But she knows I'm not with you. I don't want Maya I want you" she said before pulling me close "Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I'm just insecure when it comes to you. Everyone wants you. Boys and girls"

"Ali you're not listening to me you're the only one I want" she said looking straight into my eyes

I smiled "I love you" I said before giving her hug "I really really do love you"

"I love you too" Emily said

Spencer's POV:

Its getting late and I'm still at Toby's. I really don't want to leave but I don't want to be rude to Emily.

"Okay Toby the paper is perfect" I said as I got off his lap "I'll see you later"

"Leaving already?" Toby asked as he got up and gave me hug

"I don't want to be rude to Em. Ali must've gone home by now"

"Spence she lives right next door" Toby said

"Good point but I should go I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" I said before I pecked his lips "I love you"

"I love you too" Toby said before opening his apartment door for me

I sighed when I saw Melissa's car in the driveway. She might be with Mom and Dad. If they found out Emily was here without me her first night they'd take my phone away.

When I opened the door Melissa was sitting at the island, Malia who's sleeping is on the couch. She looks like she's been crying.

"Emily' s next door doing homework with Alison and she should be back in like ten minutes" she sniffed

"Jason and I broke up"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**A lot of you don't review anymore so sometimes I don't know what to write. I want to write your ideas still. **

**Next chapter will have more Ezaria. **

**Who watched PLL on Tuesday? It was sooo good!**

**-Hope **


	32. Chapter 32

Aria's POV:

I came to Ezra's as soon as school ended. I love him so much and I hate that my parents can't except that. I'm going to ask Spencer about some good colleges in California for art. I can't stay here.

"How's teaching at college?" I asked as I sat on his lap

"Good" he said

"You're so smart" I said as I stroked his hair "You're so smart you could probably teach at schools way better than Hollis. Like Stanford or UCLA"

Ezra raised an eyebrow at me "What're you getting at?" he asked

"My parents will never respect us. They won't ever allow me to see you so we should go away. I'll look at schools in California and you can come with me" I said "I wanna be with you"

"That sounds like a plan" Ezra said before pulling me into a kiss

Spencer's POV:

My mom took Melissa out to get her mind off of Jason and Malia is with my dad upstairs. Emily and I are having breakfast.

"So she left him?" Emily asked

"Yeah Melissa said he was coming home late too much and he wasn't spending enough time with her and Malia. She thinks he cheated so before he could break things off with her she broke up with him. I think they're going to get right back together" I said

Emily nodded "Me too. So is Toby coming over today?"

"No I invited Aria, Hanna, and Alison over to watch movies tonight you can stay right?" I asked

"Yes of course. I should call my Mom she left me like twenty messages last night" Emily said before going upstairs

"Spencer" my dad as he came downstairs holding Malia and her stuff in one hand and his brief case in the other

"Can you take care of your niece of an hour? I just got called in and I can't take her with me"

"You use to take me with you all the time" I said

"Spence you were much more well behaved. Malia needs attention" he said as he put Malia on my lap and kissed her forehead before kissing my cheek

"I love you" he said

"Love you too" I said

"TV" Malia said pointing to the television

"How about we learn something?" I asked as I stood up "So Auntie doesn't get bored too"

Hanna's POV:

"Stop" Mom said just as I was about to leave the house "Did you do all your homework?"

"Yes Mom" I said with an eye roll "You don't ever do this when Ali leaves the house"

"Yes I do I just ask you because I know you're aren't lying and I have check your sisters things to see if she's lying to me"

"And how do you know I'm not lying?"

"I know when you're lying Hanna"

"How?"

"That would defeat the purpose. Where are you going to see Caleb?"

"No I'm going next door to watch movies with the girls" I said "Ali's coming too"

"Tell everyone Ali will be there when she's done with her homework. I'm starting to think she spends too much time with Emily and its interfering with school" Mom said

"She's in love Mom. She's really really in love" I said "Who's that guy you're always talking in church by the way?"

"Oh that's Tom he works in the charity department at church. I want you and your sister to come volunteer this Sunday"

"Can-"

"No your friends can not come with you. Its time for you two to give back to the community"

Aria's POV:

"Aria you've been smiling at nothing for ten minutes I know its not because the pizza is on the way" Spencer said to me as we sat in her living room looking through movies. Hanna's not here yet and Emily's upstairs talking to her Mom.

"I want to go to California with you for college. I want to be independent and my parents don't support my relationship with Ezra so I want to go away with him. Besides they say you won't fully understand adult hood if you stay for college"

"That's true. So you'll go on college tours with me?" Spencer asked

"Yes of course. Toby's looking at school's in Cali too right?"

"Toby wants to be a police officer" Spencer said "He's old enough for the training"

"Wow how do you feel about that?" I asked

"Scared" Spencer said "He could get hurt"

"Hey guys. My mom finally cut me some slack" Alison said as she entered my house with Hanna. "Where's Em?"

"Its only Korean up there" Aria said "Sounds serious"

"I'll wait then. What're we watching?" Ali asked

"Still picking" Spencer said before the doorbell ringed "That should be the pizza" Spencer said as she went to the door

"Is Melissa here Spencer?" I heard a very familiar voice say

"Jason!" Hanna said as she ran to the door "I knew you'd come. Melissa isn't here"

"Malia is upstairs though I'm sure she'd love to see you" Spencer said

"Okay I'm back" Emily said "My parents were just making sure I'm doing well in school"

"Lets watch Insidious" Ali said

"Yeah that's perfect" Spencer said

"Spencer you freaked the last time we saw it so I don't what movie you're thinking of" Hanna said with a laugh

"Shut up Hanna"

Spencer's POV:

THE NEXT DAY:

Hanna was right and I barely got any sleep last night after Insidious. I wish we didn't have school today but I have second period in study hall so I could go home and sleep.

When I went down downstairs for breakfast I saw Melissa and Jason smiling and talking to each other happily. I knew they weren't going to break up but I still need to walk past them to get out the house.

"Good morning" I said as I grabbed a banana

"Hey Spence. If your leaving you should leave quickly because Mom and Dad are pretty pissed at you for having friends over on a school night" Melissa explained

I rolled my eyes. I can't wait to get out of here "Thanks for the advice. Goodbye Jason" I said before leaving the house

I drove to school and saw Toby by my parking space waiting for me. "Hey" I said as I got my car.

"You're here early I thought you had independent study this morning"

"I have training for the squad" Toby said before kissing me

"So you're not coming to school?" I asked

"I'm getting my GED. So I just need to get a few more credits before leaving" Toby said "Once we complete our training they're going to transfer some of us to different police stations. One of them is in California"

"So it all works out" I said before giving him a hug "I love you"

"I love you too"

Emily's POV:

I'm visiting Ali at her house after swim tryouts to finish up homework. Maya and I made the team, we're so excited.

"I know this is annoying but my Mom has been on my ass lately about my homework and college so you should probably go" Ali said

"Its fine. What colleges are you looking at?" I asked as packed up my things

"Most of the schools I'm looking at are on the west coast like Washington and California but I am applying to one school in Canada. Its so nice over there. Besides I need to become an adult" Alison said

"You're right. Can you come this weekend we're all delivering our college applications at the post office" I asked

"Yes of course" Alison said before kissing me "I love you"

"I love you too" I said

I walked in on Spencer's parents yelling at her about how she needs to focus if she wants to get into UPENN.

"I've gotten perfect grades since I was five Mom. Why do you think I'm rolling off track? Because I have fun every now and then? Its not a crime to have fun" Spencer yelled

"Its not about having fun Spencer! Do we need to ground in order for you to understand that-" Mrs. Hastings stopped when she noticed me

"Emily your dinner is in the guest room. I'm sorry you had to see this" Mrs. Hastings said

I gave Spencer a sympathetic look before going upstairs.

I don't understand why her parents are so hard on her. They're doing nothing but driving her away.

Aria's POV:

Its just Mike and I tonight. Dad is working late and Mom isn't in town. She's doing good, last time I spoke to her she said she met someone new. I'm happy for her.

Mike's sleeping and I'm getting ready to go to bed so I was shocked when I heard a knock on the door.

Its Spencer she looks like she's been crying. "Can I stay here for a bit?" she sniffed

"Of course don't cry what happened?" I asked as I pulled her inside and gave her a hug. "My parents are so controlling! I can't wait to move out!"

"Its okay. You can stay here for as long as you like. You know my family loves you"

Hanna's POV:

THE NEXT DAY:

Caleb picked me up from my house to drive me to school. "Hi beautiful" Caleb said smiling before kissing me and giving me a hug.

"Hey you" I said "I missed you. Why weren't you at school?"

"My mom is in town. She showed me some cool stuff for colleges. You're looking at some colleges in Washington right?"

"Yes in Seattle and some in California but I want to go to Seattle for fashion"

"There's a really good STEM program in Seattle that is willing to offer me a full ride. My mom got me the hook up" Caleb said

I smiled "Oh my gosh Caleb that's great!" I said before hugging him

"We could go together" Caleb said before kissing me

"You only have three classes today right?" Caleb asked me as we got out the car

"Yes why?"

"I only have two and I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at my cabin?" Caleb said

"Sure" I said "Text me"

Toby's POV:

"Spencer I hope that's not a tear coming from your eye" I said as I drove her home. She only had two classes today so I'm taking her home to get her stuff and she's going to stay at my place.

"I told my parents I'm not going to UPENN. They looked at me like I did something wrong and now they're probably going to get their golden child Melissa to come talk to me now" I said

"Spencer your parents are very headstrong and they just want what is best for you so you guys will fight for a little while but you'll get through it. You're just dramatic"

"I am not dramatic! I just don't like people telling me what to do and how to do it! I tired of that" Spencer said

"Okay okay lets just look forward to my place" I said as I rubbed her knee "You're okay"

"How do you even deal with me?" Spencer asked as I pulled into her driveway

"How could I not deal with someone I love so much?" I asked before kissing her cheek

**Thanks for all the reviews I appreciate the feedback! **

**-Hope**


	33. Chapter 33

I can't help but cry as I watch my youngest give her valivictorian speech. She's off to study a career as a politician at UCLA. I remember when she was four and she used to pretend to graduate.

Flashback:

Peter,Melissa, and I clapped as Spencer threw Peter's old graduation cap in the air.

"Now I'm going to college Mommy!" Spencer said as she crawled into my lap

"What are you going to be?" Peter asked "A lawyer like Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yeah I want to go to court or be president " Spencer said

"Well whatever you want to do Mommy and Daddy will support you and your sister"

"Was I supposed to be a boy?" Spencer asked

"No we knew you were going to be a girl why do you ask?" I said

"Melissa said Spencer is a boy name" Spencer said

"No it's not"

"Yes it is" Melissa said "All her friends have girl names boys are never named Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Alison"

"Hey don't cry" I said when Spencer's brown eyes started to pool with tears "We named you Spencer because we knew you were going to be a very special little girl. You're unique and you know what that means? You're not like everyone else. How many four year olds do you know that can read like you can huh? You're one of a kind" I said before kissing her cheek

End of flashback

I took pictures of all the girls as they got up to get their diplomas and I wrapped my arms tightly around Spencer as she walked over to me.

"I am so proud of you!" I said as we parted before she hugged Peter "I can't believe my baby is going all the way to California"

"Mom I'm going to visit you and Dad every break" Spencer said "And I won't be alone Hanna is less than a mile away"

Hanna is going to FIDM which is not very far away from UCLA she is majoring in fashion design. Emily and Alison are both going to schools in Vancouver. Alison majored in liberal arts and she wants to teach second graders and Emily is going to a swim college. Aria is going to an art school in Seattle.

Hanna's POV:

After we celebrated as a family at restaurants the girls and I went to the Brew for the last time. Caleb can't be here because he's already at school in California as a professional hacker.

"Ezra already has our apartment ready and everything" Aria said as she sipped her coffee "I'm so excited"

"For school or for sex?" I asked

"Hanna" everyone said

"What we were all thinking it. So we have to meet up at least once a year" I said

"Yes at least" Spencer "We all have to promise to not be that busy"

"I think out of all of us you're the one that's needs to stick to that promise the most" Emily said

"Oh I'll make sure she's free" I said

"I can't believe we did it. We're adults" Alison said

"We are and we're still going to be friends. We won't be the type of friends that fall apart" I said "I'll toast to that" I said holding up my coffe

"To us" I said

"To us" we said together

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Alison and Emily Dilaurentis: 27

Aria and Ezra Fritz: 27 and 34

Hanna and Caleb Rivers: 26 and 27

Spencer and Toby Cavanugh: 26 and 28

Alison's POV:

Emily and I got married when we were twenty one. We were ready and happy, three years ago I got articially inseminated and our daughter Eva Emily Dilaurentis came into this world. She is a little spit fire and though she has mine and Hanna's sassy attitude she also has a sweet and loyal heart like Emily. She can also speak Korean and Tagalog like Emily and I also speak a lot of Korean now and a bit of Tagalog.

I am a second grade teacher and Emily is not only a professional swimmer but she has her owns swim program and she owns the gym. She's on the cover of Sports Illustrated right now.

Emily is seven months pregnant with our son right now so there hasn't been a lot of swimming but she's happy and she has a great glow during the pregnancy.

"Good morning Mommies" Eva said as she walked into our bedroom rubbing her eyes with one hand and her stuffed panda in the other. Eva looks just like me with curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi baby come here" I said as I sat up in bed and pulled her into my lap before kissing her cheek

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah" Eva said before snuggling next to Emily, thought that's been pretty impossible with Emily's big belly. Eva hasn't been taking the news of getting a new sibling very well. She always wants to be held and she whines more.

"There's no room" Eva whined

"There will be more room when your brother comes" Emily said before kissing Eva's cheek "Auntie Hanna and Uncle Caleb are coming today. They're bringing Aiden and baby Aubree too"

Hanna and Caleb moved to Seattle not too far away from Aria and Ezra who moved two years ago for Ezra's. Spencer is running for state senator of Seattle so she recently moved here a year ago before Toby got transferred here. The strange thing is we all still don't see each other very much and Vancouver isn't far away.

"Are they sleeping over?" Eva asked

"Yes they are" I said "You're going to be nice and share with Aiden"

"I will" Eva said "Will Auntie Aria come too?"

Aiden is three months younger than Eva and Aubree is five months old.

"The next day" I said "I know you want to see Aurora and Amelia"

Aria had triplets through invitro because Aria had trouble getting pregnant. They have two girls and one boy Alex, they are almost three. Eva absolutely loves when they come over.

"Is Spence coming?" Emily said

"Yeah I think she's driving without Toby" I said

Spence is going through her first pregnancy with twins! She is five months pregnant and her pregnancy doesn't give her a break and she's very busy with her campaign but I know she's going to win.

"I want milk" Eva whined

"What do you say?"

"May I please have milk?" Eva asked

"Yes you may" I said as I stood up with her on my hip

"I want Mama to hold me" Eva whined reaching for Emily. I shook my head "She can't hold you over the baby honey it's hard"

Eva pouted as I held her as we went downstairs and also supported Emily. "My parents are visiting tomorrow too. I forgot to tell you but I think they're moving here"

"That's good" I said "Our mom has been talking about moving here now that she's married and she wants to see her grandchildren"

"Mama and Papa are coming tomorrow?" Eva asked as I put her in her booster seat

"Yes they are" I said before making coffee for Emily and I and filling Eva's sippy cup with milk

"I miss Mama and Papa. And Grandma" Eva said

My dad has been asking to see the kids and he's been trying to apologize but I think it's only because Isobel left him. He's been sending Hanna and I money and letters. He saw Eva when she was a baby once but other than that he hasn't seen her. Hanna is so stubborn Dad hasn't Aiden or Aubree once.

"I know we'll call Grandma tonight" I said as I sat down at the table. We live in a navy blue three story house and I'm starting to regret living in such a big house.

I checked the clock and saw that we have two hours before Hanna and Caleb are here with the kids.

"Time to get ready for our guest!"

Hope you liked the time jump a lot of you didn't seem to enjoy their high school life so I hope this is better.

So big change of plans every chapter will focus on one or two girls in their lives as adults next chapter will be Hanna!

-Hope


	34. Chapter 34

I can't help but cry as I watch my youngest give her valivictorian speech. She's off to study a career as a politician at UCLA. I remember when she was four and she used to pretend to graduate.

Flashback:

Peter,Melissa, and I clapped as Spencer threw Peter's old graduation cap in the air.

"Now I'm going to college Mommy!" Spencer said as she crawled into my lap

"What are you going to be?" Peter asked "A lawyer like Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yeah I want to go to court or be president " Spencer said

"Well whatever you want to do Mommy and Daddy will support you and your sister"

"Was I supposed to be a boy?" Spencer asked

"No we knew you were going to be a girl why do you ask?" I said

"Melissa said Spencer is a boy name" Spencer said

"No it's not"

"Yes it is" Melissa said "All her friends have girl names boys are never named Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Alison"

"Hey don't cry" I said when Spencer's brown eyes started to pool with tears "We named you Spencer because we knew you were going to be a very special little girl. You're unique and you know what that means? You're not like everyone else. How many four year olds do you know that can read like you can huh? You're one of a kind" I said before kissing her cheek

End of flashback

I took pictures of all the girls as they got up to get their diplomas and I wrapped my arms tightly around Spencer as she walked over to me.

"I am so proud of you!" I said as we parted before she hugged Peter "I can't believe my baby is going all the way to California"

"Mom I'm going to visit you and Dad every break" Spencer said "And I won't be alone Hanna is less than a mile away"

Hanna is going to FIDM which is not very far away from UCLA she is majoring in fashion design. Emily and Alison are both going to schools in Vancouver. Alison majored in liberal arts and she wants to teach second graders and Emily is going to a swim college. Aria is going to an art school in Seattle.

Hanna's POV:

After we celebrated as a family at restaurants the girls and I went to the Brew for the last time. Caleb can't be here because he's already at school in California as a professional hacker.

"Ezra already has our apartment ready and everything" Aria said as she sipped her coffee "I'm so excited"

"For school or for sex?" I asked

"Hanna" everyone said

"What we were all thinking it. So we have to meet up at least once a year" I said

"Yes at least" Spencer "We all have to promise to not be that busy"

"I think out of all of us you're the one that's needs to stick to that promise the most" Emily said

"Oh I'll make sure she's free" I said

"I can't believe we did it. We're adults" Alison said

"We are and we're still going to be friends. We won't be the type of friends that fall apart" I said "I'll toast to that" I said holding up my coffe

"To us" I said

"To us" we said together

EIGHT YEARS LATER

Alison and Emily Dilaurentis: 27

Aria and Ezra Fritz: 27 and 34

Hanna and Caleb Rivers: 26 and 27

Spencer and Toby Cavanugh: 26 and 28

Alison's POV:

Emily and I got married when we were twenty one. We were ready and happy, three years ago I got articially inseminated and our daughter Eva Emily Dilaurentis came into this world. She is a little spit fire and though she has mine and Hanna's sassy attitude she also has a sweet and loyal heart like Emily. She can also speak Korean and Tagalog like Emily and I also speak a lot of Korean now and a bit of Tagalog.

I am a second grade teacher and Emily is not only a professional swimmer but she has her owns swim program and she owns the gym. She's on the cover of Sports Illustrated right now.

Emily is seven months pregnant with our son right now so there hasn't been a lot of swimming but she's happy and she has a great glow during the pregnancy.

"Good morning Mommies" Eva said as she walked into our bedroom rubbing her eyes with one hand and her stuffed panda in the other. Eva looks just like me with curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi baby come here" I said as I sat up in bed and pulled her into my lap before kissing her cheek

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah" Eva said before snuggling next to Emily, thought that's been pretty impossible with Emily's big belly. Eva hasn't been taking the news of getting a new sibling very well. She always wants to be held and she whines more.

"There's no room" Eva whined

"There will be more room when your brother comes" Emily said before kissing Eva's cheek "Auntie Hanna and Uncle Caleb are coming today. They're bringing Aiden and baby Aubree too"

Hanna and Caleb moved to Seattle not too far away from Aria and Ezra who moved two years ago for Ezra's. Spencer is running for state senator of Seattle so she recently moved here a year ago before Toby got transferred here. The strange thing is we all still don't see each other very much and Vancouver isn't far away.

"Are they sleeping over?" Eva asked

"Yes they are" I said "You're going to be nice and share with Aiden"

"I will" Eva said "Will Auntie Aria come too?"

Aiden is three months younger than Eva and Aubree is five months old.

"The next day" I said "I know you want to see Aurora and Amelia"

Aria had triplets through invitro because Aria had trouble getting pregnant. They have two girls and one boy Alex, they are almost three. Eva absolutely loves when they come over.

"Is Spence coming?" Emily said

"Yeah I think she's driving without Toby" I said

Spence is going through her first pregnancy with twins! She is five months pregnant and her pregnancy doesn't give her a break and she's very busy with her campaign but I know she's going to win.

"I want milk" Eva whined

"What do you say?"

"May I please have milk?" Eva asked

"Yes you may" I said as I stood up with her on my hip

"I want Mama to hold me" Eva whined reaching for Emily. I shook my head "She can't hold you over the baby honey it's hard"

Eva pouted as I held her as we went downstairs and also supported Emily. "My parents are visiting tomorrow too. I forgot to tell you but I think they're moving here"

"That's good" I said "Our mom has been talking about moving here now that she's married and she wants to see her grandchildren"

"Mama and Papa are coming tomorrow?" Eva asked as I put her in her booster seat

"Yes they are" I said before making coffee for Emily and I and filling Eva's sippy cup with milk

"I miss Mama and Papa. And Grandma" Eva said

My dad has been asking to see the kids and he's been trying to apologize but I think it's only because Isobel left him. He's been sending Hanna and I money and letters. He saw Eva when she was a baby once but other than that he hasn't seen her. Hanna is so stubborn Dad hasn't Aiden or Aubree once.

"I know we'll call Grandma tonight" I said as I sat down at the table. We live in a navy blue three story house and I'm starting to regret living in such a big house.

I checked the clock and saw that we have two hours before Hanna and Caleb are here with the kids.

"Time to get ready for our guest!"

Hope you liked the time jump a lot of you didn't seem to enjoy their high school life so I hope this is better.

So big change of plans every chapter will focus on one or two girls in their lives as adults next chapter will be Hanna!

-Hope

Hanna's POV:

"Aiden I want you to go to the potty before we leave" I said as I sat down with Aubree in my arms before allowing her to nurse.

"But I don't have to go!" He whined. Aiden looks more like me, he has my dirty blonde hair but he has dark brown eyes like Caleb. Aubree looks more like Caleb with his dark hair and my blue eyes.

"If you don't go I'm putting you in a pull-up while you're in the car. It's a long drive"

"Fine" Aiden said with a huff as he went upstairs where Caleb is getting stuff together. Now that Aiden sees his sister in diapers all the time he doesn't mind being babied every now and then.

I'm working as a fashion designer and merchandise manager at my two stores in Seattle called Glam and Caleb is a professional hacker.

"Are you finished?" I asked Aubree when she unlatched . She started crying and I rolled my eyes "I guess not" I said as I let her continue on my other breast.

By the time Caleb and Aiden came downstairs Aubree was sleeping. I buckled her into her car seat while Caleb did the same with Aiden.

It's about a two hour drive to Alison's with the kids but we got there in one piece. I saw Spencer's Volvo in the driveway.

"How did Spence get here before us?" I asked

"I don't know maybe she just got here she lives farther away" Caleb said

"Are you excited to see Eva Aiden?" I asked

"Yeah" Aiden said tiredly as I unbuckled him before putting him on my hip "I think you should take a nap first"

"Yeah" Aiden

"Oh so you agree with me now?" I asked before kissing his cheek

"Auntie Hanna!" Eva said as she opened the door "Come in!"

"Oh look at you taking like a little lady" I said as I bent down to give her a hug "How are you?"

"Good" she said as I kissed her cheek "Can Aiden play with me?"

"He needs to take a nap but when he wakes up you two can play alright?" I said

"Okay" Eva said

"Missy it's your naptime too come on" Alison said as she picked up Eva who began to fuss

"But I'm not tired"

"Yes you are. Hi Hanna" Alison said before kissing my cheek "Emily and Spencer are outside talking. Caleb would you mind buying the kids drinks I forgot to get some"

"Of course not" Caleb said as he gave Aubree's car seat to Alison before kissing my cheek and leaving

After we laid the kids down for their nap I took Aubree outside with me to join Emily and Spencer. It's so funny to see Spencer pregnant, Emily is almost three months farther in her pregnancy than Spencer and Spencer belly is much bigger than Emily's.

"Spencer I love how the only thing that grows on you is your stomach" I said as I bent down to hug her

"That's not true look at my boobs! Toby had to buy me new bras this morning because I can't fit any of mine" Spencer said

"Oh I went through that too but I only have one. How much milk is he going to drink?" Emily asked

"Well Eva did every two hours but I had to stop when she was eight months because I went back to teaching full time instead of part time" Alison said "How long do you think you'll breastfeed him?"

"I think I'll stop at two that's what my mom did with me" Emily said

"Yeah me too" Spencer said

"I'm stopping at one" I said as I rubbed Aubree's back when she started crying "She's hungry do you guys mind if I feed her? I don't use the cover she doesn't like it"

"Of course not" they said

"Have you named him yet?" Spencer asked

"Yes his name is Kailand Wayne Dilaurentis" Emily said as she sipped her coffee

"That's nice that you're naming him after your dad" Spencer said "So Toby and I found out what we're having yesterday"

"Boys or girls?" I asked

"On the right side is the bigger one. He's a boy and on the left side is the little girl" Spencer said "We have yet to name them"

"Aw Spencer are you excited?" Alison asked

"I'm so scared. I was ready for one not two" Spencer said

"Here hold her" I said as I handed Aubree to Spencer "Get some practice"

"How's my god daughter doing?" Spencer said as she rubbed Aubree's back as she began to fall asleep.

"She looks just like Caleb" Alison said

"I know and she has Caleb's appetite" I said with a laugh "Spencer are you going back to Rosewood next week for Malia's tenth birthday?"

"If my doctor lets me yes I'm not supposed to be flying that far" Spencer said "Melissa told me that our moms are planning a vacation this winter. I think they want to go to the Bahamas but I'll probably still be pregnant or the twins will be like a week old so I most likely won't be joining you all"

"Then why don't we go somewhere close by?" Alison asked "Like here?"

"Yeah that sounds better" Spencer said "How does it feel being out the water for so long Emily?"

"It's sucks. I miss swimming but he's coming soon" Emily said "How is it running for senator while pregnant with twins?"

"I'm always so tired but Toby really helps. I just hope I won't have to be on bed rest" Spencer said

"You're carrying twins you're going to have to rest eventually" I said

"Well I'll be working until then"

Emily's POV:

"How was your nap?" I asked Eva in Tagalog as I picked her up and brought her downstairs. Even if it's hard Eva is still my baby girl and I'm still going to carry her. Caleb already has Aiden downstairs

"It was good" Eva said in Tagalog as she snuggled into my side

"That's good. Come on let's eat, Mama and Papa are on there way" I said as I entered the dining room

"Sit with Aiden" I said as I put Eva in her booster seat

"Aiden do you like being a big brother?" Alison asked Aiden as she put rice on his plate

"Yeah but I don't like when Aubree cries" Aiden said

"Eva's going to be a big sister soon too" Caleb said "You can tell her how you're such a good helper"

"I want a sister more than a brother" Eva said

"If you had a sister you'd have to share all your clothes with her" I said

"And my toys?" Eva asked

"You can share your toys with your brother Eva" I said "If you want a sister you have cousin Aubree and Auntie Spencer is having a baby girl and a baby boy"

"You have two babies in your belly?" Aiden asked

"Yes that's why I'm so big" Spencer said

"You're not big Auntie Spencer" Eva said

"Thank you Eva" Spencer said

"Are they heavy" Aiden asked

"They're a little bit heavy but it's okay" Spencer said

I felt a contraction in my belly while I ate, I didn't pay it any mind until it happened again.

Alison noticed "You okay honey?"

"I think Kailand wants to come early" I said as I rubbed my stomach

"How far apart are the contractions?" Alison asked

"Three minutes I think" Emily said

"Emily we have to get to the hospital then!" Alison said as she stood up

"It's fine-"

"Do you want to have him here?" Hanna asked

"No but-"

I'm cut off when the doorbell ringed "Your parents are here just in time!" Alison said

"Mama Papa!" Eva said as she ran to my parents

"Oh look at how big you are!" My mom said as she picked up Eva

"Emily might be in labor right now so we need to go" Alison said as she helped me stand

"Dad can you stay with Eva?" I asked

"Yes of course" Dad said

"What happened Mama?" Eva asked

"Your brother might be coming!" I said before walking out with Alison and my mom to the car

Hanna's POV:

THAT NIGHT:

I gave Eva, Aiden, and Aubree a bath before putting them to bed. Emily and Alison are still at the hospital because Emily's still in labor. She has to get a c-section now because the baby breached last minute.

"I hope Em is okay" Caleb said as she laid down in bed

"She'll be fine. C-sections aren't that bad I had one with Aiden" I said as I cuddled into his side

"Speaking of Aiden we have to look for preschools for him"

"Oh yeah. I want him to get into a good one but he's still not fully potty trained" I said "He's still really smart though maybe he doesn't speak multiple languages like Eva but he's a good reader"

"Don't go crazy with comparing Hanna he'll get into a good school" Caleb said before kissing my forehead "I love you"

"I love you too" I said

Vote down below for names for Spencer's twins! Winner will get to pick a topic for a chapter!

-Hope

O


	35. Chapter 35

Spencer's POV:

Emily is having Kailand this morning, she's having a c-section and Hanna wanted to bring Eva over so after breakfast she, Eva, and Aubree went to the hospital.. Caleb can't stay because he has work so its just Aiden and I.

"Do you like my pancakes?" I asked Aiden as I sat down with him at the table

"Yeah they're better than my mommy's" he said

"Oh don't tell Mommy that" I said with a laugh as I poured myself some coffee

"Auntie Spencer are you famous?" Aiden asked

"Well a lot of people here in Seattle know who I am because I'm running for state senator. I guess I'm a little famous" I said

"Cool" Aiden said "My Mommy says she going to be famous too"

"She will" I said "Your Mommy is very talented. Are you excited for your new cousin to come?"

"Yeah I won't be the only boy"

"And are you ready to go to school?"

"I don't know I will miss Mommy and Daddy"

"Well they'll always come back and get you" I said before the doorbell rang

I kissed Aiden's forehead before answering the door "Spencer! Oh my gosh look at you! You're glowing!" Aria said before she wrapped her arms around me "I miss you"

"I miss you too Aria. Where's Ezra?"

"He had to teach today. Kids say hi to your godmother" Aria said

"Hi Auntie Spencer!" they said before running in the house

Amelia and Aiden look like Ezra they have his dark hair and blue eyes. Aurora looks just like Aria with brown hair and hazel eyes she even recently cut her hair like her. Usually triplets look more alike but I think because they were through invitro Aurora looks so much more like Aria and the other two look like Ezra.

"Auntie Spencer you having a baby?" Amelia asked me. I've always had a special connection with her,

"Yes I'm having two babies" I said as I picked her up and kissed her cheek "You look just like your mommy"

"Oh Spencer they're going to be early babies" Aria said before going to greet Aiden

"I hope not I still have to work" I said

"You and your work. How's Toby?"

"He's fine everything is fine" I said "It's just me being pregnant and working so much doesn't leave me so much time for him besides bedtime"

"I know how you feel. It'll be a little rough until the babies get a little bigger" Aria said as she bent down to check Alex's diaper "Oh my goodness okay Amelia do you need to use the potty?"

"No I went potty" Amelia said as she looked up at Aria "Change me"

"Spencer can you change Aurora for me please?" Aria asked as she grabbed her diaper bag and passed me some supplies

"Sure" I said "Aurora did you pee?" I asked as I checked her diaper

"No I pooped"

"Oh I see" I said as I laid her down on the couch

"Hanna told me she's at the hospital is something wrong with the baby?" Aria said as she laid Alex on the couch

"He breached" I said "I might have to get a c-section too because the girl is breached" I said as I lifted Aurora's dress

"Oh my gosh you're having one of each? A boy and a girl?" Aria asked

"Yes and we can't name them. Toby wants to give the girl a "boy" name like me but I don't think I want to" I said "I don't want her to walk into a job interview and have people give her disappointed looks because she's not a boy"

"It'll be so cute though" Aria said as she laid Amelia down

"I was thinking of Adele or Avril for the girl and Evan for the boy. I like Willow for the girl too" I said as I sat Auroa up when I finished

"Evan and Willow is cute" Aria said

"I don't know how you change all these diapers everyday" I said as I got up to throw the diaper away

"Ezra usually handles it because I'm the one that's trying harder to potty train them and he thinks I'm rushing. The man wasn't potty until he was three and a half!" Aria said with a shake of her head

"Well you should talk to him about it because they won't take it seriously if only one of you are on board"

"I know I will but I'm just so tired" Aria said as she and I got some hand sanitizer.

"Well at least your mom helps" I said

Aria mom moved to Seattle when the triplets turned one.

"Yeah she really does" Aria said "I feel bad sometimes though because she's my mom she already took care of Mike and I"

"It's what mothers are for" I said

Emily's POV:

Kailand Wayne Dilaurentis was born at 9:36 am. He has my skin tone and my thick dark brown hair. His eyes are brown like mine but I haven't seen them much since he was born. The little guy is so tired.

"He's going so slow" I said tiredly as I watched Kailand breastfeed

"It's normal he'll get better at it as he gets older" Alison said as she ran her fingers through Eva's hair "Your brother is so hungry"

"How come he's having Mama's milk?" Eva asked jealous at the instant bond

"He has to have Mama's milk so he'll grow big and strong like you baby" I said as I rubbed Kailand's back "Do you want to hold him?"

"No he's too little" Eva said "I want to lay with you"

"Okay when he falls asleep you both can lay with me okay?"

"No just me and you" Eva said

"Eva" Alison said getting stern "Don't be jealous of your brother, it's not nice to be a brat. You both can lay with Mama when your brother falls asleep. Can you give him a kiss on the cheek?"

The stubborn toddler nodded and kissed Kailand's little cheek that is still red.

"Good job" I said as I pulled Eva close to kiss her cheek "You're such a good big sister"


	36. Chapter 36

Aria's POV:

"Aurora don't be jealous you can cuddle with me when baby Kailand falls asleep" I said to my pouting youngest as she reached her arms to be held.

Emily is upstairs resting, Spencer is passed out on the couch, and Alison is with Hanna and Caleb watching the kids in the playroom.

"He's not your baby!" Aurora whined as I sat down on the couch

"Aurora that's mean do you want to go to timeout?" I asked sternly

"No" she said

"Then what do you say to me?"

"Sorry Mommy" she said

"Thank you now why don't you go upstairs and play with everyone? I'll be right up" I said

"I want to stay with you" Aurora said

"Honey I promise I'll be right there. The baby is almost asleep" I said as I rocked Kailand

I watched Aurora go upstairs before rocking Kailand to sleep. I never got moments like this with just one of the triplets. I was always holding two. It's nice to just enjoy time with Kailand.

I left Kailand in his nursery before joining everyone in the playroom.

"Spencer's still sleeping?" Alison asked

"Yeah she's knocked out" I said as I sat down on the floor before Aurora crawled into my lap

"I want my blanket" Aurora whined "Please"

"It's in Mommy's purse downstairs. Is it nap time already?"

"No Mommy" Amelia said as she played dolls with Eva

"Eva come on Mommy will make your milk" Alison said as she got up "How was Kailand?"

"He's such a good baby. He's fast asleep" I said

"I want to wake up Spencer so bad she's so funny when she's tired" Hanna said as she stood up with Audree in her arms

"Wait till the kids are asleep" Alison said

As the kids took a nap all of us including Emily went downstairs to the living room.

"Spencer" Hanna said as she shook Spencer awake "Come on we want to gossip"

"Hanna I'm sleeping" Spencer said with her eyes closed

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you wake up" Hanna said

"You're making the babies upset" Spencer said as she sat up "What is it?"

"You have some information about the best preschools right?" Hanna asked

"Han I'm not the senator but I do know a few goods ones in city. There's one that starts at preschool and goes into high school" Spencer said "That would be good for all the kids actually. Except Audree and Kailand obviously"

"Oh can you send us the information please?" Hanna asked

"Sure. Aria what are you doing with the triplets? You already found a school night right?" Spencer asked

"Ezra's parents are going to have them every Thursday and Friday and then in the beginning of the week they're going to a Spanish preschool not too far from my job" I said

"That's good. My mom is going to help out with Kailand when I get back into swimming" Emily said "Oh that reminds me I have to get a breast pump"

"We have one already it's just in a box" Alison said

"I'm bringing Audree to work with me. Or Caleb will" Hanna said "Spencer are you getting help with the babies?"

Spencer's still half asleep "I'm not sure. I'm still going to have to go to the office and Toby has work but if I can I'll bring them with me and Melissa said she would help me"

"Are they moving up here?" Caleb asked

"I think Jason's firm is moving to Canada" Spencer said with a yawn "Okay I'm going to sleep. Toby's coming tomorrow morning to drive me home"

"But we aren't finished talking" Hanna said

"Well are you guys holding ten pounds right now? I didn't think so, I'm going to sleep" Spencer snapped as we laughed

"I should call Ezra" I said as I stood up "I miss him"

"And we should pack we have to go tonight" Hanna said as she stood up with Caleb

"How are the kids? Are they behaving?" Ezra asked "I want to come and pick you all up tonight"

"Oh honey you don't have to do that they're going to sleep the whole drive home" I said as I laid down in the guest room

"I miss you guys and I been feeling bad about not helping you potty train them. From now on I'll be on board" He said

"Thanks. I'm so worried about Aurora going to preschool, she's so attached to me" I said

"She should be okay. Especially if Aiden and Amelia are in her class" Ezra said "Can I speak to them?"

"They're still sleeping but I'll call again when they wake up" I said

"Alright I'll text you when I'm driving over. I love you"

"I love you too"

Please request and review


	37. Chapter 37

Alison's POV:

I hugged my little sister tightly before they left that night. I miss Hanna, Caleb and the kids so much, Kailand came just in time. Spencer, Aria, and all the kids left. Emily's parents are sleeping upstairs.

"I love you. Call me when you get home" I said before kissing Hanna's cheek.

"Love you too. Send me pictures of Kai and remember it's your turn to visit next!" Hanna said as she got into her car

"Okay" I said "Drive safe"

I went back inside to see Eva holding Kailand with Emily helping.

"Oh he's looking at you Eva! What do you think?" Emily asked

"Hi Kailand"' she said looking down at her brother

"Good girl Eva! Are you helping Mama?"

"Yeah" Eva said "Can he play with me?"

"Not quite yet but you can hold him whenever you want" Emily said

"Okay let's get ready for bed Eva we have to go school shopping tomorrow" I said

"I don't want to" Eva whined as Emily took Kailand

"I know but you have to go to bed or you'll be tired tomorrow. It's almost time for school to start" I said as I picked her up

"I want milk first"

"No Eva you know you can't have milk before bed" I said as I took her downstairs

"I want to sleep in your room" she fussed as she brought her into her room

"Eva you're a big girl you sleep in your room. Don't cry" I said when her bottom lip began to tremble "I love you Eva. Mama will be in here soon to read to you"

"Oh she's so dramatic" Emily said as she came upstairs holding a sleeping Kailand over Eva's wailing

"Here I'll take him" I said as I took Kailand before carrying him to our bedroom.

I held Kailand to my chest and patted his back. "Oh my little man" I said before kissing his forehead

I smiled when I heard Emily speaking to Eva in Korean as she stopped crying. Emily's always been able to get her to stop crying and use her words.

Emily came in five minutes later "She's sleeping. She told me she doesn't want to go to school without her cousins. And she doesn't want to leave us"

"Oh Eva. She'll be okay did you tell her you're going to pick her up everyday?"

"I did but I think because Kailand is staying with me she's feels a bit left out" she said as she got in bed next to me after putting Kailand in his crib beside our bed. Kailand has a nursery but he doesn't sleep in it yet.

"She'll get over it after she realizes how fun preschool is. Plus she's doing gymnastics" I said "I keep forgetting to call Jason. They've been so busy lately"

Jason owns a banking business so he's been very busy and Melissa is a doctor. When Malia turned five they tried to have another baby and Melissa just couldn't get pregnant again. A year later they got a surrogate mother and gave birth to a baby boy, little Jason.

"Call him tomorrow. You're his sister he has to make time for you"

Aria's POV:

MORNING

Every morning Ezra and I wake up at 6:00. We shower together and then after we are dressed the kids start screaming and crying from their room. It's usually Amelia who wakes up first and then starts to scream for Ezra to come get her. Then Alex will wake up and get upset. Once Aurora is up she starts to cry from all the noise.

"We're coming babies" I say into the monitor. They're still in cribs right now but Ezra and I are looking for beds.

All of them are crying as we enter their cream and dark red colored nursery. It's so loud we can't hear ourselves think. "Mommy!" Aurora cried from the edge of her crib as I walk over to her.

"It's okay honey I'm right here" I said as I picked her up and kissed her cheek before handing her the white blanket my dad bought her. Alex and Amelia were pacifier babies and grew out of their comfort items a while ago.

"You're okay come on go potty and then we'll go downstairs". Aurora and Amelia use the bathroom in the morning they just have problems during the day.

"Why don't you use the potty in the morning like your sisters?" Ezra asked Alex as he changed his diaper.

After everyone took care of business I put pull-ups on the girls then I looked through the their dresser for something for them to wear. "I think it's a pajama day for you guys" I said as I took out early Christmas themed footie pajamas for them. I know it's early but I'm so excited.

I put a red headband in Aurora's hair and I tied Amelia's long black hair in a ponytail. Alex's hair is still styled like Ezra's.

"You guys are so cute" I said as I put Alex and Amelia on my hip and Ezra took Aurora.

"Daddy can I have strawberry milk?" Aurora asked

"Yes if you eat your breakfast" Ezra said

"Mommy I want to help make breakfast" Alex said

"You do? Thank you big boy you can help me make the eggs"

"No Mommy you and the girls are going to watch tv while Alex and I cook" Ezra said as he put Aurora down and kissed my cheek "Let's let Mommy relax today"

"Up please" Aurora said before I leaned down and put her on no my hip with my free hand

I put Brave in the DVD player before we all cuddled up on our large navy blue couch.

"Here sisters" Alex said as he entered the living room holding Amelia and Aurora's sippy cups filled with milk

"Thank you" the girls said as they took their milk

"I'll get your coffee Mommy" Alex said before running out the living room

I smiled as I watched my baby enter the living room with my coffee mug in his hands

"Thank you my big boy" I said before kissing his cheek

After breakfast Ezra got ready to leave for work. "Daddy I don't want you to go" Amelia said as she clung to Ezra's leg

"Honey I'm coming back tonight" Ezra said as he picked her up "Be good for Mommy"

"I love you" I said before kissing Ezra "Have a good day"

Amelia's lip began to tremble as soon as Ezra closed the door. I picked her up as her water works began.

"You don't like Mommy do you?" I asked as I lead the kids to the playroom/office.

"I do but I want Daddy!" she cried as I rubbed her back

"How about we listen to some music and play okay? Mommy has some work to do" I said as I put Amelia down when her cries turned to sniffles

I'm working as a photojournalist and an artist right now. I'm working on a project about what is going on in Syria. Next month I'll be traveling there.

I laid out snacks and juice for the kids and let them play while I worked on my writing.

I got one hour to work before the kids got bored. "Mommy can we watch the tv now?" Alex asked

"Yes you may watch a show but only in Spanish" I said

Ezra and I want the kids to be bilingual, the preschool they're going to will teach them Spanish. I can speak Spanish now that I finished college.

As I put the television on my phone started ringing. "Oh it's Grandma!" I said as I answered my phone "Hi mom!" I said

"Hi baby. Can I head over I miss you all?" She asked

"Of course we're just relaxing here" I said as I put Aurora on my hip when she reached for me. I grabbed the kids empty plate of snacks before going downstairs to make the kids sippy cups with warm tea. It helps them go down for their nap and they all use the bathroom when they wake up.

"Okay I should be there in an hour or two" she said

"Okay, is everything okay mom? You sound sad"

"I'm fine I'm fine I miss all my children and grandchildren" she said "I love you I'll see you soon"

"Love you too" I said before hanging up and putting my phone on the counter "Grandma is coming today!"

"Yay!" she said as I put her in on the counter "Can I go with her?"

"If she wants you too you can. Grandma might be busy" I said as I filled a pit with hot water

After I lay the kids down for a nap I get some more work done for another hour before my mom comes in.

"Hi honey! Where are my little angels?" Mom said before hugging me

"They're taking a nap. Quite a long one actually I'm surprised" I said as we parted. I raised an eyebrow at her melancholy face.

"Are you okay mom?" I asked

"I kicked Zack out" she said sadly "I don't think we're going to work"

"Oh mom come sit down" I said as I lead her to the couch "Are you okay?"

"I think I'll be fine" she sniffed "I'm just not use to an empty house. Can I take the babies?"

"All three of them?" I asked "They aren't always little angels"

"You know I want my Aurora and since Amelia is still a Daddy's girl I'll take Alex too"

"Well you know I don't think twice about a chance to get some quiet in the house"

**Who's morning and afternoon would you guys like next? Emily/Alison, Hanna, or Spencer? Let me know down below!**


	38. Chapter 38

I'm sorry to say that I will not be writing on Fanfiction anymore. I've moved on to more mature writing and have found new inspiration through Camren(Fifthharmony) and Clexa(The 100).

I'm writing on Wattpad now. My account is Jesuisjolie. If enough of you want I'll continue these stories on Wattpad and redo them.


	39. Chapter 39

I've created a new account for you guys called BlackandRedRoses5 on Wattpad. So far Picking the Pieces Up chapter 1 is up.

Tell me any other stories you want me to put on Wattpad and I'll try my hardest to make it happen.


End file.
